Senior Year Exchange Nightmare
by Devils.Angel.89
Summary: When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange programme and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Rating changed to M forgive me please
1. The Cullens arrive in Forks

_**ROAD TRIP TO SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAMME**_

_**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**_

Summary:

When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange programme and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullens live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?

__________________________________________________________

Bella's POV:

I was sat on my bed in my bedroom in rainy Forks, in the Olympic Peninsula watching my sister pack a load of clothes into my suitcase. She refused to let me touch a thing, saying she had promised Alice that she was packing my things. It was annoying really, but Marialena was my sister and she did have better dress sense then me.

Every now and then I would spot something that didn't belong to me going in but Lena just shrugged and said, "Alice, Rosalie and me went shopping for some new clothes for you… Canada's gonna be pretty cold even if it is summer."

The thing was you couldn't get much colder then Forks, could you? I mean, I was still I shock that I had let my sister and friends talk me into going on this weird senior year exchange programme. But now we were getting our finishing touches done on our packing before we could pick up the Cullen brothers so that we could take a rood trip back up to Wabush the next day. I didn't even know where the hell Wabush was until Lena said it was cold.

Lena kept up her usual amount of happy chatter, I could tell that she had been spending to much time with Alice again. Speaking of which, where was our little pixie friend? Wasn't she supposed to be staying the night, with Rose and us?

I sure the plan was we pick up the Cullens sons and bring them back here so that we could leave really early in the morning.

Marialena`s POV:

Bella is so picky… I had to spend two hours repacking her case, and adding some things that me and our best friends Rose and Alice brought for her. She has no fashion sense at all, if it wasn't for us she'd be live in her holey trackie bottoms forever. She's also the only one of us not excited about the trip up north, which doesn't surprise anyone as she hates the cold. She only let us talk us into going cause Charlie said I couldn't go unless she went. Alice and Rosalie had permission so it took two seconds for Bella to give in.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen sound really nice, and the picture they emailed us of them with their boys surprised us. Carlisle Cullen was a doctor in the nearest town to where they live in Wabush, but he only looks like he's just came out of medical school. He looks about 20 even though he's 25, still way to young to have teenage kids. Carlisle and Esme adopted the boys after Esme´s brother died, from what they had told us.

Esme is a stay at home mom, she looks after her babies as she put it in the email. Esme´s just turned 24, and she cant have anymore children, which is kinda sad. But she says she's happy with her three boys.

Know the Cullen "Babies"… well… wow, is one way of saying it. But wow doesn't even start to describe them. I think Alice nearly fainted when she saw the email. She had already called dibs on the one that Esme called Jasper, not that Rosalie cared. She took one look at this Emmett guy and said, "Ill have him for myself by the end of the summer."

Bella just shrugged, pretending not to care very much. She had just spilt from her long-term boyfriend the year before when we moved from Phoenix. She still hadn't got over him yet, which was a shame really.

Just as I was going to comment on Bella's choices of night garments, the doorbell rang. Bella jumped off her bed and walked downstairs, I followed her after making sure I padlocked my sisters suitcase and hid the key in my bra. There was no way she was going to get into the bag, Alice had even nicked the spare key to it and locked it in her house.

When Bella opened the front door Alice was jumping up and down, Rosalie was stood behind her. She caught my eye and rolled hers making me laugh slightly, somebody had been at the coffee again.

"Alice, you've had to much coffee or sugar again, haven't you?" bella laughed as she stepped aside so that our best friends could walk in and dump their bags. Charlie had yet to arrive with the Camper van that he had promised us. Rosalie and Alice walked into the living room and dumped their bags, smiling at us.

I really couldn't understand why Bella thought she was plain next to Rosalie and Alice. She was just a pretty as they are, maybe I'm just biased as she is my twin sister.

Rosalie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at us. "I really cant believe we are doing this… I spent ages telling my dad that we were gonna be fine on this road trip."

Alice, bella and me nodded. Alice had argued with her parents for hours to get permission to do this. Rosalie's parents were more laid back, but they weren't happy when we told them about the Cullens sending their sons down to drive up with us. Charlie on the other hand was happy we had some guys coming with us, he just said that way he knew we were safe.

"Ah, come on. It took you the whole of what five minutes to talk your mum and dad into letting you come with us." I smirked at by best friend.

Even though all four of us girls were close, Rosalie was my best friend. At the start she and Bella couldn't be in the same room as each other but now that they knew each other better they were close. In many ways us four girls were sisters, we told each other everything.

Bella's POV:

Sitting in the living room we quickly made ourselves computable were we could. Alice and Rosalie had gone over the top with clothes again, so I hoped that the boys hadn't brought much with them. With what Lena had packed for me and her, I was sure that we would have enough to last us about a year.

Rosalie glared at my sister as she asked about her curlers or something of the sort. I glanced at the clock and cursed loudly, "shit… guys, we need to get going the Cullens are going to be here in a bit."

"And Charlie isn't even back with the Camper van yet…" Lena murmured as we all jumped up and raced to the door. I had borrowed our friend Jacobs van so that we could get the Cullens. For some reason Jacob wasn't happy about the trip we had planned, neither was Mike Newton to be fair. He had been following Lena around nearly everyway she went for the last year, but she hadn't given him a minute of her time.

Rosalie and Alice jumped in the back, while I ran to the passenger seat. Lena could drive better then me when we were in a hurry. She didn't even have her door closed before she had her foot on the gas and was half way down the street. Alice hissed at her as she finally shut the door, "Would you stop doing that? I mean come on if Charlie saw you do that, then you'd be dead."

Rosalie laughed along with Lena, "Alice, relax. Charlie never even saw me."

"I swear, your trying to get us all killed."

"Nah, just myself, Ally. You do know this trip means you cant go shopping for like a week until we get up to Wabush."

Alice nearly screamed as Lena spoke to her, the little pixie was a shopaholic, and not being able to shop for clothes was going to kill her. "Come on, Lena, you're gonna be just as bored as Ally. I mean, seriously stuck in a camper van, with us lot and four boys that we don't even know." I said, smiling at my twin as she frowned. I was sure that she had something up her sleeve though cause she looked in her rear-view mirror and smirked at Rosalie.

"You forgot how hot this four unknown boys are, Bells. We're gonna have a lot of fun with them." she answered. Trust Lena to mention that. Sometimes I wonder if she is my sister let alone my twin. We're so different, even from our looks.

Marialena had her dark red hair in curled around her beautiful face, her ice blue eyes on the road as she speed to the airport. We had the same shaped eyes and faces but that was it. My brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, I looked over my shoulder to Rosalie and Alice. Both of them as pretty as Lena. Rosalie's eyes were an astonishing violet coloured, which was quite unnatural in itself. Her long blonde hair flowed in waves down her shoulders and back. Alice was different all together, but none less pretty. Her hair was black, short and spiky. She was tiny compared to the rest of us, and like a pixie, hence the nickname.

It didn't take Lena long to get us to Port Angeles. A drive that would have normally taken us over an hour had taken us just over half that. Pulling up at the airport she grabbed her bag, from Alice and we all got out. Rosalie straighten her clothes before following us into the airport.

Alice was bouncing again now, as we waited for the boys flight to land. Rosalie was tapping her foot impatiently whilst Lena seemed calm as anything. I checked my wristwatch before I said, "they should be through customs in a minute. Lets wait by the gate."

The other girls nodded as we walked up to where the boys would come out. My belly suddenly tighten itself in knots, and I didn't understand why at all. I didn't even have any interests in this stupid trip, I sighed before watching my sister and friends get impatient.

Just as I looked back to the gate, Alice nearly screamed. I frowned at her before following her glance till I saw what had made her so excited. The Cullens had come through the gate, each of them carrying on bag and looking around. The Picture that Esme had sent us had done them no justice at all. They were extremely good looking. Rosalie smiled brightly as she followed Lena forward to greet them. I smirked as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me forward after my sister and friend.

Lena spoke first, "Hey, there. You must be the Cullen brothers." she smiled at them. Her eyes glancing slightly over each of their faces…

Edwards POV:

We had just gotten through customs and into the main airport, when Jasper nudge me slightly. He had spotted the girls who were going to be staying with us over the summer. I heard the voice of one of them as they walked over to us. Jasper smiled kindly at her, but I could tell his eyes were on this little pixie like girl. I looked at my brothers and smirked slightly at Karson. He looked just as surprised that it was the girls picking us up as I was. I had expected the Swans father Charlie to be standing there, but no it was these beautiful creatures with smiles on their faces. Then I looked again, one of the girls stepped forward, her long red hair in curls around her face.

"I'm Marialena Swan, but please whatever you do, call me Lena." she held out her hand so we could shake it. Emmett took it, and for one second I thought he was going to crush it, she just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. The blonde girl shot her an evil glare before smiling brightly at Emmett. "Rosalie Hale." she said. Emmett looked at her and I could have sworn his brain was working backwards. Karson poked him in the side and introduced us all. "I'm Karson, these are my brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

The little pixie bounded forwards now, her smile huge as she said, "Alice Brandon. And this is Lena's sister, Bella." She pulled a brown haired girl forward, Bella glanced up at me shyly from under her lashes and the world seemed to stop around me. My eyes caught hers and she looked down at the floor and blushed slightly.

"Lets get going, I bet you guys are hungry." Lena said, making my look away from her sister long enough to get a clear thought. I nodded and followed my siblings and the Swans out of the Airport. Lena led the way over to a truck and smiled at us, "Right, lets get you back t ours. I think Charlie is ordering in pizza for us. Bells, can you ring him an let him know we're on our way back?"

Bella nodded as she climbed into the passenger seat. The truck was big enough for all eight of us, just about. Emmett was so big it was a bit of a squeeze in the middle seats but nobody was complaining. The pixie seemed to be full of energy, she bounced slightly on her seat next to Rosalie. Rosalie just sat there, her violet eyes on Emmett as she talked to him. The subject was the flight and how the weather was in Wabush. The girls seemed to be excited about the trip, all but one that was. Bella seemed quiet as she watched her sister drive.

Karson had jumped into the seat next to Bella in the front, leaving Emmett to sit next to Rosalie, with the pixie on her other side. Jasper and me had climbed into the back, and was watching the scenerei go by.

Lena was chatting to Karson, while Bella watched her sister with amazment. The girl seemed more outspoken, and they were suppose to be twins. I guess they came in all sorts.

Bella POV:

"Im Marielena Swan, but please whatever you do, call me Lena." my sister said holding out her hand so the boys could shake it. Emmett took it, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Rose glared her before smiling brightly at Emmett. "Rosalie Hale." she said. Emmett looked at her. Karson interduced the all, pointing each of them out as he said their names. "Im Karson, these are my brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

Alice bound forwards now, her smile huge as she said, "Alice Brandon. And this is Lenas sister, Bella." She pulled me forward as she said my name, so i glanced up shyly from and looked into the emerald green eyes of a god. As his eyes caught mine and I looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Lets get going, I bet you guys are hungry." Lena said. I was glad that she had said something because I couldn't even look up at the guy who was still staring at me. I felt his eyes move towards my sister as she twirled around and spoke to me. I followed the group at of the airport, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Bella, whats up?"

"Just letting you know, we´ve picked the Cullens up and are on our way back."

"ok, hunny. The campers outside."

"Thanks dad. See you in a bit"

"tell Lena not to drive the truck to fast, Jacob wants it back after all."

"I will do, dad"

When I climbed into my seat, followed be Karson, Lena smiled at me. I passed on Charlies message an watched as my sister smirked. For a fast driver she was careful, both me and Charlie knew that. She had droven Rosalies BMW enough time to prove it. Even Alices yellow Porsche had survived her driving. She was trying to get Charlie to let her buy herself a Honda or a Porsche like Alice but so far no good. I listened to my sisters cheerful talk as she sped back to Forks. Rosalie and Emmett were chatting quietly behind me, whilst Alice was jumping in her seat.

"Ally, calm down." Rosalie finally hissed, just before we arrived in front of our house. The camper was there just like Charlie had said, and it was huge.

"Wow…" was all I could say as I climbed out. Rosalie and Lena just stared like me. Even Alice was quiet for a second, before she started jumping up and down in excitement. Edward just frowned as he watched and I said quietly to him, without really looking at him, afraid id lose all trail of thought. "Shell calm down again soon. Shes had coffee or something to make her this hyper…"

Rosalie laughed slightly as she hears me, "Shes hyper all the time. Its just ten times worse when someone gets her excited. Or gives her coffee or/and sugar."

Alice looked at us hurt, but she bound towards the house smiling again. Charlie was waiting for us in the kitchen. A huge pile of pizzas was stacked up one the kitchen table.

"Ah, thanks dad." Lena said as she shrugged out of her coat. "The campers fantastic."

Charlie just looked uncomftable for a minute before he looked up at the boys. Edward came forward first and shook his hand, "Thank you so much for letting us stay the night, Chief Swan."

"Charlie, just Charlie."

"Im Edward and these are my brothers Emmett, Karson and Jasper."

The brothers all stepped forward and shook Charlies hand. Charlie nodded at them before saying, "theres a game on TV, im going to return the truck to Jacob and watch it with Billy."

Lena smiled eaiserly at him, I just nodded. "Ok, dad. Don't worry, we´ll still be here when you get back. We´re not going until you leave for work in the morning as we promised."

Rosalie and Alice bounded into the living room and sat them selves down on the settee. Lena nodded to the boys to follow them and grabbed the pizzas off the table. I smiled slightly before grabbing the coke bottles out the fridge and followed her.

There were suitcases and bag scattered all around the living room it was hard to find a safe place to sit let alone walk. Rosalie sat on the floor her head resting on Alices head, Emmett, Jasper and Edward and taken the sofa, Karson was sat on the other one seater. Lena smiled and passed out the pizzas, snagging her tuna & onion one before anyone else could grab it. Karson watched her as she fought Rosalie off, when she went to grab a piece.

"Look, rose. I asked you what you wanted before you came here. Now get off my tuna."

The room cracked up as Rosalie gave up defeated, but by the look in her eye she would wait until Lena wasn't looking to snag a piece. Alice had calmed down now that she was eating something none sugary. I handed out the drinks, passing Alice a bottle of water, she glowered at me for a second before resuming her dinner.

The conversation manage to get round to the first leg of our trip in the morning, we would be leaving Forks for a whole year, and when we got back we would be going to college. I guess spending your senior year in an exhange project was suppose to be fun.

"Bellingham is gonna be our first stop… we better put the cases in the camper tonight just in case we forget something in the morning." Lena was saying as we ate. Alice and Rosalie smiled slightly, I shuddered. I cant believe I had been talked into this. but there was no way I could back out now, Lena would kill me. That was if Alice didn't get to me first.

After dinner we gathered our cases up and carried them out to our camper van, our home for the next week, until we got to the Cullens house in Wabush. Rosalie and Alice argued over cuboard space until Emmett intervined and let Rosalie put some of her stuff in with his. Then we decided were we would be sleeping if we didn't get to the planned stops in time. None of us wanted to be behind in time.

When it got time to decide who was gonna drive I cringed, the guys were determined that they should drive, Rosalie and Lena wanted to have a go at the wheel as well. It wasn't until Charlie got back that we realised that it was late, and we needed to get some sleep.

Rosalie, Alice and Lena followed me into my room, while the boys went into Lenas. She had told them that they could use it as she had set it up for them to stay the night. Charlie had promised to sort it out before we got back.

It didn't take long for us all to be fast asleep and dreaming…


	2. Truth or Dare Style

_ROAD TRIP TO SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAMME_

_Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!_

Summary:

When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange programme and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullens live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?

__________________________________________________________

_Reminder: _

_Rosalie, Alice and Lena followed me into my room, while the boys went into Lena's. She had told them that they could use it as she had set it up for them to stay the night. Charlie had promised to sort it out before we got back._

_It didn't take long for us all to be fast asleep and dreaming…_

_AN: _

I'm not going to get them lost for a little while… maybe in about two or three chapters… after all we need to get the group far away from Forks and into Canada as possible. The next chapters are going to be the first two or three days of their journey. Please read and review… cause reviews make me a very happy mummy lol please feel free to leave so advice or ideas. (If you leave ideas then I will give u a big shout out when I use them, I promise.)

Chapter two: Truth or dare camper style…

Marialena`s POV:

I could have sworn it was still the middle of the night when Bella's alarm went off. Then I heard giggling coming from the doorway, I didn't even bother to open my eyes, when I heard Rosalie scream at the boys. "Get out, get out, get out!" Bella looked up and groaned, that's when I looked up for the first time. We must have been a right sight to the Cullens, who for some reason looked like they had been up for hours. Not a hair was out of place. My eyes caught sight of Karson and I smiled slightly.

He was stood next to Edward in the doorway laughing as Rosalie smacked Emmett for saying something that sounded very much like, "I'm going to be in therapy until I'm forty." Even I had to bite my lip to not laugh. Rosalie was a mess, her long blonde hair was all messed up from sleeping with her head on Alice's legs all night.

Karson looked round as I jumped of my sisters bed. Somehow we had managed to get all four of use girls in it. I ran my hand though my hair to try and get rid of the mess, not luck there mind. He smiled at me, which I returned, unlike Bella I wasn't shy about stuff like that. "Ok, guys. Now you've had your fun you can let us get up and ready… without an audience." I looked at Emmett when I said this, the hopeful gleam in his eyes disappeared and I could see Rose smirk slightly, before smacking him again.

I looked down at Alice who's head was still resting on Bella's leg and laughed quietly. She was the only one who could sleep through all this noise around her. Bella kicked her legs slightly to make her move, and Alice just mumbled, "Five more minutes…"

"Ally, we have visitors." Rosalie said, making sure she was stood far away from Alice as she could. Alice didn't look up but she sure as hell jumped out of bed. But instead of yelling at the Cullens she looked in Bella's mirror and paled, "Oh, not good…"

I frowned slightly as she walked towards the door, grabbing her overnight bag and pushing the boys out the way, "Where you going?"

"To kill the cat on my head." was the only answer we were going to get out of her for a little while. I shook my head when the boys looked at us for an explanation. I walked over to them and said, "Right, out now."

They must have realised I was serious because Emmett muttered, "We're gonna be living in that tiny little Camper thingy for the next week and their worried about us spying on them. That's a good start."

Edward poked him in the side, muttering "Well you would, Em…" and the boys went downstairs to join Charlie who I could hear laughing. He must have heard the whole thing. I shook my head then froze, "Isabella Maria Swan! You are not wearing that rubbish on this trip!" I hissed as Rosalie grabbed hold of the jeans Bella was going to put on. She frowned at me, then glared when Rosalie handed her a load of hand picked clothes. We had spent ages trying to get an outfit ready for her. "Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums." I said smiling brightly.

Half an hour later when we were all showered and ready to face the boys again, we walked downstairs. Alice was wearing her new polka dotted skirt with a pink juicy couture t-shirt, she had brought herself a new pair of pink and black ballet shoes. Her hair was in its usual spiky do, and her makeup was light pink to go with her clothes.

Rosalie was her usual goddess self, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, and her velvet eyes shone as she waltzed down the stairs. Wearing a black, all in one body suit, with a rather large part of her cleavage showing, and her favourite black ankle length boots on her feet I'm surprised that she didn't give Emmett or Charlie a heart attack when she entered the kitchen, where the boys were standing.

Bella followed her still in a huff with me and Rosalie, but she looked really good. I had let Alice help her with her hair, which now hung in rather loose curls around her face, Rosalie did her makeup fro her. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a dark blue baby doll. But it wasn't the clothes that were bothering her, she was fine with them once she had seen that it was a miniskirt and skimpy top, no it was the shoes. A pair of ankle high boots, with heels. Bella was a klutz at times anyone could see that, but heels… I'm surprised she actually put them, mind you Rosalie and Alice had cleaned her room out of all her old trainers so that she couldn't have an excuse to not wear the heels. Edward glanced up as she walked in, when Bella caught his eye she blushed and looked away. But he kept staring until he noticed Alice smirk.

My outfit was an off the shoulder white dress with a bluish kinda belt around it and my shoes, a pair of gold and silver sandals. Edward scowled at them before meeting my glare. I guess he was going to argue that about the fact that me and Rosalie wanted to drive, when we had heels on. I guess the guys could drive for a while. They really wanted to after all. My hair was straight today, so it fell past my shoulders to the bottom of my shoulder blades.

Charlie smiled at me and Bella as we walked in and leaned against the kitchen sides. "You lot ready?"

I nodded, so did the boys and Rosalie and Alice. Bella just looked at the floor before saying "you sure your gonna be alright on your own for a whole year dad?"

I smirked slightly, of course I was worried about Charlie as well, but he had coped on his own before we moved here a year ago. I'm sure he would be alright now that we were going away for a year. Charlie must have been thinking along the same lines because he said, "Bell, I'm gonna be fine, I did alight before you came here didn't I?"

Bella smiled slightly, "I guess you did."

Quickly we all eat our breakfast, then double checked that we had everything we needed. Alice raced back upstairs after Bella who forgot her book. The boys just seemed relaxed waiting for us. I could hear Rosalie talking to Charlie in the living room, Edward and Jasper were laughing about something in the hallway and Emmett, well I could see him staring at Rosalie from the living room doorway. I suspected that she was enjoying his attention.

When I looked up I could see Karson watching me, I smiled at him and my belly did a big backwards flip when he smiled back. I didn't know why it did it but it did. I spoke to him for the first time without anyone watching me. His eyes were a golden brown colour, and seemed bottomless and always on my own. "So, whets Wabush like?"

"Cold," he laughed slightly, dragging his hand though his short blonde hair. "it barely gets above 22° in the summer, so you girls better have warm clothes with you."

"I'm not worried about the heat, Karson. More like the people. it's a small two isn't it?"

"Smaller then Forks."

"No way!" I was shocked, nothing can get much smaller the Forks could it? I mean, we have the mere population of 3124 people. My entire high school year could fit in my old class room in Phoenix.

"Yeah, I think we only have about 1745 people in our whole town." Karson laughed again as he said this.

Bella's POV:

1745 people? Holy crap… I looked at Alice as she helped me gather a couple of books together so that I had enough to do on the way up north. She didn't even look fazed as she heard that. I guess 1745 people was a lot in a way. It was even smaller then Forks. Now I really wanna back out of this trip, but I wont. I couldn't do that to Lena now, not last minute. She would drag me out of the house kicking a screaming if she had to. And Alice and Rosalie would be happy to help her, of course.

I sighed as I followed Alice downstairs, I had tight a hold of the banister so I didn't fall flat on my face and embarrass myself for the second time in two days. Lena was still staring at Karson when I walked into the kitchen. I smirked slightly as I stepped next to her. Charlie heard me and Alice come down stairs cause he came out of the kitchen and said, "I've gotta go to work now, girls. Make sure you ring me the minute you get to Abbotsford, so I know that you are alright."

Me and Lena both ran up to hug Charlie, we wouldn't being seeing him until Christmas when he came up to Wabush to visit. Lena looked like she was going to burst into tears and I wasn't very far behind. Charlie didn't know what to say or do, not used to us being emotional around him.

"We're gonna miss you, dad." Lena muttered embarrassed at her actions. I nodded in agreement, Charlie just looked shocked but he answered "I'm gonna miss you guys too. Now don't be getting into any trouble now you hear me." He looked up at the boys who had gathered up in the hallway, Rosalie and Alice had grabbed there jacket knowing that we were going to leave as well. "You boys better look after my girls, understood?"

All four of the Cullens nodded and said "Yes, sir." Charlie smiled at us and kissed our foreheads. "You girls take good care of yourselves." he then said looking at Rosalie and Alice. Both of them nodded and said, "We'll see you soon, Charlie."

He laughed slightly as we all piled out of the door, Lena made sure we had our cameras, laptops, iPods and phones with us on the way out. She handed over the keys to Edward as agreed and followed the others into the back of the camper van. Rosalie and Alice climbed on the bed at the back and she followed them. The boys that weren't driving sat themselves in the seats and buckled up. I jumped into the passenger side door and did my seat belt up. As discussed I was going to be the navigator for the next part of the trip, until I took of from Edward and Emmett joined me up front.

Charlie watched as we pulled away from the house, we waved at him as we drove down the road and off to the US 101. A healthy amount of girly chatter could be heard from all three girls in the back. The boys had found the TV and were watching sports. Edward drove carefully down the road listening to my directions.

Just as we hit the highway Emmett yelled making us all jump. Rosalie glared at him from the bed, while Alice hissed, "You know, if I have to listen to sports for the whole trip I am gonna break the TV."

"ah, come on, Alice. that's not fair. The Blue Jays are down like 7 runs up. I'm aloud to get excited ain't I?" Emmett said looking at the three girls perched on the bed. I could see my sister rolling her eyes at Emmett and smirking slightly. She then stood up and walked over to join the boys watching the game. If there was something she liked then it was Baseball. Of course her favourite team was the Seattle Mariners, closely followed by our step dads minor league team in Jacksonville.

The boys obviously like the Canadian team the Toronto Blue Jays. Edward glanced into the review mirror and grimaced slightly when Emmett started poking Lena in the rips. He muttered to me, "Sorry about Emmett, you cant really take him anywhere… especially when theres baseball on…"

I laughed quietly at this, as Lena smacked Emmett on the leg. I think she hurt herself more then she hurt him, because hes just so muscly. You ever tell Rosalie I admitted that and I will kill you… "nah, Lenas just the same. Whoa, turn left at the next turning!!" I warned before carring on what I was saying. "She watches every Mariners game she can with Charlie. Im surprised she didn't have it on last night."

Lenas voice rang out from behind me as she answered, "Rose said shed make me dress like Jessica if I did… and anyway I got dad to fill me in on what I missed out on." Karson, Emmett and Jasper just stared at her like she had caught an infectious desiese of something. I could hear Alice saying to Rosalie, "God, here we go… Im not picking up the pieces when they are done with her."

Rosalie smirked before standing up and walking over to the Tv. Alice followed squeezing herself in between Jasper and Karson. Edward glanced up again as he followed the road that I was directing him down. I knew we had been travelling for a while when Alice graoned, "Are we there yet? Im bored…"

Everyone just laughed. We had been driving for what an hour and the little pixie was already bored. Emmett smiled at Edward as he looked at his brother in the rear view mirror and groaned. Something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Emmett said smiking at Alice, Rosalie and Lena. The girls exchanged glances and smirked back at him. They were scary when they were planning something that was for sure.

"Your on." Rosalie answered switching the Tv off and sitting herself down in front of Lena. She rested her head against my sisters knee, not frightend at all about what she was getting herself into. Alice was jumping up and down in the little room she had between Karson and Jasper. "I´ll go first," she giggled looking at Rosalie and Lena. Both girls were still smirking. I looked at Edward and he seemed just as worried as I was. "Turn left here." I said pointing the street out to him that was coming up. The I turned back to my sister and friends and said, "before you lot start this amazingly fun game you are about to play, can I just ask you not to true and kill yourself whilst playing it? Or get us killed while we are driving?"

"Ah, come on Bells. We´re all playing. That means you and Edward as well." My sister whined. I sighed and looked at Edward. "we´re driving." I whined back making everyone laugh. Emmett said, "trust me, bella. Edward can drive and play. We´ve done this a thousend times before."

Edward smiled at me apologetically as I shot him a dirty look. But when I caught his emerald green eye I blushed again and looked down, "Okok, I´ll play."

This tiem Alice really did jump out of her seat, excited as always she looked at me then at Edward before she said, "Karson. Truth or dare…"

I still wasn't sure how we were going to do the dare parts of this game but hey it was Emmetts idea. Karson looked at Alice for a moment, unsure what to make of a excitable pixie friend. Jasper just shook his head and pulled Alice back onto her seat. "dare, I guess." Karson said after glancing at Emmett who was silently shaking with laughter.

"Ok, you have to dance around the camper to whatever song Bella puts on the radio."

Ah, hell she brought me into this. Stupid pixie friend. Karson looked scared as he stood up. Edward had just pulled up to the habour and we knew we had to wait for 15 minutens till the next boat set of for Coupeville. I reached forward and put the stereo on, hoping for Karsons sake that nothing embarassing was playing, but hey no such luck right? Anastacias song I belong to you was running, Rosalie and Lena smirked again.

Karson shrugged slightly and started dancing to it. By the end of the song lena, Rosalie and Alice were singing along with the words. Emmett was shaking the whole Camper with laughter, Jasper was staring at Alice and the others in amazement, Edward was watching me as I was watching the goings on of my sister and friends. I didn't have to look at him to know he was watching me, for some reason I was so aware of him that I just knew it. I smiled slightly as my sister began singing along in Itatalian. I nodded in encourgament as the boys just stared at her.

When Karson sat back down his eyes were on Lena as she murmed something to Rosalie. "You can speak Italian?" he asked in shock. Lena nodded, "My mum Renee took some classes when I was younger. I started taking them with her and kinda got hooked. Anyway, you turn."

Karson smiled at her, which she returned before looking back at Rosalie. If I wasn't mistaking but my sister had suddenly turned shy. Karson looked around the Camper before glancing at me, he must have seen fear in my face because he laughed slightly before rounding on my friend. "truth or dare, Rosalie."

Rosalie and Alice shared a glance, whilest Lena just looked smug. "What a stupid question, dare of course."

"Ohuh…" Edward muttered under his breath. I looked at him and whispered, "Whats wrong?"

"Shes gonna kill him, I can tell you that now."

"Why?"

"You have to kiss Emmett, not just a peck though a prober kiss." Karson said slapping high fives with Jasper. Alice and Lena started laughing slightly, Rosalie just shrugged. "You better have cleaned your teeth when you got up, Emmett." Her voice was calm, and I could tell that she didn't really mind kissing Emmett. I looked back at Edward and said, "Nah, Karson will live." Edward shook his head, "Its not Karson that I am worried about."

Rosalie stood up and leaned towards Emmett, but instead of giving her a chance to kiss him, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Before she could say anything he had his mouth on hers and kissed her extremely enthusiastically. Alice and Lena stared at him and I looked at the floor. The next thing I knew I heard a thump and Lena was sat on the floor in front of the doorway. Alice was in stiches as she looked at my sisters shocked face.

"Ahm… Rosalie, Emmett, you can stop now." Karson said, as he stood up. Lena just gave her best friend and Emmett a filthly look when they broke apart and jumped to her feet. Edward was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Sit down, you lot. We need to get moving again." he mangaed to get out as he started the camper up again. The ferry had arrived and we needed to bored it. Karson offered Lena his seat next to Alice and Jasper as Rosalie brushed her hair back off her flushed face. Emmett just sat looking smug. "truth or dare, Lena."

Lena rolled her eyes at her best mate, but I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to do dare. She knew Rosalie way to well for that. "Truth." she hissed, obviously still pissed that she got kicked off her seat. Karson sat himself down on the floor, his head resting on Lenas thigh, but I doubt she noticed but I´m sure Rosalie did. She hardly ever missed a thing. Rosalie smirked slightly before she said, "When was the last time you went to your boyfriend's house, and made a not-so-good inpression on his parents? What happened?"

"Firstly, I don't have a boyfriend, but ill answer that anyway. I think I was what about 15, right, Bells?" She looked at me, and I nodded. She hadn't had a long-term boyfriend for over a year now. The guys in Forks didn't interest her at all. "He was, well lets say he was a bit of a player… So I kinda walked in to his house, and interduced my self as Bella, his mum totally flipped at him for bringing the wrong sister home. I mean, we don't even look that much alike, so after about ten minutes I finally admitten to being me and the mad cow kicked me out calling me demeted or something along those lines. So the next time I went round I sent Bella instead of me to see what the old bat would say."

"Yeah, and if I remember rightly you even came marching up the drive an hour later demanding what I was doing at your boyfriends house…"

"hey, that was planned!"

Everyone cracked up as she finished the story, Alice frowned slightly "Im not being funny… but are you two sure you are sisters? I mean come on, Lenas so devious and your just so, I dunno, nice, Bells."

Lena and me both nodded in agreement while we waited for the others to stop laughing. Edward turned our seats round so we could all face each other while we were on the boat. It was Lenas turn and I was kinds nervous on who she was gonna pick. "Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward smiled and answered her quickly, "dare."

But before Lena could say a thing Alice screamed out, "we forgot to tell them about our group rule…"

Uhoh… "Alice, come on." I tried my best to get my friend to forget the stupid rule. But she wouldn't and now Emmett knew we had a rule he wouldn't either. "Go on, Alice. Tell us."

Alice looked at Lena who looked at Rosalie and the girls smirked again. "Any item of clothing that comes off stays off until morning, but seeing as we´re in a camper I should say it stays off till me stop in Calagry or wherever we retank the van."

Emmett laughed and agreed, Jasper and karson shrugged their shoulders, I looked at Edward, he looked just as realexed at the girls. "Oh, and if anyone elses clothes get taken off instead of the peron who gets dared they´re aloud to put their clothing back on afterwards." Alice added, making Emmett graon in disappointment. But Lena just smirked before saying, "Edward choose a member of the opposite sex and gradually take off every article of clothing on them...with your teeth. Oh, and the person being stripped can only help by stepping forward, holding up their arms a little bit, etc. You know the drill girls."

Alice and Rosalie laughed when they saw the look on Edwards face, he had to strip one of us girls off… with his teeth. I could see his brian working away to get out of it but failing badly. Then he stood up and muttered something to Jasper, who nodded as well. Emmett was roaring with laughter as Edward rounded on Alice. She went pale, as Lena jumped up so Edward could do his dare.

Rosalie muttered to Lena, "There was me thinking he was gonna pick Bella," Lena nodded but was still smirking. It took 5 minutes for Edward to strip Alice off with his teeth, she ran cursing into the bathroom to put her clothes back on. I could have sworn I heard her say, "I told her not to, I told the stupid cow not to do it. But would she listen, oh no…"

Edward wanted until she got back fully clothed and as red in the face as he was until he rounded on poor Jasper. Thinking he was safe Jasper said, "truth."

The question that was asked made everyone cringe slightly. But Jasper answered immendetly with no. (AN: I wont put the question in but if u wanna know what it is write to me and I will tell you.) Jasper glanced round the Camper, "Bella, truth or dare…"

I winced at the sound of my name, I wasn't brave like my sister or Rosalie so I whispered, "truth…"

"What is your earliest memory. Why do you think that memory stands out more than others?" I could tell Jasper was going easy on me, and so could everyone else cause they all groaned slightly. "My earliest memory?"

That was a good question. I thought back and remembered my sister and me when we were kids. I think me and Lena were about 5 or 6... Renee and Charlie had not long spilt and we had just moved to Phoenix… It was really hot there and Lena kept saying that she wanted to go back to the green and wet."

Lena smirked slightly, "Always said I would be coming back to Folks to live."

Everyone laughed at this, I looked at my little pixie friend and went "truth or dare, Alice?"

If looks could kill, well I would have dropped dead in my seat. But there was no way I was going to ask Emmett that question. Alice muttered "Dare." which was cleared nearly straight away, no way was she going to be a chicken. I was gonna get my own back one her for dragging me and Edward into this game, I smiled evilly at her before saying, "If you have a mobile phone, set it to vibrate and stick down your pants and firmly against your crotch. Keep the phone here for the rest of the game. Oh yeah, give everyone your cell number too."

Everyone but Alice started laughing, she called me a lot of vile names in a matter of twenty seconds but she did the dare. Giving the boys her mobile number, when she looked at Emmett she hissed, "Anyone dare ring my phone I will kill you. I swear I will." Emmett just laughed at the little pixies words that was until she picked him for her victim and of course mister macho man had to prove himself.

"Dare." his voice boomed out. But Alice wasn't going to let him off eiaserly, the smile of her face was scary as she said, "Remove all your clothes and begin cleaning up the room for the next 3 turns. Offer to get drinks, snacks, or anything any other group member needs." Emmett stared at her, but Edward laughed and leaned forward towards me, "Time to navigate again, Bella." I gulped and nodded. Edward spun my chair back round to face the front, and then said, "Until we next stop the only things me and Bella are going to be going is truth…as we cant do the dares without killing ourselves or getting ourselves lost." I could almost here Alice smirking behind Edward as she watched Emmett fulfill his dare. I was glad it wasn't me that had to dare him but he still rounded on me next, knowing that I was going to say truth he asked, "When was the last time you ignored something you felt was "wrong." Why did you do so, and what was the result of your actions?"

It was a mild question, but I think that had something to do with the fact that he was butt naked. "I went cliff diving a while back, and even though there was a storm coming I ignored the warnings and jumped. I nearly drowned because of that mistake."

Everyone was very quiet for a moment, even Lena, Rosalie and Alice who had been through this all with me before. So I looked over my shoulder at my sister and said, "Lena?"

"Oh, go on then. Dare."

I smirked at her, and she did it back until she heard my dare, "allow a random player to remove an article of your clothing and they can be as 'touchy feely' as they want to be!"

Edward smirked next to me, after all she had been evil to him. A little payback was due. Emmett nearly bounded forward until Karson stopped him with a glare. He stood up and smiled at my sister before leaning forward and tugging her top over her head so that she was sat in her bra. She was pouting now, but it didn't stop her from glaring at Rosalie, who was smirking. "Rose."

"dare, Lena."

"Stick a finger in the top of your butt crack. Leave it there until your next turn." Everyone cringed at this, but Rosalie did it all the same. She glared at her best mate before saying, "Jasper?"

"Dare."

Rosalie grinned slightly looking at Alice, "In full view of the group, you and Alice must lock lips whilst removing as many items of each other's clothing in 60 seconds."

"Remember the rule you so cleverly brought in Alice," Lena muttered in the pixies ear as she turned to Jasper. We call counted down from sixty, Alice growled slightly as Jasper pulled her top off, I could hear something vibrating and I was sure someone was calling Alices phone, which she still had down her crotch. Edward glared at some in the rear-view mirror and I knew it was Emmett. "Shes gonna kill him, isn't she?"

Lena leaned forward as she handed me her phone, "Nah, shell just rip certain parts of his antomy off for fun." Edward winced next to me, and Lena laughed slightly. Edward was driving at a comftable speed so I relaxed and watched him drive while the others carried on playing their game without us. Somewhere along the road we stopped for something to eat, so when I turned round I could see the damage done. My sister was glaring at Emmett, as she tugged of what seemed to be the last of her clothing. Emmett, still butt naked, was sat next to Rosalie, who surprisingly was still halfdressed. Alice was sulking beside Jasper, who looked about ready to die after all he had seen now. Karson just stared at the floor scared to look at my sister in case she killed him I guessed.

"Right, that's it, everyone dressed, its food time." Edward bellowed over the noise of Emmetts laughter. Everyone shut up and scrambled to get their clothes, I looked up at Edward and smiled thankfully. Once again I blushed when he caught me looking at him, but this time I held his gaze.

It took our friends and family two minutes to get dressed and scrammble out of the Camper onto the side of the road to strech their legs. We eat whatever it was that Charlie had packed in the cubboards, Alice, Lena and Rosalie agreed with me that we needed to get some more food to keep us going. So the boys said that before we left Calgary in the morning that we would go food shopping for the camper.

Once again we climbed into the camper, Edward switched places with me after I kicked the heels of I had been wearing all day. It felt weird driving with no shoes on but it was better then heels anyday…


	3. Vampires and Astral Projection

**ROAD TRIP TO SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAMME**

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**ALICECULLENSBESTFRIEND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU FOR GIVING ME THE WONDERFUL IDEA FOR WAL-MART AND BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!**

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange programme and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullens live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullens are vampires Lena finds out first, if u don't like it tough… Alice, Bella and Rosalie will find out soon… after Ive blown the camper up and upset Alice some more lol**

**______________________________________________________**

_It took our friends and family two minutes to get dressed and scramble out of the Camper onto the side of the road to stretch their legs. We eat whatever it was that Charlie had packed in the cupboards, Alice, Lena and Rosalie agreed with me that we needed to get some more food to keep us going. So the boys said that before we left Calgary in the morning that we would go food shopping for the camper. _

_Once again we climbed into the camper, Edward switched places with me after I kicked the heels of I had been wearing all day. It felt weird driving with no shoes on but it was better then heels any day…_

______________________________________________

Bella's POV:

A few hours later we pulled over so that Emmett could take over driving, he was whining like a little kid till I gave in. As I climbed into the back I glanced at my sister, she was asleep with her head resting on Karsons lap, her feet curled up next to her. Edward sighed slightly behind me, making me realize that I was stopping him from getting into the back of the camper so I made my way over to Rosalie and Alice. They were laying on the bed at the back of the camper and had their noses stuck in some fashion magazines, sharing gossip about celebs and every now and again they would glance up at Lena with a smirk. As I sat down next to Alice I muttered, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Not long enough…she hasn't started talking yet." Alice grinned as I winced. My sister, very much like me, would talk in her sleep. Alice and Rosalie constantly reminded me of that. I glanced up at my sister and hoped for her sake she didn't say anything that could be held against her later.

Alice poked me in the side and nodded over to Edward, I peeked at him though the curtain of my dark brown hair, he was staring at me again. His emerald green eyes resting on me, but it was his expression that I couldn't understand, mild frustration maybe even a hint of anger. I shuddered before looking back to Alice and Rosalie. "What you do to him, Bells? Spit in his coffee?" Rosalie joked. I managed to get a weak smile onto my face.

Emmett had turned the camper stereo on so we could have some music, whilst driving. Jasper, who was sat in the seat Edward had vacated, just looked at the instructions I had given him occasionally speaking to Emmett in a low voice. We had been sat in a comfortable silence when I heard a low muttering voice and cringed slightly.

"Karson…" My sister muttered in her sleep, Karson looked down at her, stroking her hair softly as she slept. Rosalie and Alice were shaking with silent laughter. Emmett even looked up from the steering wheel to see who had spoken. Edward smirked slightly at Karson, and it looked like they were speaking without moving their mouths. I shook my head and stared at my sister. What she next said made the boys freeze, I watched as both Edward and Jasper exchanged a very worried glance. "What are you, Karson?"

Rosalie and Alice looked up and frowned at me, "What are you?" Alice asked me, I shrugged with my shoulders. Karson tried his hardest not to look at me and the others, wondering if we heard Lena, and what questions that would send off. I could see Emmett clenching the steering wheel with such might I could have sworn he was going to break.

The tension in the room was so think you could have cut it with a knife…

Edwards POV

"Karson…" Marialena muttered in her sleep, Karson looked down at her, stroking her hair softly as she slept. Rosalie and Alice were shaking with silent laughter. Emmett even looked up from the steering wheel to see who had spoken. I smirked slightly at Karson, and said, "She's dreaming about you, Karson." Being able to read minds came in handy at times. Like now as I could see what Lena was dreaming as my brother stroked her hair. My voice was so low and my lips moved so fast that nobody could hear me but Karson and my other brothers.

Karson smiled slightly and carried on stroking her hair, "What she dreaming about?" Even though Karson could make you see things that he wanted you to, like us eating and drinking in front of the girls, he couldn't read minds. I frown slightly as I saw our "Lunch break" earlier on, she had noticed that we weren't eating. How the hell had she noticed that? Bella had noticed it too, but with Bella I couldn't really be sure as her mind was closed to me. Bur Marialena, well she was like everyone else in the camper, her mind was like an open book.

What she next said made us freeze, Jasper exchanged a very worried glance with me. "What are you, Karson?" Emmett clenched the steering wheel with so much force that it bent slightly, Karson just stared at Lena before looking at the other girls. They had noticed what had been said, but Bella just shrugged it off muttering, "She's dreaming… she talks a lot of crap when she's asleep you know that, girls."

"Yeah, but most of the time she does have a point." Rosalie said, pushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. It was easy to see that we weren't gonna be let out of this one easily, Rosalie and Alice both were thinking about what Lena had said in her sleep. I could feel the tension in the room and I glanced up at Jasper, he looked like he was in serious pain. I stood up and bent down to Emmett, "Pull over, we need to speak to Carlisle." I muttered in his ear. Emmett just nodded and found a car park. The girls looked confused, but Karson muttered something about needing to stretch his legs.

Gently he lifted Lena off his lap, carrying her over to us. That's when I noticed that he was holding her away from his body, I could see what his thoughts were and I cringed slightly. He was thinking about killing her, well not so much killing her as in tasting her blood. I know she smelt good, kinda like roses and well rain. She spent a lot of time outside when she was in Forks, doing sports and just generally being herself.

Bella seemed to notice that as well cause she looked at him confused, he just laid Lena down next to Rosalie, she muttered something that even I couldn't understand, then walked out of the camper. Emmett, Jasper and I followed.

"What the hell was all that about?" Karson hissed. "Edward what does she know?" I sighed, we were talking to fast for the girls to overhear us which was good. "She knows we don't eat or drink… or sleep…"

"How the bloody heck could that happen? Karsons gift should stop her from noticing that." Jasper hissed, glaring at me and Karson. The night before I had filled them in, about not being able to see into Bella's mind. I could see the same frustration on Karsons face that was on mine every time I tried to read Bella. "How the hell should I know? I mean, that's a question for Carlisle not for me." I snapped back. Emmett pulled out his cell and dialed the house number. Esme, our mother picked up. Her voice musical and worried as she spoke, "Emmett, darling what's wrong?"

"Is Carlisle there? Its really important."

"Sure, honey. Carlisle. The boys." I could hear my mother pass the phone over to our father, Emmett passed me the phone quickly so I could speak to our dad. I was the better speaker apparently. "Dad?"

"What's wrong?" Carlisle sounded worried, I only called him dad if I was really worried about something and needed his advice. Or we had guests at our house, from his work. I took a deep breath before saying, "One of the girls… she knows something's up…"

"What do you mean? She knows something's up?"

"Lena knows we're not human," I muttered knowing full well Carlisle could still understand me. "Karsons gift doesn't work on her, and I cant read her sisters mind. There's something about them, dad. Their not stupid…"

"Have you spoken to Lena about what she knows yet?"

"No. but I can see from her mind and dreams that she's not gonna give up until she knows the truth." Suddenly Emmett gasped and pointed over to the camper. As I turned, Karson growled slightly. Lena had appeared out of nothing, I could read Emmett's mind as he watched the young redhead. She snapped her head up and looked at Karson, her eyes laced with fear, "What the hell am I doing out here, I was sat on the bed a minute ago?" she snapped. I could hear Carlisle talking to me, wanting to know what was going on, I couldn't tell him, because I could hear both Lena's thought out here and inside the Camper van.

Karson walked over to her and asked in a quiet voice, "What do you mean, you were on the bed a minute ago?" She glared at him, her eyes suddenly a very fiery ice blue. "Like I said, I was inside on the bed, wondering what was taking you guys so long with stretching your legs and now im out here." she hissed at him. Carlisle's had heard the whole thing and said, "has that happened to her before?"

I repeated the question and she glared at me, for a spilt second I was scared of the girl. Jasper noticed my second of fear, stupid bloody empathic vampire. Lena walked over to me and hissed, "No, what the hell is happening to me?"

I didn't know, none of us did. Carlisle promised to look into it and we said that we were on our way, we would only stop to fill the camper with food for the girls and refuel it. Just as I stepped into the camper I glanced at the bed and froze. There on the bed were four girls, Rosalie, Alice and Bella were glancing at Lena who was sat with her eyes closed looking out of the window. I took a quick step back and grabbed Lena's arm. Karson and the others looked at me confused, "Lena's sat in there as well as being out here." I hissed to their unbelieving faces. Karson frowned at glanced round the door to the bed. I was sure, if he had any color in his face it would have drained out of his face.

"what the heck?" he hissed. Emmett and Jasper took one look of his face and bit down on their bottom lips. Lena just stared at me like I was crazy. "How the hell can I be in two places at the same time?" she hissed. Her eyes on me and Karson as if to say someone tell me it's a joke. It took her a second before she said, "Ok, I don't know what you are but you have some explaining to do…"

"Once we've got you back into you." Karson promised. Emmett growled slightly and Jasper put his hands up to calm everyone down without using his gift. "We have to tell her, Emmett… after all she knows to much already."

Just then I heard someone move around the camper towards the doorway. I glanced at Lena, but she wasn't stood next to Karson anymore. Karson was staring at the spot next to him like he had seen a ghost. Emmett and Jasper however stared up to the doorway above my head, and when I looked round I saw it was Bella.

"Are we going to get going? I want to get to Wal-Mart before it shuts and we have nothing to eat for the next couple of days." for some reason she had emphasized the word we, like she was saying that we had to eat as well. I heard Alice nearly scream as she realized what Bella had said. "NO, NO, NO!! WE ARE NOT GOING TO WAL-MART!!"

I heard her scrabble to get off the bed, and Lena groan as something hit her. Alice came bounding towards the camper door and said, "Bella please, no Wal-Mart… do you really wanna give me nightmares."

I could hear Rosalie and Lena laughing on the bed, Karson pushed past both Bella and Alice without saying anything. I could tell he was worried about Lena. As we climbed back into the camper, Emmett resumed driving. Karson and Lena came and sat with me, whilst Bella and Rosalie tried to talk Alice into going to Wal-Mart for food. Bella promised not to buy anything else, but Alice was still refusing to come. Jasper glanced at Lena as she sat down opposite me and Karson, "How?" Karson asked keeping his voice low so that the others couldn't hear him. Lena just shrugged.

Marialena`s POV

"How?" Karson asked, his voice low to keep my sister and friends from finding out what had happened. I shrugged, "You're the one that said, I quote, `get you back into you.` not me, Karson." I wasn't as quiet as Karson but none of the other girls looked up so I knew we were safe to carry one talking. "Like I said, one minute I was sat over there by the window, watching you guys the next minute I was out there with you."

Edward nodded slightly, the looked to Karson who stood up and sat down next to me. As he took hold of my hand I suddenly realized that it was freezing cold. I pulled my hand away and muttered, "No need to give me frostbite over it, Karson."

He laughed quietly before saying, "We need to tell you something, but you have to promise…" At that minute Edwards phone rang, "Carlisle," he muttered answering it. Karson waited for Edward to get off the phone and fill him in on what had been said. "Carlisle said wed better tell all four of them… they'll all find out sooner or later."

Emmett growled again, as did Jasper this time. Suddenly I felt afraid of them, for the first time they seemed menacing. Jasper looked at me like he was saying he was sorry for his reaction. I wondered if he had noticed it. Edward answered quietly, "Yeah, he knows what your feeling, Lena."

I jumped and glared at him, I hadn't said that out loud, did I? Karson laughed quietly at my expression, before glancing at Edward. "We'll tell Lena then we can discuss how to tell the others… she needs to know first… after all she did astral project herself."

"Astral what?" I asked, my eyes resting on Karsons face. I couldn't get over how good looking he was, even Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked more like gods then human beings. Bringing me back to my question of what they were. Edward grinned slightly as if he was reading my mind. Karson took my hand is his again, this time I was prepared for the icy touch of it.

"Astral Project, Lena, the ability to project your mind from your body in a tangible state on the physical plane. You become unconscious while your mind is projected into a concrete body. It was triggered when you wanted to be at two different places at the same times." Edward explained. He was just as relaxed as he was when we were all chatting last night. I stared at him, not really believing what he was saying.

"Your kidding?" I asked, glancing up to make sure nobody was listening in. Bella and Rosalie had given up talking about Wal-Mart hoping Alice would forget about it until it was too late. I looked back to Edward and Karson, Jasper had spun his seat around to explain things as well. "No, Lena. Edwards telling the truth. You moved your mind out of your body and into a body of its own."

I smiled slightly, before looking at Karson, he looked frustrated, "What's wrong?" I asked frowning. He smiled slightly and said "That's why I could make you see the things you needed to see to keep you and us safe… your mind isn't firmly connected with your body."

I hissed at this and pulled my hand out of his, I could tell I was scaring him cause he shrank back at my glare. Jasper reached forward and said, "Karson, explain it from the start then she might understand everything."

"Hang on, let me see if I can get it myself." I said, Edward smirked slightly and looked out of the window. I muttered "Freezing cold, pale skin, no eating, no drinking…"

"The no drinking's no exactly true, Lena." Emmett said, from in front of me. I kicked the bottom of the seat to make him shut up. He laughed slightly and said, "She's a feisty one, Karson." This time Karson kicked the seat making Emmett laugh even more.

I still couldn't place what I thought they were to them. I thought of radioactive spiders and ultraviolet rays, but Edward just shook his head looking at me, and again I had the strangest feeling that he could read my mind. I hissed at him and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Tell us already."

I just shrugged my shoulders before looking at Karson, his eyes weren't the color they were a little while ago but a weird gold brown color. I frowned at that and said, "Your eyes?"

"What about them?" he asked innocently. I frowned at him again before leaning forward. As I did this my hand caught a sharp bit of wood at it sliced into my finger. "Shit." I said, pulling my hand away from the table to inspected the damage. Karson pulled away from me, Edward looked at Jasper who was looking at my hand. The cut wasn't deep but it wasn't that that Jasper was watching but the blood that dropped onto the table. Emmett slammed on the breaks and glanced at me. "Get her outside…" He hissed, reaching out for Jasper. Karson grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Jasper, carefully placing his body so that I was shielded from Jaspers eyes. He was looking at me like a hunter would its prey.

I could hear my sister and my friends demanding to know what was going on, and a quiet growl from Jasper. Edward most have jumped up from his seat, cause I could hear him say, "Lena's, cut herself. Could you go and check on her please?"

I practically heard Bella gulp, I was holding my breath for as long as I could, both me and bella had a big problem with blood. It was the smell, metallic and salty- it made us both feel sick. I watched as my sister and friends climbed out of the van, they looked at my, holding on to Karsons arm for support. Bella walked over to me and asked, "You ok?"

I just nodded, breathing through my mouth. Karson didn't let me go, but he didn't seem to be breathing. I looked up at him, the unanswered question on my tongue, but he shook his head slightly.

It took another ten minutes before we were let back into the Camper. Jasper didn't even look up as I walked in. The cut on my hand wasn't bleeding anymore but Karson whispered in my ear, "Please, before you come and sit down with us again, put some clean on. There's only so much temptation I can take."

I looked at him and frowned. My white dress was ruined, the blood on it had stained. It was my favorite dress as well. I went to the cupboard that held my clothes and pulled out a beige ruffle skirt and leopard printed top. I went in to the bathroom and washed the dried blood off my arm before pulling my dress off and my new clothes on. I dumped the dress in the wash basket Rosalie had insisted in putting on the back of the door. I pulled the first aid kit off the shelve and cleaned my cut up before walking back into the camper. Rosalie smirked slightly before saying, "What did he do to turn you into a klutz like Bella?"

Bella and Alice laughed, I rolled my eyes. "That's for me to know and you to never find out, Rose." Both Bella and Alice had to hold onto the sides in the campers kitchen to stop them from falling over. Emmett and Edward were laughing as well. I glanced at Karson and I could see he was still thinking about something. I didn't have to here what he was thinking to know that something was seriously wrong. I smiled at him, which he didn't return.

Edward saw this and rolled his eyes. I just shrugged and walked back up to where they were sitting. Emmett pulled away from the side of the road, Jasper had turned his seat and was watching the road in front like it was an interesting film or something. I sighed as I sat down next to Karson, he looked at me and said, "Sorry about that, Ria."

What did he just call me? Nobody ever called me Ria… normally it was Lena or Marialena, but I smiled slightly I like the way he said my name. "Don't sweat it. Im not normally a klutz." I tried to lighten the mood slightly, but I wasn't succeeding. Edward just said, "So, do you know what we are yet?"

I just nodded slightly. It was Jaspers reaction to my blood that had given it away, the look of a calculating hunter. "Vampires…" I muttered. Karson and Emmett growled quietly and I didn't know if it was a Cullen thing or a vampire thing, but I liked it. Edward just stared at me, "What?" I hissed at him, he continued to stare. Karson looked down to me his eyes still gold brown but they were soft as he said, "Aren't you scared?"

I scoffed now, "What of you lot? I more scared of puppies." Jasper looked at me over his shoulder and I smiled sweetly at him. He just looked at Edward and said, "That girl needs a good lot of fear shown to her… not even a tiny bit of fear…I could have bloody eaten her and she's sat there smiling at me like nothing happened…" his voice was low and I wasn't even sure that I was suppose to hear that. I looked back to Karson and said, "So explain this bit that you were trying to make me see things that you wanted me to."

Karson frowned slightly and started explaining quietly. I heard Edward get up and join Bella and the girls. No doubt keeping them away from the front of the camper so Karson could explain everything. After a while it got dark outside. I yawned slightly and Karson smirked, "tired, little one?"

"Nope." I lied, which was rubbish as I couldn't lie very well. Karson most have noticed that cause his smirk became so much more pronounced.

I could here the girls getting off the bed at the back of the camper. Emmett and Jasper both looked over their shoulders before looking back into the dark road. There was no cars now, I looked at the time at noticed we had been traveling for the last 13 hours with only two stops. If it carried on like this we would be in Wabush in a couple of days.

Bella stood in the kitchen of the Camper and started pulling out food, she cooked quietly as Emmett slowed right down so she could do so without hurting herself. Rosalie and Alice both strolled over and joined Edward, Karson and myself by the table. Karson pulled me onto his lap so Alice could sit herself down next to me. To tired to fight I let my head fall onto his shoulder and I saw Rosalie smirk slightly. I stuck my tongue out at her, Edward who was sat next to her chuckled, as he saw this. "How long are we going to be in Calgary?" Alice asked, I could see she was edging to go shopping so I said, "not very long. Just gonna refuel and get some food. We should be on the road again first thing. Before any of the clothes or shoe shops open, Alice." I reminded her that we weren't here for shopping. If we let her lose then we wouldn't have any room in the camper to move. Edward, who I now knew could read my mind, chuckled again as he saw what I meant.

It took Bella a whole of ten minutes to cook our dinner, a simple English breakfast. It made me smile when I saw Karson and Edward wince slightly at the sight of it. I picked up my fork and started eating. Then I looked back up to Karson. I had just thought of something, he said that they didn't eat normal food, but he didn't say what would happen if they did. I could see Edward smirking slightly and I cursed him with my thoughts, before leaning up so I could whisper in Karsons ear, "What would happen if you did eat?"

I heard him inhale, as I sat there on his lap watching him. I knew he was contemplating actually eating me, but it didn't scare me at all. He described what I smelt like to him, which made me smile slightly. He had even said that Edward wanted Bella as much as he wanted me, which made me wince slightly. Apparently Edward was falling in love with my older by a minute sister, this made me smile slightly.

Karson exhaled and took my fork in his hand, he picked up a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth. Edward, Emmett and Jasper winced as he swallowed, I just stared at him, when he passed my fork back to me. "Tastes like dirt, but it doesn't kill us." He muttered in my ear, so low that I could barely hear him. I knew the other girls couldn't, but I felt Rosalie's eyes watching my every movement. I quickly finished my dinner and let my head rest back on Karsons shoulder, he wrapped his cold arms around me and I could have sworn I felt his lips on my hair.

Sometime later the boys had sent us girls to bed, I groaned cause, even though he wasn't a very comfortable cushion, I was quite content sat on Karsons lap. He laughed quietly before helping me to my feet. "See you in a little bit."

I looked at him, and rolled my eyes. Bella and the others had taken it turns for showers so they just climbed into the back bed. I grabbed a towel and my black and white baby doll nighty and my grey bathrobe. I locked the bathroom door behind me and climbed into the waiting shower. I let the hot water spray over my tired and aching body. I hated traveling, but id rather be sat in this camper then on a plane.

As I let the water run, my brain started to process the stuff that I had found out today. The Cullens were vampire, but they didn't drink human blood. We were going to live with a family that didn't eat or sleep, no wonder the boys always looked perfect. I vaguely remember Karson telling me that they were going hunting when we went and got the food shopping, I didn't quite understand that as we would be in a big city it wasn't until Edward said that they would be going out of Calgary for about two hours, so I had to keep the girls busy until they got back. That was gonna be easy, ill just let Alice lose in a clothes shop and watch Bella groan and moaned.

I could hear the boys moving about in the cabin, Jasper seem to have taken over the driving so that Emmett could stretch his legs, not that he really needed to. Apparently the boys never got uncomftable like us mere mortals. I could hear Edward say "Mere Mortals?" and Karson and Emmett laughing. I rolled my eyes and started washing my body with my favorite Rose smelling shower gel, no wonder Karson thinks I smell like roses, I've used the same shower gel since I was about 8. It took my five more minutes to feel remotely like myself again so I climb out of the shower and dried myself off. One that was done and I was dressed again, I walked out into the cabin drying my hair with my towel.

I could hear Alice snoring quickly on the double bed and when I glanced up I saw that the boys had put the other bed down, so that me and Bella could sleep without getting squashed into the walls. Bella had climbed in a claimed the part behind the drivers seat and in a way I was glad, I couldn't get the look in jaspers eyes out of my head from when I had cut myself. Edward sighed quietly and I rolled my eyes, "Stay out of my head then." I muttered as I threw my towel at him. I took off my bathrobe and laid it down at the bottom of the bed, I could hear Karson moan slightly, "I thought I told her there was only so much temptation that I could handle."

I smirked but stopped myself from looking at him or his brothers. I heard an almighty bang and as I looked round to see Emmett and Karson rubbing their heads. I looked at Edward and frowned, he smirked and went "If you wanna be undressed in their heads fine." I muttered something under my breath before pulling the covers back and dived under the covers.

I willed my eyes to shut, which they didn't do. I couldn't see anything in the dark, but when the bed dipped from someone sitting down I glanced towards the person, or vampire, and saw Karson. He frowned at me and asked, "what's wrong?"

I frowned at him before sitting up and wrapping my arms around my legs. I stared at him in the darkness before shrugging. I couldn't sleep, I had too much whizzing around in my head. Edward pushed Emmett to the very back of the camper so that me and Karson could talk.

"So if Edward is falling in love with Bells, what about you?" I smiled shyly, I was never shy. Karson looked shocked as I asked that, I didn't think he had expected that question. Emmett and Edward seemed very quite. I guess Emmett was watching Rosalie sleep, he liked her a lot from what I had seen and she liked him. She was just too bloody stubborn to admit it. Edward coughed slightly as I thought this and again I cursed him, which made him laugh quietly.

When I looked back at Karson I could see that he didn't know how to put what he wanted to say into words. He reached out for my wrists and pulled me over to him every so gentle. I let him pull me to himself, cuddling into his cold chest. Even though I was only wearing the baby doll I didn't feel that cold, even though I knew his skin was freezing. I glanced up at him, and I could see that there was an inner war going on. "I can move if you want."

He stared at me and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "You stay exactly where you are, if you would." I smiled slightly, glad that he wanted me to stay there because I really didn't want to move. He wrapped his arm round me and then muttered, "Stay very still… I want to try something."

I nodded once then waited, my eyes on his as he cautioned me with his eyes. After that I didn't really know what happened, his lips landed on mine and I threw my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer. But he went rigid, a statue. Careful he pulled away, a goofy grin on his lips, I glared at him, as I gasped for my breath. "I'm really sorry I kissed you like that." he said still grinning at me.I looked at him confused, I didn't think it was that bad. "You are?"Karson just laughed quietly, pulling me closer to his chest. "Not for the kiss itself, silly." I blushed and stammered "Good...I...I mean cause as far as kisses go, I thought it was well above average."I could here Emmett laughing quietly after he heard me say that, Edward was biting his bottom lip and Jasper was glaring at Karson in the rearview mirror. Karson just laughed quietly before kissing my forehead, "It was incredible. I should have warned you."

Again I stammered, "No… No, you're aright. I should have had better control over myself." I could feel Emmett laughing now, which made me blush even more then I already was, I hide my face in Karsons chest as he glared at his older brother. Then I heard Rosalie speak, her voice muted with sleep, "Emmett, shut up. Some of us need our beauty sleep." Rosalie lifted her head up from her pillow and glared at Emmett, he smiled goofily at her and said, "you don't need any of that, your gorgeous without it."

She smiled slightly before resting her head down on the pillow and went back to sleep. Karson looked down at me and whispered, "Come on, you. You need some sleep, you are a mere human after all."

I rolled my eyes at him, before cuddling into his chest again, "but im happy were I am." He laughed before saying, "And how are you going to explain it to Bella that you are sleeping cuddling into my chest." I had to admit he had a point. I sighed and sat up, before moving down to my pillow. Karson came and sat next down on the ground next to me, I reached out to him and he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it, then inhaled my scent again. "You smell really good."

I blush and closed my eyes. "Don't go anywhere." I whispered smiling. He answered, his mouth right next to my ear, "I'll be here when you wake up, sweetheart." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I fell asleep smiling.

Karsons POV:

I spent the night watching this beautiful girl sleep, every now and again she would sigh and say my name, making me smile like a little kid who had been given sweets. Edward and Emmett sat rolling their eyes, but I could see they were happy for me. I looked up as I heard someone else talk in her sleep, it wasn't my Lena that was speaking. Her voice was quieter. Edwards head snapped up and I realized it was Bella. "Edward, no…" she muttered. He frowned slightly as he made his way other to the bed. "No to what, Bella?" he asked. Bella stirred abit but didn't wake up, it was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "Don't leave me... i need you." Emmett smirked slightly and i shot him a dirty look, "don't even bother to say it."

"What i haven't said anything."

"Don't even think it." I hissed, but Edward growled, "Too late." I pulled my shoe off my foot and chuck it at my brother. He ducked, but caught the shoe before it could hit Alice or Rosalie. He smirked at me and Jasper muttered, "Would you lot calm it down?"

I smiled slightly and watched as Edward climbed over Lena to sit next to Bella, her stroked her hair softly and said quietly, "Im not going anywhere, Bella. Im right here." He smiled slightly as she laid her arm around his hips as he sat there. She cuddled herself in and was quiet. Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Look, we're coming up to Banff now, should we go hunting before we get to Calgary? I mean, i doubt that the girls would want us to leave them all in a big city that they don't know."

Edward nodded slightly, agreeing with Jasper. "We did promise Charlie that we would look after them." I had to agree, but there was no way i was going to leave the girls in the van on their own at night. Edward registered my thoughts and said, "Why don't you go with Emmett and me and jasper will wait for you both to get back." I didn't like the thought of leaving Lena while she was sleeping but it was necessary that we stilled our thirst, so that we would be a danger for them.

I couldn't bare the thought of being a danger to Lena. Her scent was both heaven and hell for me, i couldn't risk losing that. "Alright, Karson. Stop being a soppy piece of shit. Jesus, anyone would think that girl had you under her thumb already." I growled at my brothers quietly as they laughed, Edward knew what i was going through, i could see he was going through the same thing with Bella. It was childish of me to remind him of that, but i just had to. He growled at me, making Lena stir and wake up, she was confused and tired. Her eyes looked around in the darkness for the source of what had woken her. She looked at Edward and i could have sworn he flinched away from her and Bella. The next thing i knew, she was looking for me. I reached out to take her hand in mine again, and softly stroking the back of it. She looked at me and smiled. "Your still here." she slurred slightly, making me smile at her again. "I did say that i would be here when you woke. I just didn't think it would be this soon."

She groaned slightly, before glaring at Edward again, once again he shrank back, i wondered what she was thinking. Edward looked up at me and said, "trust me its not pretty." i laughed and Lena smirked before looking at me again. Jasper was starting to slow down to pull over. I looked out of the window and noticed we were in the middle of the woods, and we needed to go hunting. I looked back to the girl holding my hand tightly in her own and began to raise to my feet. She panicked slightly and refused point blank to release my hand. I laughed quietly before bending down and placing my lips gentle against her own. She moaned slightly and let go of my hand. That was all i needed to stand up. "Ria, sweetie, im not going very far. I need to hunt." She frowned slightly before she realized what i had said, she shrank back into her pillows and groaned, "You didn't need to kiss me like that to get me to let go you know."

"Ah, but sweetie, i wanted to do it." I could have sworn she growled at me. Not just a little one either, a growl that would have made Emmett proud. He was stood next to me looking over my shoulder at Lena, "My, my Lena. You're already turning into a Cullen and you've only known us for two days." I hissed at him, not wanting to know what thoughts and ideas he was given my sweet, innocent Marialena. She glanced at me and frowned slightly, i looked at Edward and he shook his head, showing me that she hadn't really taken Emmett's words in yet. I shoved Emmett towards the camper door before kissing Lena's hair, "I'll be back in an hour. Try to get some more sleep, please." She just nodded and closed her eyes again. I glanced back at her before following Emmett into the forest. Once we were out of the girls hearing ranch i exploded, "What the hell did you go and do that for?"

Emmett frowned at me and asked, "What did i do now?"

"You're already turning into a Cullen? What are you crazy? You cant tell her stuff like that. The girls will take that in and think you meant that she should be a Vampire as well." I spat the word vampire at my brother. He knew what i meant as soon as i said that. "Karson, you know i didn't mean it like that. I meant she's already fitting in with the rest of us without being one of us."

I nodded, taking what he said in, he did have a point. I smiled and said, "She does doesn't she?" Emmett laughed at this. we ran further into the woods and started hunting our prey.

Edwards POV:

As i sat watching over the girls i couldn't help but notice that Lena wasn't sleeping, she had one sentence going round her head, Emmett's `You're already turning into a Cullen...`, i sighed and said quietly, "Lena, he didn't mean it like that." She turned onto her back before sitting up. "I know. Its kinda weird though... Why did Emmett say that?"

I smiled at her, then looked down at Bella. Lena must have seen me because she glared at me again, "Edward, you like Bella don't you?"

If i could blush i swore i would have turned a million shades of red, "Yeah, i do." i admitted, there was no way i was getting out of telling the truth with Jasper here. He would have made me tell Lena the truth. She was kinda scary mind, for a human. I wasn't even sure she was one, she seemed too much like my family. She was a mix of both Emmett and Karson in a way. Lena looked at me before saying, "You hurt her and i will beat you to death with a shovel."

I laughed quietly at that, "Lena, Im not even sure that's possible." She just smirked at me, making me wish i never said anything. If this girl was a vampire she would have been a force of nature that's for sure. I was quite scared for Karson to be honest, she seemed to be the girl who got what she wanted and when she wanted it, but not in a spoilt way. "Ill find a way, Edward Cullen." she hissed. Jasper was sat in the drivers seat, his back to us, but i heard him laugh. Then he turned the chair around so he could look at Lena. "You know, Karson loves you, Lena."

She glared at him in shock, "wh...what?!" she blurted out. I was surprised none of the girls had woken up. I looked at Jasper and frowned, not quite understanding what he meant by that. "Oh, come on. You didn't notice? Edward, Karson is completely in love with Marialena." I felt really stupid because i still didn't realized what had been said, "Huh?"

I looked back at Lena, who had gone bright red in the face and muttered, "He doesn't even know me... i mean, come on...he's gotta want someone that looks better then me, and wont tempt him to kill her." I laughed quietly at this, she was worried about Karson wanting to kill her so much that she didn't realized that she was falling for him, and quite hard. "Lena, he would go near you if he was concerned about killing you. I mean, when you cut your finger, he shielded you without thinking about his thirst and how much the scent of your blood would hurt him."

She frowned slightly, "Hurt him?" Edward leaned over bella slightly and took my hand in his, i realized that my blood wasn't as tempting to him as it was to Karson. "Lena, your wrong. Your blood and that of `Bella's... its driving both me and Karson crazy. You smell so much alike but so different as well." When she looked confused I muttered, "Bella has a hint of Fuchsia to her... whereas you smell like roses and summer rain." She still frowned but i could tell that she had understood what i was saying. "So, if my blood hurts him... how does it do that?"

Jasper looked at her before he answered, "Well, Lena... its like some one had grabbed a hot iron rod and shoved it down his thought." I saw pain that that one sentence cause her and squeezed her hand just that little bit. She looked up at me and whispered, "How can he bare it?" I didn't really know what to say to that. She seemed to realize my hesitation before letting herself fall back into the cushions behind her. "Marialena, for some reason, the poor guy is head over heels for you and is more interested in seeing you happy. The reason he went hunting was so that he could make sure that you are safe."

"And that helps?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "Now, get some sleep before he comes back and tells me off for letting you stay awake." he glanced up at Jasper and Lean growled slightly, "Forget it, Jasper... no using you're..." She stifled a yawn as Jasper started making her tired again. She didn't say the rest but we both knew what she had meant. I laughed again before resuming my position next to Bella. Every now and again she would mutter my name in her sleep and that sent my none beating heart soaring through the roof. Jasper groaned as he felt the love i felt for the prettiest girl i have ever meet.

An hour later both Karson and Emmett returned to the camper, Emmett had a smug smile on his face and before i could ask he said, "I found a grizzly." Karson smirked, Emmett just loved his grizzlies. "And what are you so smug about, Karson Leon McCarty Cullen?" i asked. Karson smirked at me smugly, " i spotted a couple of foxes not far away from here..." Emmett rolled his eyes, Karson was kinda like a fox in some ways so it was kinda ironic that his favorite prey was fox.

He let himself drop quietly next to the bed and looked at Lena sleeping. She was peaceful, thanks to Jaspers calm affect on her. she had at one point said Karsons name and that she was sorry if she hurt him in anyway. I wasn't going to tell Karson that and neither was Jasper. Letting Lena know that she was hurting Karson wasn't such a good idea, but now at least she knew how her and her sister made me feel as well. I carefully got up, not disturbing Bella and followed Jasper out into the forest...

Rosalie POV:

I woke up when the first light was shining in my face, i realized that we were still moving and i wondered were we were going, until i realized that we had agreed to go to Wal-Mart to do some food shopping. We were only planning to be on the road for two maybe three more days, but still eating the stuff that Charlie had given us made me wanna be sick. I climbed out of bed and glanced towards the living room area of the camper. It was back to how it was before we went to bed, apart from the fact that the boys were sat there gloomily. I could hear Bella and Lena's quiet chatter from the driver and passenger seat. I was surprise to see that the shutter s in the kitchen and living room area were shut.

"Bella, Lena... why the hell is it dark in here?"

"Karson and Emmett have headaches, they spent most of the night driving, Rose." Lena called out from the passenger seat. After i had made myself look human i walked up to the front of the camper and saw that the boys were indeed looking tired. "Maybe you two should have a couple of hours sleep." i said as i leaned over to look out the front of the camper. It was only just 8 in the morning, so why weren't we in Calgary yet?

Edward spoke, "We pulled over about four to let the engine cool down. Bella said your a fantastic mechanic."

I smiled smugly, "Yeah, nothing better then getting all dirty while working on a truck or a car." I caught Emmett staring at me. "What cant a girl be able to fix a car without a man?"

He shook his head and said, "Rosalie Hale, i think ive just fallen madly in love with you." i glared at him, thinking he was joking. But when I caught Lena's eye i realized he wasn't. I smirked at him before rolling my eyes. "How long before we reach Calgary?"

Lena smiled brightly, a little too brightly, which made me wanna ask what made her so happy. She was a grouch when she first woke up, and since there was no coffee cup in her hand i assumed she hadn't even had her normal morning cup. I frowned at her before she looked up at me and answered, "In about twenty minutes, so you better wake Alice up. Shell kill us if we don't give her at least 10 minutes to get her clothes on and makeup sorted." Lena's answered as she turned her seat to face the boys. When she caught Karsons eye she blushed. ok, gotta ask her about that when i get her on her own. I smiled to myself as i walked back to Alice. She woke with a blood curdling scream and dove straight into getting herself ready.

**Ok, ok, I know this is late getting up and all. The next chaper is going to be the Wal-Mart visit and some of Bella and Edward getting some alone time… and I think ill blow the camper up if I can fit it in, if not im gonna get Emmett to wind some biker dude up lol now that wouldn't be hard to do, would it lol**


	4. Love Lost and BOOM!

**ROAD TRIP TO SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAMME**

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**Miserable-Mandie this chapter is dedicted to you for your nice rewiew!!!!**

For all the people that have put me/this story on their faovurite list would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people for telling me what they think about my writing.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange programme and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullens live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullens are vampires Lena finds out first, if u don't like it tough… Alice, Bella and Rosalie will find out soon… after Ive blown the camper up and upset Alice some more lol**

**______________________________________________________**

_Lena smiled brightly, a little too brightly, which made me wanna ask what made her so happy. She was a grouch when she first woke up, and since there was no coffee cup in her hand i assumed she hadn't even had her normal morning cup. I frowned at her before she looked up at me and answered, "In about twenty minutes, so you better wake Alice up. Shell kill us if we don't give her at least 10 minutes to get her clothes on and makeup sorted." Lena's answered as she turned her seat to face the boys. When she caught Karsons eye she blushed. ok, gotta ask her about that when i get her on her own. I smiled to myself as i walked back to Alice. She woke with a blood curdling scream and dove straight into getting herself ready._

______________________________________________

Bella's POV:

I nearly jumped out of my seat when Alice screamed, Lena just started laughing. "We should have woken her up an hour ago." I said, but Lena just shook her head. She then turned her seat so that she was facing the Cullen´s, she smiled at them. I watched as Karson reached over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, it looked like somethung was going on there. She hadnt even had her morning cup ofr coffee, which made me kinda worried. She was also awake before i was, which wasnt usually for her either. Lena wasnt known for being on time for anything, it was a struggle just to get her ready for school on time. Here she was smiling at a boy not much older then herself, who was looking at her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

I looked up and spotted Rosalie watching the seen as well, i could hear her brian going `we-need-some-girly-time`. She caught my eye and smiled slightly. Alice was running around the back of the Camper, makeup in one hand, shoes in the other. She must have looked a right state as she brushed her short spiky hair, whilst putting her lipgloss on at the same time. Rosalie laughed slightly as she sat down next to Emmett, they started talking about what cars where the best, and ending up in a very heating discussion about BMW and Ferreris. Edward seemed quite content watching me drive along the road at a very safe 55 mph, the boys tended to speed down the street and it drove me crazy, that would be a hard one to explain to Charlie. Why we had a speeding ticket?

I glanced back at the street and saw that we had just arrived in Calgary, now it was down to us to find a Wal-Mart without alerting Alice. She would throw an absolute fit. I glanced up as Karson said, "breakfast time." He had moved away from Lena now, pulling her leather jacket out of the cupboard. But it wasnt that that bothered me, it was Lenas quick sly smile to Edward before she threw her hands and round her neck and stared at Karson in shock. Lena was a better actress then i was thats for sure, Karson frowned at her whilst Edward, Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter. She still hadnt removed her hands from her neck as he walked back over to her. He looked hurt, but as he bent down to her, Lena smiled at him brightly and pulled him to her. I was sure i heard him mutter, "I´ll repharse shall i? Breakfast time for the humans." She smirked at him and took her jacket off him.

It took me another five minutes to find a place to eat, it wasnt anything fancy though. Just a pancake house that Rosalie and Alice had pointed out, pulling over i watched my sister be grabbed by Rose, she sighed quietly before looking at Karson apolagetically. He climbed out the Camper with a small smile on his face, before i could open my car door, Edward was already there and had it open. He passed me his hand which i took and was surprised how cold it was, i looked at him questionaly he just shrugged his shoulders and helped me out. Karson was helping Lena, he placed his arms around her hips and just lifted her onto the sidewalk. Rosalie adn Alice exchanged a look before grabbing my sisters arm and pulling her into the restuarant. Once they had spotted a table they led the way, Edward leaned towards Karson and said quietly, "Youre in trouble now, Karson. Their gonna play 20 questions on her."

Karson winced slightly before pulling Lenas chair out so that she could sit down, but instead of giving her a chance Rosalie pulled her to the bathroom. My poor sister was going to suffer, but just as i was going to sit down Alice had my hand and was pulling me after them. I looked at Edward for help but he just smirked and looked back at his brother. Karson looked at him as in for help. The last thing i could see before the door of the bathroom swung shut was Emmett smacking Karson on the back laughing loudly. i looked at Lena waited for Rosalie round on her, Lena looked like she didnt want to be here, she sighed before turning to the mirror and pulling her makeup bag out of her handbag to retouch her liopgloss and eyeliner. Rosalie put her hands on her hips and said, "ok, spill it. whats going on with you and Karson?"

Lena looked up and smiled a little too innocently, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, come on, Marialena Bella Swan. You know what!" Rosalie wasnt going to give up until she knew excatly what was going on, Lena knew this as well. She sighed before muttering, "I-it's just that ... Jasper ... said that..." Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement, "Yeah?" Lena frowned and muttered again "Forget it."

Alice shouted now impatiently, "Marialena!" Lena blushed all shades of red before she mumbled, "He thinks that ... he said that ... Karson's in love with me. " Rosalie burst out laughing. Making Lena frown, "I'm not joking."

"Oh, I hope not. It's funnier if it's true." Rosalie laughed, causing Lena to smack her arm, "You´ve only just meet the guy, Lena. Come off it!." Alice was still bouncing up and down whilst saying, "So, where did Jasper, how did he come to this extremely... entertaining conclusion?" Lena glared at her as well before answering, "He was hanging out with Karson yesterday. He told me when we were driving last night and Karson was asleep. I think i have a crush on him." she added blushing madly again. Rosalie stared at Lena like she was crazy, but Lena just smirked and asked, "What about you and Emmett?"

"Me and Emmett?"

Alice nodded slightly, "Yeah, things got pretty heated between you and him yesterday. I think he wants you."

Rosalie stared at her, and scoffed "Emmett! Emmett wants me, how obscene is that?" Now Lena smirked again, before pulling her hair away from her face, she grabbed into her handbag and pulled out a hairband. Pulling her hair into a very messy ponytail she said, "Well, it is very strange. I can't imagine what he's thinking. Uh, not, not that you're not, uh, attractive..."

Rosalie graoned, before muttering, "I feel gross, you know, like, like, dirty."

Now i stepped forward, "That's ridiculous, you can't be responsible for what Emmett thinks or, feels." Rosalie glanced up at me, even Lena and Alice looked at me like i had grown a second head or something, "Well, aren't I responsible? I mean, something about me had to make him feel that, right? Something that made him say, "woof, that's the one for me!"

All four of us started laughing after she said that, Alice bounced up and down before saying, "Come on, Rose. You know you like the guy."

Then Rosalie did what none of us thought was possible, she blushed a bright red color. "Why Miss Hale, i think i see a blush." Lena joked. We spent five more minutes in the bathroom before Lenas phone started ringing in her bag, her ring tone was of course `Id lie` by Taylor Swift. I smirked at Rosalie which she returned before watching Lena turn bright red, "Karson, we´re on our way out... yeah, yeah..." She put her phone down and said, "The boys are worring about us..."

Rosalie nodded, ajusting her skirt and walking out of the bathroom, Alice and Lena followed with me in tow. As we walked over to the table i noticed there was already pancakes on the table. The boys were talking amoung themselves but when they spotted us, Karson and Edward were on thier feet and pulling our chairs out for us. I smiled at Edward before sitting down. The boys grinned as we all sat down to eat. I was still going over what Lena had done on the camper when Karson had spoke about breakfast.

Marialena POV:

I still couldnt believe Rosalie would ambush me like that, by the look on Edwards face he knew what she had planned. I glared at him whilst cursing him in my mind. He looked at me, his eyes light with laughter as he handed Bella a plate full of her favourite pancakes, banana and cream, he must have read my mind to get that one. Rosalie adn Alice laughed as Jasper and Emmett passed them their pancakes, thier fovourites as well, i groaned slightly as Karson handed me my favorite, apple pancakes. He whispered in my ear so that only me and his brothers could hear, "We didnt know what to get you all, so we had Edward have a quick peek." I rolled my eyes before flicking a strand of my hair over my shoulder. Karson inhaled slightly as i did this, i wince remembering what Edward and Jasper had told me the night before, "Sorry," i mumbled. And Karson frowned at me, before looking at Edward.

Edward, however, deep in a conversation with Bella, Alice and Jasper. Everynow and again i realised that Alice was trying to talk them into stopping in Toronto on before we went up to Wabush. I sighed and Karson slid is hand on my bare thigh under the table, this time i realised how cold his skin was, and a light shiver went over my body. I liked it, so when he went to pull his hand away i growled under my breath at him. Once again i could see Karson smirk but he gave my thigh a tiny little squeeze, which sent a differant sort of shiver over my body. Jasper looked around at me with a frown on his face and i blushed once again looking down at the table.

It took us half an hour to get back to the camper, the boys had insited on paying for breakfast, claiming they had eaten when we were in the bathroom. I smirked slightly, looking down at the table as we stood up. Edward once again helped Bella to her feet, but she caught herself on the leg of her chari and would have fell if he hadnt grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Careful now, Isabella. We dont want any more accidents now do we?" Bella went bright red in the face and mumbled an apology to him. He didnt let her go, but rested his arm around her hips pulling her tightly to him as they walked out of the restuarant. I just thought `Remember you hurt her and i will find a way to beat you to death with a shovel." He didnt even look back at me but as Jasper past he leant as close to be as he seemed safe, which made Karson frown slightly, and whispered, "I dont know how you did it but you put the fear of god into the poor boy."

Knowing that they used the word BOY very loosely, i placed a hand over my mouth so that noone could hear me laugh. Karson just placed himself between me and Jasper, putting his arm around my shoulders. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper followed us to the camper and watched as Bella insisted that she could walk on her own. "Come on, Bells, we both know that you cant walk on a flat surface without tripping at least twice." Alice said, laughing as she climbed into the drivers seat of the camper. Rosalie smirked and climbed in after our friend. "traitor" i heard Bella hiss as she leant over to Alice.

I looked kinda worried because there was no way Alice would let us go to Wal-Mart now that she was driving. I looked at Bella slightly worried and she nodded, "Ahm, Ally. Jasper wants to talk to you." Alices head snapped round looking at us. I turned my head and glanced at Jasper, he looked kinda shellshocked that Bella had brought him into this. I smirked and said to my sister best friend, "How about i drive so that you can talk in peace."

Emmett nearly fell off his seat, he was laughing so hard as ALice jumped out of the seat. I could hear Jasper asking Edward what the hell he was supposed to say. Edward just shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, that thought would be a good idea. Tell her how you feel." he hissed before sitting down next to Bella. Karson leant over my shoulder as i put my seatbelt on, his cold lips were on my shoulder for a second before he whispered, "You know, he´ll try and and get you back for that."

I smirked, "do i look worried?" Jasper must have heard me because Edward laughed slightly, either reading my thoughts or Jaspers. "Now sit down somewhere before i lose all of my concentration." I added, my voice as low as his. Out the corner of my eye i watched as Rosalie turned her chair so that she could sit facing Emmett. I had the strange feeling that we would all end up being couples by the time we got to Wabush. Edward heard my thought and smirked at me through the rearview mirror. I muttered to myself, "Ill kill him, I swear, I will."

I heard a muted laugh beside me and saw that Karson had sat himself down on the floor next to my seat. His head was resting on the side of the seat. I reached forward and plugged my iPod into the dashboard stereo. At least Charlie had thought of that. I hoped that the niose coming out of it would keep Alices mind busy until we reached Wal-Mart. at least.

Half an hour later I pulled up in the car park of Wal-mart, Alice was still deep in… well deep in staring into Jaspers eyes. I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment but when Edward cleared his throut Jasper looked away. Rosalie muttered, "Right, everyone get ready to shild your ears. She is going to throw a…"

Rosalie didn't even have time to finsh her sentence. Alices scream could have been heard all the way to Forks I was sure of it. My hands clammed over my ears. The boys just looked as if they were going to die. It took Bella a second to jump up and cover Alices mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. "Alice, you do this and I promise… no, I swear, I´ll let you do Bella Barbie all the way to Wabush and we will stop in Toronto for some new clothes."

I groaned slightly, Karson looked at me and asked, "Do I even want to know what Bella Barbie is?" I shook my head fiercely. Rosalie pulled her legs off Emmetts legs and got up. "Lets do this." She grabbed her purse, throwing my bag and handbag at me, which Karson caught making me frown at him, and we practically pulled Alice out of the camper into Wal-Mart. The poor girl had never been in one since, since, well Bella had dragged her to one at the beginning of last year. And she kicked up a fuss about it then.

As we walked in the door, Alice started swearing at me, calling me as many names as she could think of in a matter of minutes. I rolled my eyes and followed Bella around the store. Alice hissed every time, Rosalie said we should go and look at the clothes. Not that either Rosalie, Alice or me would wear clothes from Wal-Mart that was. I preferred clothes with a bit more, I don't know, of me in them. The guy that owns his own clothes store in Port Angeles knew all three of us friends by first name, and he also knew Bella by sight. She hated shopping.

After half an hour of Alice moaning we had finished out shopping, once again the boys paid, I hissed at Karson, "You lot don't even eat it." Karson just laughed at me calling me silly and we followed the others back to the camper. Alice was in a foul mood for the next couple of hours. Before she came screaming up to the front of the camper demanding that we have some loud music, where I was resting my head on Karsons shoulder as me, Bella, Emmett, Karson and Rosalie played a game of cards. It was kinda arkward because with Edward and Jasper driving we had squashed ourselves on the double bed that we decided would be better off collapsed and Emmett was such a huge lump. I noticed Rosalie had his hand in hers and I really hoped she would keep him in check because every now and again he would make either me or Bella blush as many shades of red that he could manage to get off us.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and put it on, Alice flicked through the music until she found what she was looking for. Nickelback, good choice I thought. I really liked them, Edward glanced up at me. Already knowing my thoughts he said, "I didn't know you liked Nickelback, Lena."

I already anticipated where this converstation would lead so I said, "yeah, for an candian band their pretty good." Karson poked my side making me laugh. Rosalie and Emmett rolled their eyes at us, I could see what Rosalie was thinking without being able to read minds. Her face said that she thought me and Karson were too lovey-dovey for me not really liking him much. Edward looked at me in the mirror and said, "Your right, Lena." But instead of that being the answer to what I had said it was more my thoughts he was answering. I cuddled back into Karsons chest smiling to myself as I watched my friends and sister playing cards. Alice joined us now and the bed was getting really squashed as we all sat there. Now there was six of us on the bed we could play in teams, so Rosalie and Emmett played against Alice and Bella and me and Karson. Karson had his arms wrapped round me, while I rested my head on his shoulder as we played. The only time we stopped playing was when we stopped in Regina for gas and to strech our legs. The problem was me and Emmett were really competitive. So when it came to a drew between us, I refused to give up until I had won. But Karson distracted me again, his vioce was quiet as he said, "Ria, its dark out. You guys needs some sleep." I rolled ym eyes, `stupid none sleeping vampires`I thought making Edward laugh slightly. I smirked and added, `Stupid mind reading vampire.`

Bella groaned as well next to me, she had been nodding off on Edwards lap, Rosalie was leaning over the side of Emmetts seat, talking to him about his Jeep, whilst he drove. He admitted that it needn't some work doing to it. Rosalie had a big smile on her face, I could see that she couldn't wait for a chance to get under the hood of it. Alice was asleep on Jaspers lap in the passenger seat He had his arms wrapped around her possessively around her tiny frame as he directed Emmett around Canada to our next stop in Winnipeg. Slowly Emmett pulled over to the side of the road, so that Jasper could carry Alice to the back bed. Rosalie gave Emmett a quick peck on the check before rushing off to the back of the camper to get ready for bed.

Bella climbed out of Edwards lap pulled her pjs out of the corner of her cupborad and followed Rosalie. I stayed where I was, unwilling to move from my comftable (not really) cushion, Karson smiled down at my before kissing my cheek, "Come on, Ria, honey. You need to get ready for bed." He muttered in my ear. I sighed and pulled away from him, I wasn't so keen on letting him go but they didn't need to hunt tonight so I guess id be alright for five minutes. I grabbed my baby doll and went to the back of the camper to jion my sister and Rosalie. We didn't speak, but I could tell by the look on Edwards face that he was listening into what me and Rosalie were thinking…

Edwards POV:

I guess you could say that us guys are happy. In a way we have imprinted on four wonderful girls, we know that they are now our life. I wonder what Carlisle will have to say about this, he was all for love and all that rubbish but I wonder if he thought that it would involve us all falling in love with humans. I seriously doubted it. Esme would be happy. She was always worrying about us and why we hadn't fallen in love yet. Even though I don't think she had meant humans either, but hey Tanyas coven are really nice, but not really our type.

Emmett and Rosalie just seemed made for each other, she might act like she hates him but we can see that is just a big front to keep from getting hurt. She acts like an ice queen but she cares for her friends deeply. She already counts us as her friends. Plus she loves fast cars, she has a red BMW convertible at home in Forks, it was her little baby. And she was forever working on Bellas truck with a guy named Jacob, I growled under my breath as she thought about how close Bella and Jacob were. My brothers smirked as I heard Jasper mutter so quickly that none of the girls heard, "Somebodys jealous."

I glared at him before turning back to look at the girls. Jasper and Alice didn't really seem like they could possibly function together. He was so calm most of the time and she was so… hyper. I don't think she ever stays still for more then a minute. Apart from in her sleep of course, then she doesn't move a muscle. Her dreams were now full of things that didn't seem possible. I could see Lena as one of us Cullens, her eyes a light golden colour as she hunted along side Karson. Then the dream turned to me and Bella, the same there. And again and again. Her dreams were saying that they would all end up monsters. Vampires like me and my brothers. This worried me, but it was only a silly dream.

With bella I pulled a blank wall again, it was starting to get really frustrating. I wondered why the hell I could see what I wanted to see. It was getting so bad that I just wanted to scream, fancy falling in love with the one person you cant read like an open book. I smiled slightly as I thought of the tempting young girl that I could kill in an instant but for some reason love beyond anyones believe. Poor Jasper was going to die under all the pressure of my emotions.

But if anything happened to this wonderful, kind and stubborn girl I would not live very long after that. I couldnt carry on my existence without her, but I didn't want her to be one of my kind that was certain. Unlike Emmett and Jasper who were toying with that very idea in their minds, I couldn't do it.

Karson didn't know what to do. From his thoughts I could tell that if Lena asked he would give her the world and maybe even more. But he wasn't sure if he could give her immortality. I was glad that she was thinking that at the moment, because that would really annoy me. I looked up as Bella and Lena said good night to Rose and came back to the bed where me and Karson sat waiting. As Lena reached over and touched her sisters shoulder I noticed something I didn't before. Once she did this her thoughts became closed off to me as well. Was bella doing this or did Lena had some over gift that we had get to detect. Carlisle would have a field day with these two that's for sure. One could Astral Project and the other… well the other was very locked in her own mind. The next thing I knew Karson was poking me in the side, I must have zoned out because he whispered, "Man, careful, youre like a statue."

I glanced at him and looked back to the sisters, Lena was carefully stood so that she faced me as she got herself a drink before she went to bed. Bella had her back to me and Karson which made me wonder if he had told her to do that so that bella would see me like I was stone. WE still hadn't had a chance to tell the other girls yet, Emmett thought about taking them out for a meal then tell them when they were in a good mood. This had made Lena laugh because she said, Alice would go mental it she didn't get to go shopping first.

I watched as Lena and Bella came towards the bed that they were going to be sleeping in, this time however Karson and me would be sat next to them all night and not have to go hunting. We´d have to go again when we got to Baei-Comeau, because we had a 14 hour jounry with no stops planned after that. It was the last strech home and to be honest I couldn't wait to be home.

Bella climbed next to me and I pulled the quilt round her slender figure, it was well shaped just like her sisters. Athough Bella didn't show it as much as Lena so it wasn't had to see which of the two girls liked the attention. She smiled at me and cuddled in to my chest. It was almost unbearable having her so close but yet not aloud to take what tempted me the most. Well apart from her body that was, that and her scent… well just shoot me now.

Karson mirrored my actions next to Lena. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes resting on his as he pulled her close. I saw what both of them wanted to do, but as I caught Karsons eye he was fighting with himself, knowing how Lena would react to him kissing her. She knew it as well, they both liked it but both knew it wasn't the time whilst Bella was still awake. I doubted that she would object to the kissing part, but what Lena and Karson really wanted to do… well that would most probably make her wanna kill my brother. And if she was anything like Lena, god help him.

Bella sighed happily next to me, her face angeled so that she could look at me when she woke. Lena was mumbeling to Karson about the next day, when we said that we would go shopping with Alice. She was excited but also a bit worried because Alice had swore revenge on the whole Wal-Mart thing. I had called Carlisle and Esme to let them know that we would be late getting back, cause the girls wanted to spend the night in a hotel and they wanted to go shopping as well. Of course our parents were fine with it as long as we made sure that the girls were safe. Emmett of course said we had to go nightclubbing or something, but as we are all under 21, when the girls are. It was obvious that we could.

After a little while all three girls were fast asleep, so me and my brothers could talk openly about things. I was resigned to listening to Jasper and Emmett arguing about who should drive at the next stop, it was now getting close to four in the morning and I was grouchy. But when Emmett snarled, waking the girls up I had to growl at him.

"What the hell are you making that noise for, Emmett? People are trying to sleep here." Rosalie hissed at my brother. Karson and I had to pretand that we had fallen asleep as well. Which wasn't easy as we both looked the same as when the girls went to sleep. At least Lena had enough sense to crease karson shirt up before Rosalie could see.

"I missed the bloody turning, that's why im making this bloody noise!" Emmett snapped back. I groaned along with Karson. Now we could be on our way to anywhere. Rosalie and Alice jumped up from the backbed and raced to the front of the camper, "What the fuck do you mean you missed the turning?"

"I missed the bloody turning to Toronto about an hour ago, ok?!"

Now lena shot up in bed, her head nearly colliding with the cupboards above her. "An hour ago? And you´ve only just realized? This is bloody fantastic this is…In the middle of Canada…" she contuied to curse under her breath for a good ten minutes. Emmett just pulled over to the side of the road and looked really pissed with himself. Bella was still quite shocked at this information so I looked down at her and said, "Bella? Bells? You ok?"

She nodded slightly before saying, "We´re lost aint we?"

I just shook my head. "No, love. We´re fine, I promise. Jaspers going to find the nearest town so we can refuel the camper and then we´ll head back the way we came." Jasper nodded at Bella, whilst Lena fished around in the cupboard that was above her head for something. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. I heard a male vioce pick up and go, "Lena, hunny, how are you?"

"Mike, need a favour."

"Always did wanna get straight down to business, didn't you?" Karson froze next to Lena listening in on the conversation just like Emmett, Jasper and me. Lena just shook her head slightly and frowned at him. "Stop kidding around, Michela. Its important." Micheal? I had headr that name before… the one that was following lena around for the last year like a lost puppy.

"Fine, fine. Whats up?"

"Can you track my phone and tell me where the hell we are? Emmetts got us bloody lost."

"Which ones Emmett again? The baboon or the chipmunk?" Lena had to bite her lip after she heard that. Emmett, Jasper and Karson stared at her. She muttered, "The baboon…" then blushed. Emmett growled at her under his breath but Karson laughed along with me and Jasper.

"That is not funny, you guys… if im the baboon which one is the chipmunk?" Emmett asked glancing at the girls. All four of them had big grins on their faces, I gathered that they had gave us these names before they had even meet us, because those weren't the names they called us when we meet them. There thoughts were along the line of cute, sweet and oh my god…

Rosalie pointed at Jasper a nd burst out laughing, Bella looked to the floor and Alice said, whilst trying not to giggle, "Leave Jazz alone."

"Ah, come on, Alice. That one was your idea…" bella giggled. Lena smacked her leg and told us all to shut up, she couldn't hear Mike.

Whilst he looked for our location, Karson looked like he was going to kill someone. Because every time Mike said something it was very hinty. Lena just laughed him off, not interested in his advances on the phone. He didn't give up though asking when the fall holidays were and when she was coming back to Forks to visit, he even went as far as wanting to ask her out somewhere. She turned into Rosalie then, an ice queen. Karson stared at her as she snapped down the phone at Mike.

"Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that im not interested? Your not really the kinda guy id go out with."

She was blunt but it worked, Rosalie and Alice smirked whilst bella said, "He´ll be back for some more of that the next time she needs to aks him a favor." Karson didn't like that one bit and pulled Lena to him the minute she put the phone down. Before she could even frown at him, his lips crashed down on hers with some force. She moaned slightly before he pulled away, "And that was for?"

"he aint going anywhere near you." Karson growled, before stroking his Lenas hair. She stared at him shocked, before a small smile played on her lips. Emmett and Jasper smirked at each other and I watched as Jasper handed over a 20$ bill to Emmett. I sighed under my breath. Lena pulled herself out of Karsons arms, and leaned over me and Bella to give Jasper the directions to the next motel.

Once everyone had setteled back down the girls started going off to sleep again. Bella smiled at me before looking at my brother and her sister, Karson was laid down next to Lena and was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her red hair. "I guess what Lena said in the bathroom was right after all"

"Whats that, love?" I asked even though, I knew what she was talking about. Karson tensed slightly beside Lena who was cuddled right into him asleep. Bella sighed before she answered, "Hes fallen in love with her hasn't he?"

God, what do I say now? I could here Emmett and Jasper mentally laughing. Karson just stared into space not knowing what to think, so I went with the truth, "I think he has, yeah. What about Lena?"

Bella smiled again before looking at me with her brown eyes. "Lena´s a bit funny when it come to her emotions… shes never had a steady boyfriend, but she doesn't flaunt about letting any guy touch her. You saw how she reacted to Mike, the poor guy." bella laughed quietly. "Hes been following her around for the past year, like a love sick puppy, or something. At one point I thought she was going to kill him. But as Alice and Rose pointed out, it would have looked good for Charlie to arrest his own daughter. She´s just never had much luck with guys. I remember this one guy when we living in Phoenix…"

Just then Lena lifted her head of Karsons chest to look at her sister. She looked pissed and hurt, but without saying anything she climb over Karson and went to the bed down the back of the camper. Karson looked at me in the dark and but I couldn't read Lenas thoughts because she seemed to have shut herself into herself. Nothing crossed her mind, Bella looked at her sister and bite down on her bottem lip. I stroked her hair softly and whispered, "Don't worry, she´ll be alright in the morning."

Bella nodded, before closing her eyes and sighing again. Lena had climbed over Rose and laid herself down between her two best friends. Karson watched her go with a pained expression on his face, Jasper looked in the review mirror and said to him so quick that the humans couldn't hear him, "She´s in pain, Karson… emotionally, I mean. Something happened back then."

Karson looked at me hopefully and I shook my head, unless she thought of it I couldn't see what it was she was hiding. The rest of the night was uneventful the girls slept, while Karson wondered what and whom could have hurt his girl in such a bad way that she pushes everyone away. She didn't sleep very peacefully, she called out for him a couple of times. But Karson just watched her dream, not talking not touching her. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Bella and was heartbroken.

It was about 8 when the girls started waking and we had to look like we had been awake for a while. Jasper had found the motel during the night and had turned round, hopefully we would find the turning for Toronto this time around. Jasper seemed rather positive about it, so we trusted him. Bella was guilt ridden because she had upset her sister the night before, Lena was doing her best to ignore the fact, putting a brave face on for her best friends, Bella and Karson. Jasper looked at her worried when she took the seat next to him, so that Emmett could spend some time with Rosalie.

The whole day long everyone was in no mood for our usual chatter and laughter, Lena had barely spoken a word all day and every time Karson and spoken to her she had answered before turning back to look out of the windscreen. By the afternoon we still hadn't found the turning for Toronto and everyone was starting to get agitated with each other. Jasper and Emmett were agrueing with each other and the girls were galring at them.

"Stop it, you two!" Bella snapped at them, barreling lifting her head off my shoulder. Emmett and Jasper looked at her, and Jasper muttered, "He started it." Emmett rolled his eyes and whined "He called me a bad name. I think it was bad. It might've been Latin." Now Alice was getting really annoyed, her vioce was shrill as she shouted from behind Lenas seat, "Stop it, or you're going to break something." Lena added under her breath "Or I'm going to break something." Which made my brothers look at her as if she was crazy. I smirked slightly before Emmett reached over and pulled Lenas hair slightly, she turned round and glared at him, her thoughts making me cringe inside. "What?" she growled at him. Emmett just laughed and said, "Whoa, girl. Anyone would think you´ve not a sex for a while."

Rosalie smacked him seconds before Lena realized what he had said to her. Karson growled under his breath, which Lena had heard before she went, "Sex isn't all that a girl needs in life, Emmett. Unlike men who think with the penis for 99% of the time."

Alice, Bella and Rosalie smirked slightly after she said this. Karson glanced at Lena frowning, she smiled back at him. Before undoing her seat belt and walking past him. She went and climbed onto the bed at the back of the camper and pulled out a book. She laid herself down before reading it. Bella looked at Karson and whispered, "You better go and talk to her now… before she gets too far into her book and then she wont talk at all."

Karson looked at her and stood up, he went to the back of the camper and sat down next to Lena…

Karsons POV:

As I sat down next to Lena, she didn't even look up. I watched her as she flicked through the pages of her book with disinterest. She was upset, any fool could see that. When I finally had her attention she smiled slightly. "Whats wrong, sweetie?" I asked quietly. I knew my brothers would make themselves busy with other things so that they wouldn't listen in. I thnked Edward for that without speaking.

Lena looked at me, her eyes were the only place you could see that she was hurting. As much as she tried to fake being happy, I could tell there was something wrong. Jasper had even said that she was hurting so much that he thought he was going to die. She tried to shrug everything off without speaking.

"Come on, Ria. You can tell me everything." I urged quietly, resting my hand on her arm. This time she didn't move herself away but came closer. I pulled her into my arms, holding her close as I felt the tears roll down her cheeks and onto my shirt. I kissed her hair as I held her, soothing her as best I could. When she had calmed down a bit she looked up to me, her beautiful ice blue eyes still full with tears, her makeup running down her cheeks. When she spoke it was barely more then a whisper, "I´m ok… it just hurts to think about what when on in Phoenix."

I frowned at this, wondering what anyone could have done to hurt Lena so much. She must have noticed this because she said, "he beat me…" then she hide her head in my chest, tears still streaming down her face and onto my shirt. I hugged her tightly to my body, fuming as I went over what she had just siad. A guy had laid his hands on my Ria, I could kill him. Edward and Jasper looked back at us, Edwards face had the pain written on it that said there was something else. Jasper must have felt how mad I was because he seemed to be trying to calm me down using his gift.

"Ria, sweetie… what happened?" I asked, "Why are you so upset?"

Lena looked up to me, her face clouded with the pain, I knew she carried around with her everyday. She looked so fragile as I held her, she had her arms wrapped around my body, like I was her lifeline. Once again her vioce was barely a whisper, it cracked as she spoke, "I lost… I lost…" Then it dawned on me. She had lost as child, because of this beast. If I wasn't mad before I was murderous now. I pulled her even closer to my body, kissing her face gentley to sooth her. She closed her eyes, letting me sooth her.

I looked up as Edward came over to us, I realized that Lena had fallen asleep on my lap. She had her arms wrapped so tightly around my waist that I could sift her without hurting her, which was the last thing I wanted to do. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed, I tried to look calm and must have failed miserably. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

I just shook my head. "How could anyone do that, Edward?" Edward looked at me with pained eyes. He had seen what Lena had thought about, what she was now dreaming about. The look on his face let me know that she was in pain. "I don't know, Karson, I honestly don't know."

"If I get my hands on the guy, I will kill him." I growled under my breath. "How much do the others know?" I added.

Jasper and Emmett had let Rosalie and Alice take over driving so that they could jion us. Both of them sat on the floor looking up at us. Bella was sat behind Alice and they were all silent, I could tell they were listening to what we were saying.

"Rose, Bella and Alice know everything." Emmett said. "Bella cant believe she nearly told Edward last night. She had promised never to say anything… to wait for Lena to do it herself."

Jasper glanced across the camper to the girls and sighed. "They hurt for Lena. Bella maybe more then Rose and Alice."

Edward looked down to Jasper with a pain look on his face, then he looked up at Alice. Alice must having been thinking about what had happened because he said quickly and quietly, so only me and my brothers could hear him, "Bella was there when Lena…" he paused then looked at me. He didn't have to say it for us all to understand. I felt sorry for Bella, she shouldn't have seen that.

Lena stirred slightly in my arms, and I stroked her back, soothing her until she setteled back down. "I don't know what to do to help her… I feel helpless…" I muttered. Edward laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Give her time. She´ll come to you when she is ready, Karson."

I looked down at the girl I was holding tightly to my chest, when Rosalie pulled over all four of us looked up frowning. "What?we need to eat don't we?" she snapped standing up and climbing out of the drviers seat. Alice and Bella followed her, Edwadr looked outside and we saw that it was getting dark and the girls needed to eat. Rosalie had parked outside a fastfood place, and the girls were waiting for us to follow them. I didn't like the look of the place, it looked and smelled horrible. But the girls needed to eat something that wasn't the junk they had brought at Wal-Mart in Calgary.

Gently I woke Lena up, she looked at me with sad eyes and I said, "Come on, you need to eat." I kissed her hair again, and watched as my brothers disappeared outside to the others. Giving us some space I think. Lena nodded and climbed off the bed, she went into the bathroom to straighten herself out. I looked down at my shirt and laughed slightly, it was covered in Lenas makeup, quickly I pull it off and janked a different one out of the cupborad. Just as I was going to pull it one I could hear Lena standing behind me. I turned and she smiled at me, "Wow…" she whispered coming closer. I frown slightly before saying, "Wow, what?"

"I didn't expect you to be that built under your clothes." I could hear Emmett and Edward laughing under their breaths as they heard that. I could picture Jasper rolling his eyes at them. "Years of training, Ria." I answered, pulling my shirt ove my head. Lena smiled again before stepping into her heels, I pullde her close to me and laid my lips on her forehead, "I´m never going to let anyone hurt you, Ria. I promise. Simple. I'm gonna prove something. I love you."

"Oh my god. " Lena looked to the ground, her face bright red. I reached out cupped her check and pulled her face up gentley so she looked at me, "No, look at me! I...love you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about, if I could dream. You're in my gut...my throat.. I'm drowning in you, Ria, I'm drowning in you." She stared at me, her eyes telling me that she wasn't sure if she believed me or not. We hadn't known each other long and I was already telling her I loved her. I was going to kill Jasper, but when Edward stuck his head around the door he muttered so only I could hear, "That was all you, Jasper had nothing to do with it, Karson." Then he disappeared again. Lena was still staring at me, I reached out and pulled her to me, she smiled slightly and said, "I need to eat."

I nodded before kissing her forehead gently. "Lets go." I said, gently taking her hand in mine and leading her out of the camper. When I was outside, I turned and picked her up and placed her on her grond next to me. She smiled and placed her hand in mine again, I smiled at her and we went into the grubby food place, and I looked around. Rosalie and Alice had found us a booth in the corner of the room, and we went over to them. Edward, Emmett and Japer looked as unimpressed with the place as I was, potceticivly I let Lena sit down first so that I was on the outside of the booth. Emmett had done the same woth Rosalie.

I glanced around the room, and what I saw made my nonebeating heart stopped, a group of routh looking men were looking over to our table. Their eyes on the girls, Edward growled under his breath making me look at him, his eyes were deeply disturbed. As I turned back on of them stood up and walked over to us, Lena glanced up just as he came over to the table and she shrank back into the booth, trying her best to hide behind me. I didn't understand what was going on until the man spoke.

"Well, who do we have here? Rosalie Hale, Alice Bradon, Marielena and Isabella Swan. Looking good, ladies."

Bella looked up and her eyes filled with a fury that nobody had seen before, Edward laid his hand on her leg under the table so she didn't say or do something stupid. Lena didn't even galnce up from where she had her hands clapsed tightly on her lap. It was Rosalie that spoke up, her voice would have made hell freeze over, "Get lost, Rex."

Rex just looked at her, his smile unreadable, but unlike that his mind was an open book to Edward, who was now clenching a fist on the seat next to Bella and Lena. Lena looked at him and laid her hand on his fist. "Ah, come on, baby. Why don't you girls come and jion the big boys. You most be bored hanging around school boys."

Emmett growled at him dangerously. Rex didn't even give him a passing glance. Alice looked at Rex and smirked, "You know, Rex. Im guessing theses school boys could show us a better time then you could any day of the week."

Emmett and Jasper, who was trying to control the situation by keeping everyone calm, burst out laughing. Alice and Rosalie exchanged smirks with Bella. Lena still didn't look up, I rested my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, I had promised to keep her safe and that was what I was going to do. Rex glared at my brothers before looking at Lena. "What about you, Lennie?"

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Edward grabbed hold of Bellas arm. She looked about ready to snap. I hugged Lena closer to me and she hid her face in my chest again, I could feel her fear, and hear her heart beating like crazy in her chest. I rubbed her back gently, then I looked up, "I don't think the girls are interested, mate." I said, my voice as calm as I could manage. Edward shot me a warning glance as Rex rounded on me, "Look, mate… the girls I know would rather hand round with us then you bunch of losers."

That was it Emmett was off his feet and had Rex up by the throught. This was going to be a hard one to explain to the girls and Carlisle if he heard about it. "Look here! The girls have told you that they don't want to hang round with you!" he growled at Rex. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were staring at Emmett. They knew he was strong, it wasn't hard to see. Rex was going blue in the face when Rosalie finally snapped out of her shock. She placed a hand on Emmetts shoudler after she stood up and said, "He´s not worth it, Em. Let him go."

Emmett lsitend to her, but I could tell he didn't want to. Rex looked at Lena on last time before turning around and saying, "Hows the baby, Lennie? I hope he´s doing alright." Emmett growled again as Lena froze. Rosalie and Alice stared at her, it took two seconds for that to sink into to the girls before Emmett and Jasper grabbed hold of them to stop them launching themselves into Rexs retreating figure. He nodded to his mates and they got up to leave. Rex shot Bella and the rest of the girls a smile before disappearing. Bella reached over to her sister and rested a arm on hers, but Lena just pulled away, "Im fine." she whispered, her vioce breaking slightly. I looked down at her and said, "Im sorry, Ria. We should have made Rose go somewhere else."

"Its ok, you didn't know. Rose didn't know."

The girl pressed into my side looked broken, I wished there was something I could do to help her, but Edward was right. I couldn't do anything for her, but be a friend and wait for her to open up to me. She nudged me slightly and said, "I need some fresh air."

"Do you need someone to come with you" bella asked quietly. Lena shook her head and said, "Ill be just outside the door, I´ll be fine." Very reluctantly I let her pass, Edward watched her go and the girls just stared at the table. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms as tears strated to roll down her cheeks. Rosalie was fuming, her voice was so cold that Emmett shrank away from her. Bella just sat staring after her sister.

I was debating to go after Lena and make sure she was alright, just as I stood up…

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!**

My world shattered. The whole food place vibrated as something outside exploded. We all froze for a millisecond before Bella screamed, "LENA!!"

We scrabbled out of the booth to the doors and saw the burning camper van as I looked around to find Lena, my eyes fell on…


	5. Hospital and the past

**ROAD TRIP TO SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAMME**

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! And for wanting to help me!!!**

**Jasper43julia97 thx for ur review!! **

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange programme and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullens live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullens are vampires Lena finds out first, if u don't like it tough… Alice, Bella and Rosalie will find out soon… after Ive blown the camper up and upset Alice some more lol**

**______________________________________________________**

_I was debating to go after Lena and make sure she was alright, just as I stood up…_

_**BOOOM!!!!!!!!**_

_My world shattered. The whole food place vibrated as something outside exploded. We all froze for a millisecond before Bella screamed, "LENA!!"_

_We scrabbled out of the booth to the doors and saw the burning camper van as I looked around to find Lena, my eyes feel on…_

_________________________________________________________

Karsons POV

MY eyes fell on the seemingly lifeless body of the girl that I loved. If it wasn't for me being able to hear her heart beating I would have thought she was dead. It wasn't until I could hear my name being called softly that I realized something wasn't right. Edward had stopped breathing as he smelt the blood coming from Lena. Bella had rushed over to her sister, tears streaming down her face, screaming for an ambulance to be called.

Alice and Rosalie stared at the camper, whilst Emmett dragged Jasper away from Lena so that she was safe from my brothers blood lust. "Karson, for fuck sake!" I heard the voice I was waiting to hear snap. I looked behind me and there she was. Even her projected mind was battered, but at least she wasn't bleeding. "Finally!" she muttered. I had noticed that no one but Edward had looked around at her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her put of the sight of her family. There was no way we could explain that one to her sister. In my mind I told Edward to go and help Bella stop the bleeding before Lena lost too much blood. He just nodded at my thought.

I pulled her projected mind into my arms and pulled her close, I inhaled her scent, which wasn't as nice as it was when she was in her real body. She frowned at me when I pushed her back ever so slightly and said, "What the hell just happened? And why the hell am I bleeding and battered? And why is the camper on fire?" she spoke so fast I could have sworn she was one of us Cullens.

I didn't release her but I answered, "You went outside, I was coming to make sure you were alright, then the camper exploded… I was so scared… but your ok, just a bit battered…" If I could cry I think I would have been in hysterics. Lena frowned at me before asking, "And why am I in my projected state of mind and not in my body?"

"You must have tried to protect your mind. Im not quite sure to be honest. What happened?"

"I don't know really. One minute I was stood leaning against the wall of the diner, I decided that maybe I should call Mike again to find out were we are, I fished the keys for the camper out of my pocket." noticing my frown, Lena added, "Rosalie handed them to me before I went outside. I clicked the auto unlock for the front of the camper and before I could even take a step I was being flung against the wall… then I saw you lot racing out and it took me forever to get your attention. I thought you were a vampire and you could hear my heart beating."

I rolled my eyes at her before saying, "You had me worried, I thought I was going to lose you… the camper…" Lena frowned as she said, "Yeah, how are we going to get to Wabush now? I mean, my phone when boom with the rest of the stuff. All my numbers, my laptop the lot."

I pulled her closer to me before kissing her forehead, "we'll find a way, sweetie. don't you ever scare me like that again." She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Like I had that much of a choice there, Karson." I laughed lightly before crashing my lips down on hers, I put as much force behind it as I could without killing her mental body. Lena wrapped her arms around my neck, greedily taking my kiss and replacing it with her own. I smiled and pulled back before either one of us forgot about my self-control. "You'll be the death of my, Ria, I swear you will."

She smirked then placed her lips on my check, "Funny, I was under the impression that I couldn't kill you… I think I'll have to… ohuh…" suddenly Lena grasped her chest and then she was gone. I was stood staring down, before I realized that something wasn't right. As I turned and ran back to Lena's body, I saw that Rosalie and Bella were performing CPR on her. I looked up at Edward in panic, Emmett and Jasper were on the phone snapping at Carlisle, who by the sounds of it was breaking all his own rules by driving as fast as he could over ice and roads. I would be surprised if he didn't get pulled over. Then as Edward spoke my heart dropped to my knees.

"Karson, I don't know what to do… she stopped breathing, her heart stopped as well…" He placed a hand on my shoulder before I shrugged it off and ran over to the girl I loved. I grabbed Rosalie's hands and pulled them off Lena's chest, replacing them quickly with my own. Her blood was tempting me, but I couldn't give in, not ever. "Come on, Ria, baby… you can do it…" I whispered as Bella gave her sister what air she could. Alice was wrapped in Rosalie's arm, then I heard it. The sirens of an ambulance. Edward looked up and said, "Thank god… Bella, love, its going to be fine… Lena's going to be fine."

He spoke so calmly that I almost believed him, the suddenly a gasp could be heard from Lena's body, her eyes snapped open and she tried to looked around her. I shook my head, "Keep still, baby. You might have hurt you're neck."

She tried to speak and I smiled at her, "Shh now. You're fine, the ambulance is nearly hear." Softly I stroked her hair, before resting my lips on her battered forehead, "I love you, Marialena Bella Swan."

She smiled and her voice barely more then a whisper, "I think I love you too…"

Bella stared at her sister before bursting into a fresh bout of tears, Edward scooped her up into his arms and was muttering words I couldn't hear. As the ambulance and fire engine pulled up I could see that Lena was getting scared. "Baby, you're gonna be fine, Carlisle is on his way down… I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

She didn't look away from me as the paramedics shot over. I took her hand gently in mine, Emmett and Rosalie were telling the paramedics what happened. Alice still hadn't let Rosalie go, I frowned because I couldn't see Jasper anywhere. Edward must have noticed because he said as quietly as he could without Bella noticing, "He had to go and stand inside, Karson. He's fine, just too much blood for him to handle."

I smirked and muttered back, "Tell me about it. I'm having a hard time…"

Edward nodded slightly before turning back to Bella. I could tell both him and Emmett were struggling to cope as well…

Edwards POV:

Bella's scream rang through my whole body, it was like someone had turned the volume of her voice up by twenty notches. It took us all a matter of seconds for us to get outside, I followed the scent of Lena, but it was confusing because she was in two places at once. I had to stop breathing as her blood became too much for me, Karson was fighting in his head as were the others. Emmett dragged Jasper away from Lena so that he could keep an eye on him. That's when I heard a voice, Lena was speaking. Bella was screaming over the top for an ambulance, Rosalie and Alice stared in shock at the camper, then back to the unconscious body of **(Sorry paused here to get my Chinese from across the road, it comes in handy living across the road from them… and a pub and a shop… never need to go far if u don't wanna cook lol, right back to the story) **Lena.

I looked around nearly at the same time as Karson did as the voice we all knew so well snapped at him, I hide my smile because it didn't look like anyone else had noticed her yet. She looked like she had gone at least ten rounds with Mike Tyson… or Emmett. "Finally" ,she muttered as my brother noticed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of sight before anyone could see her, that would take one hell of a lot of explaining to do if she got caught. I nodded once as Karson asked me to help Bella keep Lena from bleeding out or something like that. I rushed to Bella's side, she was trying to keep calm I could see that.

I laid my hand on Lena's stomach, it looked like she had managed to do herself some damage there while falling against the wall. Bella was staring at her sister unsure as of what she should do. Emmett came over, his eyes still resting on Jasper, who seemed to be holding his breath. I knew it was hard for him. Emmett just thought, "where's your phone, Edward?"

I snapped at him, not realizing that Bella could understand the one sided conversation, "I my pocket! Ring Carlisle, we might need him if this turns nasty."

"Talk about state the obvious, Edward." Emmett muttered. Rosalie and Alice had by this time made their way over to their best friend. Alice had tears streaming down her face, while Rosalie seemed to be determined to help her friend. I silently thanked her as she pulled me away so she could take my place. I needed a few minutes to get over the smell over blood that was now on my hands and jeans. Bella stared at me and when I looked at her she asked, "How did you know what Emmett was going to ask?"

I didn't answer that, I would explain everything to her after we had helped Lena. Emmett and Jasper were snapping things on the phone to Carlisle and Esme. They were talking fast even for vampire speed. Then I froze, I could see my brothers freeze as well, "Bella, Rosalie… CPR, now!" I snapped. My eyes on Karson as he came shooting round the corner, Emmett told Jasper to take the phone and go inside. Thankfully Jasper listened, I guess realizing that Lena wasn't scare of him biting her did the trick, but I don't know for sure.

"Karson, I don't know what to do… she stopped breathing, her heart stopped as well…" I placed a hand on Karsons shoulder before he shrugged it off and ran over to the girl he loved. I watched as he grabbed Rosalie's hands and pulled them off Lena's chest, replacing them quickly with his own. Her blood was tempting him, but he refused to let that get the better of him, I admired that. "Come on, Ria, baby… you can do it…" he whispered as Bella gave her sister what air she could. Alice was wrapped in Rosalie's arm, then we all heard it. The sirens of an ambulance. I looked up and said, "Thank god… Bella, love, its going to be fine… Lena's going to be fine."

I spoke so calmly that Karson almost believed me, then suddenly a gasp could be heard from Lena's body, her eyes snapped open and she tried to looked around her. I watched as Karson shook his head, "Keep still, baby. You might have hurt you're neck."

She tried to speak and he smiled at her, "Shh now. You're fine, the ambulance is nearly hear." Softly he stroked her hair, before resting his lips on her battered forehead, "I love you, Marialena Bella Swan."

She smiled and her voice barely more then a whisper, "I think I love you too…"

Bella stared at her sister before bursting into a fresh bout of tears, i scooped her up into my arms and muttered, "Shh, love. Its ok, Lena's fine. She's fine. Just a bit bruised and battered, I think she knocked her head a bit hard… she just told Karson she loved him." Bella wiped her tears from her face and laughed slightly. As the ambulance and fire engine pulled up Karson could see that Lena was getting scared. "Baby, you're gonna be fine, Carlisle is on his way down… I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

She didn't look away from me as the paramedics shot over. Karson took her hand gently in mine, Emmett and Rosalie were telling the paramedics what happened. Alice still hadn't let Rosalie go, Karson frowned because he couldn't see Jasper anywhere. I noticed and said as quietly as I could without Bella noticing, "He had to go and stand inside, Karson. He's fine, just too much blood for him to handle."

Karson smirked and muttered back, "Tell me about it. I'm having a hard time…"

I nodded slightly before turning back to Bella. Karson could tell both him and Emmett were struggling to cope as well… but there was no way that I was going to hurt my loves sister or her. Bella pulled away from my body as I placed her back on her feet.

The thing was they had to sedate Lena so that they could get her to hospital, which was an hours drive from here. We couldn't all pile in the back of the ambulance we knew that. The disturbing thing was that the paramedics were thinking that Lena would need an emergency hysterectomy if they couldn't stop the bleeding from her stomach area. Once they had sedated Lena, Karson screwed his face up a bit at the smell, before Lena went to sleep I heard her slur, "I don't smell so nice with drugs in me?" Karson just shook his head before saying, "I'll be there when you wake up, I promise, baby."

Lena just sighed and let her eyelids drop. Once we had convinced the paramedics that us boys were fine and that they should treat the girls for shock the ambulance was off. Bella was with her sister. Rosalie and Alice were getting checked over for any injuries and treated for shock, I managed to get Karsons attention. He came over to me and I watched his eyes carefully, "Karson… she might have to have a hysterectomy." I muttered to him. He glared at me and snapped, "What?!"

"If they cant stop the bleeding… its coming from her womb. If they don't do it she could die."

Karson growled at me under his breath, I knew that he would never let anything happen to Lena. Jasper came back out and said, "Carlisle will be here in an hour… Esme is with him, she's panicking about us." Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Big surprise. We need to get to the hospital… Rosalie and Alice and trying to find someone to take us there."

Jasper sighed and said, "So much for the road trip, ey? Do you think Esme and Carlisle will ever let us out their sight again?"

Karson shook his head, he knew that Emmett and Jasper were trying to keep his mind of what could happen to Lena. I laid a hand on my brothers arm, "Run if you have to, Karson. I'll cover for you."

Karson nodded then walked off into the trees, I knew imminently what he was going to do. He was going to run to Toronto so that he could be near Lena and Bella. I would have done the same but there was no way, Jasper and Emmett could be controlled. If we found out who did this to our brothers mate then we would kill them before Carlisle could get involved.

Alice and Rosalie came back to us, now that she had calmed down and was convinced that Lena was fine Alice was seething mad. "The bastard that did this is going to die a slow and painful death. The bastard have blown up my whole wardrobe!! My shoes… my PHONE!!!"

The images of what Alice was going to do to whoever blew the camper up were scary none the less. I could hardly imagine what Lena would have been thinking let alone saying if it was her here and not Alice. Rosalie rested a hand on Alice's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Ally. Its not like you weren't planning on buying new stuff."

Alice shrugged and cuddled herself into my brothers arms, Emmett pulled Rosalie to him and kissed her fiercely. I guess the thought of Rosalie or Alice getting hurt was killing them as much as it was me. All I could think of was that it could have been Bella on the ground in pain and bleeding. Lena and Bella look so much alike it was scary what the image of seeing Lena on the ground could make me think of my Bella like that.

We had been stood outside the diner for half an hour when the black Mercedes of my father pulled up. Esme shot out of her seat, and grabbed each of us and pulled us into a death lock. She planted kisses on all of our faces, "Thank god, your alright. You're not hurt are you?"

We all reassured her that we were fine. Then we explained to Carlisle and Esme that Karson had ran after the ambulance to be there for Bella when they arrived. Without thinking what we were doing, we had filled Rosalie and Alice in on the whole vampire situation. Alice freaked for a couple of seconds before Rosalie said, "Ok, that's cool. I kinda noticed you were kinda inhumanly strong, Em."

He smiled at her before lifting her off her feet and pulling her into a hug. Now at least at was only Bella that needed to find out. But I was scared that too much stress would kill her, first we needed to make sure that Lena was fine. We all managed to pile into Carlisle's Mercedes and he shot to the hospital.

It took him half an hour to get there and when we did, he cautioned Jasper with his eyes, I saw Alice grabbed his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. Emmett laid his arm around Rosalie to reassure her as I could see the doubt in her face, now that we were here. We walked straight to A&E, and when I saw Bella's tearstained face my heart broke. Karson was stood with his hands in front of his face, he looked broken. I rushed to Bella's side, and she fell into my arms sobbing. Carlisle went to find out what was going on. Esme rushed to Karson and pulled him into her arms, he broke down into a tearless sob.

Rosalie and Alice stared at their best friend and Karson, before Alice asked, "What happened, where's Lena?"

Bella looked towards her friends, and said "They had to take her to theater… they have to perform an emergency hysterectomy." I pulled Bella closer to me as she sobbed into my shirt. I didn't know what to do, I knew Lena had already lost so much I didn't know what this would do to her. Alice stood there her face snow white, maybe even whiter then my own as she heard Bella's heartbreaking words. Jasper didn't know what to do, so when he looked at me I stared back at him. If it hadn't been for Emmett Rosalie would have passed out cold on the floor. He grabbed her quickly and pulled her to his body.

Nobody had gotten over the news when Carlisle's came back, his face was unreadable. "Was there nothing they could have done, Carlisle?" I asked quietly. He shook his head so that Bella could see. I glanced down at the girl I was holding and wondered what was going through her head. Her sister was in theater undergoing life changing surgery…

"Bella? Bella, love?" I spoke quietly. She looked up at me and I said, "Lena will be fine, she's strong."

Karson looked up from Esme´s arms, he was dieing all over again, I could tell by his thoughts. He was already trying to thing of the best plan of action if something did happen to his Lena. Carlisle looked up as a doctor came over and spoke to him. A small, thin smile came onto his face and he looked at us before saying, "She's pulled through surgery… she should be fine. They just want to check for brain damage or anything like that then we can go and see her when she wakes up."

Karson started breathing again once he heard that I had to admit even I was calmer now that I knew Lena had pulled through surgery. Bella wiped the tears from her face before saying, "Charlie… I need to tell Charlie." I nodded and passed her my cell. She smiled at me before dialing Charlie's work number.

"Chief Swan?"

"Daddy?" Bella's voice was still pain stricken. I could hear Charlie panicking on the other side of the phone. "bella? Bella what's wrong?"

"There was an accident… Lena…"

"What's wrong with lena, baby?"

Bella shook her head and passed the phone to me, she broke down in a fresh bout of tears so Esme pulled her out of my arms so that I could talk to Charlie. I gulped before saying, "Chief Swan?"

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's wrong with my daughter?! What happened?! Why didn't you guy look after her?!"

"Charlie, Bella is fine. We're at the hospital in Toronto… we stopped at a diner fro something to eat. Lena went outside the front doors for some fresh air, after some guy named Rex…" I didn't even get the rest of the sentence out before Charlie snarled down the phone. I waited until he was calm again before saying, "karson was going to go and check on her, she had only just gone outside… something made the camper explode when Lena pressed the unlock button…"

"Lena? My baby? Is she ok?"

"Chief Swan, sir… she had to have emergency surgery. She's pulled through…"

"Im on my way up. Do you parents know?"

"Yes, sir. Carlisle and Esme are here with us now. The police called Carlisle before we could find a phone to call you, I am so sorry sir."

Charlie slammed the phone down, I was sure that he would have raced out of the police station and straight into his police car and hit the sirens so that he could make it to the airport as quick as possible. I couldn't blame Charlie, didn't Esme and Carlisle do the same for us?

It wasn't until I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around me did I realize that Bella had came back over to me. I pulled her close and whispered, "Im so sorry, love."

She didn't look up to me but said, "Its not your fault. It was an accident." I didn't believe that I could tell that nobody in the group did, but Bella had to say something to keep me from beating myself up. Karson was still doing it.

The last half an hour was the worst wait of all our lives. Rosalie wouldn't stop pacing once she came round again. Alice was staring at the wall in front of her, her mind strangely blank. Emmett was watching Rosalie, I could have sworn he was thinking, `Im gonna be sick if she doesn't stop doing that.`. Jasper was trying his hardest to keep everyone calm and not succumb to his blood lust. A&E wasn't the best place of a vampire that wasn't used to so much human blood being around him everyday of the week. **(U know I am going to kill the Chinese people across the road… the was a bone left in my chicken… never trust anyone who u cant watch cooking… so much for having Chinese again in a while lol) **Karson was sat next to Esme who was holding his hands tightly in his, so he didn't do anything stupid. Carlisle had gone to assist the CAT scan that they were doing on Lena.

Once he came back and said that lena was awake we all got up and followed him. Knowing our father he had managed to get Lena a private suite, which he would be paying for. I heard Bella gasped when she saw her sister covered in bruises. Emmett smiled at Lena, "God, lena anyone would think me and you had a fistfight."

Lena tried to laugh but clutched her stomach, I saw that she had been crying. I looked at Carlisle and said, so quick that only my family could understand. "You told her didn't you?"

Carlisle nodded and Karson rushed to Lena's beside. He went to touch her and she shrank back against the cushions. "Ria, baby?"

She didn't look at him, Jasper walked over and whispered into his ear, "Give her time, Karson. She hurts…"

Karson nodded and sat down next to her, Alice and Rosalie walked over with Bella and Alice asked, "How do you feel, Lena?" Lena smirked at her friend which made all of us that had been spending time with her in the camper laugh, she was still the same cocky, little thing as before. "I feel like I've been ran over by a 20 ton truck, Ally. Look at me for crying out loud, who knew I could be blown up and still be here to live the tale?"

Alice and Rosalie laughed slightly as this. Karson stared at her, she was acting as if something like that would happen to her everyday of the week. Suddenly it got to much for him and he got up and walked out. Lena looked up, her eyes full of pain before she went to picking at her blankets again. I knew she didn't want to push Karson away the way she did, she just didn't know how to react around him at the second. I looked at Esme and nodded before following my brother outside.

He was stood in the hospital gardens his hands running through his hair, a bad habit when he was upset or nervous, and pacing. "You know, you thoughts are going to give me whiplash or something, Karson." I joked. He growled at me, "You lot seem to be back to where you were before this all happened."

"Karson, come off it."

"Lena's just had major surgery and she's fine. Like nothings bloody happened!"

"What, are you blind? She's hanging on by a thread. Any ninny could see that." I snapped back at my favorite brother. Once again he growled at me, "She seemed fine to me!"

"Let her mind protect itself, karson. She cant have kids at all!! She's already lost one baby, but to have to have an emergency hysterectomy, I cant even imagine what is going through me mind! And im the mind reader here!!"

"Oh, so she's found a way to keep you out of her head then?!"

"She's a walking brain trust, an Einstein with cleavage!" I growled back at him. For some reason my normally clever brother wasn't getting it into his thick skull that Lena was in pain. Maybe Jasper was better at this feelings talk then I was, but Jasper would have probably snapped by now. I turned around when I felt bella standing behind me, she looked furious at both me and Karson, she stormed over, and I was shocked that she didn't trip at all, she stood next to me and snapped at us both, "Just give it a rest or -- ""Or what? Gonna toss your cookies on my shoes?" Karson hissed at her. His mood not improving at all. "or you're going to be dead boy _Walking._ See how fast you hitch a ride back to Wabash with a flaming thumb." bella snapped back at him. She had been through enough in the fast couple of hours for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. "Marialena, my sister, the girl you say you love!, is sat in a hospital bed, broken to pieces, trying not to break down in front of Rosalie and Alice, and she needs us all together!" Bella continued, I could see she was hitting a spot with Karson. He didn't argue back but push past both me and Bella rather roughly, nearly knocking her on her butt in the process.

Emmett's POV:

She might be laughing and joking around, but every single one of us could see she was hurting. Her hands rested absently on her stomach, which was covered in thick bandages to protect the wounds that she had there. We all knew that lena was unhappy that she couldn't have any children, but she was a strong girl. She would bounce back I could see that in her.

Rosalie worried me slightly, because she was hovering around the side of Lena's bed, like she was dieing. I wondered why she was doing it, but just as I was going to ask, Karson came back in, and with him a lot of anger and pain. Maybe Bella and Edward got to him, by the look on his face one of them did and I couldn't make up my mind which one. Lena looked at him and smiled a bit.

He bent down and placed his lips to her forehead, "I love you, Ria." she sighed then burst into tears. Shocked Karson carefully placed his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Rosalie and Alice stared at the floor until Esme said, "Lets give them a couple of minutes." We nodded and followed her and Carlisle out into the gardens. Edward and Bella were stood, staring at the doors that by the looks of things had nearly been ripped off their hinges. "Karson…" Carlisle muttered to himself before going over to Bella. "I'm so sorry about this, Bella."

Bella nodded and said, "Don't worry, Carlisle. Lena's a fighter, she'll find someway to surprise us all. She always does… its not the first time she's been hurt like this."

Carlisle nodded, "I know, I read her notes. You were there for her when she needed you."

"She's my sister. Im rather protective of my family."

Esme hugged her and said, "That is not very hard to believe. So am I." bella smiled at Esme before hugging her back. "Are Karson and lena speaking?"

Edward shook his head, Rosalie said, "she needs to get the shock out of her system, Bells… I hope she doesn't do anything impulsive…"

"Impulsive? Lena? Never?" I gasped. Alice and Bella laughed slightly. "Impulsive? Remember what she did to Alice last summer?" bella asked making Alice wince slightly, "I'd rather not if you don't mind."

By the look on Edwards face it was a funny story, but that could wait for a different time. The girls stared into space for a while, and we let them. They had been through a lot in one day, and at some point they were going to need some rest Edward pulled Bella to him and muttered something in her ear. I wasn't really listening as Rose had just came over to me. She rested her body against mine and I kissed her hair as I put my arms around her, "Lena's gonna be fine, Rose. She'll bounce back."

Rose sighed before saying, "This is the thing, I don't think she ever will fully bounce back from this, Em. She's always wanted a family, something to fill the void of losing her baby… I think this will kill her."

"I doubt that, baby. I really do."

"It might not do all at once, but it will gradually. Lena's good at locking things away inside of her. She pretends that nothings happened… she's not as strong as everyone thinks she is…" I hugged Rosalie a bit tighter to me. Kissing her check I said, "Lena will be fine, just you watch."

Rose just nodded slightly, but I could tell that she didn't believe me really. She was heartbroken for her best friend. Alice was standing with her arm around Jaspers waist, he had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. For once she wasn't bouncing up and down, I swear the sight would make you sick to your stomach after about five minutes. Bella was still wrapped in Edwards arms, her face hidden in his chest.

When we went back into the room 10 minutes later, Lena was asleep her head resting on Karsons chest as he laid next to her. He frowned at us and said, "She wouldn't let me move…" I smirked at him before saying, "It's ok, Karson. She needs your reassurance."

Jasper, Karson and Edward stared at me like I had grown another head, "What?!" I asked. Esme rested her hand on my forearm, as she was too small to reach my shoulder, "You've just said the most sensitive thing you could have possibly said, Emmett dear." I frowned at her then rolled my eyes, "Well, its not like we can have kids anyway…" I muttered. The girls, apart from Lena, heard me and looked a bit taken a back. Rosalie then shrugged before saying, "You know Charlie should be here soon. Maybe Carlisle and Esme should tell him what happened… that way he'll refrain from killing us lot for letting Lena get hurt."

Carlisle nodded, "Might be a good idea. You kids keep it down, let Lena rest She's going to be asleep on and off for the next day or two." We nodded and watched as Esme kissed Karsons forehead gently and then stroked Lena's check. They walk out the room and we all sat watching Lena sleep in silence. It was Bella that ripped us out of our thoughts, "Are you going to tell me what you are? Or am I going to have to find it out from lena?"

Edward sighed and whispered, "Not today, Bella love. You've been through too much." bella frowned at him and said, "Just tell me already… why did you stop breathing when you smelt the blood? Why did Jasper have to go back inside? I mean, I know me and Lena have major problems with the smell of blood-"

"Humans cant smell blood," I interrupted staring at her. She just shrugged and continued, "Well, me and Lena can. So spill it!"

Jasper and Edward sighed, I could tell Edward was watching Jasper to see how Bella would react. It was however Karson who spoke up, "We're vampires, Bella." She snapped her head round and stared at him like he was crazy, suddenly I felt Karson lift his gift away from her, "Bella, I'm telling the truth. Alice and Rose now… Lena found out a while back." as she said her name, he looked down at his mate, his eyes filled with grief, love and affection. Bella still stared at him before looking back to Edward, she frowned as she saw the color of his eyes had changed, "Your eyes… they're golden, how?"

Edward stroked her face and she flinched at his cold skin, "Karson has a knack of hiding things so we don't come over as weird… I was wearing contacts because for some reason you're mind doesn't like being touched. Neither does Lena's for that matter." he added laughing slightly. Bella frowned again, "come again?"

"Karson can make people believe that we are human, that our skin is warm, our eyes green, blue whatever. He's being trying to use it one you girls so that you wouldn't notice what we were. Its forbidden for humans to find out about us." Jasper explained. "For some reason your mind is closed off to the use of mental gifts. Edwards a mind reader… and he cant read your at all."

"And what has this got to do with Marialena?" Alice asked quietly. Jasper looked up at Karson who smiled before saying, "Ria, sweetie?" She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him confused and answered, "What's up, Hun?" Karson rested his lips on her hair and said, "The others know about us now, why don't you show them what you can do?"

Edward smiled at her and said, "I'll be standing over here and I'll catch you if I have to." Lena rolled her eyes at him, but she still waited for him to move near the doorway before saying, "Watch the area were Edward is standing." She closed her eyes, Karson felt her body go rigid and the there she was, her mental mind was projected all the way over to Edward. "Pretty cool, huh?" She smirked.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie stared at her, their eyes going back and forth between the body on the bed and the body standing next to Edward. "H…how?" Bella asked shocked. Lena shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just think to myself I want to be over there and then I am there. I don't hurt as much like this, that's for sure. Maybe ill stay like this…"

Edward rested his arm on Lena's projected mind, "Not such a good idea, Charlie's on his way." Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great… now he's gonna do his nut." We all looked up as we heard hurried foot steps leading up to the room. Lena's mental state disappeared and she opened her eyes in her normal body just as Charlie exploded into the room. Karson just had time to make Charlie believe what he needed to, to stay alive. It was bad enough the girls knowing.

"Marialena, baby!!"

"Dad, I'm fine. Seriously not much damage done." Lena shrugged it off again, making Karson close his eyes, I could hear him counting to ten under his breath so that he didn't explode. She was playing her feelings down so that she didn't worry Charlie. Bella went over to her dad and sister.

"I shouldn't have let you go. You can still come home you know." Charlie said hopefully. He was ignoring the fact that Lena was cuddled into Karsons chest. Bella rested a hand on her fathers shoulder. "Dad, we said we're going to do this trip. Lena will be fine."

As Charlie looked up at her sister, lena threw her a thankful smile. She really didn't want to go back to Forks now, I could tell. Even if the girls did go back, I was sure my brothers would bug Carlisle and Esme into moving down there. Carlisle and Esme stood by the door of the room and Esme said, "Carlisle is a surgeon, Charlie. Nothing else will happen to the girls. I promise. We'll get the next plane to Wabush with them and transfer Lena to the hospital where Carlisle works, that way he will have control over what her medical care is."

Charlie nodded and said, "You gave me quite a shock there, Baby."

"I know, I'm sorry, dad. Well, at least no major organs got blown up." Lena muttered, Charlie frowned slightly at her before saying, "Ah, come off it Lena. You know that's not true."

"Hello. I'm apologizing here. And I-I think that's pretty big of me considering I'm the one who was almost blown into itsy-bitsy tiny pieces." Lena growled, I had to hide my laughter behind a cough. Karson was going to explode at any minute, so Edward walked over to the bed and muttered to him, "Go outside… calm yourself down then come back."

Karson nodded and wiggled away from Lena. She looked at him and frowned, he just shook his head and disappeared out the door. Esme went over to Lena and said, "He'll be back, lena. Give him a couple of minutes to calm down."

Lena nodded and glanced back up to her father, she smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. "You know, you'd think nearly being blown into pieces would knock some sense into you, Marialena Bella Swan." he said and she laughed lightly, "Im not sensible, remember? I'm the one that gets Bella and Jake into trouble all the time." By the look on Edwards face she thinking about what trouble she had gotten herself and her sister into. "Remind me when I get home to ring Jake and arrange a date to go cliff diving or something. Though I doubt anything I ever do will top getting blown up."

Edward and Jasper growled at her, she just looked at them and smirked, Bella rolled her eyes at her sister and Alice bounced up to the bed, "I think you should calm it down for a few months, Lena. You know, give your body a chance to come back."

"Ah, come on, Ally. Where's the fun to that?"

Rose stepped forward, "You can help me work on Emmett's jeep if you want. That should keep your mind busy for a few days at least. Im sure Edward and Jasper don't mind if we have a look at their cars as well."

Charlie looked like he preferred that idea to his daughters daredevil antics, "That might not be such a bad idea, Rose." he said. "But only when Carlisle lets her. You rest until you're told you can get up and do these sort of things." Lena rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, sir…" but the look on Edwards face gave away what she was thinking, she glanced at him with a warning in her eyes, but he held her glance. I didn't want to know what she was thinking.

Edwards POV:

Charlie looked like he preferred that idea to his daughters daredevil antics, "That might not be such a bad idea, Rose." he said. "But only when Carlisle lets her. You rest until you're told you can get up and do these sort of things." Lena rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, sir…" Charlie might have believed her, but I didn't. there was no way that Karson would be letting her out of his sight. She turned her head to look at me, the warning she was thinking bright in her eyes, but I held her glance. Her ice blue eyes were fiery, there was no way she was getting out of resting.

"She's not gonna rest is she?" Carlisle asked inhumanly slow and fast. I shook my head and answered in the same tone, "You'll have better chance sedating her then her resting on her own accord."

Carlisle nodded, I didn't move my eyes from Lena's face until Bella was standing next to me. "Don't worry about her. She'll rest, even if it kills her." bella whispered to me. Lena and Charlie were talking to Carlisle about her getting moved to the hospital that he worked. I laid a hand on Bella's shoulder and walked out the room back out into the garden, "You didn't see what she was thinking, love." I answered in a low voice.

Bella laughed quietly, Rosalie and Alice came over to join us. Emmett and Jasper hot on their heels. "Lena needs to keep her mind off what happened to her, that's how she gets over things." Bella said quietly. Rosalie was watching Lena out the corner of her eye before saying, "I don't know this time, Bells."

Bella smiled at her friend, I could tell these two weren't the best of friends like they made out. "She'll be fine. We just need to be there for her when and if she breaks. Karson might have to put up with a lot of crap in the next couple of months, but we will too."

Karson had slipped over to us as Bella said this, he looked towards the room that Lena was in and said, "I'd die all over again for her. So a bit of crap, yeah I can handle that."

Alice laid a hand on Karsons arm, "She'll put you through hell and back again, Karson… but remember no matter what she does or doesn't do, she loves you." karson nodded and I flinched as Rosalie told me what Alice meant by that with her thoughts. I was torn between telling Karson and keeping it quiet. Rosalie said quietly, "Can Carlisle do something for her so that she doesn't go off into the deep end again?"

"Again?" Karson hissed

Alice winced as she took Rosalie's words in. "Karson… Lena has a problem, a big problem." She looked at Bella and Bella nodded, "He needs to know, Alice. After Lena lost the baby… I thought she was doing great, you know, therapy and everything. It wasn't until found it in her bottom of her drawer that I realized what had happened to my sister."

"What did she find?" Emmett asked. Bella looked to the ground and said, "Ecstasy and Cocaine… she was addicted to them. It was the only thing that kept her from losing it she had said at the time. I watched as my sister went from one high to the next. But that wasn't what worried me, it was her lows… She was so depressed it scared me. I never wanted her to come down off her highs…" I pulled Bella into my arms as she burst into tears. I knew Carlisle could hear everything that was being said. Thankfully lena and Charlie couldn't.

Rosalie took over from Bella, it looked like she was fighting tears herself. "Renee rang my mum, knowing that I had been through a problem of my own… I was 13 when I started smoking dope. My put me through a stint in rehab when she found out, I was 15 at the time. Then once I was clean we moved away from LA to Forks. My mum and Renee were best friends back in college. Renee made Lena go… it took her the best part if a year to get clean again. Even now she struggles, she cant go back to before." By the time Rosalie was finished she had tears rolling down her face. "She looked so different before she started to calm herself down again. She hardly ate, she was so depressed. So when she came to Forks I quickly took her under my wing and helped her the best I could. I knew how hard it was for her."

Alice smiled slightly, "Im so proud of her. When it got out in school about her past, she put on a brave face and just carried on like nothing had happened."

Karson had both his fists and his teeth clenched tightly when the girls finished. He didn't want his girl to go through that again, he was going to speak to Carlisle the minute he got him on his own. "Karson, í hope… I really hope that she doesn't go back to how she was before… if she does then we'll all be prepared for it…" Jasper said, resting his hand on our brothers arm. Karson just nodded slightly before looking up, I could hear the venom in his mouth pooling together as he tried to calm down. Once he had swallowed it he said, "Charlie…"

We looked up and saw that Charlie was nearly on his way outside. Bella rubbed the tears out of her face before looking at her dad, "How is she?"

"Carlisle's sedated her again. She needs to rest and you know what she's like."

Bella nodded and smiled slightly. Then Charlie said, "I take it you've told the boys what happened in Phoenix?"

Karson stepped forward, "Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure Lena stays away from trouble."

Charlie nodded and said, "Just keep an eye on her. She'll do the unexpected, don't let her go anywhere on her own for a little while."

We all nodded and Bella gripped hold of my hand. Once Charlie walked back to go and book a room at the nearest Hotel for the night we went back into the ward room and looked at Carlisle. He glanced up at us and said, "We cant keep her sedated forever. She needs to be able to work through this."

Bella nodded and stroked her sisters hair gently. I looked at him and said, "What will happen if she relapses, Carlisle? What can we do?"

He sighed and looked at us all, before looking back at Lena who was now sleeping soundly under the influence of the sedative, "We have to make sure that doesn't happen. If it does and that's a big if, I'll make sure she comes off it safely. Having a sensitive nose will help there. Cocaine and Ecstasy will make her blood smell different her scent will change, just keep an eye open for that just in case…"


	6. Guns and Highs

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! And for wanting to help me!!!**

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullen's are vampires Lena finds out first, if u don't like it tough… Alice, Bella and Rosalie will find out soon… after I've blown the camper up and upset Alice some more lol**

**___________________________________________________**

_We all nodded and Bella gripped hold of my hand. Once Charlie walked back to go and book a room at the nearest Hotel for the night we went back into the ward room and looked at Carlisle. He glanced up at us and said, "We cant keep her sedated forever. She needs to be able to work through this."_

_Bella nodded and stroked her sisters hair gently. I looked at him and said, "What will happen if she relapses, Carlisle? What can we do?"_

_He sighed and looked at us all, before looking back at Lena who was now sleeping soundly under the influence of the sedative, "We have to make sure that doesn't happen. If it does and that's a big if, I'll make sure she comes off it safely. Having a sensitive nose will help there. Cocaine and Ecstasy will make her blood smell different her scent will change, just keep an eye open for that just in case…"_

________________________________________________________________

_Marilena's POV_

_When I woke up, three days after the accident, all I could feel was the pain that was starting to build up in my body. I guess being nearly blown up does take its toll on you, but it wasn't that, that was bothering me. It was the emotional pain that making me want to curl up in a little ball and sob my heart out. As the first wave of tears came I pulled away from the cold arms that were starting to wrap around me. I knew what I needed and I knew nobody was going to give it to me. _

_Bella would rather cut off her own arms and legs before letting me touch drugs again. Rosalie would probably kill me for mentioning it. Alice would hang me if she even realized how low I was after she took me shopping for some new clothes to hang me in. No point at looking like dirt if your gonna be hanged by your best friend._

_I continued to fight against the arms that had wrapped themselves around me, I stared blankly into the golden eyes of my… well, my vampire. He couldn't understand what I was feeling, what I was thinking. "You're right, Lena, he cant. But me and Jasper can." Edward said, close to me. _

_I glared at him from behind my tears and cursed him once again. He only smiled at me and said, "You don't need that. Remember what it did to you last time? What it did to Bella and your friends?"_

_I hissed at him before letting Karson pull me against his stone chest. I could hear my sister and best friends talking to Charlie and Carlisle outside. It sounded like Charlie wanted to pull us out of the trip and take me and Bella back home. Home, to Forks… I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to go back there. I closed my eyes and willed for the time to go to before I was nearly blown to pieces._

_Suddenly I heard my father cursing at someone outside of the room, Karson and Edward growled. I had to look up and when I did I saw the person I least wanted to see. The person I believed put me in hospital and made me lose the chance I would have of having a family. Jasper looked down at me and muttered, "Lena, you gonna kill me, I swear you are."_

_Just then the room doors swung open I glared at them. Then I screamed…_

_Rex was holding my sister with a gun to her head. He looked at me with a smile. "Lennie." he said and I winced back against Karson. Jasper grabbed hold of Edwards arm so that he didn't do anything stupid, for which I was thankful for. Emmett was growling on the over side of the bed but none of my vampire friends wanted to do anything to expose them all. I pulled myself up straight my eyes dark and bloodshot from my tears._

"_Leave my sister out of this, Rex." my voice was full of hatred. Everything I was feeling was laid out in my voice, all the pain and the hate. Rex just smiled at me, the gun still pressed firmly to my sisters head. "But Lennie, where is the fun in that?"_

_I growled along with the Cullen's and I had to grab Karson's arm to stop him from attacking Rex. Her frowned at me and I muttered as quietly as I could, "Wait." I then raised my voice and said, "It's me that you want, Rex. Not my sister. Bella would never do half the stuff I would."_

_In my mind I was trying to figure out the best way to get through this, the best I could come up with was letting the boys loose on him, but even I couldn't do that, the guys would kill him. Edward was glaring at me as if to say, let us loose. I didn't give him a second glance but laid a hand on Karson's chest._

"_It's always been you, Lennie, you know that."_

"_Then let Bella go. I'll come with you if you just let my sister go." As I said this, all the Cullen's growled at me. Karson wrapped his hand painfully around my wrist. I glanced up at him and saw the cold fury in his eyes. Even my sister glared at me as I tried and failed to get my arm away from Karson's grip._

"_You would love that wouldn't you, Lennie? If I made it that easy on you, you're little friends would probably try and kick my ass."_

_Edward rolled his eyes and muttered, "Go figure." I looked at my vampire and pleaded with him silently to let me go. Edward glared at me again, but Karson released my arm from his grip. I rubbed my wrist slightly before getting up off the bed carefully. I kept my eyes firmly on Bella's face, she stared at me in panic and I said again, "Let my sister go, Rex. No one will move, I'll come with you if you let my sister go."_

_Bella's POV_

_Edward glared at my sister again, but Karson released her arm from his grip. She rubbed her wrist slightly before getting up off the bed carefully. Lena kept her eyes firmly on my face, I stared at her in panic and she said again, "Let my sister go, Rex. No one will move, I'll come with you if you let my sister go."_

_I gulped. I was surprised my sister had a clear head after what she had been through. She was struggling to keep on her feet, I could tell by the look on her face. In her eyes I could read the hatred, pain and fear that she had for this guy. Jasper looked like he was going to explode any minute, I guess our emotions were taking its toll on him. Edward was shaking he was that mad. His eyes refused to leave my sister though, I guess he didn't want to see the fear in my face._

_Karson and Emmett were starting to get really annoyed. It looked like Marialena was trying to keep her boyfriend from attacking Rex in case the gun he was holding to my head went off. Instead of attacking, and I knew the boys would have me safe before anything could happen they seemed to be waiting for Lena to let them._

"_Lena…" I said, "Don't be bloody stupid. You haven't recovered yet."_

_My sister looked at me and smiled slightly, I wished I could read what was going on in her mind, because Edward seemed to calm slightly. Whatever she was thinking seem to make him come on board. I knew my sister, she was reckless and daring. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted._

_Rex smirked at my sister and started dragging me out of the room. Lena just smiled, she looked back at Karson and I saw she winked at him. He growled at her quietly but let her follow._

"_Come on, Rex. Let Bells go, she doesn't need this stress. She cant handle it." I glared at my sister as I was dragged out into the empty gardens. It was only just the start of the day so nobody was out here. Charlie had gone with Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle to get some paperwork sorted out so that they could move my sister to Labradors' hospital so that Carlisle could take over her care._

_Rex just continued to drag me until we reached the other side of the gardens, the side that was concealed from view of the public. I didn't like this one bit but my sister seemed to know what she was doing, for a change. Suddenly I got pushed towards Lena, she winced in pain as she stopped me from falling to the floor. "What are you bloody doing, Marialena?" I hissed at her._

_She looked at me and muttered, "I'm just winging it at the moment, Bells. When Edward and Karson get out here make them wait a couple of minutes before letting them follow."_

_I glared at her, she couldn't seriously think I was going to let her go off with that raving lunatic. But she started walking towards Rex, who still had his gun pointed at me. He smirked as he saw my sister walking towards him, he moved the gun from me to her. Lena just looked at it and held her hands up in defense._

_I watched as my sister walked in front of Rex, his gun pointed at the small of her back. I heard him laugh, "It's so good to have you back, Lennie."_

_My sister must have rolled her eyes at him before saying, "I never left, Rex." I heard the loud laughter of Rex before the roar of a motorbike. I gulped, Charlie would kill Lena if he caught her on one again. She had nearly killed herself the last time she got on one._

_I looked up as Karson, Emmett, Jasper and Edward appeared out of no where next to me. Edward pulled me into his arms and crushed me against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have realized…"_

"_it's ok, I'm ok." I said, "what is she up to?"_

_Edward looked at me, then back to where my sister had disappeared, then he frowned, "Nothing good. She's just went from letting me know where they are heading to translating something from English to Italian."_

_Karson growled at Edward before saying, "We need to tell Carlisle."_

_Suddenly there was moving moment behind us, I gasped as I saw my sisters mental state looking at us. She must have found a way to advert Rex's attention so that she could astral project or whatever it was that she does. Karson raced over to her in inhuman speed. She wrapped her arms tightly around him._

"_Where are you?" he muttered into her ear. She just shook her head, "How the hell should I bloody know. Strange country, strange city, strange fucking everything!" she growled back at him. He raised her face gently so he could look into her eyes, she pulled his had closer and placed her lips firmly to her own._

_I looked at the ground and groaned, then I looked at Edward. He was wincing with a hand pressed against his forehead. Even Jasper looked a little worse for wear. "I take it there's some not so nice images being shown to you?" I whispered to Edward. He just nodded and looked at Emmett for help. Emmett was staring at his brother and my sister like they were made or something._

"_Ok, you two, I hate to break this happy reunion up but if Charlie sees you like that, I'd say it's a good job you're bulletproof, Karson." I intervened, Edward smiled thankfully at me as Lena let go of Karson. She threw me a filthy look and muttered, "You know, having empathic and mind reader brothers might not me the best idea in the world."_

_Karson grinned at her and said, "You're telling me?"_

_Edward and Jasper both groaned and I rolled my eyes. Then I rounded on my sister, "What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you! He could still kill you! Have you know totally lost your bloody mind?"_

_My sister smirked at me and said, "Yeez, Bells. Calm down, you'll give yourself a hernia. I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I would have taken time to think over what I was doing if he didn't have a gun pointed to my sister head."_

_I glared at her, my full big sister mode on the way out. I knew she had a point, but she could have let Edward or Emmett tear the pitiful excuse for a guy to pieces. I couldn't believe she would be so irresponsible. But that was my sister all over, she was never the person to think something through first. Then when she did she was dangerous._

_Karson's POV_

"_Ok, you two, I hate to break this happy reunion up but if Charlie sees you like that, I'd say it's a good job you're bulletproof, Karson." Bella intervened, Edward smiled thankfully at her as Lena let go of me. She threw her sister a filthy look and muttered, "You know, having empathic and mind reader brothers might not me the best idea in the world."_

_I grinned at her and said, "You're telling me?" I had to agree with my mate. My older brothers were really annoying, I had to throw them both a wave of lust, well the feeling was for Jasper and the image was for Edward._

_They both groaned and Bella rolled my eyes. Then she rounded on her sister, "What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you! He could still kill you! Have you know totally lost your bloody mind?" She rounded all my thoughts up into one._

_Lena smirked at her and said, "Yeez, Bells. Calm down, you'll give yourself a hernia. I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I would have taken time to think over what I was doing if he didn't have a gun pointed to my sister head."_

_We all glared at her, I still couldn't believe she had put herself in unnecessary danger. Bella knew she had a point, but she could have let Edward or Emmett tear the pitiful excuse for a guy to pieces. I couldn't believe she would be so irresponsible._

_I pulled her close and said, "Once we get you back here, you are never leaving my sight again." She rolled her eyes at me before muttering something under her breath that I didn't catch, even with my sensitive bat hearing. I looked at Edward for help but he was busy tracking something in the distance._

"_Lena, do me a favor." He asked, she looked at him, "Go back to your body so that I can track your thoughts better. You see any street signs or something, then repeat them in your mind so we can follow you."_

_Lena nodded, she looked at me and there was a hint of reluctance in her eyes. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to see it but I did. I leant down and kissed her softly, "I love you, Ria. Don't do anything stupid, remember Edward will hear it if you do." I added the last bit as a subtle threat, she nodded as she heard this before kissing me again and muttering, "Whatever…" then she smiled at me warmly, "Love you too." With that she was gone and I felt helpless once again._

"_I like her, Karson. You sure you don't want to turn her?" Emmett laughed. _

"_That girl has some serious balls, I'll give her that." Jasper agreed. I rolled my eyes at both of them and waited for Edward to say something, I knew we had to move quickly so Bella rang Rosalie and Alice who filled Carlisle in. Carlisle agreed to keep Charlie busy so that we could get Lena back. Rosalie and Alice meet us at the hospital entrance, Esme had the car waiting for us and we somehow managed to get us all in._

_Edward muttered something that sounded like "Eglinton Avenue West." As he hit the gas pedal. Bella looked frightened for her sister and I smiled slightly at her to try and keep her calm. I looked at Jasper and he nodded slightly. Suddenly everyone in the car was calm, even Edward who was still speeding along the streets following the directions Lena was giving him._

_Rosalie was staring out the window and she must have thought of something because Edward hissed, "Rosalie, try to keep your thoughts down, ok?"_

"_Sorry, forgot." Rosalie muttered to him. She continued to look out the window, watching street names go past. Alice was sat on Jaspers knees looking like death warmed up, there was no way to know what she was really thinking about because she wasn't even doing that or Edward would have said something. Bella was sat squashed in between Emmett, who had Rosalie on his lap, and Jasper. Suddenly Bella gasped, and Lena muttered, "Shut up, Bells. Jesus, anyone would think I was trying to kill you."_

_Lena had projected herself into the back of the car. Edward glared at her in the rear view mirror, "I thought I told you to---"_

"_Shut up. He stop about five minutes ago, I have no idea where we are, but its some kind of basement or something like that. He has friends here…Oh, shit…" Lena grabbed her arm and said, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"_

_Then she projected herself back. Edward growled and speed towards the direction Lena had last thought about. "Edward, what's going on?" I muttered not caring if the humans in the car could hear me or not._

"_His injected her with something. She thinks it's Cocaine."_

_The girls shrieked in the back of the car, Bella looked like she was about to die. "Cant you drive any faster, Edward?" she asked._

"_I can but we'll probably miss the place where Lena is, Bella. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have let her do this." Edward answered. Suddenly he pulled over. "Guys lets go on foot, I can see Rex's bike from here. Keep an eye on the girls, don't let anyone near them."_

_We all nodded and climbed out of the car. It was starting to get hard for me to keep calm and not run head first into a situation that we couldn't control. Then when I thought things could get any worse, I heard her laughter. I could tell she was high just from listening to her talking. I knew this wasn't her fault and I tried not to get annoyed with her but she knew what she was doing when she put herself in harms way._

"_Edward, she didn't plan this did she?" I asked under my breath. He looked at me, suddenly he looked scared. "No, she wouldn't of. I would have heard that, Karson." he muttered back. I just nodded, I knew he was scared that she had tricked him, us all, into thinking she was doing this just for Bella's sake and not for what she really wanted. Even if she knew that it wouldn't take her pain away, would she?_

_Did I really know her that well after a couple of days? Or was my heart making me think things I would never have if I hadn't fallen in love with her? I just didn't know the answers to that._

_Edward made the girls stand behind us as Emmett broke down the door of the basement. But the minute he did I wished he didn't, the stink that came out from the drugs being smoked and used was intoxicating. Rosalie stepped back and said, "I cant go in there.'_

_I looked at her, and her eyes were tightly shut. I could tell she was struggling internal with something because Emmett pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You stay out here with Bella and Alice."_

_Alice and Bella glared at us and Jasper said, "Look, if you go in there, you could get hurt. We'll be fine. Alice, please."_

_Alice just nodded and grabbed Bella's hand. We all exchanged a quick look before us vampires went in to find Lena. I could hear her laughing mingled with Rex's, she seemed to be having fun. As we opened a door, my heart exploded with pain._

_Lena was pushed up against a wall, her arms around Rex and he was trying to get her bra off. Her shirt was lying ruined on the floor, she was still giggling as Edward ripped Rex away from her. Emmett and Jasper had grabbed hold of me so I didn't kill the guy. I could have torn him to shreds within a matter of seconds, if they hadn't._

_My humans heart was beating like mad in her chest, but I didn't care. As her legs gave out under her and I grabbed her she looked at me and frowned. "Have you came to join the party, hunny?" she giggled, putting her arms around my neck._

"_I've come to take you home, Ria." I said, trying not to shout at her. Her pupils were diluted and her body was burning up. I wasn't sure if this was the drugs in her or her body not being able to cope with what she was putting herself through._

"_No, I don't want to go home. Home sucks, I want to dance and have fun." she pouted at me like I was spoiling her fun, no concerned about her health at all. "Cant we stay for a little while, please?"_

_I shook my head slightly, "Ria, baby, can you project your mind?" I asked, maybe her mind would be easier to talk to then while it was in her body full of drugs._

_She shrugged and muttered something about me being a killjoy and I smiled, "Sweetie, no offense, but you stink… it's not very nice." She just rolled her eyes at me and let me carry her outside. She wasn't very happy with me and I didn't have a clue how long her high would last. Once I got her outside, Bella shrieked at the sight of her sister, who was still pouting in my arms._

"_God, girl. Anyone would think you've never seen my high before. Hey Rose, I can kinda see you like four times." that was the last thing Lena said, before she passed out…_


	7. At the Cullens

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! And for wanting to help me!!!**

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullen's are vampires Lena finds out first, if u don't like it tough… Alice, Bella and Rosalie will find out soon… after I've blown the camper up and upset Alice some more lol**

**________________________________________________**

_She shrugged and muttered something about me being a killjoy and I smiled, "Sweetie, no offense, but you stink… it's not very nice." She just rolled her eyes at me and let me carry her outside. She wasn't very happy with me and I didn't have a clue how long her high would last. Once I got her outside, Bella shrieked at the sight of her sister, who was still pouting in my arms._

"_God, girl. Anyone would think you've never seen my high before. Hey Rose, I can kinda see you like four times." that was the last thing Lena said, before she passed out…_

__________________________________________________________

Marialena POV:

I woke with a splinting headache and the feeling I had messed up something big time. The last couple of days my mind had been doing its own thing, it was projecting itself when it wanted to, scaring the living daylights out of my sister and friends. I couldn't even remember where I was at the moment, I could feel a pair of freezing cold arms wrapped around my body but I couldn't even place who they belonged to.

Then I heard a voice that I knew well, my best friend Rosalie was standing near my bed, her violet eyes freezing cold as she gave me a look that could kill. The arms around me pulled away and I felt someone get off the bed behind me. I didn't look up, knowing if I did I would have to face the cold fury of the vampire who for some strange reason loved me.

"well, you're finally awake then, are you?" Rosalie snapped at me. I groaned, "Do you have to shout? I feel like if been hit by a bus… repeatedly."

She just smiled at me, but it didn't ease the twisted feeling in my stomach. I lent over the side of the bed as I felt everything I had eaten in the last 12 hours come back up. I couldn't help it, I had to be sick. Rosalie jumped out of the way in time so I didn't splatter her new shoes in puke. I felt better afterwards until Rosalie said, "You look tired, should I make you a bot bot (bottle) so you can go night nights."

I hissed at her, "I'm gonna smack your jaw and send you night nights in a bloody minute." She just smirked at me, as always. We had been saying the same thing to one another since we had known each other. Especially when I came down off of my drugs…

"Ah shit… he didn't did he?" I asked, wiping my mouth with the towel Rosalie passed to me. "I see it's finally clicked then?" she answered, obviously still pissed off with me. I swallowed hard, not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"No… no… he wouldn't…" I said, tears building up in my eyes. It was my fault, if I hadn't tried to help Bella I wouldn't have been drugged. I looked at Rosalie and mumbled, "What did I do? Tell me I didn't do anything stupid… I didn't hurt Karson did I?"

I knew the answer before Rosalie even spoke, of course I had hurt him. I acted stupidly, I always do the stupid thing that was just who I was. The tears I had been holding back started to fall down my face as I was assaulted by the memories of what happened whilst I was drugged. My face drained on all its color, I could feel it. Rosalie climbed onto the bed next to me and pulled me close, I fell into her arms and sobbed. "He'll get over it, Lena. He loves you… he's just very worried about you.", she muttered. Even though she was still pissed she was trying to calm me down again.

I glanced up when the door opened and frowned at Edward. Rosalie must have called for someone to come with her mind. But he wasn't the brother I wanted to see. Edward walked over to me and Rosalie, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. His eyes were nearly black, I knew he was thirsty.

But I still didn't know where I was though, the room I was in wasn't the hospital room in Toronto, where I had passed out last. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and saw that I was in someone's bedroom, the room was big, bright and so colorful it was an assault on the eyes. I groaned and rubbed my own eyes again, before looking at Edward.

"This is Karson's room, Lena. We're in Wabush, Carlisle sprung you yesterday afternoon." he said, answering my question before I could ask it out loud. I frowned at him, this was going to take some getting used to. Not speaking around him if I wanted to know something off him.

I didn't remember much of yesterday, but when I did I could remember being on a plane… I hated planes. A shudder went down my back as I thought of what planes do to me. Bella thought it was funny of course, because she wasn't scared of anything apart from spiders and rats.

Rosalie muttered to Edward, "At least I'm not afraid of flying."

I snapped back at her pulling out of her arms and nearly landing on Edward's lap, "PLANES CRASH!!"

"And apparently clowns kill!" Rosalie answered…

Karson POV:

I had to leave the room when she came round, I was still mad at her for letting Rex do that to her. She might not have wanted to do it but she had been in and out of conciseness for three days now. Carlisle had managed to get Charlie away, sending him back to Forks saying, that the hospital had keep her sedated so that she would do herself any damage.

I had stayed with her until just now, I was thirsty and needed to hunt badly. The worry of the last week at started to get to me, so I went outside and stood looking into the sky. It looked like it was going to snow or at least rain, you could never tell but I didn't care. I could go outside without being a walking diamond, when the sun hit me.

Suddenly I was being ripped down the concrete stairs that were attached to the house by someone. And for once I was glad my body was like stone. I rebounded onto my feet and snarled at the person. Emmett smirked at me, "Whoa, easy, tiger."

"Emmett?" I hissed at him and he laughed at me. I was breathing heavily, even though I didn't need to really, "You scared the crap out of me."

Emmett was still smirking at me as he said, "That's because you're out of practice." I pounced at him and pinned him down making him laugh even more then he already was, "Or not. Get off me." He shoved me off him and stood up. I smirked at him as he bounced back at me, we both knew that if we wanted to fight we had to get away from the house so that Esme wouldn't fret like she usually does.

Quickly we disappeared through the trees and I felt back to normal, I guessed that was Emmett's plan. After all we were brothers and he knew when I needed space or a fight. We were wrestling around our huge backyard not really thinking about much so that I could keep my mind off the girl I loved and at the moment the girl I wanted to murder for putting us all through hell.

I couldn't believe my brothers let that ass get away. Somehow he had managed to slip past all three of my brothers and escape. I was worried that he could come and find my Lena again, hurt her in some way. I let a fierce growl escape my lips which made Emmett back off extremely quickly. He saw that I wasn't going to calm down by play fighting.

"You found something to calm you down yet?"

"Besides a whole new level of frustration? ...No." I growled at him. I knew what I wanted to do, and it wouldn't really be helpful for either Lena or me. ..

Edwards POV:

The last couple of days have been hell. With Lena out cold for the last three days and Rex still on the loose Karson was ready to commit murder. When Lena projected herself across the room and had no idea where she was, he was ready to explode. I was sat on the bed that I had placed in my room for Bella and watched over her as she got some rest.

If Karson had been an emotional wreck the last couple of days, Bella was going insane with worry about her sister. I couldn't bare to be out of her sight for long in case she did loose it. No I wished I could read her mind, it was driving me crazy not knowing what she was thinking. And without Lena's help I was feeling pretty much useless.

'_Edward'. _A voice called out to me and I looked up, a habit you could say. I was so glad I was the only Edward in the house and that I knew who was speaking to me. I stood up carefully, so I didn't disturb Bella and hurried out of the room. My eyes were black I knew this, but I could barely bring myself to leave Bella's side, how was I suppose to hunt then?

I went into the extremely bright room that belong to my brother and saw his girlfriend awake an coherent for the first time in days. She looked at me and I knew she didn't want to see me, I just walked over and sat down on the bed, I could smell sick, but I couldn't see it I guessed someone had cleaned it up.

"This is Karson's room, Lena. We're in Wabush, Carlisle sprung you yesterday afternoon." I said, answering Lena's question before she could ask it out loud. She frowned at me, annoyed again.

She didn't remember much of the day before, but when she did she could remember being on a plane… she hated planes, which made me smirk at her. A shudder went down her back as I thought of what planes do to her. Bella thought it was funny of course, because she wasn't scared of anything apart from spiders and rats.

Rosalie muttered to me, "At least I'm not afraid of flying."

Lena snapped back at her pulling out of her arms and nearly landing on my lap, "PLANES CRASH!!"

"And apparently clowns kill!" Rosalie answered, with a smirk. I laid a cold hand on Lena's shoulder and said quietly, "Do you want me to go and get him, Lena?"

She just nodded and looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to do so. I got up and said, "Ok, but beware, he is in a bad mood, Lena." she set her jaw and said, "I can deal with that. I have to deal with it."

I was surprised at how set she was on speaking to Karson, how much she wanted to apologize to him for hurting him like she did. I left the room and raced out of the house. I didn't have to go far when I saw my brothers sat together in the trees. It had just started to rain, which was a nice thing I guessed.

Emmett looked up when I came over and he said, "We need to go hunting tonight, Edward. It is getting to damn hard to resist that amount of human blood. Poor Alice is trying her best not to agitate Jasper's bloodlust."

I nodded in agreement, my eyes were however on the youngest Cullen brother, Jasper maybe the youngest vegetarian but Karson was the youngest out of all of us changed. He was barely 17 when Carlisle changed him in 1935. "Lena is awake, Karson. She wants to see you."

He growled at me, not moving. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Growl all you want, Karson. But you cant hide from the fact that you both need to talk this out. She's sorry, you know."

He just shrugged indifferent, his thoughts weren't much better. I could tell he was seriously pissed off with her. Jasper looked at me and thought, _'I could try and calm him down long enough for him to see some sense, Edward.'_

I nodded at him, letting him know that he could do that for all I cared. I wasn't going to play batting ball to either of them. If he wanted to speak to her he knew where she was. Karson glared at Jasper as he relaxed, but we still wouldn't budge. In the end Emmett just picked him up and carried him to the house. I followed with Jasper so that he had backup just in case Karson turned on him.

He didn't, but he was cursing all three of us by the time we got him inside the house. Esme came rushing over to us, as did Alice. Both of them frown slightly at Emmett before Alice said, "You cant force them to talk to each other you know."

Emmett looked at her and smirked, "Just watch me." with that he carried Karson up the stairs an into his room.

Rosalie's POV:

I smiled at Emmett as he entered the room with Karson flung over his shoulder. Lena looked up and I guess she saw how mad Karson was because she said, "Let him down, Emmett. You didn't have to carry him, I'm sure Karson knows the way to his room on his own."

If she had even thought about why Emmett was carrying his brother up the stairs then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have said that. I looked at her again, she looked ill. Like she did when she was on drugs the first time around. But I knew she was going to do just fine, as long as no one pushed over too far.

"I guess we'll leave you two to it then," I said, as Emmett placed Karson down on the ground. Lena smiled at me slightly before turning back her attention to Karson. I grabbed Emmett's freezing cold and stone like arm pulling him out of the room.

Together we went downstairs and out into the garage. Even though he could still hear what was being said in the house, he happily lifted the car his family had brought for me. Just like the one at home, this one was a red BMW M3. I smiled as I lowered myself down so that I could have a good look at it from underneath. Emmett was a fantastic jack, he wouldn't drop the car on me or anything. And the plus side was he loved watching me get all dirty.

"you're going to do my car next aren't you, Rose baby." he asked putting he head under the car so that I could look at his face. I smiled at him and said, "Of course, Emmett. I think I know what I could do with it."

Emmett's most prized possession, after me of course, was his Jeep. He loved the fact that he could drive off road with it and do it fast. The cost of repairing it didn't bother any of the Cullen's, after all they had spent the years having nothing better to do then collect money. So they were filthy rich with nothing to spend it on but fast cars and houses.

Esme had told me that they had houses in all the places that they had ever lived. Most of the time it was cold and dark places, like Alaska and Norway, so that they could go out in the day time. None of the guys had told us yet what would happen if they did go out in the sunlight so I asked, "Emmett, what happens when you go out in the sun? You never did tell me."

Emmett smiled at me and answered, "It's not something that is easy to explain you have to see it. Edward doesn't like it though, he gets all grumpy when the sun is out."

I laughed, Edward was grumpy no matter the weather. "Isn't he always like that?"

"It gets worse with the sun being out, believe me. This is why he live so far out of town. We cant go to school on sunny days, you wont be able to either when school starts." I didn't mind that at all. "The story in town is that Carlisle and Esme take us out camping and stuff. Most of the time we just go hunting, which none of you girls will be able to do, or we hang around the house and get on Esme' nerves."

I heard a laugh from the kitchen, it was quiet and soft and I knew it was Esme. I was tinkering around under my car when I heard Emmett growl quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Karson stop being a prat, for crying out loud. Sorry, Esme." he added, after Esme stuck her head around the Garage door. I frowned at him and then asked again, "Emmett, what's wrong? He better not be upsetting Lena."

"She's fine, baby. Karson's just being a jerk."

"well, that's normal isn't it?"

Emmett's laugh was booming and loud as it came out of his throat. I didn't know what to do so I just carried on with what I was doing before. Suddenly I was getting pulled out from underneath my car and Emmett placed it back in the ground carefully.

"Let's go and listen to some music."

I smiled at him and said, "I doubt we listen to the same sort of music, Emmett." He smirked and muttered, "You'll be surprise at what we do share, Rose."

He cupped my check with his cold hand, before sliding it around to cup my neck. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I could see that in his eyes but I still lifted my hand to push his arm away. Knowing that a person who likes you as much as Emmett liked me could kill me without breaking a sweat was slightly unnerving. He simply closed his other hand around my wrist carefully and gently. I was surprising on how a big brute like him could be this gentle.

I simply stood still, my breath backing up in my lungs and my pulse throbbing hard and thick. He wasn't smiling now as he moved his face close to mine. "You're not a coward, Rosalie." he said softly when his lips were an inch from my own. The kiss hovered there, so close it was torture, my hand changed its grip and I moved in to him. I didn't think, if I had done then I would have remember his venom coated teeth that could kill me. We were breaking hell of a lot of rules by doing this but neither of u cared.

His mouth, even though it was rock solid and freezing cold on my warm ones, were soft and extremely persuasive and possessive. As if he wanted to show me I was his and his alone. Teasing me he let his tongue run along my bottom lip, clouding all my senses all together.

My lungs felt like a pair of fireballs way before he placed a hand on my body. His rocklike hands gently stocking my over my tight jeans and under my even tighter sweater.

Emmett's POV:

"Let's go and listen to some music."

Rosalie smiled at me and said, "I doubt we listen to the same sort of music, Emmett." I had to smirk and muttered, "You'll be surprise at what we do share, Rose."

I cupped her cheek with my cold hand, before sliding it around to cup her neck. It was hard to remember that she was human but somehow I knew I wouldn't never hurt her but she still lifted her hand to push my arm away. I simply closed my other hand around her wrist carefully and gently.

She simply stood still, her breath backing up in her lungs and her pulse throbbing hard and thick, it was driving me crazy. I wasn't smiling now as I moved my face close to Rose's. "You're not a coward, Rosalie." I said softly when my lips were an inch from hers own. The kiss hovered there, so close it was torture, then her hand suddenly changed its grip and she moved in to me. We didn't think, if I had I wouldn't have been breaking all the rules. But for some reason I didn't care.

My mouth, even though it was rock solid and freezing cold on Rosalie's warm ones, were soft and extremely persuasive and possessive. I wanted to show her she was mine and mine alone. I teased her by letting my tongue run along her bottom lip, I enjoyed the way she pressed against me.

Her breath was short and gasping way before I placed a hand on her body. My rocklike hands gently stroking her over her tight jeans and slid seductively under her even tighter sweater. I didn't think I would want all of her with just one simple kiss. But the moment I had my lips on hers I knew I wanted all of her.

Her body was pressed against mine; the tough, yet delicate body vibrating against mine. Her breast was now in my hand and I could hear her hum of passion that sounded in her throat, could taste it even as her mouth moved eagerly on my own.

I forgo the patience and control I had taught myself, since my change so many yeas ago. I wanted to ravish her. Here right now on the top of her shiny BMW. I would have as well if she hadn't pulled away from me, pale and panting. "this isn't going to happen." she gasped at me.

"The hell it isn't." I shit back growling at her.

She smiled slightly still panting as she spoke again, "We cant do this, it's to dangerous."

Again I growled at her, "fuck the rules, Rosalie." I knew I would have to apologize to Esme for using foal language later, but I didn't care. I stepped towards her, and would have followed if she had stepped back. Like a hunter after the prize, pretty much like when I was on the hunt. But she faced me square on and shook her head.

"No, Emmett."

I glared at her, annoyed however more with myself then with her denying me what I wanted. I couldn't believe I even wanted her like that, a small little human girl could turn my self-control, well what there was of it, into a pile of dust without a second thought.

She laughed at the look on my face and placed a hand on my cheek, "Don't look so downhearted, Emmett." I had to smile at her, nothing really got me down, at least for very long. I could hear Edward sitting with Bella in her room, Jasper was with Esme and Alice in the living room watching something on TV. Karson and Lena…

Hang on, I couldn't hear Karson or Lena. "Where the hell?"

Edward's voice was loud enough for Rosalie to hear as well, "They've gone for a walk. Lena needed some fresh air."

I nodded and looked back at Rosalie with a smile on my face, she smiled back at me as she walked inside. I heard Edward murmur, "You're an idiot, Emmett. What the hell was you thinking?"

I smirked and thought, _'I don't know you tell me.'_

_Edward must be fuming, but not all of us could be as prude as he was. I heard him growl at my thought and I continued with my line of thought. I knew I was pissing him off but I didn't really care. AS I followed Rosalie into the house I noticed Jasper glaring at me, Alice was sat next to Esme and looked at Jasper like he was going to jump her for a second._

_The minute he saw me, he was out of his chair and in my face, "What the hell? Do you know I could have jumped poor little Alice with all the lust you and Rosalie were throwing of. It was like walking into a strip joint full of bloody horny teenage boys."_

_Esme cleared her throat as Jasper swore but he ignored her. He was still mad at me an hour later when Karson and Lena returned, both with smiles on their faces and holding hands, "I'm guessing you guys were working things out." I said, smirking a little bit._

_Lena just rolled her eyes and said, "We'll be working things out when I'm 90." she looked up at my brother and for the first time I saw there was pain in his eyes. It looked like something that had been talked about he didn't like very much. I wondered what it was but nobody said anything._

_Jasper's POV:_

_It felt strange having to leave the girls behind with Carlisle and Esme, so us guys could hunt. We had promised not to go very far, just the other side of Labrador City, were Edward could still hear their thoughts. Edward was still in a bad mood when we left, after watching Rosalie and Emmett kissing like they would be apart for years instead of a couple of hours. I would have preferred going for a couple of days so that we could all still our thirsts so we would have the full control over our actions._

_But at the moment something more important was on all of our minds. Karson looked pained as he left Lena, more then when he did in the camper before the accident. "Ok, what is it?" I snapped at him, fed up with the worry and the fury that radiated off him like heat of the sun._

"_It's Ria. She's asked me to do something for her… after this school year is out." he muttered, I guess he must have thought about it because Edward's jaw snapped shut with an audible snap._

"_What?" Emmett asked looking between his brother and Edward, we all hated it when they had these private half conversations. Karson looked at both me and then Emmett before saying, "She wants to be turned into one of us."_

_Edward growled under his breath, "You've already said that you would turn her, Karson. How stupid can you get? She had kept that one quiet… so did you."_

"_Sorry, guys. It's just I can see where she is coming from… she has nothing left really apart from Bella and her parents. She cant have kids…"_

_I put an hand on his shoulder, understanding his feelings fully now. He was annoyed with himself for agreeing with Lena. But I could understand were he was coming from now. "It would be safer for all of us, Edward." I said quietly._

_He knew what I was talking about. With the one basic rule our kind had it was extremely dangerous for us to have told the girls what we were. The Volturi was strict on this rule. It was either turn the person who knew or kill them. The girls all had death sentences over their heads that they didn't know about._

_Edward growled at Emmett, who just shrugged and said quietly, "Come off it, Edward. How are we going to keep the Volturi from finding out?"_

_I had to agree, if someone found out that the girls knew what we were, the Volturi would send some of their guard to get rid of the danger. It didn't matter if we loved the girls or not. Edward seemed to be very reluctant on the idea of turning the girls if they wanted to be turned._

"_Edward, please see sense." Karson said, quietly. I wondered what Edward should see sense about. Then Karson continued, 'You know that Caius already has it in for our family. He would take this and use it as an excuse to kill us all. I know you don't believe you have a soul, but it doesn't mean the rest of us don't believe it."_

_I smirked and looked away from Edward. It was an ongoing thing making Edward believe he had a soul. A matter which he firmly denied, he consider us all to be monsters, killers even. Which was right, we all had killed at some point. Even Esme had slipped at the start of her vampiric life. Carlisle was the only one of us that had never tasted human blood. I still found it hard to resist human blood, but being around the girls would help a bit. That was the whole idea of us agreeing to house them. So that I would be able to control my bloodlust, none of the others were to leave my side in case I was to lose control._

_I could just imagine Alice as a vampire, she would be amazing. Her knack of seeing the outcome of things now would come in handy if she kept it after she was changed. I then moved on to imagine the other girls as vampires as well. Rosalie would still be as vain as ever, we all knew she classed herself as beautiful. And that she was even I had to agree, but she was vain enough to love herself and expect everyone to fall at her feet and worship her._

_Lena, she was a reckless human when she wanted to be. Her astral projection was unusual for a human, I wondered if she was made to be a vampire. Her skin was just unnaturally pale, it was nearly as white as I my own, so I didn't have a problem imagining her with pale skin._

_As I started to wonder about Bella, a pissed off growl made me stop and smirk. I turned at looked at Edward, his eyes were blazed with fury and I said, "Sorry, Edward. My imagination has running away with me."_

_He just continued to glare as I ran off to get my prey. I knew the others were close behind, Edward would as always keep his speed to the same as the others, even if I knew that he was dying to run at his full speed. Which would mean he would be out of the state in a matter of an hour at the most._

_I heard a loud splash behind me so I turned, Karson and Edward were looking over the side of the bridge I had just came across, Emmett was no where to be seen. I ran back to my brothers and looked down to see Emmett standing in waist deep water, which would have been freezing at this time of night for a human._

"_Emmett! Emmett!" Edward said, knowing there was no need to shout._

"_What?!" Emmett smirked up at us._

"_You alright?!"_

_He even had the bloody cheek to wave up at us, "yeh." He was still smirking and he was feeling kind of smug._

_Karson just rolled his eyes for asking, Are you sure all of you is alright?"_

_Emmett understood what he was talking about and his smirk became even more pronounced, "Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now. That Rosalie chick - what a bitch!"_

_I laughed glad Rosalie couldn't hear him, but the amount of love that he was radiating now was making me feel sick. "You smell like a toilet" I said as Emmett jumped back up to us, in one gigantic leap._

_And that he did, Karson and Edward wrinkled their noses at him and Emmett laughed before shaking his hair out to get the filthy water of it. It made all of us take another gigantic leap away from him in disgust._

_Esme's POV:_

_It was so nice to have the kids back home, I had missed them terribly even though they had only been gone for a few days before the accident. All of the girls seemed really nice, Rosalie maybe a little stuck up at times but she cared for her friends and my children._

_I had spent the afternoon out with Alice and Jasper, as it wasn't sunny we could go into town and start buying the girls new clothes. I had argued with Alice's objection to pay herself, by telling her I had never had daughters to buy clothes for. She had smiled at me widely and let me pay but she demanded that she let me help her whenever I had a works party for Carlisle to plan. Or any party fro the rest of her stay here. I had agreed which made her even more happy._

_In the end we had enough clothes to last all four of the girls for the school year and the holidays. We had even gotten all four of the girls necklaces made with the Cullen Crust on it. They belonged to our family now, even if they weren't vampires._

_I walked into each of the four bedrooms to find all the girls fast asleep in the beds we had brought in once we had found out that we had the girls coming. The only room in the whole house that had a bed was mine and Carlisle's, the boys had never taken interest in girls since they were turned. Edward seemed to think he didn't deserve love, Emmett just didn't let things get to him to much, Jasper was… well, just Jasper and Karson, he was never quite sure what side of the believes he stood on._

_I was ecstatic to see them all fall in love, even if it was humans that they loved, I didn't care. They were good-mannered and kind, they deserve some happiness. Even after what had happened in Toronto I was surprise the guys didn't want us to pull out of this whole thing._

_As I stopped at the door of each room and looked it, a small quiet laughed built up when I realized that each room was so much like the boy who used it to store his stuff. Edward's room was tidy and so neatly organized, nothing was out of the place, the walls were a dark golden color. Bella was laid, fast asleep wearing, after much objection, the expensive pair of Pjs I had brought for her. Her brown hair was sprawled around her head as she slept soundly. Edward had said she sleep talked._

_My family only get the very best, and as I classed the girls as family the deserved. The next room was Jasper's, it made me smile to see the lived in look of the bedroom. The walls were a lovely blue shade, which made me think of the beach he had shown us a few years ago when we went down to my Island. The walls were the same color blue as the sea, which Jasper had then said he found relaxing. Alice was snoring slightly as I watched her, her black spiky hair still like that even after a shower. I guessed that she loved the way it was naturally when it was short._

_Karson's room was next, I looked in at Lena and smiled as she spoke his name in her sleep. Like her sister she talked in her sleep. His walls were painted a dark red color, much darker then blood, more like a really dark red wine. Apart from Emmett and Carlisle none of the boys really came in here to see Karson. I guess the red was too much like blood for Edward and Jasper. Lena's red hair a lot brighter then the walls, it like her sisters was laying around her head. The room was quite neat, apart from the paper Karson had flying around with his drawings. I glanced over and saw that he had started a new one. I couldn't wait to see it finished, like Edward's music Karson's drawings were something I enjoyed looking at._

_The last room before mine and Carlisle's was Emmett's. I smiled as I noticed the mess, the boy still hadn't learned to clean up after himself. The walls were green like a soccer pitch and the carpet was covered in junk. I was surprised he found anything, even with his automatic memory that came with being a vampire. Rosalie was curled up on her side, wearing what seemed to be one of Emmett's soccer shirts. I smiled at this before pulling the door closed and walking back downstairs to join Carlisle._

_He had just finished his last bit of work and was now retiring to the living room to watch the news. A nightly habit of his, it was news and then we would all go about our different hobbies._

_He looked up at me and I smiled at him lovingly. It was hard to believe after all there years we could be so in love still. He had given me the family I never dreamt of having all four of the boys were blessings to me and to him, I knew he suffered at the beginning of his life as a vampire but now he had the best control around blood I had ever known._

_I sat down next to him and used into his body, "So what do you think of the girls then?" He asked pulling me close. I sighed, I knew what I thought was wrong but I had to voice it out loud, "They are lovely, Carlisle. But I do wish they were one of us. I hate to see Jasper suffer like this."_

_Carlisle laughed and placed as kiss on my forehead, "It's for his benefit that we are doing this. Edward told me that after she cut herself on the bus she wasn't even scared. I think that made Jasper think a bit."_

"_I know, it's just the thought of him not coping so well."_

"_Edward will warn us." my husband muttered in my eye and I smiled again. Edward was my first son, even though he was actually years older then me in vampire years. Jasper had wondered towards us shortly after Emmett and Karson had joined us. I had always hoped they would find themselves some nice girls so that I would have daughters as well, and now finally they all had._


	8. The Nomands

Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! It is nice to have somebody to soundboard off if you don't think an idea will work, SnappleApple450 is mine. She also gave me some ideas for this story and some of the upcoming chapters. **

**Thank you I-heart-twilight-forever for being the second person to review the last chapter.**

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing. I really, really wish more people would review, but you know I guess being put on someone's favorites list is just as good. So thanks everyone.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullen's are vampires, I am planning on changing the girls soon and putting some M rated bits is as well, so if u don't like it don read it I will put up a warning like this *MRATED* when I do. Thanks for reading… ________________________________________________**

_I sat down next to him and used into his body, "So what do you think of the girls then?" He asked pulling me close. I sighed, I knew what I thought was wrong but I had to voice it out loud, "They are lovely, Carlisle. But I do wish they were one of us. I hate to see Jasper suffer like this."_

_Carlisle laughed and placed as kiss on my forehead, "It's for his benefit that we are doing this. Edward told me that after she cut herself on the bus she wasn't even scared. I think that made Jasper think a bit."_

"_I know, it's just the thought of him not coping so well."_

"_Edward will warn us." my husband muttered in my eye and I smiled again. Edward was my first son, even though he was actually years older then me in vampire years. Jasper had wondered towards us shortly after Emmett and Karson had joined us. I had always hoped they would find themselves some nice girls so that I would have daughters as well, and now finally they all had._

__________________________________________________________

Bella's POV:

I woke up with someone staring at me, my eyes searched until I found of butterscotch colored eyes of my bronze hair Greek god and I smile at him. He was over by side in a flash, I didn't see him get of the couch he had been sat on waiting for me to wake up. Suddenly I realized what was wrong with the picture, I could hear thunder.

Groaning I dropped back into the cushions of the bed. Edward looked at me, his voice worried, "Is everything alright, love?" he asked.

I just glared at him, it was times like this when I wished he could just read my mind. "It's nothing, just the stupid storm." I muttered. I was going to kill my sister, she made me come on this stupid trip, I was glad I had because I wouldn't have meet Edward of course but I knew someone was going to come up with a plan to get us all outside and wet.

Edward looked at me, before smiling. "Oh, yes. You hate the wet and the cold." Then he smirked, "Well, I was going to say that the rest of us our going outside, so that me and my family could play baseball."

Base… "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a second there, Mr. Did you just say baseball?"

He laughed now, probably because of the look I had on my face, pure and utter shock. I couldn't imagine the Cullen's playing something ordinary like Baseball. "Yes, I said Baseball, love."

"Vampires play baseball?"

Again he laughed at me, I just couldn't get my head around it. The Cullen's played baseball, I couldn't imagine Esme playing ball with her husband and sons. "yes, silly. It's the American pastime. We have to wait for a storm to play as it is."

Again I frowned at him, I didn't understand why they needed a thunder storm to play ball either. Wasn't it dangerous to play ball in a thunder storm. Edward was still laughing when my sister came in the room with Karson. Karson glanced at Edward, who stopped laughing abruptly. One of them must have thought of something that he didn't like, and as he was watching my sister with so much anger I thought it was her. It wasn't until he said, "Has Jasper gone totally mental?!"

Again I frowned, if it was something Jasper had done why was he glaring at my sister like she was the reason. Karson just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Look, Edward, it's not up to us. It's their decisions. Jasper is telling Alice as we speak."

Edward growled and I heard someone growl back at him from downstairs. Lena just sat down on the edge of my bed, she didn't look like she was bothered by the glares Edward was giving her. "So Bells, you coming to watch our guys play ball?" she asked, a adoring smile was plastered on her face as she looked at Karson. He smiled back at her with the same look on his face. It was kind of sickening to watch really, but it was very sweet at the same time.

Her hand reached up to the pendent she wore around her neck. It was a gift from Esme, for making her sons happy. It was the Cullen Crest, each of the boys wore it. My sister was playing absentmindedly with it, waiting for my answer. "If I must, Lena. Do we have coats big enough to keep us dry?"

Lena just smirked at me, she didn't mind getting wet or cold. "Of course. Alice and Esme got us all coats yesterday. After all your jackets did go up in smoke with the rest of our stuff. And my jacket was ruined with my blood, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get the stuff out."

As she said this Karson flinched and then frowned at her. Either she didn't notice or she was acting like she hadn't seen it. She seemed better then she had done since the accident, a month ago. Only two more weeks and then we were starting school again, as Seniors. I was dreading this moment, but at least I knew the others were too.

Edward's POV:

I watched Bella until she woke up, her eyes resting on my face and she smile at me. I was over by her side in a flash, her eyes wouldn't have seen me get of the couch I had been sat on waiting for Bella to wake up.

When Bella groaned and dropped back into the cushions of the bed I was worried. "Is everything alright, love?" I asked.

She just glared at me, making me wish I could see inside her mind, once again. "It's nothing, just the stupid storm." she muttered. I looked at her, before smiling. "Oh, yes. You hate the wet and the cold." Then I smirked, "Well, I was going to say that the rest of us our going outside, so that me and my family could play baseball."

Base… "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a second there, Mr. Did you just say baseball?"

I laughed now, the look she had on her face was priceless, pure and utter shock. Like she couldn't imagine the us playing something ordinary like Baseball. "Yes, I said Baseball, love."

"Vampires play baseball?"

Again I laughed at her, she was so silly at times. "Yes, silly. It's the American pastime. We have to wait for a storm to play as it is."

Again she frowned at me, she didn't understand why we needed a thunder storm to play ball either. We were so strong that when we hit the ball it sounded like thunder cracking in the sky, and it could be heard all the way into town. I was still laughing when Lena came in the room with my brother. Karson glanced at me, and I stopped laughing abruptly. 'Sorry, Edward. I thought you should know that Jasper is giving Alice a choice with her path.' Karson thought, his face apologetic. I glared at Lena, knowing all this was because of her decision that she wanted to be turn after high school ended.

"Has Jasper gone totally mental?!"

Bella frowned, not understand the reason I was so mad. Karson just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Look, Edward, it's not up to us. It's their decisions. Jasper is telling Alice as we speak."

I growled and I heard Jasper growl back at me from downstairs. Lena just sat down on the edge of the bed, she didn't look like she was bothered by the glares I was giving her.

I tuned the rest of the conversation at and listened to what Jasper was telling Alice, her thoughts were as of yet jumbled and confusing. I didn't like to prey on what people thought, I normally ignored the thoughts of others around me, only listening every once and a while. I couldn't block the thoughts out completely but I would ignore them. When Jasper finished talking to Alice, she smiled at him and said quietly, "I like that idea very much, Jazz. If it would make things easier and safer for you and us, I'd say do it."

Jasper smirked in his mind at me and I growled again, making Lena and Bella jump. Lena throw me a death glare before looking at Karson, he glanced up at me before saying simply, "Alice thinks it's a good idea, too." he didn't seem very happy about it either. But he had already promised Lena he would turn her and he always kept his word.

I looked at Bella, thankfully she didn't ask what that was all about, she seemed to know that I wouldn't talk about it. My trail of thought disappeared when Lena thought, 'Just tell Bella, Edward, or I will. You know that we could get killed if anyone found out we knew about you being Vampires.'

I glared at her, and she smirked at me. Before getting up and saying to Karson, "Come on, lets go out and do something before you go and play ball."

Marialena's POV:

Edward growled again, making both Bella and I jump. I threw him a death glare before looking at Karson, he glanced up at Edward before saying simply, "Alice thinks it's a good idea, too." he didn't seem very happy about it either. But he had already promised me he would turn me and he always kept his word. Or else, I added mentally.

I looked at Bella and Edward for a moment longer, the thought 'Just tell Bella, Edward, or I will. You know that we could get killed if anyone found out we knew about you being Vampires.'

He glared at me, making me smirk at him, before getting up and saying to Karson, "Come on, lets go out and do something before you go and play ball."

Karson nodded and followed me downstairs. When I got to the front room Alice nearly knocked me flat on my back as she fly into my arms. Karson steady us so I would end up with a pissing headache again. "Alice, will you calm down, for fu- crying out loud?" I had forgotten that Esme could hear me swear and how much she hated it.

"I am just so happy! I get to spend forever with Jasper and my best friends. Rosalie and Bella do know don't they?"

I shrugged then said, "I don't know about Rose but Bella doesn't. Edward's being- sorry Esme there is no kinder way to say this- a big wuss." Karson laughed along with Jasper as we heard Edward growl at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh Karson, I'm so scared of Edward…" my face turned extremely serious, "Not."

Again everyone laughed. Alice tugged on my arm and said, "We so need to go shopping before the boys go and play baseball. I haven't got one pair of shoes that will withstand the rain." I smiled at her. The thought of going shopping was something I had always enjoyed.

I looked at Karson and said, "You don't mind do you?" He smiled at me and said quietly, "You go have some fun, Ria. You deserve it. Just promise me you'll be careful and remember what I said to you last night about those other vampires."

I nodded, how could I forget the human blood drinking Vampires that had just rolled into town? Karson was worried about them being here, but as yet no deaths had been reported. Then again these vampires could just be feeding outside of the town so they would have to deal with the Cullen's.

"Bella! Rose! Shopping!" our little pixie friend yelled up the stairs, I heard Bella's automatic groan and Rosalie's scrabble to get to the stairs. When she realized that Bella hadn't moved yet Rosalie ran back into Edward's room and literally dragged her out and down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were laughing at the sight of this.

I placed my lips against Karson's check, knowing he didn't want me to kiss his lips while he hadn't hunted, so he would loss control over himself. Not that I actually believed he would, I just liked to humor him. Alice snatched up Jasper's jacket, which was miles to big for her and pulled it over. Rosalie was already wearing Emmett's jacket, Edward was now helping my protesting sister in his. I smiled at Karson as he laid his around my shoulders. He then leant forward, so that his lips were close to my ear. Edward cautioned me with his eyes, not to do anything stupid like move suddenly.

Not that I would, I knew how much my scent hurt Karson when he was around me. He whispered into my ear, "you should wear my clothes more often, they suit you." He pulled away from me quickly as a blush crept onto my face. The rest of Karson's family didn't bother to hide the fact that they had heard what Karson had just said to me. At least the boys didn't.

"you hear that, Rose. Karson likes seeing Lena in his clothes. Do you think he's gonna get some?" Emmett said, dancing out of the way of Karson's fist. Rosalie smirked at her boyfriend, "Don't you think the same, Emmett?"

Nothing embarrassed Emmett or Rosalie. It showed as Emmett said, "A guy can wish, cant he?"

We laughed as we walked out to the cars. Suddenly I noticed there was a new car in the garage, a car that I had never seen before there, but had always wanted. Karson smiled as he watched me stare at it, "Do you like it, Sweetie?" he asked as I walked over to the car. My hand touched the cold baby blue colored metal of the Lamborghini. I couldn't believe I was so close to one, it wasn't real.

I looked at Karson and said quietly, "I love it."

"Then it is yours." he smiled at me. I stared at him for a second, while his words sunk in then I did the most stupidest thing I could have done. I launched myself into his arms. I kissed his face gently and murmured, "I love you so much, thank you."

He smiled before he gently pulled me away from his body. My sister and friends were staring at me like I had grown a second head or something.

Karson's POV:

I couldn't wait for Lena to go out into the garage and see the present I had brought her. She had gushed over this car when we were sat on the laptop together. She said who much she would want one, and I had unknowingly to her brought her one last night and picked it up so that she could see it when she woke.

Of course with Jasper's decision and baseball planning I hadn't gotten around to showing her it yet. I followed her out into the garage and watched as she stand at the car in shock. I smiled as she stared at the car, "Do you like it, Sweetie?" I asked as she walked over to it and touched the cold metal.

She looked up at me and said, "I love it."

I smiled at her again and said, "Then it is yours." She stared at me for a second, before launching herself into my arms and planting kisses onto my face. It was reckless of her, my throat burnt me as I battled with my inner demon. I would never hurt Lena, I knew that and she knew that, but why take the risk?

"I love you so much, thank you." she murmured and I smiled at her before pulling her away from me, as gently as I could. "As I you, my dear." I said handing her the keys. She smiled at me brightly before saying, "I guess we're taking two cars. Rose, you driving or is Alice taking the Porsche."

Rosalie looked at Alice's Porsche and said, "That thing will be full by the time she's done shopping. I think we'd better stick with mine it's bigger."

Alice pouted but raced over to the Lamborghini, "Then I get to drive with Lena." Lena looked at me and rolled her eyes again. I smirked at her. But for some reason I couldn't let go of the fact that Bella was happy about this arrangement. Was it because of how reckless Lena could be?

Edward smirked at me an said inhumanly fast, "Well, she enjoys driving fast, but she's never been in an accident."

With all the bad luck she had been having I was surprised at this. As the girls all pulled out of the drive I looked at my brothers and said, "I need to hurt before they get back. Edward, keep an ear out for me would you?"

Edward nodded, I knew however full well that he would be doing this anyway. He hated Bella be away from him, just like I hated Lena being away from me. He was anxious and it was driving us all up the wall, Jasper especially. I raced out of the house, down the length of the backyard and disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie's POV:

With the morning I've had I needed this shopping trip. Emmett had told me about a death sentence being hung over all our heads and that we needed to make a choice on if we wanted to become vampires or not. I wasn't sure I was hearing him right at first, then he told me that Lena and Alice already had agreed to be changed. That Lena had actually asked for it to happen.

I sighed as I speed along after my best friend, Bella didn't know anything yet and I wasn't going to tell her unless I had to. Bella glanced at me and asked, "How are things with you and Emmett?"

I knew she only put up with me at first because of Lena, now we were close, closer still after the accident. I smiled as I answered her question, "He wants to sleep with me, but you know vampire strength and all. He could kill me by accident." a shudder went down my back at the thought. I was happy with my life and wanted to keep living it for a little while longer.

"For someone as irresponsible as Emmett, I'm surprised at how gentle, caring and responsible he actually is." Bella said laughing. I nodded fully understanding what she was saying. Emmett never touched us if he wasn't sure that he couldn't control his strength. He didn't even come near me when he was thirsty in case his control snapped fully.

"You're telling me." **(Sry stop for quick midnight snack before my energy levels actually die lol) I sighed, "The problem is I want to sleep with him, every bloody night it gets harder to resist my urges and I know it is extremely hard for him."**

**Bella laughed and said, "I bet." which had my laughing as well. That was something I would expect from Lena not from her sister. Guess Lena was finally rubbing off on her. We hit the outskirts of Labrador City within 10 minutes and were at the shopping centre within another 10. After we park we all climbed out of our cars, Lena and Alice seemed to enjoy riding in the Lamborghini. I would take a look at it when I got home and give it a once other.**

"**Let's shop," Alice said, practically jumping up and down in her 6 inch skinny heeled boots. Lena rested a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from doing something stupid like killing herself. The storm was still going on, and we were getting drenched, so we hurried into the mall. Only to get inside and immodestly wish we hadn't…**

**Alice's POV:**

**I was so excited to go shopping that I didn't want to stand outside in the rain and storm. But once I got inside the mall I wished we had stayed in the rain. The place had been demolished by something. I could see the lifeless bodies of families, pensioners and god help me even children and babies. If Lena had clamped her hand down on my mouth I would have screamed, she frowned as if she was listening for something, so I did too. In the silence there was a tiny, and extremely frightened cry of a newborn baby. I widened my eyes as Lena let go off my mouth, placing her fingers on her lips, before bending down and pulling off her heels.**

**Rosalie and Bella glared at her and she whispered, "It's only a baby, guys. Come on." With that she started walking through the mall, she bent down and picked up what looked like a pole and disappeared around the corner. Rosalie looked at both me and Bella before hissing, "Call for Edward and the others. I'll keep an eye on her, and stop her if she does anything stupid."**

**I nodded and walked at the mall with Bella holding tightly on to my hand. The amount of blood that was sticking to the walls and the floor, it made me feel violently sick for some reason. Bella actually looked green, I knew both she and Lena couldn't stand the smell of blood.**

**How the hell was she coping in there, was she blocking everything out? I knew if I thought about what had just happened, Edward would pick up on it. I knew he would be keeping an eye on us, through either my, Rosalie and Lena's minds.**

**Within a matter of seconds my new phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out, but I was unable to speak. Bella took the phone off me, her face now back to it's normal pale color, her voice was normal as she spoke, "Edward."**

"**Bella, what the hell has happened?" I heard Edward ask panicking. I didn't stop showing him what we had seen, how we had come upon it.**

"**I don't know, Edward. But lena… she's going to find a baby… a newborn baby… she heard it crying and went to see if she could help it… is she alright, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice was still calm, but I could hear the hint of panic under it. I must have thought that because Edward said, "OK, Bella. Don't panic, ok? Lena is fine, Rose is with her. Is there anyway you can warn them that the creatures who done this are still inside?"**

"**Still inside?!" I hissed at the phone, even though Bella was holding it. Edward would have heard me regardless. Bella just stared at the doors of the mall, watching for an unseeable danger. If those things were inside with lena, Rosalie and the baby, how the hell is Lena going to get to the baby without getting caught?**

"**And tell Alice to calm down. We'll be there in ten minutes if that." Edward soothed before hanging up he added, "And you two, don't for the love of all that's holy, do anything stupid like running back in there."**

**I rolled my eyes, 'Fat chance of me running anywhere, Edward and Bella would probably trip and fall.' not wanting to say that out loud. He had already hung up but I could imagine them climbing into their cars and speeding to the mall.**

**Marialena's POV:**

**The minute I heard the small cry of a baby I knew I had to help it, reckless of me I knew that. Karson would kill me for it later, but the baby needed help. It was scared and it was alone. Or so I hoped. I heard Rosalie behind me before she even touched my shoulder. I glared at he before carrying on go forward, to the middle of the mall. Then I paused a listened again. I could still hear the baby, but the was something else as well. I sounded like someone sniffing. 'Shit,' I thought. 'it's the Vampires Karson warned me about.' I bit my bottom lip like Bella doe and stood very still. Rosalie watched me and did the same, I murmured, "Don't make a noise. I need to find the baby."**

**Suddenly there was a flash of movement and a woman stood in front of me and Rosalie. Her eyes were ruby red and in her arms, she held the newborn child that was screaming. I glared at her, my brown eyes not flinching away from her red ones. If I was going to die, I wouldn't go down without a fight, even though this red-haired woman could kill me in an instance and would do it without hesitation.**

**Rosalie didn't shrink back either, she would stand by me no matter what. I took a step towards the woman holding the baby and she hissed at me. Her voice was surprisingly soft, I expected it to be more feral like her body posture. "I wouldn't do that if I was you little girl. I wouldn't want the baby to suffer now do we?"**

**I glared at her still, my eyes flickered to the baby in her arms. She was holding it like it would keep her safe from whatever would come. The next thing I knew he was being flanked by two men. I heard Rosalie gulped before she could catch herself. She wasn't a coward, I knew that and so did she. Together we would figure something out, we always did. I didn't close my eyes but I knew there was one thing I could try, it might confuse them long enough for Karson to get here.**

**I backed up, till I was standing right next to Rosalie, the pipe in my hand was quickly handed too her. We both knew it would be useless to use to against them but it was something. I then started to concentrate on the space being the vampires. When I could see it clearly in my mind, I pushed my mind out of my body.**

**A smirk was on my face as I looked at the backs of them, Rosalie looked a bit reveled, but her face didn't give that away by much. I folded my arms across my chest before saying, "you going to hand the baby over?" I kept my voice steady, already concentrating on my own body waiting for them to turn so I could disappear back into my body.**

**The men were the first to turn, she still had her eyes on Rosalie and my seemingly lifeless body. The blonde guy gasped and looked back at my body. The red head looked at me when she heard this, her wild red eyes still resting on my face. I smirked at them before making a show of disappearing again.**

**Bella's POV:**

**I was starting to get worried, how long did it take to find a baby, was it a trick? Was my sister hurt or worse dead? And Rosalie what was she going through? Where the hell are the guys when you need them? I told them I didn't want to go, I would have rather spent the day painting my toenails then being at a mall.**

**I started pacing as my thoughts shot through my head, so glad that Edward could read them, not that he would have made much sense of them, because I didn't. my sister would have understood what I was thinking, but she was inside, with three human blood drinker vampires and a baby. My nerves couldn't take this anymore, I was getting close to an nervous breakdown, as I heard the tires of a car screech to a stop. I looked up just as Karson and Emmett ran past me, I was glad the streets were empty in this area before 9 o clock. Edward stopped in front of me before saying, "Go sit in the car, Bella. You too, Alice."**

**With that he disappeared into the mall after my sister and best friend. Alice took my had a squeezed it tightly in her own, I did the same to her. Jasper climbed out with Carlisle and pulled Alice into his arms, "I was so worried." he whispered in her ear as she pressed her face against his chest.**

**I went back to wondering what was going on inside the building…**


	9. Baby, proposal and a wolf

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! It is nice to have somebody to soundboard off if you don't think an idea will work, SnappleApple450 is mine. She also gave me some ideas for this story and some of the upcoming chapters. **

**Thank you I-heart-twilight-forever for being the second person to review the last chapter. I love you guys, thank u for sticking by me with this story and my others!!**

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing. I really, really wish more people would review, but you know I guess being put on someone's favorites list is just as good. So thanks everyone.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullen's are vampires, I am planning on changing the girls soon and putting some M rated bits is as well, so if u don't like it don read it I will put up a warning like this *MRATED* when I do. Thanks for reading… ________________________________________________**

_I started pacing as my thoughts shot through my head, so glad that Edward could read them, not that he would have made much sense of them, because I didn't. my sister would have understood what I was thinking, but she was inside, with three human blood drinker vampires and a baby. My nerves couldn't take this anymore, I was getting close to an nervous breakdown, as I heard the tires of a car screech to a stop. I looked up just as Karson and Emmett ran past me, I was glad the streets were empty in this area before 9 o clock. Edward stopped in front of me before saying, "Go sit in the car, Bella. You too, Alice."_

_With that he disappeared into the mall after my sister and best friend. Alice took my had a squeezed it tightly in her own, I did the same to her. Jasper climbed out with Carlisle and pulled Alice into his arms, "I was so worried." he whispered in her ear as she pressed her face against his chest._

_I went back to wondering what was going on inside the building…_

____________________________________________________________

_Rosalie's POV:_

_Backed up against a wall I watched as my best friend got backhanded across the mall. She had taken the beating of these crazed vampires for the last couple of minutes. I was still clutching the useless pip, knowing full well that when these creatures were finished playing with us they would turn to kill us. When Lena landed with a loud crash, I wished she would stay down, but she somehow managed to pull herself back up to her feet. This surprised both me and the vampires._

_I could tell she was seriously battered, her face, arms, body and legs were sliced open from the window she had been chucked though just a minute ago. Her blood was running down her wounds, but she didn't seem to worry about this. I was terrified and rightly so as the vampires were smacking their lips and growled at her._

_When the tall blonde guy went to step towards her again a extremely loud and dangerous growl distracted everyone. In a second Edward and Emmett had placed themselves between me and the other vampires. Lena was still out in the open, with no protection. I glanced towards Karson, his eyes were still black from the thirst he had not been able to still yet. 'All Lena's wounds… the blood…' I thought gulping. I was still terrified for my best friend._

_I watched as her eyes snapped onto his, for a moment I wanted to know what was going though their minds as they seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. Karson's facial expression kept changing as if she was speaking to him in some way. Edward looked at me and said, "She is… she's projected her mind into his body so he can hear what she is thinking…"_

_I frowned at this, then I realized that Lena's body had gone rigid like it did when she projected her mind. "That's new…" Emmett muttered. Edward growled at the vampires holding the baby hostage, the female's feral eyes was flittering between all our faces, her eyes full of the thirst I knew Lena's blood had caused._

_Lena's voice made m jump, I didn't expect her to be back in her body just yet. "Karson, the baby… the baby…" she spoke as if she was reminding him of what they talked about in his mind. An edge of panic was noticeable it her voice though. Karson glared into his girlfriend's pleading eyes before turning his attention to the red haired female._

_Emmett eyed up the dark haired male that had turned his attention to me. I stared into his ruby red eyes and wanted to step towards him, my mind was screaming at me not to, but my body had other ideas. As Emmett growled at him, the male broke eye contact with me, making me shrink back against the wall again, the pipe in my hand fell to the fall with a small clattering sound. It wasn't until Edward spoke that I realized that he had been listening into all our thoughts, trying to gauge what these vampires were like. His voice was calm, hypnotic even, "The child would never satisfy you, Victoria."_

_Victoria's eye flickered towards Edward, then to the child and finally to Lena's battered face. Lena glared back at her, her eyes full over cold fury. I had seen this look only once before, at it scared me. I was positive she was going to do something totally stupid. Edward's voice was still calm as he said, "The girls are with us. They will not be harmed…" Karson interrupted this with a loud snarl, so Edward added, "Anymore then they already have been."_

_The blonde vampire didn't seem to want to take his eyes off of Lena, even when she walked towards Edward and Emmett carefully, not making any sudden movement. Around her neck, her pendent was glittering with her blood. She placed herself behind the boys, yet still in front of me. The dark haired vampire looked towards us again and my hand flew up to my pendent when he glared at it. "Cullen Property." His voice was covered in a French accent. Emmett looked smug and unconcerned as he answered, "Damn right they are."_

"_And yet they are human?" again her voice took me by surprise again. It couldn't believe it was so soft and high- a babyish soprano tinkling. The kind that went with blond curls and pink bubblegum, not a vicious, catlike killer. Edward looked towards Karson, a silent conversation going on between them with Karson's thoughts and Edward's eyes. It was Karson how answered this time. His voice nearly the same hypnotic tone that Edward had used, only his had a hint of underlying anger in it. "Victoria, my MATE," for some reason he emphasized this word, "is becoming extremely distressed about the Infant still crying. Just hand the Infant to us so that this situation doesn't become out of control."_

_He took as few fast steps towards her and the males closed around her in such away that made me think of the fact that they were protecting her. Edward nodded again, then his vicious snarl made me and Lena both jump we had not expecting this. He glared at the strangers, "We will not be trading their lives for that of the Infants, Laurent."_

_Suddenly Karson was stood with us, his back to us but when Emmett suddenly started to go into the same posture as his I noticed that they had also become defensive. I gulped, my heart pounding so hard in my chest I was sure it was going to explode. Emmett looked towards me, his eyes cautioning me to try and calm down, panic would not help any of us. Lena stepped forward and placed a hand firmly on Edward's shoulder, her eyes still full of that cold fury that was so terrifying. He looked at her and she hissed, "Edward, the baby… you cant let them hurt the baby," tears were now streaming down her bloodstained cheeks. As gently as he could Edward laid a hand on hers, he looked at Karson again then back to Lena. Karson nodded before looking back at the strangers again._

_After a few seconds Edward said, "Do it now and do it quickly, Lena." She nodded and her body went rigid, the next thing I knew she was stood right next to Victoria. She glanced up at her still with cold fury. It took me a while to figure out why she wasn't being attacked, the eyes of the three vampires were vacant, like they were else where. I looked at everyone else confused, "What-?"_

"_Karson's creating an illusion to stop them from hurting the Infant or Lena." Edward explained. I watched in awe as my best friend pulled the baby out of Victoria's arms. She struggled a bit against the vampire's grip but after looking at Karson for a bit of help she managed it. She pulled the baby against her chest and I heard her say, "You poor little thing. You're freezing." as she hurried back towards the rest of us. She passed Karson and looked at him with a grateful smile. The Infant calmed down now she was pulled against something warm, as she was dressed in pink I had concluded she was a girl._

_I pulled off Emmett's jacket and pulled my top over my head, before handing this to Lena so she could wrap the baby up. I pulled Emmett's coat back on and did it up. I knew how cold the skin of a vampire was and I was worried the little girl would get skin._

_Marialena's POV:_

_I was really worried about the baby in my arms, I knew it's parents were dead, I knew those red eyed vampires were the cause of her now being an orphan. I handed her to Rosalie so I could project myself back into my proper body. I didn't really like projecting my mind, but it didn't stop me from doing it. I was hoping to shake off the sick feeling I was getting in my stomach every time I merged back into myself. I was glad I didn't break easily or that they didn't want to kill me straight away or that they used their full strength. Although I was positive I would have a permanent limp from now on._

_The minute I was back in my body I pulled the baby back into my arms and into my aching body. She didn't seem more then a day or so old. It was only when I heard a voice did I drag my eyes of the little girl, "We need to go, Lena. The police are on their way, we don't have long. And we still need to clean up if we want to avoid a visit from the Volturi." I knew the last part wasn't directed at me so I started walking back to the entrance with Karson and Rosalie. Edward and Emmett soon followed. Karson kept his distance from me, it wasn't anything unusual when he was thirsty and we were inside. He was however watching my every move. I was limping a little but other then that I was fine, or at least I felt fine._

_The minute we were outside Bella was out of Edward's silver Volvo, she frowned at me with worry in her eyes, then she spotted the now sleeping baby I was shielding from the cold and the wet, "Oh, thank god, thank god." she muttered as she carefully pulled me into her arms._

"_Is there ever a day were you don't try and get yourself killed, Marialena Belle Swan?!" Alice hissed. I rolled my eyes at her, "Guess not." was my simple answer. Carlisle rushed towards me, he glanced at the little girl in my arms then back to my face, "You could have died trying to save the child." I could tell he was glad the baby survived, I knew he hated killing anything. "Let's go so we can get you both check over." he added, I nodded also knowing it would be useless to argue that I was fine. Jasper frowned at me slightly after having a small conversation with Edward and his brothers. "Karson, I'll ride with you in the Lamborghini."_

_When Karson nodded, I knew they were going to clean this mess up. Karson leant down to me, holding his breath and whispered though his clenched teeth, "Don't ever do anything like that again. That was stupid of you."_

_I nodded before Edward helped me into the Volvo, Bella climbed in next to me and Emmett sat himself on the other side, careful not to squash me. As we pulled away from the mall and back to the Cullen's house I started to wonder what we were going to do about the little girl. Edward glanced up in the rearview mirror of his car and said, "We cant exactly give her away now, can we Lena?"_

_I hissed at him, "Edward, do you mind not poking around in my mind?! It's highly annoying!" then I realized what he had said and asked, "What are we going to do? Keep the poor little thing? Who is going to raise her?" I watched as Carlisle looked at Edward, his face was thoughtful and I wondered what he was thinking because Edward nodded, before looking back at me and saying, "We'll talk about it when we get home. This is something we all need to decide together."_

_I nodded, my eyes wondered back down to the baby, she looked so peaceful in my arms. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I remembered what happened to her parents, to my own baby and to me. Edward must have said something to Carlisle because he shifted in his chair and placed a cold hand on my leg, "You couldn't save them, Lena. If we knew what was going to happen we would have been there to stop them."_

_Of course I already knew this. But it still didn't stop me from feeling sorry for this poor child, who was only a couple of days old and had already lost her parents in such a terrible ordeal. "I know Carlisle. I'm just glad I could help her… I heard her crying… I just couldn't leave her… I didn't know if…"_

_Edward cut me of, "You did the right thing, Lena. Even if it was totally stupid and reckless. Can you do me a huge favor?" I frowned at him until he meet my eyes. He continued, "Could you please try to refrain from all this reckless stuff unless on of us boys are with you next time?"_

_I smirked at him, Emmett seemed to be shaking with laughter. "Next time? You mean there's going to be a next time?"_

"_Knowing you now as well we do, of course these going to be a next time." Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and noticed we had pulled up in the Cullen's garage. I had forgotten how quick the Cullen's like to drive. We were the first back and as I carefully climbed out of the Volvo I said to Emmett, "at least I keep things lively around here." again he just laughed, Edward frowned at me disapproving of cause. We went inside just as Rosalie and Alice pulled up. Karson and Jasper were still not here, I overheard someone saying that the mall had been blown up I stared at the TV. I grimaced as I saw that we had been out of Labrador City by exactly a minute when it had happened._

_Esme looked worried as she ushered me onto the couch, her eyes flickered from my bloodstream face and the baby girl in my arms before she said, "I was so worried. The boys wouldn't let me come with them. Your lucky to be alive, if they had used their full strength on you…" I let her babble mindlessly as my eyes rested on the baby's face once again._

_When Carlisle stepped over to me I still didn't look up, "she looks so peaceful," I said smiling at the still sleeping infant. She stirred a bit before settling down again. Only when I felt a pair of familiar eyes on watching me did I look up. Karson was watching me with sudden interest I hadn't seen before, which made me frown at him, "What have I done now?" I hissed when he smiled at me._

_He was still smiling as he answered, "nothing, sweetie." I glared at him before passing the baby to Carlisle so he could check her over._

_An hour later, when Carlisle was happy that me and the baby were fine and I had a shower, to clean my blood of my body, once again my clothes had ended up in the trash, but anything to make things easier on the Cullen's, we all meet in the downstairs dining room, a probe for when the Cullen's had guests, and a meeting place for them to discuss problems. The little girl was in the living room, carefully placed in a make ship basket. Sitting next to Karson I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what was going to be decided. My fingers tapped the table impatiently with nerves. Karson reached over and placed his hands around my own stopping my impatient tapping. "Patience, darling." he smiled, knowing full well I didn't do patience very well._

_I grimaced at him before looking back at Carlisle, who cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He spoke quietly with us all, treating us all like adults. "Right, we need to make a big decision here, and we need to make it as a family. The Infant girl cant suddenly appear out of nowhere, how are we going to explain this one? And are we going to keep her?"_

_I glared at him before saying, "I thought you and Edward said we cant get rid of her now." As Karson still had my hands in his I couldn't ball them to fists, I wanted to and he seemed to know it. Jasper looked at me and muttered, "Relax, Lena." I did regardless of the fact that I didn't want to._

"_This is, as I have said, a family agreement." Carlisle repeated, but this time Esme interrupted, "Carlisle, we can not give this child away to some random foster family or put her up for adoption. Think about what it would do to the poor child…" I was sure I heard, "and to Lena as well." but I couldn't be sure. I knew Carlisle wouldn't argue with Esme, he loved her to much for that. Edward sake next, "I agree with Esme, Carlisle. That James, he is a tracker. I they want to they will track the child here. If we gave her away it would only be a matter of time before the catch up with her. At least here we can protect her."_

_I growled under my breath, nobody had told me the murderers were still alive. Karson squeezed my hands softly and I rolled my eyes at him. Then he spoke, "I have already told the people in the baby shop me and Jasper stopped in to get milk that I had just become a father. The story is going to be around Wabush like wildfire by morning."_

_I started at him in disbelieve, the words just didn't want to sink in. he had told someone he was a father? Wow…_

_He then continued, "I told them that my girlfriend was doing well and was resting up as we had not expected this at all."_

_Bella and Alice jumped out of their seats in shock, Rosalie went so pale I was sure she was going to faint and I was kind of nearly on my way into unconsciousness myself. I was so sure I was dreaming this. Emmett and Edward looked at Karson with dental looks of shock on their faces. Jasper just looked as calm as ever. I pulled my hands out of Karson's, my eyes wondered to his face, he looked back at me with a smile._

"_You did what?" I managed to get out. Again Karson smiled at me, "Well, I could see how attached you were to the little girl and Jasper could feel it. I knew you wouldn't let anyone take her away without a fight, so I thought it would be best if we… well, you know become her parents…"_

_That's when I fainted…_

_Bella's POV:_

_I watched my sister faint and nearly fall from her chair. If Emmett hadn't reacted a quickly as he did, I was sure she would have hurt herself. My mind was working in overtime, trying to process what Karson had just told my sister. After all of what she had been through I knew there was no one better to be a parent to the little girl. But it was still quite a shock to hear Karson's words. No one had expected this, at least of all me._

"_Bella, love. Are you ok?" a velvet voice next to me asked. I looked into his golden eyes and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked."_

_Edward smiled at me and muttered, "we all are. Well Jasper's not… he knew about this all along."_

_I glanced at Jasper, who was trying his hardest to get Alice to sit down again. I sat down again myself, my eyes on Lena who had now been placed on Karson's lap to keep her from being laid on the floor. Carlisle was watching Karson as he worried about his girlfriend a smile was plastered on his face. "Well, if Lena agrees to this it's decided. We keep the child with us, she will be the best protected child in the town."_

_I couldn't disagree, with a family of vampires to look after her, I was sure that she was going to be the safest baby in the world. It took my sister five more minutes to come round and when she did she muttered, "I must be dreaming…" then she touched her bruised jaw before saying, "nope, not dreaming." Her face lifted and she looked at Karson, suddenly a goofy grin appeared on her face and she pressed her lips against his so hard I feared the chair was going to tip or at least break._

_Emmett laughed as he watched karson place his hand under my sisters legs and pick her up bridal style. He broke the kiss before saying, "Excuse us, please. We have somewhere to be." Edward and Jasper groaned as they left the room, lips back on one another's. I didn't really want to know what they were planning to do, but I heard someone collapse on the bedroom floor above my head and my sisters giggle and I groaned._

"_God no, come on, guys," I heard Edward mutter and again I heard my sister giggle. Rosalie snapped out of her trance and shouted, "At least try and keep the noise bloody down, will you? Not all of us want to listen to you two."_

_Alice laughed and muttered, "At the moment I am so glad I don't have vampire hearing." This made all three of us girls and even Emmett and Esme laugh. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper didn't look best pleased at us, but we didn't really care._

_Karson's POV:_

_*MRATED*_

_The minute we were in my bedroom I ripped aside the top she was wearing, and we landed on the floor with a crash, she giggled making me smile at her before I repeated what Edward was muttering in the dining room. I knew they wouldn't like this but I didn't really care. Once again she giggled, then her hands started to fight with the buttons of my shirt. "why do you have to wear so many clothes?" she growled under her breath at me._

"_I wont next time." I answered quietly as I ripped the last of her tattered shirt away from her body. Beneath she wore a black see-through bra that reveled her firm breasts and hardened nipples. I closed my hands over them and watched as he eyes glazed over. "where do you like being touched?"_

"_You're doing fine." she said, her breath hitching a tiny little bit. As I laid my lips to her throat I felt and heard her heart skip a few beats. With have a laugh I let her roll on top of me, the minute she was her lips fastened onto my own. We knew we were both being reckless, that this whole situation was dangerous for both me and her._

_She fought off the sleepers she was wearing and let me peel off her jeans over her hips. I groaned, the need for release was driving me crazy but I still flipped us both over the minute we were both naked. I stilled Lena's edgy protests with a long rough kiss. _

"_What's your hurry?" I murmured, sliding a hand down to her breast and torturing her nipple with me cold thumb. "I haven't had a look at you yet."_

"_I want you." was all she could pant out. _

_I smirked and pulled back, "I know." I ran my hand down her body from her shoulders to her thigh. Again she panted, "I want you inside me."_

_I smirked again and muttered, "You only want one aspect inside of you." She glared at me, her ice blue eyes blazing with a fiery need. "Goddamn it!" she hissed as I dipped my hand and carefully, not to touch her skin with my teeth, took her breast in my mouth._

_She writhed against me, as I suckled, gently at first it was torturous for us both then harder and faster until she had to bite back a scream. My hands continued to skim over her. _

_This was tangling emotions, a war on the system and a battering of our senses. I wasn't used to this and by the looks of things neither was she. It wasn't until I bracketed her wrists and pulled them over her head so that she would be able to reach were I was hard and heavy against her._

'"_Don't."_

_I nearly released her in reflex, that was before I looked into her eyes. I saw panic, I saw fear but what I also saw was desire and love. "You cant always be in control, Ria." I ran my free hand over her thigh, she trembled, her eyes unfocused when I brushed the back of her knee with my fingers. "Don't." she gasped again, fighting for air. _

"_Don't do what? Find a weakness and use it against you?" I caressed her sensitive skin, tracing my fingers up to her centre and back away again. Her breaths were coming in pants now as she tried to roll from under him._

"_too late, it seems." I began to trail soft kisses against the base of her throat, down her body while she shivered under me. "I intend to give as much pleasure as I get."_

"_I cant," she strained against me, bucked. I was going mad with need, her struggle to hold back was both infuriating and challenging. "Let go."_

"_I cant."_

"_I'm going to make you let go, and I am going to watch it happen." I slid back up her, feeling her treble until my face was close to hers once against. I pressed my freezing palm firmly between her thighs. Her breath hissed out, "You unimaginable bastard. I cant."_

"_Liar," I murmured against her lips, teasing them with my tongue as I slid one finger down, over and into her in a couple of swift movements. My groan melded with her, as I clung to control, focused on her face watching it go from panic to shock and glaze over to helplessness. She screamed when she went over the edge. _

_Then suddenly she went limp and I went mad. I dragged her up so she was on her knees, her head resting against my shoulder. 'Again," I demanded, pulling her hair back so that I could kiss her mouth, hard and possessive. "Again, goddamn it."_

"_Yes…" she whispered into the kiss, her free hands roaming his body, her teeth grazing the skin of my neck as she placed them to my skin. She climaxed again and something ripped though me like claws. _

_With a snarl I levered her hips and drove myself into her. She closed around me, hot and greedy. Her nails scraped my unbreakable skin, her hips pistened as I plunged. When her hands slipped weakly from my shoulders, I emptied myself in her._

_Marialena's POV:_

_It was a while before I could speak again, before any of my senses came back to me, when they did I muttered, "We missed the bed…" His laugh made me chuckle and when he said, "I guess it was actually safer for the bed don't you?" _

_I bust out in a fit of hysterical laughter. I tried to get up only to be other powered by his arm, "I have to move…"_

"_I don't think so," his voice was infuriating, confident and lazy. Within a second of me trying to stand up again I was on my back. "look, you've had your fun."_

"_Oh, didn't I know it. I haven't finished with you, Ria." the look on her face made him laugh. "good that's what I wanted to--"_

_Within a second she had reversed there positions, her knee carefully placed at his groin. "Listen, Karson, I come and go as I please, so check your bloody ego." I growled at him. _

_I has happy when he raised his hand up in submission. I moved my knee have an inch when he somehow managed to get me on my back under him again. I was pissed. _

'_So much for dignity', I thought. "I don't want to fight you, but I have to go downstairs." my voice was calm, reasonable even._

_He shifted and watched as my eyes started to flutter shut as he slipped inside me again. "no don't shut your eyes." his voice was a pleading whisper, so I watched him un able to fight off this new onslaught of pleasure. _

_My breath quickened, all I could see was his face, all I could feel was his freezing body against my burning on, Hot mixing with cold, the tireless friction of an orgasm that shivered through me like water. _

_His fingers linked with my, his lips curled on mine. I felt his perfect godlike body tightening an instant he buried his face in my hair and murmured my name. _

_We lay there on the floor, our bodies still a scrambled heap when he turned his head to the side and kissed my temple. _

'_Marry me," he murmured, "when we finished high school, marry me."_

"_Yes," I closed my eyes, as his lips came down on mine again. "All right, yes."_

_When I work an hour or so later, I was in bed and the only thing I still had one was the pendent Esme had given me._

"_Oh shit…" I muttered. Karson looked up at me, his eyes worried, "what's wrong, dear?" he asked. I heard a big booming laugh from downstairs and I knew what I had realized was true. "They heard us…" I muttered, my face turning bright red. Karson reached up and stroked my face gently. "Yes and?"_

"_Karson… come on, that is not fair."_

_Suddenly I heard a loud knock at the door. I jumped up and went to pull my shirt and jeans back on, when I saw the state of my top. "Jesus Karson… I liked that one as well."_

"_Alright, open up, before I come in." Emmett's big booming voice rang out. I jumped in shock and grabbed Karson's shirt from the floor before he could reach it. I hissed at him under my breath. Just as I managed to pull it over my head, Emmett walked into the room, he took one look at my red face before he burst out laughing again._

"_you two are needed downstairs," he managed to get out between wheezes. "Esme wants to talk to you about the nursery and what we are going to call your daughter. Oh and the wedding."_

_I hissed at him and looked back at Karson in panic. He just smiled at me, not looking bothered at all. Maybe I was just imagining things or something. _

_He took my hand in his and together we went down to face the music. Once I was in the living room, I refused to look at anyone but my daughter, the child I had been given. Finally someone was cutting me some slack maybe my luck had changed. When I did look up, Edward looked at me furiously and I gulped again. Karson growled at him seemingly daring him to say something._

_The minute Esme saw me she ran over to me and pulled me into a careful just big hug. "Thank you, Lena, thank you so much."_

_I didn't understand what she was talking about but I smiled at her. She kissed my face and said, "There is so much to plan. My baby boy getting married. We have to tell your father about this at once."_

"_Mum." Karson was clearly embarrassed by this. I smirked at him and muttered, "That's what you get for letting them hear us." With that I walked over to my sister and best friends. Alice jumped up and hugged me as tightly as she could. And even though she was a little pixie she was terrible strong. "Ok, ok , Ally. You can let go now. I'm sure Karson still wants his wife to have a heartbeat when she gets married."_

_I could hear the laughter from behind me and Rosalie smiled at me from behind Alice. "You deserve some happiness, Lena. After all you've been through."_

_I nodded in agreement before looking at my sister. I knew her thoughts on marrying straight out of high school but instead of looking at me like I was crazy she actually smiled at me. "I guess we have a wedding to plan, baby sis."_

_I rolled my eyes at her then I looked at my daughter, who was cuddled into my sisters chest, I held my arms out for her and she happily handed her other. I looked at her little face and short dark blonde hair, she could easier pass as Karson's daughter, I was shocked when she opened her eyes and they were blue. I hoped they would stay that way, so we didn't have to lie about her taking after some distance relative more then she does me and Karson. "hey there, Carlie Rose." I said, stroking over her check._

_My sister and friends looked at me and smiled, we finally had a name for the little girl that was from this day on my daughter. Karson came over to me and placed his arms around me carefully. "Carlie… as in Carlisle and Charlie?", he asked, I was proud that he never really missed a beat._

_Even in the short time we have known each other, he knew me better then anyone except Bella. Esme came over to us, she smiled as she saw us together with our child. Alice jumped up and said, "We need a picture of this. For the beginning of a new and careful," her eyes rested on me as she said this, Karson chuckled in my ear as I rolled my eyes. Alice just carried on, "life together, the beginning of forever." she said this with a smirk and glanced towards Edward._

_He growled under his breath and walked out of the room. "Who put the damper on his bad mood?" I laughed, nothing could keep me from the high I was feeling at the moment._

_Sex and Carlie were the best things that could happen to me. I was glad I had let Karson have his way with me. Rosalie laughed along with me and said, "I wondered if you two would hear anything up there, with how load you were and everything, Jasper, Emmett and Esme made Edward tell Bella about the Volturi."_

"_And he didn't like it," I grinned. At least I didn't have to tell her. Alice shook her head. "Nope." she popped the p of a laugh and we all did. I couldn't remember laughing so much in a long while. School may start in only two weeks time, but we were just fine cruising the way we were now._

_After Alice had snapped a picture of me, Carlie and Karson together, Emmett wondered off to make get the birth certificate sorted with Jasper. Rosalie cleared her throat and said, "We have a wedding to start planning girls."_

_Alice started bouncing up and down, Bella just smiled at me. Then Rosalie said, "hang one, she doesn't have a ring yet. How can you propose without a ring?" she glared at Karson, he smiled at her and said, "I'm going to give it to her later when Carlisle is back from work. I want him to see this as well."_

_I grinned at me man, my vampire and my best friend. I couldn't imagine being without him anymore. Suddenly I heard a growl from the garage and we all raced outside. Emmett was guarding the door into the house against what seemed to be a tall, dark skinned boy. Karson, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their noses wrinkled up in disgust. I pressed my daughter up against my chest and stepped back beside Karson. He pulled me into my side._

"_Look, you stinking bloodsucking leech. All I want to do is see my best mates, what's so wrong with that?!"_

_My heart nearly came to a stuttering stop and Bella smiled again. Alice was jumping up and down, not bothering to hold back her excitement about hearing the familiar voice again. Rosalie smiled and walked over to the door, "Jacob." her voice wasn't really as harsh as normal._

"_Rosalie.", answered Jacob with a smile, "Do you mind telling this stinking bloodsucker to let me past to see you all?"_

_Emmett growled at him, Rosalie laid a hand on his shoulder, but he still spat, "the only place your going is the pound, dog."_

_I rolled my eyes and pulled out of Karson's arms. "Ria." I shook my head and shoved passed Emmett to see Jacob. I had forgotten that I had Carlie in my arms, the look of shock was easy to read in his eyes. "Lena… how…I thought… Charlie said… is it one of theirs?"_

_I laughed at the look on his face. Karson started to hover next to my shoulder and I looked up at him, "Karson, this is Jake, Jake this is Karson Cullen, my fiancée."_

_That's when the whole garage seemed to erupt. Karson had pulled me behind him quicker then I could react. Jacob was shaking, his eyes full of rage. I gulped, "Jake?"_

"_Your what? Your marrying on of them? How could you, Marialena?" Jacob snapped. I stared at him not understanding what he had meant by these words. It was Edward who said, "He knows what we are, Lena. He's a werewolf. A young one at that."_

_Emmett growled, "Get outside, dog. You are not doing that in here, were the girls are."_

_I watched as Emmett, Edward and Jasper wrestled Jacob outside. Karson refused to let my shoulders go, Esme had placed herself in front of the other girls so they didn't do what I knew we all had going through our minds, go outside and make sure Jacob was alright, I heard a growl and Karson pushed me into Esme's waiting arms. Then he was gone…_


	10. Woloves, High School and Problems

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**Right I have seen the trailer for New Moon and I think I am going to die if November 20****th**** doesn't arrive quickly. I know someone said that Jasper and Esme didn't look the same, *cough jen cough*, but they are the same actors. It looks really good, so if u haven't see it yet get a move on and go to you tube!!!!**

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! It is nice to have somebody to soundboard off if you don't think an idea will work, SnappleApple450 is mine. She also gave me some ideas for this story and some of the upcoming chapters. **

**Thank you I-heart-twilight-forever for being the second person to review the last chapter. I love you guys, thank u for sticking by me with this story and my others!!**

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing. I really, really wish more people would review, but you know I guess being put on someone's favorites list is just as good. So thanks everyone.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**Oh and by the way, the Cullen's are vampires, I am planning on changing the girls soon and putting some M rated bits is as well, so if u don't like it don read it I will put up a warning like this *MRATED* when I do. Thanks for reading… ________________________________________________**

_I watched as Emmett, Edward and Jasper wrestled Jacob outside. Karson refused to let my shoulders go, Esme had placed herself in front of the other girls so they didn't do what I knew we all had going through our minds, go outside and make sure Jacob was alright, I heard a growl and Karson pushed me into Esme's waiting arms. Then he was gone…_

____________________________________________________________

_Edward's POV:_

_The minute the dog snapped at Lena we all went into defensive, Esme placed herself in front of the other girls, Karson dragged Lena behind her so that she wouldn't get her. She still had Carlie in her arms, I should have warned Karson about this, bringing the child out into the garage when I realized what this boy was._

_I help my brothers wrestle him out of the garage and onto the front lawn. As no one came down this way, I knew that we were safe if it came to a fight. The minute the boy was in his wolf form and growled at us I could hear Karson joining us. We had the odds on our side if we had to fight him off. Four Vampires against one extremely young werewolf._

_Though he growled at us he didn't seem to want to attack, he was very reluctant to do so. He knew fighting us would hurt the girls, just like we knew it. In the garage I could hear Lena struggling against Esme's rock arms, she was determined that she would get outside to see what was going on. "Bella, take Carlie and go upstairs… Esme, let me go… Oh, for crying out loud, Karson I know you can hear me! You lot leave him alone! Jacob means us all no harm, he is a friend! ESME LET ME GO!!"_

_Jacob growled again as he heard Lena shout, I shot Karson a look of warning before saying, "Esme, let her go. Holding on to her will only make things worse."_

_I then heard the fantail struggle to get outside, Lena came out first followed by Rosalie and Alice. Before she could however get close to Jacob Karson pulled her into his side. Emmett and Jasper did the same with their mates. Bella followed her friends but stopped by my side on her own accord. Esme was stood guarding Carlie._

_Lena glared at Karson as she tried to free herself from his grip, her eyes snapped closed and Karson snarled at her, "Ria, don't you dare think about it-!" however before he could finish his sentence her body had gone rigid and she had projected her mind so that she was stood next to Jacob. He just stared at her coldly._

"_Jake, Carlie Rose is human. Karson and his brothers helped save her life. DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, JACOB BLACK!!!" she explained, snapping her last words out loudly._

_Bella nodded, "It's true, Jake. That's the reason Lena looks like she's gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. She tried to stop the vampires killing Carlie, my stupid sister went up against three vampires." _

_Jacob's eyes flashed at me and my brothers. Alice just rolled hers, "Not the Cullen's, stupid. They don't drink human, why would they hunt in their own backyard if they did?"_

_Jacob rolled his wolf eyes again, Lena reached out and thumbed his shoulder. "Stop being a twit, Jake. Change back, you know I cant stand dogs."_

_Rosalie smirked as she heard her best friend speak. The fact that they weren't scared and running in the opposite direction made me wonder if any of the girls had their heads screwed on right. Jacob looked at Lena, she just smiled at him and placed an arm around his shoulder, Karson growled under his breath at her but she shot him a look that made him stop._

_Bella looked at me and said, "See we told you Jake was no threat." as Jacob ran out into the trees to change back into his human state. Lena looked at Karson before projecting herself back in her body. When her body came out of it's rigid state she didn't smile at him but pulled her arms out of his hands. Then she muttered, "Don't ever do that again, Karson McCarty Cullen, I may be you fiancée but this doesn't mean you have any right to stop me from doing things. It is not 1935 anymore."_

_Karson looked taken aback by this but he quickly recovered, "Don't speak to me like that, Ria. Wolves are dangerous, especially the young ones. Unpredictable."_

_She growled at him under her breath and looked up when Jacob came back out from behind the trees, he was only wearing a pair of trousers I had noticed that were tied around his ankle before. He was still glaring at Karson. His voice had an underlying anger when he spoke again, "You are planning to marry a bloodsucker, have you lost it completely?"_

"_Jacob, be nice." Bella said, her arm resting on mine. Lena just smiled at him before looking up to Karson's face._

"_yes, I plan to marry Karson. Why shouldn't I?"_

_Jacob stared at her, like she had gone absolutely crazy. "Your barking mad."_

_Rosalie laughed at this, Alice joined her. Lena just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Coming from the guy who turns into a wolf." Jacob smirked at her before saying, "Well, that's the kind of reckless thing you would do, Lena. But I must remind the bloodsuckers of the treaty they had made with my people."_

_Lena frowned at him, Karson growled again. Jasper raised a hand to quieten us all down. "We have not forgotten the treaty, dog. It is not something we take lightly. However there is a circumstance that we need to do discuss that regards the girl's safety."_

"_What circumstance?" Jacob's face snapped around to Jasper. Jasper remained calm before he said, "Shall we take this inside? It doesn't seem right to discuss this outside."_

_The girls were still frowning not understanding what was being said. Lena looked at Karson again, her eyes blazing with the unanswered question that all the girls had. Karson just looked down at her before leaning forward a giving her a small, chaste kiss. She smiled and kissed him back, which made Jacob growl again. "Jeez, Jake. Anyone would think you were my keeper and not my friend."_

_Slowly we all walked inside, Jacob was slightly hesitant to come into our house, but he followed us into the living room were we all sat down. Lena sat herself down next to Bella and Karson, I stood behind the couch, my hands resting on Bella's shoulders. Now suddenly Jacob noticed something else was going on, "What are you all like seeing bloodsuckers now?!'_

_Alice looked at him and smiled gently, "Jake, just stay calm ok?" Jacob glared at her, but Alice stayed calm, an unusual thing for her as she was normally so hyperactive._

_Esme came in the room holding Carlie which made Lena jump up. I watched Jacob as he winced when she lifted her daughter into her arms and pulled her close. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. Carlisle will be home shortly, I'm sure he wants to be here to discuss this all with you. I shall set the dining room up with some food."_

_I smiled at my mother as she looked back at us all. She was the most loving person I had ever meet, even if her nose was slightly wrinkled up against the smell that was Jacob. "Jacob, would you like something to eat as well?"_

_Jacob looked taken aback at this kind question. Rosalie smirked and said, "Thank you, Esme. I'm sure when Jake gets over the shock, I am sure that he will want some food. He eats like a horse."_

_We all laughed at this, even Jacob. Lena settled herself down beside Bella and Karson, she rested her head on Karson's shoulder when he placed an arm around her. He reached over and stroked Carlie's face with his fingertip, scared that he would hurt her if he touched her anymore._

_Rosalie's POV:_

_I couldn't believe I was stood, my arms folded across my chest, next to Emmett staring at the only guy I have ever despised as much as I did him. Jacob, now a werewolf, was staring back at all of us his question was still unanswered but I think he got the message._

_Esme flittered around the room getting things sorted that didn't need to do, the was never a speck of dust anywhere in the whole house. A habit she did every night before Carlisle got home from the hospital. I sometimes found it annoying but she would not and could not be stopped._

_Nobody spoke until the boys heard the sound of Carlisle's Mercedes near the house. "Carlisle's will be here in a moment, shall we go into the dinning room" Edward asked._

_We all nodded and stood up, Karson laid his arm around Lena's hips and together they walked towards the dinning room. The rest of us followed, Emmett resting a hand on the small of my exposed back. I didn't shudder although his hand was freezing. _

_Once we had settled down again, Carlisle walked into the house. His nose wrinkled up at the smell I couldn't smell. I guess Jacob had that effect on the vampires, because they all refused to go near him, meaning Alice and me were sat next to him. Lena refused to be sat near him, in case he lost his temper and turned on her again. It was a risk she didn't want to take whilst holding Carlie._

_Carlisle looked at us all before saying, "I take there is a matter here we need to discuss?"_

_Edward nodded, "Jacob is from the Quileutes."_

"_Ah, I see. I take you have came to speak to us about the girls."_

_Jacob looked at the creator of nearly all the vampires in the room. Jasper was the only one who had wondered towards them on his own. _

_Jasper served as a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. The vampire family that changed him in 1863 was very different from the Cullen's in their dietary habits –they fed off humans. Jasper became depressed over his way of life and sought something better. That's when he found the Cullen's by accident, now he was a vital part of their family._

"_I was sent here to remind you of the treaty that you made seventy years ago. The girls are not to be bitten in anyway or we will forced to announce a war on you." Jacob said, I watched him as my best friend's heads all snapped around to stare at him._

_Lena spoke, "You mean, if the Cullen's were to bite us in anyway, you would have to kill them?" her voice had an edge of panic in it. I knew what she was thinking the minute she looked back to Karson's strained facial expression._

"_That's exactly what I mean, Lena." Jacob answered, his voice cold as he spoke. I guessed he already classed us as his enemy. _

_Bella frowned at him and said, "Jake, there is something you need to know." Jacob glanced towards her and asked, "What?"_

_I sighed, my voice still not as harsh as it would be if I was speaking to him at home, "We don't really have a choice anymore. It's that or we all get killed."_

_Jacob frowned at this, not quite understanding my words. I looked at Carlisle who took other from what I had said, "What Rosalie means is, that the vampires that make the rules in our world have one very strict one. That is keep the secret…"_

"_Keep the secret? What an earth does that mean?"_

_Karson took Lena's hand in his, a soft expression on his face as he looked at her. Then he spoke, his voice relaxed, lazy even, "That means that if the Volturi find out the girls know we are vampires. They will send someone to kill them."_

_Jacob growled loudly at this, making Carlie cry and Lena throw him a look of disgust. "And you are going to do what? Turn them for their own good?"_

_Alice reached forward and laid a hand on his arm, "Jake, they are not forcing us to do anything. It is our decision, if we want to be turned the they will do it to keep us safe. If not they will do everything they can to keep us safe."_

_I watched as Jacob's body began to shake in anger. The Cullen's looked worried until Lena snapped, "Oh, for all that is good and holy, get a bloody grip Jacob." she didn't have much patience with his anger, neither did I._

_Jacob calmed down slightly and asked, "Have you made a decision yet?"_

_None of us really wanted to answer that question, but we knew if we didn't he would go mad and probably tear us all to pieces. It was Bella who took over this part, "Jake, we all have decided on the same thing. We want to spend forever with the Cullen's and preferably not get eaten to death by a bunch of human blood drinking vampires."_

_Jacob growled again before getting up and storming out of the house. Lena looked a little worried and Edward said, "he needs time to think. His pack need to know what is going on. I'll keep an eye on his thoughts."_

_Carlisle nodded grateful for that, he went to turn around before Karson said, "On a much happier and less dangerous note." Carlisle turned and looked at him, "Yes?"_

_Lena smiled as Karson took her hand, he looked back at Carlisle and said, "I have asked Ria to marry me once we graduate, and she has agreed. Me, Ria and Carlie Rose are going to be a proper little family, as of next summer."_

_Carlisle looked like he was going to burst with pride, Esme was sat next to him and huge smile on her face. "Well, congratulations you two. I do wish you all the happiness you can have. Does you father know yet, Lena?"_

_Karson was the only person in the house that dared to call Lena Ria. Her face was as soft as the expression of Karson's. She looked at Carlisle before saying, "No, we haven't. I was going to tell him at Christmas, when he comes up here, and when he hasn't got his gun with him. It would be hard to explain to him why Karson didn't drop dead if he shots at him. We'll have to explain about Carlie."_

_Everyone laughed at this, that was going to be a hard one to explain, if Charlie did shoot Karson. Then again explaining to him about Carlie was going to be more tricky._

_Edward's POV:_

_This was the time of day if wished I could sleep. We were all getting ready for high school. Or was purgatory the right word for it?_

_If there was a punishment for all my sins, this should make up for them surely. The boredom was something I couldn't get used to; every day seemed worse then the day before._

_I suppose this is how me and my brothers slept- if sleep was the inert word for our inactive periods of days._

_Bella was arguing with Lena, Rosalie and Alice about some sort of outfit that she didn't want to put on. I saw it in Alice's mind and what she had planned for my girlfriend and I decided to come to her rescue. But Karson cut me off, he was holding Carlie to him and she was watching his facial expressions. She was now only two weeks old, but she seemed to be very alert for her age._

"_I wouldn't go in there if I was you, Edward. Lena will skin you alive, and Alice and Rose will probably ripped your face off." he wince at the thought of that, so did I to be honest. Lena could be scaring when she wanted to. She was still thinking of beating me to death with a shovel if I ever hurt Bella._

"_What are they going to her? Shoving bamboo splinters under her nails or something?" I asked._

_Karson just shook his head, "No, Lena and Alice are trying to get her into an outfit that looks more like something Lena would wear to bed…"_

"_Yeah, doubt Bella would put up so much of a fight if it was bamboo splinters." Jasper said, standing behind us. Emmett laughed as he joined us._

"_Come on, girls, just force it over her head and be done with it." he said, Rosalie poked her head round the door and smirked, "Already done, Emmett. I have no idea how a girl related to Lena could put up such a fight when it comes to clothes."_

_Lena laughed and came out of the bedroom, the uniform she had on made Karson growl at her, "You're not going to school in that, Ria. Do You know how many guys I'll have to kill."_

_She was wearing the shortest, black skirt I had ever seen, with a white shirt which she had open provocatively, she wore black fishnet tights and a pair of ankle high boots. I frowned at her, agreeing with Karson and hundred percent. She just walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips._

"_I ain't changing for no one. Anyway, at least I haven't gone see through like Rose."_

_Emmett growled at this and I smirked, then I went, "What have you done to Bella?!"_

"_Jeez, Edward. Take a chill pill or something. Bella's not dressed like me or Rose, neither is Alice." Lena laughed lifting her daughter out of Karson's arms and into her body._

_Marialena's POV:_

_Anyone would think that I would dress my sister in the same style clothes that I would wear. Ok, maybe I would if she would let me, but I knew her taste and I knew mine, and they were no way near each other._

_I smirked as I watched Edward's jaw drop at the sight of my sister. Rosalie had done her hair in loose curls around her face, which had the hint of makeup on, her lips glittered with the gloss that Alice had smeared on them. Her outfit was a simple navy blue blouse with a tight pair of white jeans. Alice had taken mercy on her by giving her a pair of nay blue ballerina shoes. Yet she had still complained about the outfit until Alice threaten her Truck back home._

'_Told you so,' I thought smugly as I walked downstairs to hand Carlie over to Esme. She was going to look after her until lunch when she would bring her to school so me and Karson could see her. I didn't know how I was going to cope being away from her for four hours._

_I kissed my daughters head and muttered, "mummy and daddy will see you at lunch, little princess." I watched as Karson kissed her forehead too, before I passed her over to Esme. I was close to tears as I walked into the garage with the others in tow._

_I climbed into my Lamborghini with Karson and watched as my sister and friends climbed into their cars. Esme was going to use Edward's Volvo at lunchtime so that she could bring Carlie to see us._

_It took us all ten minutes to get to school and when we did, Karson guided us to the reception area so we could let them know we had arrived at school. Rosalie and Alice were talking about some thing that had to do with a long day at school, Bella was going slightly green in the face._

_We walked into the room, and saw a tiny little woman, who looked like she had passed the retirement age completely. She looked up as we walked in a smiled at the boys. I grimaced as she said, "Boys, it is lovely to see you again. I hope you are ready fro your last year here."_

_Politely Edward smiled at her and said, "Yes, we are thank you, Mrs. O'Hagan." Then however he said, "These are the exchange students, ma'am."_

_She turned at looked at us girls. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw what me and Rosalie were wearing. I looked back at her and smiled, "Mrs. O'Hagan. I am Marialena Swan, this is my sister Isabella and our friends Rosalie Hale and Mary Alice Brandon."_

_Her face went bright red for a second before she said, "Ah, yes. The girls from Forks. I have your lesson plans here, if you give me a second."_

"_Sure," Rosalie said, her voice confident as always._

_Then I heard a growl and as I turned around my eyes fell on someone I didn't want to see. Rex. I knew the boys couldn't do anything here, in front of Mrs. O'Hagan and the teacher who came in with him. Karson took my hand is his as I started to shake, my head started to swim and my vision blurred slightly. Karson pulled me into his arms and muttered, "It's ok, darling. He's not going to hurt you anymore, I wont let him."_

_I just nodded. Rosalie went and collected our lesson plans and I tried to smile. Then Mrs. O'Hagan said, "Oh, Karson. I heard you're a daddy now. How is the little one doing?"_

_Karson smiled and said, "Carlie Rose is fine. Mrs. O'Hagan, Marialena is actually Carlie's mother." _

_Rex looked up as he heard this, everyone in the room that knew him was on edge. I wanted to run out of the room as fast as I could, Karson seemed to sense that because he excused us within a matter of seconds. The lot of us walked out of the office and went to sit outside. We still had a little while until we had to go to our first class._

_Karson pulled me into his stone arms, I turned my face into his chest and let him sooth me. Bella was standing next to us, her hand resting on Edward's arm, "What is he doing here, Edward?" she asked._

"_He found out that we were going here… he's a senior here…" Edward said, he looked down at me when I looked at him, "I'm sorry, Lena."_

_I shook my head, "No, it's fine. It's fine. You didn't know. He's not going to get the better of me."_

_Karson smiled as he kissed my hair. "That's my girl." he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him when he kissed my neck, all the tension in my body gave way for new feeling. A feeling that only he could give me._

_Jasper groaned and said, "Please, will you to behave? How the hell am I supposed to survive the day if you two are throwing off lust waves all day."_

_We all broke out in laughter, Karson helped me off the floor and we walked towards our lockers. Luckily there were next to each other, Karson then took my hand, "Remember, Ria, he wont get to you, ok?"_

_I nodded before letting him kiss me again. My first class was Spanish, the only class I had on my own._

_As I walked in I subconsciously started playing with my pendent with my left hand. I heard someone gasp as she saw the engagement ring on my finger. I turned and frowned at her. I was sure I heard the words, "That's the slappa who is with Karson."_

_I shook my head and frowned slightly before finding a seat at the back of class. I laid my bag down at the table and cupped my head with my hands as I put my elbows on the table. I was just about to close my eyes when I guy came over to me, he sat down next to me and when I looked at him, my heart dropped about fifty kilos of stones into my stomach. It wasn't Rex, thank god for that._

"_Hey, you most be one of the new girls. I'm Demontae.", his voice reminded me of Charlie._

"_Lena." I answered, my eyes returning to my books on the table in front of me. I didn't really want to talk to this kid, I wasn't being rude or anything, it was just I missed my daughter and I missed Karson. I knew we had Calculus together with Bella and Emmett next so it wouldn't be too bad._

"_Lena, that's a pretty name."_

"_Thanks," I muttered. Demontae smiled at me before asking, "So, I hear you're living with the Cullen's."_

_This was a topic I could handle, not how pretty my name was. It was strange because two months ago I would have like it and flirted back. "Yeah, I am. Well, me, my sister and our friends are."_

"_Really, I couldn't imagine living with them."_

_I frowned, "Why not? They're really nice people." Although I was using the word people rather loosely this kid next to me didn't know that. He just smiled at me before saying, "Well, they don't really speak to anyone here. A lot of people think they are freaks."_

_The tone of his voice told me that he agreed with them, I could feel my anger build but before I could say anything to this jerk our teacher walked in and started the lesson. I cursed the kid in my head before concentrating on what was being discussed._

_Edward's POV:_

_I walked towards my first class with Jasper and Rosalie, unfortunately we had gym together, Rosalie was already in a huff when she found this out. She hated Gym, it meant getting sweaty. But Gym in the first period was even worse. I could hear everyone thought, those of my family, including the girls, stood out to me. _

_Karson was worrying about Lena, not knowing if Rex was in any of her classes or not. But I could hear him smirking mentally when he walked into English to see Rex sat there. Lucky for Rex the seat next to him was already taken and Bella was with Karson. They made their way to the back of the class, Karson making sure Rex saw him. I smirked at the look of horror that came on Rex's face when he saw my brother._

_Emmett and Alice were talking about something that had to do with the wedding on the 30th June next year. Emmett had been asked to be Karson's best man and the girls were all going to be Lena's bridesmaids. Bella was of course maid of honor as she was the bride's sister. They had science together which made me smirk, emmett couldn't stand the smell of food being cooked._

_I frowned as I listen to someone cursing in her mind. It was of course Lena, someone had upset her by saying something about us Cullen's. I grimaced as she remembered what the kid next to her had said. She was about ready to hit the poor kid._

"_Lena's upset again. That Demontae kid's wound her up." I muttered to Jasper, as we went into the changing rooms and he smirked._

"_I wondered how long it would take for her to get pissed. After all we are the freaks of the school, Eddie."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, I hated being called Eddie and everyone in my family knew it. "It's not my fault she blows her top at the slightest insult."_

_Jasper laughed quietly as we go ready for gym. As it wasn't actually raining today we were outside running laps. I hated doing this, as I knew I couldn't actually use my full speed, or any speed at all. Jasper felt the same._

_When Rosalie came out of the changing rooms, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She jogged over to us in the very unflattering school gym outfits. She looked at us and muttered, "How the hell can you two still look so bloody good in these clothes?"_

_Jasper laughed before saying, "Come on, Rose. Let's start running."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, her voice mocking that of Jasper's, "Come on, Rose. Let's start running. Why don't you bloody drop dead, Jazz."_

_I laughed along with Jasper which just made Rosalie walk away from us, the minute she did some random girl came up to her. Rosalie just looked at her with a look that could freeze over hell. The girl didn't seem to mind, she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and spoke, "Hi, I'm Emily. You most be one of the exchange students."_

_I heard Rosalie tell her to get lost mentally but she answered, "Yeah, I'm Rosalie Hale. Now what can I do for you, Emily?"_

_Emily smiled a thousand watt smile at her. "Well, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad and I was wondering if you wanted to try out. You seem to be just the right person for the team."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes at the girl, "Look, I'm being nice here when I say I'm not interested in becoming a cheerleader. I don't jump around for some guys playing some ball game. I have more style then that."_

_Me and Jasper exchanged smirks as we jogged passed our brothers girlfriend. Emily looked really annoyed that she had been embarrassed like that by a new girl. 'Who does that blonde Barbie think she is?' was going through her mind as Rosalie turned her back on her and began to jog._

_Within a couple of minutes she caught us up, "What a stupid cow." she hissed. Me and Jasper laughed at this, I had to agree with her though. This Emily didn't seem to be the kind of girl that took no for an answer, I gathered her daddy was some rich business owner that was never at home._

"_She hates you, you know." Jasper said as we jogged past the bleachers were the cheerleaders were sat discussing their new strategy. Rosalie just said, "Do I look like someone prima ballerina, Jazz?"_

_I smirked at this, she maybe blonde and vain, but Rosalie didn't look like on of those cheerleader types._

_Karson's POV:_

_After leaving Lena at the door of her Spanish class me and Bella walked towards our English class. Bella and me were both worried about the fact that Rex was here and we didn't know if he was in any of Lena's classes or not. My eyes scanned the room for any seats so that Bella and me could sit together. I had memorized Lena's classes so that I could remember which room to meet her at afterwards._

_As I looked around I saw the familiar face of the guy that had caused my fiancée so much pain. I smirked and I knew that Edward was probably smirking over the look of fear that appeared on the guys face. Bella followed my eyes and glared at Rex. "Let's sit down, Karson." she muttered pulling me towards the back of the class._

_Rex followed us, his eyes on me, and I just wished that seat next to him was empty. I would have been able to break his hands within a second not that anyone would have noticed anything. I was having a hard time concentrating anyway, it was as always my job to make the student body here think we were human._

_With 631 students and 38 staff members that couldn't know what we were, my illusions came in handy. Of course the girls knew so I didn't have to worry about them thankfully. Bella watched me as I took notes, and glared at Rex. I was hoping that he would get so worried about being here that he would leave again._

_Bella frowned at me as my hand flew across the page, her writing was a mess compared to mine. "Karson." she muttered under her breath at me. "Take a chill pill or something. As long as he's in here with us, he isn't with Lena."_

_I nodded and started to relax slightly, my eyes wondered to the front of class and noticed people looking back at me and Bella. I realized that they were only doing this because nobody ever sat next to me. It was safer for them, not that they knew that._

_By the time lunch rolled around I was anxious to see Carlie it was like someone had taken part of me and Lena away with them. We had agreed that we would eat before we meet Esme in the car park, so Lena could give Carlie her half twelve feed. It was really upsetting her being so far away from our daughter._

_Edward's POV:_

_I stared at the cracks in the wall in the corner of the cafeteria that nobody but my brothers could see. I listened to the chatter that came from my friends and brothers, it was the only way to block out the 631 voices that gushed like a river in my mind. Over 600 of these voice I ignored out of boredom, when it came to the human mind I had heard it all before and then some._

_Today everyone was thinking about the girls that were wearing the Cullen crest, well they didn't know it was our crest but they knew we all wore it. Mine was a simple cuff like the rest of my brothers. The girl's were pendants. Carlisle and Esme had theirs on their wedding rings. The excitement over the girls was tiresomely predictable- like shining a flashy new toy to a child. I had seen their faces in so many thoughts today I lost count._

_Only eight voices did I block out of courtesy, well seven really I couldn't count Bella's as I could never hear her mind, rather then distaste. My family: my three brothers and their mates, who were by now so used to their lack of privacy in my presence that they never gave it even a second thought. I gave them what privacy I could. I tried not to listen if I could help it._

_Try as I may… I still knew._

_Rosalie was think, as she did mostly, about herself. She had seen her reflection in the glasses of one of the students sat near us and was admiring the way she looked. Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool with a few surprises._

_Emmett was fuming over the wrestling matches he had lost last night against Karson and Jasper, while the girls were asleep. It would take all his extremely limited patience to make it through the rest of the school ay before he orchestrated a rematch with them both. I never really felt intrusive reading Emmett's thoughts, because he never thought one thing that he didn't say aloud or out into action. If Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool then Emmett's was a lake with no shadows, glass clear._

_Karson was worrying about Rex being here at school and what affects it would have on Lena. His mind also wondered to Carlie in a swift change of thought. Both Lena and Karson were going to see her the minute he finished coaxing food down Lena. I smiled as I watched them two laughing together. Karson's mind was rather predictable when it came to Lena, he surprised everyone with asking her to marry him. I hadn't even realized that he was thinking of doing it._

_Lena's mind was the opposite. You could never tell what she would think about next. It was interesting most of the time, for it would never stay on the same trail of thought for very long. And also because she could project her mind I could only really hear half of what she was thinking. Like now her thoughts raced from Rex, to Karson, to Carlie then to the wedding in June._

_And Jasper was suffering, I had to suppress a sigh. Being around the girls like he was didn't bother him until he was thirsty but here at school with all the blood in the room it was slightly worrying._

'_Edward,' Alice called me in her head knowing full well that Jasper was suffering. She had my attention at once. It was the same as if she had called my name out loud._

_I didn't turn my head to her, but she knew she had my attention. Alice and I had become good at these conversations. Nobody actually really caught us. I kept my eyes on the plaster._

'_how is he holding up?' she asked me. I frowned slightly, not enough to give us away, but she would know what I was saying. If the others saw me I could claim I was bored._

'_Is there any danger?' her mental voice was slightly panicky now that she had deciphered my frown. I turned my head slowly to the side, looking at the brick walls to the left of me, sighed and then looked back at the other wall. Only Alice would know I was shaking my head. She relaxed._

'_Ok, let me know if it gets too bad.' I moved my eyes up to the ceiling and down again. 'thanks for doing this.' she answered._

_I was glad that I could answer her aloud, what would I say? My pleasure? It was hardly that, I hated listening to Jasper struggle. It would be safer to admit that he couldn't cope in school. Why flirt with disaster?_

_It had been a week since our last hunting trip. That wasn't long for the rest of us, if we wanted to be risky around the girls that was. Karson was struggling to keep his thirst under control when Lena was too near him like now. He was doing a good job at it and getting a lot better then I was. Bella knew not to do any sudden movements so that her scent wouldn't torment me into killing her. Lena on the over hand was just bouncing on her chair, taking the risk as always._

_Jasper was dangerous right now, extremely dangerous even._

_At that moment a small girl from the next table flicked her hair over her shoulder, the fans blew her scent in our direction. I was used to the way that scent made me feel- the dry ache in my throat, the hollow yearn in my stomach, the automatic tightening of my muscle's, the excess venom that pooled in my mouth…_

_This was quite normal to ignore, usually. But with the sudden feeling of double that, I monitored Jaspers reaction. He was picturing how to kill the girl, imagining how her pulse would feel under his lips…_

_I had to kick his chair._

_He met my gaze for a second then looked down. I could hear the shame and rebellion in his mind. Karson looked at me then back at Jasper. He frowned as Jasper muttered, "I'm sorry."_

_I shrugged, Alice smiled at him and muttered, "You're weren't going to do anything." to sooth him. I looked at Bella to hide the grimace that would have given her lie away. Alice had an uncanny way of predicting what was going to happen, and most of the time she was right._

"_It might help a little if you think of them as one of us." Alice muttered under her breath, so no one could hear her but this table._

"_I know that." Jasper replied curtly. Alice just rolled her eyes and got up with Karson and Lena. I could hear Esme's thoughts as she drove to the school car park. I frowned, as she wasn't alone with Carlie either. I climbed up out of me seat, the others did the same._

_As we walked outside Esme was waiting for us, Carlie in her arms. Standing next to her was Jacob and another male. I didn't know him, but from his and Jacob's mind I could pick his name out as Sam, he was the alpha male of the pack Jacob belong to._

_Alice and Bella smiled, Rosalie just ignored their presence all together. I knew she didn't like the dogs anymore then I did. Lena picked her daughter up and pressed her lips to her head. Karson reached into the back of the car and pulled out the nappy bag so that he could get Carlie's bottle out._

_Emmett and Jasper glared at the wolves, so I guessed I was down to me to speak. "Jacob." I said greeting him curtly. "You brought a friend, how nice of you."_

"_Sam Uley." Jacob introduced. Bella and Alice looked at Sam and frowned, I guessed they didn't like the guy anymore then I did. "Sam, these are most of the Cullen's, Edward, Emmett, Karson and Jasper."_

_Esme didn't look up at them so I took it that she had already been introduced to Sam. I wrinkled my nose up slightly as Sam leant forward to shake my hand._

_I did it out of a matter of manners not because I wanted to. "Sam. I guess you're here to speak to use about the treaty?"_

"_A rather good guess, Edward." At least Sam refrained from using the word bloodsucker as I had the word dog. I only kept that word open for Jacob. "Jacob has filled me in on the discussion you had a few weeks back."_

_Lena looked up know, her eyes full of fury. "Of course he did." she snapped at Sam. "We also know what you are planning to do if they do what we have asked them to do." She was sat in the car, feeding Carlie her bottle. Karson was crotched in front of her. He laid a hand on her arm and murmured, "Calm down, darling."_

_She just hissed at him, Sam looked at her for some reason his thoughts changed to the year before when Lena first went down to La Push with her sister. She had wondered off alone and decided she was going to do some hiking. Sam had found her, collapsed two days later. 'She looks better then last summer. Happier even though she's seriously pissed at the moment.'_

_I smirked at his thoughts, knowing that she was happier now then last year. Sam spoke again, "This is the reason we have come."_

_Emmett growled under his breath, "if you want a fight, you can have one."_

_Sam just smiled at him, "As much as a fight would make my day, Emmett. I don't really think you have much choice but to break the treaty. "_

_Jasper interrupted, "Look, can we talk about this after we get home. We still have three hours of school left. And Carlisle isn't home until six. I am sure Esme doesn't mind having you at the house."_

_That was the best any of us could come out with. But I wasn't so keen on leaving Esme with two dogs. Esme smiled at them before saying, "You are more then welcome to come back to the house. You have to be hunger and tired after your journey up here."_

_I smiled beside myself. Esme was just too loving for her own good at times. Lena looked up at her, a frown appearing in her face and Karson rubbed her arm softly._

_Karson's POV:_

_By the time we got home, Lena was an emotional wreck, knowing that Jacob and Sam were in our home and near our baby was enough to make her jumpy. I pulled the car into the garage and said, "Their both fine, sweetie. The wolves are in the dining room eating Esme out of house and home. Esme and Carlie are upstairs in the nursery."_

_She nodded at me and climbed out of the car. Her feet had barely meet the concrete when we heard a five vicious growls and Lena screamed out for our child…_


	11. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!

Thank you for everyone that reviewed my last chapter… and a reminder for my dear friend Jen to review again as her option and ideas help me when I get stuck, so jen REVIEW!!! Lol love you all, Sophie

Breanna thx for asking ur friends to read this story as well, I do hope they do as I am also excited about new readers.

Summary:

When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?

**I found this quote online while I was looking for something along side writing this and I thought it kind of fitted some bits of this story:**

**For every force there is a counter force, for every negative there is a positive for every action there is a reaction for every cause there is an effect…**

**Do u like it?**

__________________________________________________________

_Karson's POV:_

_By the time we got home, Lena was an emotional wreck, knowing that Jacob and Sam were in our home and near our baby was enough to make her jumpy. I pulled the car into the garage and said, "Their both fine, sweetie. The wolves are in the dining room eating Esme out of house and home. Esme and Carlie are upstairs in the nursery."_

_She nodded at me and climbed out of the car. Her feet had barely meet the concrete when we heard a five vicious growls and Lena screamed out for our child…_

___________________________________________________________________

Karson's POV:

Her heart was beating franticly in her chest, her blood was pumping around her body so fast I was sure she was going to pass out on me. I reached Lena's side just as we heard glass smash and a wolf snarl. Emmett pulled into the garage, the tires of his Jeep screeching as he locked in both the breaks and handbrake at the same time. I noticed Edward and Jasper had already gone. I spoke to Emmett in a fast, low tone so that the girls wouldn't freak. "What's going on?"

"The Nomands, they decided to come back and try and get Carlie. The wolves noticed that they weren't as safe as we are and changed, they are trying to defend us. Jacob's not very happy about that by the way. Jasper and Edward have gone to calm things down."

"Fat lot of luck their going to have with that." Rosalie snapped. She didn't like the idea of the Nomands coming anywhere near the house. Lena still didn't calm, she pulled out of my arms and raced into the house. The other girls followed her, we listened as they reached the top of the stairs. Emmett looked at me and I knew he was spoiling to join the fight out in the woods behind our house. He didn't like being left out of things.

I was about to tell him to leave when I heard Lena's blood curdling scream from the nursery. My heart exploded and I raced after the girls with Emmett hot on my heels. I didn't have to go far when I saw what had made her scream. The nursery had been smashed to pieces, Esme and Carlie were no where to be seen. Alice was also missing.

Rosalie and Bella clung onto Lena's arms as her body went limb so that she didn't fall on to the sharp bits of wood that lay all of the floor. I rushed up to them and grabbed Lena roughly from their hands. I picked her up, her weight was nothing to me. The other two girls looked like they were ready to pass out as well.

"What happened? Where's Carlie? Esme? Alice?" I growled.

Rosalie managed to snap out of her shock long enough to say, "I don't know… we don't know… one minute Alice was behind us the next she was gone… we got in here and saw the mess… Esme and Carlie missing…"

Emmett grabbed hold of her as she started to sway. Bella suddenly looked steady again, her eyes wondered over to the smashed window and I suddenly asked myself if the glass smashing had come from up here as well as downstairs.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

She looked back at me and said, "We need to go to Edward… we need to help them, if they have Carlie, Alice and Esme… if they hurt them…"

Emmett growled in agreement but I hissed at her, "No, Bella. You girls are going near the fight. Edward would kill us for letting you."

"Then I'll go on my own. I am not sitting around here and waiting for them to get back and bring the others with them. Jacob is my friend and they have you daughter. Edward is out there, so I don't care if you want me to go or not, I am going!"

Emmett growled at her and Rosalie snapped, "Why are we still here arguing about this?! We are coming with you end of story. Those filthy evil bloodsucking monsters have Alice and Carlie!" Me and Emmett both raised and eyebrow when we heard this but nobody said anything. "And we are going to help get them back.!!!!"

Lena groaned in my arms, and I pulled her close to me, "Ria, baby, open your eyes honey…"

"I don't want to, I want my baby…"

"We're going to get her, baby, I need you to open your eyes." I coaxed her until she listened. When she did I saw that her eyes were full of tears, I hated to see her cry. She nestled her head into my shoulder and I stopped breathing. Her scent was making my throat burn like some had shoved about ten burying hot pokers down it.

Emmett was still arguing with Rosalie and Bella, as Carlisle walked into the room, he had seen the mess in the dining room and came up here to see why we were arguing. Just as he came through the door. I heard Jasper, Edward, Sam, Esme and Jacob. They were all talking franticly about the Nomands.

"What happened? Where's Carlie?"

This set Lena off in a new bout of tears. Knowing I couldn't speak for oblivious reasons Emmett said, "Those Nomands we let live on your wishes have taken Carlie and Alice."

Jasper growled and I heard Edward grab him before he could run out to pick a fight. It sounded like rock smashing against rock making the whole house shake. Then before anyone could ask how we were going to get them back Lena spoke, "I can trace them… I can project myself into Alice…"

I frowned, we did know if her doing that was safe yet and it would only be the second time she would have done it as well. We didn't know what distance she gift worked up too.

Alice's POV:

One minute I was running behind my friends to get to Carlie and the next I was being carried by some red eyed vampire across the woods behind the Cullen's home. His hair was black and his features scared me to be quite honest.

"Listen to your heart fly," he murmured as he ran with me. He was soon joined by the woman the others had described to me as Victoria and her mate James. The minute I knew who they were I knew who he was. Victoria was holding Carlie away from her body like she was some horrendous smell as she wailed for Lena or Karson.

My voice sounded confident as I spoke, "Please, let me hold her. She needs the warmth, she's scared."

Victoria almost chucked Carlie into my arms and I pulled her as close as I could. She quieted down again and I remembered to breath. I was scared but I would fight to my death so that nothing would happen to Carlie.

Before I knew it we had been running for over an hour, the red eyed vampires stopped at a cabin, Laurent keep hold of me as the other two went in and emptied it. I closed my eyes and tried to think or something else, which wasn't hard as I heard someone speak.

'Alice…' it was a female voice, it sounded really close to me. I frowned, I knew this voice I opened my eyes and looked around. The voice was starting to get impatient with me as she kept calling my name. Then it dawned on me.

'Lena?'

'Finally, took you long enough… do you know how hard it is to keep myself from returning to my body? Is Carlie alright? Are you alright? Where are you? Edward is trying to listen in to my thoughts so that he can tell us where we have to drive to… Shut up Edward I cant hear Alice…'

I smirked, 'Get over yourself, Lena. Carlie's fine, I'm fine. A bit cold but fine. I haven't got a clue where we are… it all looked the same to me… it's about an hour away from the house and don't ask me what direction because I wouldn't know."

Lena must have rolled her eyes at me because she sighed, "Try to remember what you saw anything…"

It was my turn to sigh, "we're at a cabin or something, it looks like a holiday camp or something. It's an hour about an hours run away… if you go at their speed not Edward's." Knowing Edward he would be off and racing for an hour to miss us. 'Cant the guys pick up their scents or something?'

'That's an idea… why didn't they think of that… oh yeah, Jazz sends his love… he told me he'd kick me if I didn't tell you that.'

I smirked again. 'love you too, Jazz. You tell him that or I'll be the one kicking your butt.'

'right on it. don't go to far Ally, it was hard enough tracking you down the first time.' Lena sounded tired, almost bored as she said this.

'Right, I'll get right on that. Like I have a bloody choice.'

But she was already gone, when I opened my eyes I noticed I had been carried into the cabin and was now sat on the cold wooden floor. The Nomands were watching me with interest, hunger in their eyes but I tried to keep my heart rate as low as I could. Carlie was still pulled against my chest, the warmth of it made her go back to sleep again.

"What?" I hissed at the Nomads, trying to sound confident then I actually felt.

The female spoke, her voice even though Rosalie and Lena had told me, surprised me. I knew my own voice was high and soprano like but hers… I didn't like the way her voice didn't go with her body. "Your rude… for a human."

"You're a bitch… for a vampire." I countered, making her snarl at me. I just smirked at her.

She growled at me until the blonde guy James laid a hand on her shoulder, he looked at me his voice taunting, "How many Bowls of courage did you eat this morning, child?"

"Be careful whose toes you step on today because they might be connected to the foot that kicks your ass tomorrow." I smiled sweetly at them, I hoped that if I could keep them entertained long enough, then maybe they couldn't kill me or Carlie just yet.

All three of them growled at me and I knew I was pissing them off big time, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. I was alive for the moment and hoping to stay that way for a while longer. I started to wonder if it was vain of me for hoping the others would find me before they got round to killing me.

Rosalie's POV:

AS we watched Lena come out of her trance, Jasper was getting more and more impatient. The only way we knew that Lena was talking to Alice was the bits and pieces that he could get from Lena's mind. The minute she came out of her trance she looked like she was going to explode. And I was right.

"WHY THE HELL AINT YOU OUT THERE TRACKING ALICE'S SCENT INSTEAD OF SENDING ME HALF WAY ACROSS THE BLOODY COUNTRY TO FIND HER??!!!"

"What do you mean track her scent? How?" Edward asked confused by her sudden outburst. Obviously the guys didn't think along the same wavelength as Alice. Then again nobody did.

By the look on Bella's face she had clicked on to what Lena was screaming, it dawned on me too. All three of us looked at each other before screaming, "YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES, ARE YOU NOT? YOU CAN SMELL HER!!!!!"

It took a second to click before all of the Cullen's looked at the floor sheepishly. They couldn't believe they hadn't thought of that. I growled under my breath and thought 'Honestly and there was me thinking I was the dumb blonde.'

I knew Edward had heard this, rarely did anything skip his mind reading gift, he growled at me, "If I wanted your option I would have read it in your entrails, Rosalie."

The rest of us took no notice of him as Jasper was starting out of the door. We all followed him, Jacob and Sam bringing up the lead. I knew they hated helping the Cullen's but there was a bigger threat out there then them and the bigger threat had Carlie and Alice. Climbing onto Emmett's back the minute we got outside I watched as the others did the same. Jacob and Sam phrased into their wolf forms and we began to run. The boys splitting up to see if they could catch the scent of our friend.

Alice's POV:

I knew I was being watched as Carlie started fussing, she was due her feed and there was no way for me to get her any milk. I just stood up and pacing, hoping that the others wouldn't take to long. Carlie's cries were annoying Victoria a lot, and I had to say I like annoying her, if she wasn't made out of rock I would have kicked her tiny little butt by now.

James was leaning against the door, like he was waiting for something. Laurent was watching me as I tried my hardest to calm Carlie down. Her little face was going bright red as she screamed for her milk. Victoria started to growl and I glared at her, "She wants her milk. She's hungry."

The males turned at looked at me, I gather apart from Lena, nobody had ever stuck up to them. Well I wasn't going to let them get the better of me. "Look, if I threw a stick, will you lot leave us alone? This obsession thing with the Cullen's is only going to have you end up on the very dead list."

"Then we'll see you in hell then wont we?" Victoria growled.

I guessed she wanted nothing more the to rip my head off and drink my blood whilst holding me by the ankles. Not a happy thought but I gathered that was what she was going to do if I couldn't calm Carlie down soon. I snapped at her, "Why don't you get that stick out of your ass before it comes out of you're mouth."

The next thing I knew I was dangling in the air, Victoria's hand around my throat and gasping for air, whilst keeping tight a hold of Carlie. It was a shame I was only a 4'10", my feet barely touched the ground below me. James and Laurent were trying to get her to let go of me.

"Victoria, love, calm down. Remember she is just a human… the Cullen's will be here soon and we don't want them to react badly to us holding the human and their human Infant hostage anymore then they already will. We don't want Cullen blood on ours hands just yet."

She sighed and dropped me, I mean she didn't put me back on my feet she just dropped me without caring if I broke my neck or something. As I came down I heard my ankle snap, and I cursed the heels that I was wearing. Running was out of the question now even more then it was before. There was no way I could hop all the way back to Wabush without breaking my other leg.

I swore under my breath as I nursed my ankle with my hand, with any luck Carlisle will be able to get it fixed without be worrying about it having to be broken again. Carlie hadn't settled down yet and I hope the others would get here soon, I didn't know how long I was going to live for with this crazed, homicidal bitch around me.

Jasper's POV:

It took us an hour to find a trail worth following, the girls clung to Emmett's, Edward's Karson's backs fro dear life as we rushed towards the camp site. After about half and an the trail started to get stronger as Victoria's, James' and Carlie's scent joined that of Alice and Laurent. When Karson told Lena this she looked up and whispered in his ear, "She better be alright, or I am hunting those sick bastards down for the rest of my unnatural life."

He winced and tried to calm her down slightly. " I thought you were so suppose to be calm."

She just hissed, "At this very moment in time I cant remember if I am the good twin or the evil one. So just keep running!"

I rolled my eyes, she was so worried about her daughter and Alice she didn't care if she hurt anyone else to get them back. I was kinda feeling like that myself, but I knew that I couldn't act upon it until I knew my Alice was save. We kept running, knowing that it wouldn't be long before I could see her again. Edward could hear her thoughts again now, so I knew we were close. He kept us updated as Lena couldn't really use her astral projection twice in such short notice we all knew it made her feel sick to come back into her body after separating her mind from it.

Alice's POV:

I knew the Cullen's were getting close when the Nomands started to get nervous. Victoria's eyes kept wandering back over to me which was starting to make me nervous, I could go anywhere and with a broken ankle I couldn't even stand on my own. As she started walking over to me, I saw something in her eyes that told me I was not walking out of here alive… well I wasn't walking anywhere period…

She knelt down in front of me and whispered, "This isn't about you, child. It's not our fault they didn't have the strength to turn you, we'll just have to pick you off, one by one… after all you are a threat to our kind. With that she placed her lips to my neck, I didn't even have a chance to try and fight her off.

As she pulled away from me, I felt the venom starting to flow through my system. My heart started to pound like crazy in my chest as I burned from the inside out. Blackness started to come crumbling around me and the last thing I remember before going under was Jasper's voice near my ear muttering, "Oh, Alice… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…", before I was totally lost in the searing pain that was changing my body.

Edward's POV:

I pulled Bella to me as she wept, her tears making me want to go after those vicious killers and tear them to shreds myself. I watched as Bella, our little pixie friend was burning in pain, her screams echoing around the house. Carlisle had decided it would be better for us to bring her home. I couldn't have agreed more.

We had been home for two days now, neither of us had left the house. Esme had called the school and said that we were away, even Carlisle was taking time off work. I didn't know how long Alice was going to be under for, but we all listened out for that tale tell sign that her heart was coming to a thundering stop.

The girls had been told of the risk Alice would have on them, and as expected all three of them refused to leave the house. Rosalie had even snapped, "Those are my principles. If you don't like them I have others." after stating that they would not go in the same room as her until she had hunted.

None of the girls wanted to stay away from their friend. Jacob and Sam had left to get the rest of their wolf pack so that they could hunt after Victoria and her friends. Jasper was torn, he didn't want to leave Alice's side but he didn't want Victoria to get away with the injustice that she had taken on our family.

As much as Carlisle hated killing things, he agreed that for the safety of the girls, that would be necessary. We were all ready to go and hunt down this creatures, but as Lena pointed out they would be back for the rest of the girls. Karson refused to let either Lena or Carlie out of his sight. Which was driving her up the wall. Once Emmett and Rosalie got home they went upstairs and they didn't resurface again for the whole of 36 hours. The noises they were making and the thoughts they were thinking were driving me and the rest of the family absolutely crazy after about ten hours.

"Edward?" the voice of my angel rang out beside me.

"Yes, love?" I looked down to her, her eyes were bloodshot from lake of sleep and the tears she had cried. I wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool so that nobody could hurt her every again.

"I want revenge so badly, is that so bad?"

I shook my head, we all felt the same. Jasper and Lena had flown at each other the minute they got back in the house:

**Flashback:**

_Jasper and Lena were standing facing each other in the living room, both their eyes flashing in anger, I believed at the time they were feeding off each others emotions. Both felt guilty and angry about what had happened to Alice._

"_IF IT WASN'T FRO YOU TRYING TO BE THE HERO AND SAVING THE BABY, ALICE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS!!" Jasper screamed at Lena._

_Karson had tried to step in but Emmett grabbed hold of him, saying quietly ""Don't get involved! He cannot win, you cannot beat a woman in a argument. It's impossible! He will not win. Cause men, we are handicapped when it comes to arguing cause we have a need to make sense"_

_Rosalie smirked at this before turning back to watch her best friend as she snapped back at Jasper just as loud, "IF YOU HADNT RAN OFF WITH EDWARD TO CALM THIS WHOLE THING DOWN THEN WE WOULD HABE KNOWN THERE WAS ANOTHER VAMPIRE IN THE HOUSE!! BUT NO YOU HAD TO RUN OFF AND PLAY THE PERSON WHO KEEPS EVERYONE CALM AND RELEAXED!!!"_

"_DON'T BE SUCH AN ARROGANT BITCH, MARIALENA!!!"_

"_LIVES A BICTH, JASPER AND LIFE HAS LOTS OF SISTERS!"_

_By this time Carlisle had walked in the room with Esme, they both watched in shock as Jasper crossed the living room floor as was now standing right in front of Lena, his eyes glittering dangerously._

"_I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ALICE!!", with that he shoved passed her and back upstairs to were Alice was lying in their bedroom. _

_Lena glared after him and growled, "Go on and cry in your coffee, but don't come bitching to me, Jasper."_

_Karson laid a hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged him off, muttering "Give me something I can smash over his bloody stupid head."_

_Rosalie was still smirking as she walked over to her friend, "You know for someone who claims to be quite clever, you certainly are quick stupid when it comes to keep yourself in one pieces. I can only imagine what Jasper wants to do with you right now."_

_Again Lena growled, "You should see what I want to do to him."_

_Jasper growled from upstairs making Lena say, "When a man gives his opinion he's a man. When a woman gives her opinion she's a bitch."_

**Flasbackend**

They still hadn't started to speak to one an other. No matter how much Karson tried to get them to speak they both refused to.

"You know, Bella. Sometimes I wonder how sane your sister is." I said quietly, hoping Karson wouldn't hear me. But no look with that because he went, 'At least she doesn't hear voices in her head.'

I groaned, knowing he was right. Bella just looked up at me again and whispered, "To be honest, she doesn't see danger the way most people do… she never has done…"

I smiled at her, before placing my lips to hers very carefully. The next thing I knew was that I could hear Alice's heart coming to the end of it's beating time. I pulled away from Bella and pulled her with me. The agreement was that she would go and wait with the other girls, Esme Karson and Carlie so that they were safe in case Alice tried to kill them. I saw Emmett pushing a very reluctant Rosalie into the bedroom where the girls were going to be in. Lena was sat on the bed not complaining, barely even breathing, Karson was holding Carlie and when he looked up he said, "Lena wants to be in the room when Alice wakes."

I frowned, he knew it was to dangerous. Then she spoke, "Edward, can I use your body as a… well you could say host if you want? I need to see her… to make sure she is alright."

I had to nod, and I waited for her body to go rigid. Suddenly for the first time since I had met her, I could hear all her thoughts. Before the only real thoughts I could hear was the ones she directed at me personally, I had to decipher her other thoughts.

'Wow, so this is what it feels like to be you?' she thought. I could hear her as clear as she was standing next to me.

'Like the feeling?' I asked sarcastically.

She just hissed at me, 'Like a hole in the head. Just get me to Alice will ya.'

I smirked and walked into the room, I felt really self conscious with Lena being in my head able to read my thoughts, 'And so you should be, Edward.' she hissed.

I was trying my best to ignore her, I mean she shouldn't get on my nerves. 'shut up or get out. I need to be able to concentrate.'

She just smirked in my mind and said, 'be silent or think something worth hearing would you?'

I rolled my eyes and took my place next to Emmett in front of Carlisle. A habit as we were the best offence the family had. I ignored Lena's muttered 'in love with yourself much.' thought and concentrated on the hand at game.

Alice's POV:

After what seemed a eternity of burning and begging for someone to release me from this pain, I felt the burning slowly disappear from my body. The pain was disappearing and I could hear my heart beating frantically as it came to a shuddering halt.

I just lay there, my eyes still shut. I could smell the room, the rest of my family around me, the blood in the next room. My throat burned as I thought if the blood, so I decided to concentrate on something else. I felt a hand touch mine, I knew it was Jasper's the minute he had decided to touch me but I was still shocked. His hand was warm, not freezing cold as it once was, but the same temperature as my own.

I snapped my eyes open and stared at him, the moment I did I saw how beautiful he was for the first time. Even with all the battle scars from his battles in the south of America when he was a young vampire. I started at him until he shifted uncomfortable, I lifted my gaze and saw Carlisle, Edward and Emmett, again I was shocked by their beauty.

Then I heard Edward growl and I glared at him, my high musical voice sounded even better now then it did before, "What? I haven't done anything?"

Jasper smiled at me slightly before stroking my face, "It's not you, Alice. It's Lena, she's using Edward as a host so that she can see you…"

I glanced at him before looking back at Edward, "What is she thinking?" I asked. I could tell that Jasper wasn't to happy about Lena being near me at the moment at all. I could smell her next door, her scent mixing with that of Bella, Esme, Karson, Rosalie and Carlie.

"She thinks you are a stunner… you'll give people a heart attack when they see you. Oh, and that I should stop editing her cursing out of the sentences…"

I laughed at this, this also was like my voice something new. Then suddenly another vision hit me, Lena was going to come into the room. Edward growled and I heard her scrambling off the bed. She must had have some help of Bella and Rosalie so that she could get past Karson and Esme but I knew she wouldn't never get past Edward, Carlisle and Emmett.

Suddenly the door burst open and there she was standing in the door way. She looked up at Emmett and Edward and said, "Do it and I'll just astral project."

Edward glared at her madly and I said quietly, "It's ok, Edward. I'm not going to do anything."

They still watched closely as Lena crossed the room towards me, I smiled at her as I watched her with new eyes. I had never realized how red her hair was before or how blue her eyes were. I reached out to touch her but Jasper grabbed hold of my arm, "Alice."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jazz. She's not going to break me, I got beaten by Vampires just over a month ago remember?!" by the looks of things those two had fallen out.

'Edward.' I called him in my thoughts. He barely looked towards me, just enough to let me know I had his attention. 'Did these two fight?"

He nodded with his eyes and I sighed mentally, 'do I even want to know over what?' Edward just told me no with his eyes.

Reluctantly Jasper let go of my wrist and I touched Lena's face as carefully as I could. Her skin felt warm under my touch, she looked so fragile. I moved my hand away from her face and grinned at her, she grinned back then hugged me.

"Good to see you again, Lena." I said, her scent making my throat burn even more. I ignored it before pulling away from her. "you do smell good though, the guys weren't wrong about that."

She giggled before calling out, "It's ok you lot. Alice is still our Alice."


	12. Who says Romance is dead?

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed my last chapter… and a reminder for my dear friend Jen to review again as her option and ideas help me when I get stuck, so jen REVIEW!!! Lol love you all, Sophie**

**Breanna thx for asking ur friends to read this story as well, I do hope they do as I am also excited about new readers.**

**Summary:**

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**I found this quote online while I was looking for something along side writing this and I thought it kind of fitted some bits of this story:**

**For every force there is a counter force, for every negative there is a positive for every action there is a reaction for every cause there is an effect…**

**Do u like it?**

__________________________________________________________

_Reluctantly Jasper let go of my wrist and I touched Lena's face as carefully as I could. Her skin felt warm under my touch, she looked so fragile. I moved my hand away from her face and grinned at her, she grinned back then hugged me._

"_Good to see you again, Lena." I said, her scent making my throat burn even more. I ignored it before pulling away from her. "you do smell good though, the guys weren't wrong about that."_

_She giggled before calling out, "It's ok you lot. Alice is still our Alice."_

___________________________________________________________________

Alice's POV:

"Alice is still our Alice? Get lost, Lena." I laughed as the others came into the room. Carlisle was watching us all with wary eyes along with the others, I knew they were waiting for my control to snap and for me to attack my friends. For some reason all four of us knew I wasn't going to harm them.

Bella and Rosalie threw themselves around my neck and pulled me as close as they could. Karson was holding Carlie and he looked like he was going to bolt with her at any moment. Lena danced of towards him pulling Carlie out of his arms and out of the room.

After an hour of being admired Jasper managed to pull me away from out family and into the woods so I could hunt. Emmett and Edward came with me, but they left me and Jasper to hunt alone after Edward was fed up with all the gooey lovey dovey thoughts both me and Jasper kept throwing at him.

I knew they were not far from us, I could hear them running and talking about my unusual self-control. Not that I cared really. Jasper took my hand and pulled me into his chest.

I raised my face up so that I could look into his golden eyes. I didn't just lose my trail of thought but also my all coordination.

'Why didn't I prepare myself for this possibility?' my chaotic mind wailed. How could I prepare myself? Prepare myself for a man who'd left me utterly boneless every time he looked me way when I was just a human. A vampire who, now at 166, affected me twice what he had in my troubled human years. Ten times that!

Our gazes met and locked, sweeping me out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, like always.

Why had nothing changed? I'd been changed, any reaction to him should have been mild. I'd been burning for days, I'd died and been reborn. I'd somehow convinced myself Jasper was a brief part of my reckless humanity...a part that had no ground in reality. Certainly not in my present or future.

God, he was sexy. Honey blonde hair, dangerous, that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface....

His face was more mature, more shuttered than ever before, and impossibly handsome. He had golden eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries in the universe, a long nose that flared slightly when he was mad, frustrated. Or aroused. The features of his face seemed to be carved from stone. At one time, I'd known every line, each texture. I'd actually believed I'd known the man... the inner man who remained an enigma even to his closest friends.

'I loved you. God, I've never loved anyone the way I loved you. I would have given you everything I had to give if you'd only let me in a little.' I thought to him and I saw him smile at me, before he placed his lips against my own softly.

For some strange reason I was sure he had heard my thoughts as he pushed me up against a tree, his hands slowly and carefully running through my short and spiky hair. My own arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him even tighter to me. I could feel him smile against my lips as he deepened the kiss.

I lifted my legs up and wrapped them firmly around his waist, he pulled back so that he could watch me. I smiled at him, still wrapped tightly around him. I placed kisses all across his face making him laugh as he pulled me off him. He placed me back on me feet and said, "Steady, Alice. You will break me if you are not careful."

I laughed at him, "I will not, Jasper!"

"Yes, you will. You have to remember you are stronger then me and will be for a little while longer."

"Oops…" I muttered, smiling at him sweetly. He sighed then pulled me close and kissed me again, and I forgot about the thought I was having in a second…

Rosalie's POV:

I was sat in the room me and Emmett shared, curled up into a little ball as I remember what Alice looked like now. The redness of her eyes had shocked me as much as her control had shocked the Cullen's. Karson and Carlisle was discussing this now as they were repairing the nursery still. Lena wasn't letting Carlie out of her sight any more, the Nomands still being on the loose was a terrifying thought for all three of us humans.

It was weird thinking of our little pixie friend as a vampire now, even though the evidence was in her eyes and her body. Everything had changed now, everything was going to be different. I started to wonder what it would be like when we were all changed. With Lena the only one that had a child, I was feeling upset, jealous even.

If there was nothing more I desired then it was a child to hold myself. I knew that Emmett could never give me a child, his body was in a frozen state that would not permit it. I hadn't let him touch me since Alice had been changed, I knew he wanted to and I knew how limited his patience was.

I wondered how I was every going to have one, I doubt I would be as lucky as Lena was with finding Carlie, I even doubted that I could adopt when I turned 18 in a few months time.

Esme and Alice were already discussing the twins birthday, which was in three days time. They were planning a small party for them. The only people however that would be here were the Cullen's and us.

Bella didn't like the fact that she was having her 18th birthday, she would be a year older then Edward, who was still determined that she was going to stay human no matter what, physically. Lena on the other hand couldn't wait to be a year older. She was older then Karson anyhow, so that didn't matter so much to her, she already had his word that he would turn her after the school year ended.

We just had to make it to graduation alive and everything would be great. We would be off to college with our guys and having the time of our lives… well we would if there was the matter of the Nomands that were after our blood.

I smiled as I watched Lena come into the room, I knew she was starting to get annoyed with Karson as he wasn't giving her any space.

"See, the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time." she hissed as she threw herself down on the bed next to me.

I laughed at this, obviously they had, had another argument. I didn't understand their relationship at all, but neither did the mind reader of the empath. Emmett found the way one minute they were all other each other and the next they were at each others throats funny, of course.

"What's he done this time, Lena?"

"Oh no, he's pissed at me because I didn't care if Alice attacked me or not. He talks to me like I am suicidal or something, Rose. I told him that Alice was as safe as I was a female. He didn't like that very much."

Again I laughed, "No one likes a smart ass, Lena."

She just rolled her eyes at me and answered, "Especially another smart ass."

I wasn't entirely sure she wasn't talking about me as well as Karson so I shrugged, "Whatever. Fancy getting me ready for when Emmett comes home. I want to surprise him with something."

Lena groaned, knowing full well what I meant. She climbed off my bed anyhow and went to my underwear drawer. "I would say you could borrow my black see through dressing gown but I'm going to need that later and I don't really want Emmett to tear it to pieces."

I rolled my eyes at her again, picked my towel out of the cupboard and went for a shower. I could hear Lena call Bella to give her a hand, I was glad Esme didn't come as well. I knew Emmett wasn't really her son but it would have been really weird having her there when we were discussing sex with her boys.

Bella's POV:

When I heard Lena say we were going to play some Barbie Rosalie I frowned, that meant one of two things. We were going shopping and Rosalie wanted to look good, or she was going to screw Emmett's brain's out when he got home. As I heard the shower go when I walked into the room and Lena was rifferling through Rosalie's underwear drawer I figured she was going to screw Emmett.

I groaned the minute Lena saw me, she smirked and muttered, "At least someone scores around here."

I blushed and I heard Karson growl, so I didn't know who she was talking about her or me. She eyed my blush before shouting out to Rosalie, "Seriously, Rose. Edward needs to get a move on, I swear he's a big prude. I mean come on, even Jasper and Alice were at it like rabbits in the woods…"

Rosalie laughed and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Thought I would check up on how she was doing, and projected myself into Edward's mind, for which he is going to kill me when he gets back. You have no idea how much I wanted to die… it was gross, I don't want to think about what Emmett thinks about during sex, Rose…"

We all laughed at this and when Rosalie climbed out she came back into the bedroom. Lena was still rummaging through her underwear drawer for something to wear, after a while she said, "Just wear the bloody towel, Rose. He'll only rip them anyway… I mean, come on, your last lot of fancy underwear didn't survive."

"That's because they got blown up, Lena. Along with my furry handcuffs and whip…"

I froze, "Whip?" I asked, my face going bright red again.

"Yeah, she had the whole dominatrix outfit in her bag on the camper, sorry about that Rose." Lena said, smirking at me. Suddenly there was a whirling gush of wind and Alice came to a dancing stop next to me making us all jump in surprise.

"Whoa, Alice. Bell, get one." Rosalie hissed at her.

"Does it come with a nice leather collar, Rose?" Alice smirked back, then she went over to the underwear drawer and pulled out an outfit, "Here, I just know your going to wear this."

I didn't even want to know what it was that Rosalie was going to put on. Lena and me both walked out of the room, both looking terrified for Rosalie. Alice wasn't exactly known for choosing clothing that was discreet about things. It was a good job Emmett's heart didn't beat, because he would have had a heart attack.

I reached the stairs and looked at Lena, there was no way any of us could run from Alice now if she wanted to do something, so my sister just shrugged and left me to do what I wanted to do. She went back into her room to pout some more about the stupid fight she had gotten into with Karson. Or maybe it was to fight with Karson some more I didn't know and I didn't care.

The person who I wanted to see was stood with his back to me in the living room talking to Esme and Karson. So there would be no arguing with him at the minute I smirked before racing up to Edward.

Before I could get near him, he had turned and was in front of me pulling me close to his chest. I rested my head against his freezing cold stone chest and felt him kiss my hair. "I missed you, Edward."

"As I missed you, Love." I felt his arms go around me, holding me tightly to his chest. I looked up as he placed his lips on mine.

And I fainted…

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice pulled me back from the brink of darkness. I looked at him shaking my head slightly to clear the cobwebs.

"That was you're fault, Edward Cullen." I snapped at him, glaring playfully.

He just shrugged and said quietly, "What am I going to do with you, you either faint or you attack me…"

I blushed and looked down at the floor. He cupped my check gently before saying quietly, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled up at him and said, "I love you too, Edward."

Rosalie's POV:

**MRATED**

I waited for Emmett to come home from his hunting session with the boys, I was laid on our bed, wearing nothing more then a tiny little blood red see through bra and thong combo that Alice had picked out. With her help my hair was loosely curled around my face, my lips were painted the same blood red shade of my underwear.

I got up as I heard my boyfriend walking up the stairs, his steps were so easy to recognize from those of the rest of the Cullen's and my friends. They were slightly heavier, louder maybe even so that my human ears could pick them up and know who they belonged to.

I wetted my lips as he opened the door and smiled at him. It took him a second before his mouth dropped open. The picture of his shocked expression made me laugh, he then frowned at me before slamming the bedroom door shut and walking over to me, in his human speed. I knew this was killing me but I also knew we was doing it for me.

"Damn it, Rose." He muttered as he let his lips crash down on mine. His lips moved at the same time with my own. The kiss was long and drugging, my mind losing the trail of thought that I was having so I pulled away from him.

"Hello to you too." I breathed against his neck, as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. The minute I was laid underneath him I realized that he had managed to remove my bra without me noticing, I pulled and tugged at his shirt before he removed it. I started to run my hands over his hugely muscled chest.

He jerked. I felt his breath stop, and something deep inside me bloomed making her bold. I eased my hands down his belly to his bulging erection and cupped him through his jeans. "I want all of you this time Emmett," I whispered in a voice I nearly didn't recognize as my own. "Everything you've got to give me."

"Wider," he murmured, pushing my thighs apart, after pulling my thing away from my body. He rubbed one finger down the center of me, circling the exposed bead, then plunging into my glistening moistness.

I arched against him reaching for him. "I want to touch you."

He moved slightly to grant me access, and my hands slipped around him, adoring him with my touch.

I rocked beneath him sensing his reticence. Even in the midst of his need I felt the tenderness in his restraint, and it brought tears to my eyes. But the sensation of his fullness rubbing inside was like a hot wire against my nerve ends. He would give me what I needed. I was sure of it. The certainty gave me the freedom to take.

"Oh, my God," he muttered hoarsely. I kissed him, an openmouthed invitation that he took. Every movement was pulling at me, dragging me closer. Every shift gave a breathtaking hint of mindless ecstasy that seemed to grow with each second. I shuddered and clutched his shoulders for strength, losing myself with each thrust of his tongue and each pumping caress from his manhood.

He mastered my mouth and my body until I was weeping with it. He murmured my name brokenly, and my arousal gushed through me like a tidal wave, a solid wall of incredible pleasure that took me past the point of return. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through me, changing me, making me indelibly his.

It took a while for me to find myself again, but when I did he was staring deeply into my eyes, searching for signs of mendacity, but saw only leaping arcs of desire.

He impressed a hungry, twisting kiss on my receptive mouth. His sex became even fuller within my once again caressing grasp. He nudged my knees apart and settled himself heavily within the cradle of my thighs once again.

In one long, slow plunge, he imbedded himself between the stretching walls of my body. I was thrilled with his magnificent strength, brought my knees up to accommodate him. He moaned with supreme satisfaction and buried his face in the perfumed cloud of my hair which was spread out on the pillow.

Though it seemed impossible, he delved deeper into me with each rhythmic push. I felt those supple contractions against my hands which greedily drew him closer, higher. He kissed my ears, my throat, and, as his thrusts accelerated, my mouth.

After several moments I clasped his head and held it away from me. My breath was choppy; my flushed breasts rose and fell with each shallow pant. "You don't have to wait on me, Emmett."

He looked surprised, then smiled tenderly. "Yes I do."

"No, really. You don't have to do that for me."

"I'm not," he said hoarsely. "I'm doing it for me."

I gave a joyful little gasp when he slid his splayed hands beneath my hips. He rubbed his face against my nipples, once, twice, letting me feel his cheeks, chin, nose, and tongue against them.

With his next deep thrust, my neck involuntarily arched and I lost myself in this splendid mating rite. My hips responded to his clenching fingers. I grounded my body against his, wanting more, always more.

And when I was seized by a rush of sensation so intense I couldn't contain it, I bit my lower lip to hold back a scream of pleasure. The immensity of it was compounded when I felt, deep inside me the staccato spasms of his release.

Neither of us knew if it was seconds, minutes, or eons that we lay in a state of complete exhaustion. Emmett was the first to move. He propped himself on one elbow and gazed down at me.

"You're beautiful," he said, still breathing unevenly.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah " he drawled, smiling and nodding his head.

I smirked slightly, then closed my eyes. The next thing I knew was that his mouth found my breast. I slid my fingers through his hair, needing something to hold on to. He suckled my nipples until they were wet, stiff, and sensitive, and I felt the caress in my blood, his need in my heart.

"I like the way your eyes glaze when I touch your breast. I like the way your breast tastes and feels in my mouth." He dropped his hand to one nipple and thumbed it in a lazy motion that made my thighs clench together.

His mouth touched me intimately, sipping and stroking as if I were a tender bud ready to bloom. I was so swollen I felt like I was going to burst. I could barely breathe.

"Give me all of you, Rosalie," he coaxed, his voice low. "All of you in my mouth." Then he touched me again. His tongue was tenderly persistent. His mouth was ruthlessly pleasure-giving.

My blood roared through my veins as if it were jet-propelled. I arched off the ground, crying out his name. And my whole body convulsed into a chain of spasms within and without. One ended, and the next began, and the next. He growled in pleasure at the sound of my thundering heart.

When I wrapped my small but capable hand around him and stroked, He let out his breath in a long, uneven hiss.

my thumb rubbed the tip, spreading a drop of his arousal and causing more. Just as he opened his mouth to tell me to stop, I gave him a kiss so erotic there wasn't a rating for it. I slid my tongue in and out of his mouth, carefully avoiding his razor shape teeth, while I milked his throbbing shaft with my hand.

It was too much. He couldn't stop. He jerked. He thrust then spilled himself into my hand.

Lena's POV

After what seemed to be like forever the whole house finally quieten down. I was sure that if Karson wasn't holding me to the bed I would have stormed into Rosalie and Emmett's room and told them both to shut up. Their groaning was driving me crazy.

Karson had just laughed at the fact that everyone but us had disappeared, Edward had taken Bella out for a midnight walk somewhere in the woods. Jasper and Alice had decided to go to Toronto and do some shopping, well Alice had decided and Jasper had just been dragged along. Esme and Carlisle were invited to some works party of Carlisle's and didn't want to let his colleges down.

I didn't even know who Carlie could sleep during all this noise coming from her aunt and uncles room. I dreaded to think what it would be like when Rosalie was a vampire. I would have to make Karson move out of the main house if it carried on. Maybe Esme and Carlisle would kick them out, for some reason I was hoping that.

Me and Karson were sat facing each other on the bed now playing strip poker. And I was losing…

Embraced by the warmth of the fire, I undid the buttons of my blouse and tossed it off my shoulders. In a ballet of naive exhibitionism, I arched my back and lowered my arms to allow the blouse to fall -- it didn't, compliments of static -- and required the alternate (and rapid) raising and lowering of my shoulders to loosen its hold. The garment eventually slipped onto the floor, but not until Karson had witnessed a show of synchronized mammary undulation that some seismographs had probably registered. I smirked before saying, "Karson, it's your deal . . . and stop gaping."

"I'm not gaping. Smirking . . . maybe. Grinning . . . possibly. But gaping . . . definitely not gaping. And if I am gaping, I deserve to be gaping, even though I'm not." Karson, who was most definitely gaping, didn't care, and dealt the cards. He also thought that the next hand could get interesting because I had only a bra and panties left while he had jeans and underwear.

"I'll take three," I said, and added, "Damn," as I tossed three unrelated cards to the center of the table. "None for me," Karson said, and added, "Hot damn," as he moved his cards closer to his chest and passed the top three cards from the deck to me. After arranging the cards in my hand, I said, "Not a bad draw, even if I do say so myself," and put down three jacks. Karson laid a ten high straight sequentially on the table and said, in an obviously insincere apology, "Sorry."

"I'll bet," I said and stood up, half smiling.

The integrity of the bra was again tested as I reached behind to undo the fastener. Once undone, the article was removed with another shoulder maneuver. I faced him directly, my nipples distended and quivering while bathed in the warm tones of the burning logs. After reassuming my usual erect posture, I dealt without looking directly at Karson. After I had arranged my cards, I gradually looked up and gazed into Karson's eyes. Karson's gazed lower. This was the first time that I had ever brazenly bared my bare chest before him. In the past, under passionate circumstances, they had been unveiled, fondled, and even suckled -- all with my permission, yet without my direct help. Now, my breasts were bared by my own hands, and intentionally flaunted. Yet, I was not embarrassed, and actually felt aroused. I definitely had the proverbial "hots" for Karson.

Karson's concentration on the card game was gone. He couldn't look away from my breasts. He forced his eyes from my rosy chests and found that I was looking directly at him. "Karson! Are you going to pick up your cards?" I asked. After realizing that he was obviously gaping, and on the verge of drooling, he said, "Yes . . . the cards."

As he slowly fanned the cards in his hand, he found it difficult to determine the significance of the three queens and two aces. "I'll take three," and he tossed two queens and an ace to the table. He was distracted, but he wasn't stupid. Losing his pants would be a move in a winning direction. "I'll stay with what I have," I said as I arched her back slightly. I took three cards from the deck and passed them to Karson.

He picked up the cards and, after fumbling with the arrangement. I called, said I had two pair, displayed two jacks, and said, "These and these." After pondering briefly, Karson folded, threw down his cards, stood up, lowered his jeans, lost his balance, and promptly tumbled backwards off the bed.

"Karson! Are you all right?" I asked as I crawled over to his side of the bed. "Karson!" I leaned over him with a little concern, with a slight smile, and definitely with those pendant mounds. He didn't move but opened his eyes and looked up. He eventually sat up, propped himself up against the bed on his elbows, and said, "I don't think I bent anything that can't be straightened out again."

"I'll see what I can do to help," I said and moved closer. When we were only inches apart, he slid his hands up my waist and surrounded both breasts, slowly rubbing my nipples with the pads of his thumbs. His hands squeezed and rotated.

Karson's POV

Lena purred, "Oh, Karson," and arched into my body. Our lips moved closer and touched. My tongue reached out and her teeth parted for its entry. Her hands moved around my neck and she stroked her fingers through my short, curly hair. As our tongues caressed and my hands massaged, we both leaned slightly, lost our balance, and rolled onto the floor.

After regaining our balance and returning to a half-seated position, our eyes gradually met. I lowered my head and began kissing as I progressed down her neck. I continued my downward excursion until my lips were locked around a quivering nipple, my tongue charting the perimeter of the swollen tip. My hand stroked its twin. Both rosy peaks were throbbing; one in my hand, the other between my lips.

Lena sighed and, as she tossed her head back, thrust the tip further into my mouth. "Oh, Karson," was all that she could say between her labored breaths. As soon as she was able she managed, "Let's lie down. Please." I asked, "How about the floor?" which was where we were anyway.

After kicking off my jeans, I quickly retrieved the oversized comforter from the nearby bed, doubled it, and spread it on the rug a few feet from the fireplace. Lena joined me as we snuggled down into the soft folds of the blanket. She said, "Karson . . . ," as she ran her palms from my stomach to my back and slowly pulled me closer.

I answered, "What?" and started to slide my hand into her panties when she arched her hips. I understood and slipped them down as she obligingly raised her knee and removed one leg from the lacy garment. Lena then reached down, lowered the panties over her other leg, and tossed them to the side. I moved my hand between her legs and slipped my finger partially into her wetness. I leaned over, kissed her, and synchronized the rhythms of my tongue and finger.

Lena gasped at the ever deepening strokes probing into her slippery softness and I added a mate to the finger still inside her. I felt her tighten around the fingers that would soon be replaced by something much larger. I gently withdrew my fingers but kept my hand on her mound. I was sure how I felt about Lena, I knew that there was something about her -- something that kept her in my thoughts and in my daydreams more than I would like to admit. As I maneuvered to remove my boxers, her hands slowly encompassed my waist and gently urged me closer. Our lips touched, her breasts were against my chest.

My pulsating manhood was strategically positioned between her legs, and Lena slowly parted them so that the throbbing head of my erection could slowly enter her. She gently thrust her hips upward and my hot flesh nestled in the warm, moist folds of the portal to her. She continued in this sensual rhythm as her breathing became deeper and unsteady.

When she started to gyrate in slow insistent circles, I obliged by rocking with Lena's every thrust.

"Karson . . . this . . . feels . . . so . . . good . . ." she managed between thrusts as her hands massaged the muscled planes of my back in a motion that matched the rhythmic pulsations that we had developed. Between labored breaths and frenzied writhing, she continued, " . . . so . . . so . . . good . . ."

I leaned forward and settled my entire weight on her writhing body. As we kissed, I pulled out of her, and slowly, carefully eased myself just barely inside her again. Lena clenched and shuddered but raised her hips slightly to further drive me into her firmly again. I lowered himself again and as Lena heaved in passion, her resisting flesh split and I slid into her slowly and gently until I was completely inside her. "Are you all right?" I asked when, suddenly, she encircled me with her legs and drove me even deeper. I could feel her pulsating.

"I'm fine," was the verbal reply, but her body language said much more as we began bucking and arching and colliding in almost perfect rhythm. With every withdrawal, she arched her hips and heaved beneath me so as to protest the removal of something that she now claimed as her own, if only for the moment. "Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . ," came in ever louder and higher pitched moans.

I kept up the rhythm that Lena had set and maintained it relentlessly. With each stroke, I slid completely into her. Our breathing was in gasps -- as though the air had thinned. Her body rose up and pushed as I drove, each thrust at a increasing pace. My mouth was against her neck. My breathing was fast and hard. Lena's breaths came in punctuated gasps.

I could no longer resist the increasing passion, her wriggling against me, her sighs, her legs pulling me into her ever deeper. With one final thrust, I shuddered and exploded inside her. Dazed and motionless but still deep inside her, I could feel her early spasms contracting against me and began a slow sort rhythmic stroking that soon became full length plunges of still-aroused flesh. Lena began to heave and writhe, naked flesh against naked flesh. I increased the pace and deepened the penetration. Each thrust brought a corresponding reply when suddenly Lena reached around me, pulled me against her, and began gyrating and grinding herself into me. "Yes . . . yes . . . Karson . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . ," came as she heaved, and convulsed into a chain of explosions. The sensual waves continued as Lena was seized by great shuddering clenching spasms that squeezed and milked the throbbing heat within.

MRATED END

Edward's POV:

The minute I heard Emmett's thoughts I grabbed Bella's hand and insisted that we go out. I didn't want to be in the house with all the noise that was going to start in the matter of minutes. She was more then happy to join me, Alice and Jasper had excuse themselves on a shopping trip to Toronto and had promised to return by morning. Alice had said that we would have a weeks worth of sun after tomorrow so none of us were going to school.

I pulled Bella onto my back and raced with her through the woods until I came to the meadow. I placed her down on the ground and she looked around us. Her face was flushed from the run as it always was, we loved running together. Well I loved the feeling of her clinging onto my back as I ran with her around the woods and mountains if it was a sunny day.

The girls had been shocked when we showed them what would happen to us when we went into the sun. I remembered Bella's word as if she was speaking them again right now and I remember my answer to this.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Me, Karson, Jasper and Emmett stepped out into the sun that was in the meadow. Jasper and Emmett strode out whilst Karson and me hesitated for a few seconds. Lena had noticed this and stepped passed me and my brothers to take Karson's hand._

_I noticed that he became more confident when she was near him, coaxing him to show her. I looked at Bella and she beckoned me forward with her finger. Sighing I stepped out into the sun and listened to all four girls gasp loudly._

"_Your' beautiful." Bella said, smiling at me. _

_I frowned, "This is the skin of a killer, Bella. How can you think that we look beautiful?"_

_Bella took a step towards me, making me take a huge leap back. Karson and Lena glared at me, I saw the shovel that Lena wanted to beat me to death with flash through her mind and I said, "Sorry, Bella."_

_I stepped out of the sun and held my arms out towards her. She came to me, leaning into my arms and saying, "Killer or not, I think you are beautiful."_

_I smiled down to her, knowing that this beautiful Angel was telling me the truth._

_FLASKBACK END_

_Now it was dark, unless you had vampire eyes like mine you were most likely not to see anything. Bella was stood close to me, her hand in mine as I guided her, she was blinded by the darkness, to the tree we would sit under when we came here with the rest of the family._

_As we sat down Bella cuddled into me and said quietly, "I cant believe Lena is actually getting married. Renee's going to do her nut… let alone Charlie. What would happen if they decide to have a divorce?"_

_I smiled at her, I knew she didn't tell her sister what she was really thinking about her getting married to Karson. I was the only person she opened up to on that subject thankfully. I knew her parents had split up when the girls were babies, and Renee had drummed it into her daughters that marriage wasn't something you did right out of high school._

_However when you lived in the era that me and my brothers lived in then Marriage was something you often did at a much younger age then 18. I would have married a few years after I turned 18 if I hadn't have caught the Influenza or joined the army like I had played to._

_Emmett was engaged at the time we found him, being attacked by a grizzly bear, maybe the reason he loved to feed of them now. The girl he was set to marry was something out of a nightmare, I was glad for him that he couldn't remember anything about that._

_Karson was still too young to be married thankfully. We had come across him five months after we had found Emmett. He was in New York at the time when an Earthquake hit. Esme had keep Emmett at home with her so that me and Carlisle could do and help survivors. I remembered Karson from Emmett's thoughts immediately and I made Carlisle change him after we discovered that he would die if nothing could be done to get him out from underneath the wall he was pinned under._

_Quietly I said to Bella, "Ah, yes, divorce, from the Latin word meaning to rip out a man's genitals through his wallet. I'll tell you what I am going to do, Bells. Instead of getting married, I'm going to find a woman I don't like and just give her a house. Do you like that idea?"_

_She laughed at this now and kissed the back of my hand, then she smirked at me, "Got a question, something Lena asked me a while ago."_

"_Go on." I urged interested in what Bella was going to ask me._

_She smirked again and looked into my eyes, her warm brown eyes resting on my gold ones, "If toast always lands butter-side down, and cats always land on their feet, what happens if you strap toast on the back of a cat and drop it?"_

_I frowned that was a seriously random question to ask, I laughed quietly at this and Bella joined me. "Don't let Emmett hear that or he'll try it on the neighbors cat."_

"_Edward, the neighbor doesn't have a cat." Bella laughed._

"_Doesn't she?" I asked, I was sure she had a cat at some point. Then I remembered that Emmett had run it other in his jeep on evening and since them Flounder the Cat had been missing. "Oh, yeah. Emmett ran Flounder over a while ago didn't he?"Bella nodded shaking with laughter. I was nice to hear her laugh again after all we had been through in the last couple of months._


	13. Surprises

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**I am so sorry for the younger readers as I have changed this story to be Rated as M from now on… sorry… please don't kill me… please…**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed my last chapter… and a gigantic thx to my BETA SnappleApple450, Jen I love u I really do!!!**

**Summary:**

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**I found this quote online while I was looking for something along side writing this and I thought it kind of fitted some bits of this story:**

"**Hockey is a sport for white men. Basketball is a sport for black men. Golf is a sport for white men dressed like black pimps.**

**My dad plays golf so I don't think he would be happy to read this lol**

**Do u like it?**

__________________________________________________________

"_Edward, the neighbor doesn't have a cat." Bella laughed._

"_Doesn't she?" I asked, I was sure she had a cat at some point. Then I remembered that Emmett had run it other in his jeep on evening and since then Flounder the Cat had been missing. "Oh, yeah. Emmett ran Flounder over a while ago didn't he?"Bella nodded shaking with laughter. I was nice to hear her laugh again after all we had been through in the last couple of months._

____________________________________________________________

Edward's POV:

It was relaxing curled up against the tree in the meadow with my Bella. She was leaning against me, her eyes resting on what she could see of my face in the dark. She was stunning, even more so when the moon beams fell on her palm alabaster like skin.

I lowered my lips to hers and listened to her heart skip a beat, I smirked against her lips but when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer I started to pull back. Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at me, "Why do you always do that, Edward?"

I could tell she was upset, but unlike my brothers I was very reluctant to test how far my tolerance of Bella's blood would last until I snapped and killed her. At least I knew that Lena's blood was torturing Karson so much that he was having a hard time remembering his self-control. I stood up, a movement which she mirrored, not as gracefully as me though.

"Bella, you know I cant lose control with you."

She pouted at me, I felt my heart tug. She had no idea how much I wanted her, but when she pressed her lips to mine, I felt the hunger behind her gentle kiss. She wanted me…

Bella wanted me, a monster. I could never get over how lucky I was that this girl loved me as much as I loved her. Carefully I stroked her back, it didn't take long for both of us to start pulling at each others clothes. Tonight the urge to mate was stronger then normal and I would not fight against it.

"We could be closer," she whispered.

"Much closer," I agreed, stroking her thighs with my fingertips while I looked into Bella's eyes. They were bright with desire and wide with expectation. Her parted lips strayed over mine but when I slid my finger inside her, she plunged her tongue deeply into my mouth, she was however careful not to touch my venom coated teeth. We stroked each other to a primal beat. Gently. Thoughtfully. Thoroughly. The air around us crackled as our storm of passion threatened to bring us down. When I eased in a second finger, Bella lifted her mouth from mine and made the most exquisite sounds I'd ever heard. I felt her knee beginning to buckle, and I knew mine wouldn't be far behind. Lifting my mouth from hers, I offered her my throat as I fought for more oxygen, so that I could take in her scent.

"We can do this standing. Or we can do it lying down. We just have to do it soon."

Working my way along her body, I circled her navel with my wet tongue before continuing down. When my breath touched Bella's thigh, a tremor of desire shook her. A few capable strokes, then a firecracker of pleasure was what she had expected but I was taking her a whole new way to paradise -- a long, secret way, exploring her with my lips and tongue. Bella hadn't anticipated this forbidden pleasure. This wild, intimate kiss she'd only heard about. In a series of gentle caresses. I had her shifting restlessly beneath my attentions.

Bella's POV

"Edward, that feels . . . incredible."

Sinking my fingers through his hair, I wanted to hold him there. I also wanted more of him. All of him. "Come inside me," I whispered fervently as I fought the encroaching ecstasy with everything I had. But with a flick of his tongue the victory was Edward's. Gripping his shoulders, I raised my hips in glorious surrender to the first wild wave of pleasure.

Lifting himself over me, Edward entered me on the second wave. Instinct had me wrapping my legs around him, and we held on to each other as if the world would burst apart if we let go. Crying out as one, we soared over the edge and all the way to the far side of paradise.

Even in the aftermath he wouldn't let go. Rolling to his side, he brought me with him, kissing me with untamed joy.

As I drifted down from the heights of ecstasy, I whispered, "Edward, I never knew . . . I never knew."

It was clear what I meant, I had never known that sex could be this much fun. That it could torture, yet it could destroy all the tension you had in an instance. I was nauseous and tingly all over. . . . I was either defiantly in love or I had smallpox.

Edward leaned over me and placed his mouth back on mine. My heart once again skipped a couple of beats. His tongue penetrated my mouth; his mouth sucked my tongue into his. Edward kissed me until I was achy, breathless and clinging to him. Then I cupped him with my hands.

He swore. "Bella---"

I shook my head. "No. You started this." I wrapped my hand around Edward's full, throbbing erection and started stroking.

He grabbed my hands and stopped me, his chest heaving.

But I felt desperate. I put my mouth against that heaving chest and licked his nipple.

My warm mouth was on his freezing chest again, with my hands sweet and teasing over his aching shaft. I pulled his head down and scorched him with an explicit come-and-get-me kiss.

He opened his mouth to assure me that forgetting was impossible, but then I touched him with my lips.

A drop of his essence slipped out, and I licked it with her tongue. His dead heart would have gone wild if it could beat. He watched my warm, avid mouth on him and tried to choke out a curse, but his voice wasn't working. I alternately cupped and stroked and licked him until he cried out and roughly pulled me up his body.

"Bella!" he growled at me, then his lips crashed back down on mine, flipping our positions so that once again I was below him on the soft meadow floor. I moaned, first in outrage, then in helpless surrender, as his tongue slid in and out of my mouth in so sexual a cadence I felt my bones melting.

He recognized my capitulation within a heartbeat. His tongue ceased to be a plunderer and became a lover, stroking my mouth to ecstasy. By slow degrees, my struggles ceased, my body relaxed and became pliant, molding itself to his, reshaping itself to fit his steely contours.

Edward's parted lips followed the curve of my breast. Then he lifted his head and visually devoured my nakedness. He cupped one breast in his hand and played with the dusky crest until it became stiff. Growling with gratification, Edward ducked his head and whisked it with his tongue, again and again, until I clung to him for support.

There wasn't an inch of me that he didn't taste -- from the base of my throat to the curve of my waist to the backs of my knees to my candy apple-red toenails, for which I would have to kick Lena later on. And when he finally tasted the already damp petals of my womanhood again, I tangled my fingers in his hair and arched my hips as the tremors of ecstasy shook my body. Edward felt each spasm as acutely as if I was connected to him.

Edward's POV:

As our bodies moved together I was rocked to my very soul at the intensity of the feelings that swept through me -- feelings that were by turns shaky, sure, gentle, savage, generous, greedy. With the last shreds of my self-control, I held on until I felt more tremors shake Bella's body. Then I plunged deep and buried my face in her neck.

"Oh God Bella," I groaned over and over as the lightning bolts of fulfillment shot through me. And as we clung together in the midst of spiraling fireworks, I found words welling up from inside -- words I didn't know had been lying in wait. "I love you, love. I love you."

Lena's POV:

I had no idea how long I had been laid here on the floor next to the fire. Karson was laid behind me stroking my back soothingly with his fingertips and kissing the back of my neck softly. We had started to discuss the wedding with one another probably for the first time, Alice was determined that she was going to organize the whole thing. One of the reasons she wanted to go shopping in Toronto was to get ideas for themes.

I had already decided that I wanted the wedding to be here in the Cullen's family home. I was hoping to do it in the winter so we would have snow but Alice said that she saw the wedding the summer. I didn't really care as I was marrying the man of my dreams.

"So any ideas in what you will be dressed yet, Ria?"

I smirked, I might be relaxed but there was no way that Karson was going to find out what I was going to be wearing come the big day. "A dress?"

"Oh, come on, Ria. That is not fair, how can you not tell me what you are wearing?" he moaned at me, pulling me round so I was laid on my back.

"It's unlucky for the groom to see the dress before the big day, Karson. Anyway, I want to change the date of the wedding… Alice is going to kill me, but I would rather get married at Christmas…"

I looked at the fire after saying this, I knew Karson wouldn't care, but it meant we only had three months to get everything sorted. Alice would have to cope with the date change, I wanted a white wedding… and with white I meant literally white. With snow on the ground, the lot.

"You want the wedding to be at Christmas, we have the wedding at Christmas. I was hoping you would say that anyway."

I smiled at my husband-to-be with a huge smile. Then he very quietly said a rhyme that made my heart stop dead for a second, "Married when the year is new, he'll be loving, kind and true. When February birds do mate, You wed nor dread your fate. If you wed when March winds blow, joy and sorrow both you'll know. Marry in April when you can, Joy for Maiden and for Man. Marry in the month of May, and you'll surely rue the day. Marry when June roses grow, over land and sea you'll go. Those who in July do wed, must labor for their daily bred. Whoever wed in August be, many a change is sure to see Marry in September's shrine, your living will be rich and fine. If in October you do marry, love will come but riches tarry. If you wed in bleak November, only joys will come, remember. When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last."

I couldn't remember were I had heard that before but I knew it, the last line I repeated with a smile, "When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last."

Karson's POV:

No matter how much I tried she refused to tell me what she was wearing. It so getting so frustrating, but then having Emmett as your best man wasn't exactly the best thing that could ever happen either. Once we had sat down with the rest of the family we decided the final date for the wedding, it had changed to the 30th December.

We had just over three months to get Lena's dream wedding organized. She had always wanted a big wedding, with her family and friends with her on the day. The theme was easy to decide, as both Lena and Alice were jumping up and down in their seats in excitement. It was going to be a Royal Russian Themed wedding, that meant lots of red, gold and white.

The wedding was now going to take place in Quebec, which meant we would all travel down to the hotel the day before so that we had a place to sleep, well the girls did anyway. The location we were tying in the knot in was the Basilique Cathedrale Notre Dame de Quebec. Alice had spent most of the afternoon talking the priest around. A few times I heard her hiss at the phone when he put her on hold.

The next two days flew around with the girls all getting ready for the wedding plans. Lena had argued with her dad about the wedding over the phone for hours until he finally gave in and told her she had to tell her mum. Renee was delighted that Lena was getting married, she was actually going to come up to stay at ours for a few weeks to help Esme and Alice out with the wedding plans. Lena wasn't allowed to do more then approve or decline, but Alice normally knew what she would like and wouldn't like before Lena even knew herself.

Rosalie was designing the dress with Alice's help, and neither of them would tell me what it was like. I was going crazy trying to find out what my Lena would be wearing. Edward started teasing me saying she was getting married in a pair of jeans and a bra.

Edward's POV:

It was just so funny watching my little brother squirm, the wedding plans were making him go crazy, Alice was determined that he wouldn't find out what the dress looked like. Rosalie was threatening with murder, Bella was trying to keep her cool so the whole thing didn't explode.

On the eve of the girls 18th we finally had a quieten moment to ourselves, Bella was laid on the bed exhausted from being dragged from our room to Alice's and then to Rosalie's rooms all day.

"You would think Esme and Alice could get all this wedding stuff done without me, wouldn't you? Do you think I should resort to violence to get out of this?"

I laughed as she groaned, carefully massaging her back for her. I knew she was aching, Lena was groaning about being a life-sized Barbie for her best friends. But she wanted to be the blushing bride.

"Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent." I said to her smirking.

"Right, because usually the competent don't wait that long." was her murmured answer just before she fell asleep. I left her fully clothed but pulled the comforter over her body so that she wouldn't get cold.

I was still sat on the edge of the bed when she woke up. Bella looked at me with a small smile, the same smile I got every morning. I placed my lips on hers and whispered, "Happy birthday, love." against them.

She grimaced, I knew she didn't like the fact that she was a year older than me. Suddenly I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. I glanced up as I saw Lena walking to the bathroom concern on her face.

Marialena's POV:

I got into the bathroom after Emmett burst into mine and Karson's room as I was getting dressed, my hair was a mess from early morning birthday sex. I looked at my best friend sat on the floor with her head hanging over the toilet. I pulled her hair back from her face and waited for her to stop being sick.

"Rose? Rose hunny, are you alright?" I asked.

She shook her head at me then rested a hand on her stomach. I glanced at it an frowned slightly, was it me or did it look slightly swollen. I moved my head slightly and saw that she was indeed slightly being. I closed the bathroom door, knowing that it wouldn't keep any vampires out if they wanted in, but it would make them realize that we wanted some privacy.

"Rose? What's up?" I asked sitting down next to my best friend. I could hear Edward telling the others to give us a minute. "Come on, Rosalie… it cant be that bad can it?"

"I… I… I think I am pregnant, Lena…"

That's when the door came crashing down to the floor, Emmett was stood on the other side, his face full of panic. I had never seen him look so frightened in my life. Something urged me to put myself in front of my best friend. Maybe it was just the look on my future brother-in-laws face.

I moved quickly, then I saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Karson and Bella stood in the doorway. Alice was staring at Rosalie, "I cant see what is in Rose's future anymore."

"Ok, give the girl a minute. She's scare as it is." I hissed, Rosalie grabbed hold of my wrist as I rose to my feet, I looked down at her as Bella joined us. "We're not going anywhere, Rose."

I glanced at Edward and I noticed that he seemed to want to talk to me without anyone else listening in. I sighed before projecting my mind into his body. _'What, Edward? Cant you see that I kinda haven't got time for this?'_

'_She cant have the baby, Lena. It's too dangerous for her, she'll die.'_

_I growled at him in his mind, 'Any of you try to stop her from deciding herself and I will personally see to that the person who does get ripped to shreds. Got it?'_

'_Lena!'_

'_No, Edward. You are vampires, are you not?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Then Emmett will have to change her before anything can happen to her.'_

It wasn't until that afternoon that me and Bella had managed to coax Rosalie downstairs. It seemed that we were going to be fighting against all of the Cullen's and Alice on this one. I wasn't however going to let them hurt Rosalie or the baby if Rosalie wanted to keep the child. If they wanted to hurt them they would have to go through me and I wouldn't go down easily.

Sitting down on either side of the dining room table, it was clear who had taken which side. Edward was sat with Carlisle, jasper and Alice on one side, whilst the others just stood around the table.

Before anyone could say a word I hissed at them, "Just to make this clear. I am behind whatever Rose wants to do. If she wants to keep the baby then she keeps it."

Karson looked at me and I could tell he was torn between what he believed in and what he wanted to do. Bella spoke up, her brown eyes directly on Edward's golden eyes. "I also support Rose's decision."

Rose had her hand on her stomach still, she looked up at Emmett and for once I saw something that looked like genuine love. I knew they loved each other, it was just they never shared moments like Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella or even Carlisle and Esme.

"I am keeping the baby." Rosalie said with a confident smile. I could tell she couldn't wait to be a mum.

Esme stood near the door and said, "Then I will also go with what you want, Rose. I refuse to make you unhappy, and I should expect everyone else to do the same."

I knew she was talking about the family members that were standing or sitting with a frowned. Suddenly Emmett was across the room and planting soft kissed on Rosalie's face and neck.

"I love you." she murmured.

"Tell me about it, there was me thinking Lena was the mad one of you lot and you go and prove me wrong." Emmett smiled.

I didn't even waste my breath saying something to that. It was clear some of the Cullen's thought I was mad.

"Rosalie, come on please see some sense. The…" Edward couldn't say the word child for some reason. "It could kill you, we need to get it out of there."

Emmett, Esme and Karson growled at him, whereas Alice, Jasper and Carlisle nodded in agreement with Edward. Rosalie looked at me then at Bella and for the first time since I had meet her she looked valuable and scared stiff. I laid my hand on her arm and watched as Bella did the same.

"No." Rosalie said as she stood up. "There is no way I am getting rid of my baby, and that is final. I know Emmett would never let anything happen to me."

She started walking around the table to the door, she looked like she was going to throw up again. Edward's hand jumped out and held her wrist.

Emmett's POV:

Lena glared at Edward's hand like she might like to snap it. I wished she would. I bet Edward wouldn't take that sitting down, and I'd love to see him lose a limb. But however Lena and me both stood on the same side of this argument so I growled at Edward.

He glared at me but let Rosalie go, she smiled at him and said, "Now we have the twins birthdays to celebrate."

She walked out of the room, making me smile at the amount of dignity she had left in her. I jumped up as Edward went to stand, then I rounded on him, "Don't even think about trying to change her mind, Edward! I wont let any of you go near her if that is what you lot want to do to her!"

"What have you all lost your minds?! Emmett, you know the legends! The mothers never survive the birth!" Jasper growled back at me.

It was Lena that was up off her chair so fast I could have sworn she was already one of us. "Those other mothers probably didn't have a family like yours around them, Jasper!"

I swallowed, Jasper and Lena were still not really talking to each other. Not even with Alice trying to keep them from exploding Jasper looked at her and shouted, "Just because you're a suicidal, psychopath doesn't mean Rose and the others have to be the same!!"

Lena stamped her foot on the ground as Karson growled. It was clear that neither of them took to Jasper calling her a psychopath at all. Edward looked at Lena and asked, "Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."

The mood didn't lighten but some of us managed to laugh, Lena and Jasper were still glaring at each other. I wondered if they were thinking of ways to kill each other.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." Carlisle said stepping in between the two. Karson tried to get Lena out of the room but she refused to budge.

"No, Karson. I have nothing to be scared of. Jasper just being a twit."

"You have no idea how much I would love to take a bite out of you, Marialena."

"Go on then, give it your best shot." she growled at Jasper, planting her feet firmly on the floor after she walked around the table so that she was in front of him. "And see how long you live afterwards."

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that." Jasper said as he stalked off with Alice hot on his heels.

Lena threw her hands in the air and rushed out of the room and upstairs to see if Rosalie needed anything. Edward looked at Bella who shrugged, "Mom dropped her a lot when she was a baby."

This time all of us apart from Karson laughed, Edward smirked slightly before saying, "That explains a lot actually."

Karson's POV:

Maybe that did explain a lot but that was still no reason to call Lena a Psychopath like Jasper did. All she wanted to do was respect the wishes of her best friend, after all Lena was already a mother. She had lost a child, and I knew this hurt her more then she would admit.

I needed to have a chat to Jasper about that, maybe he would back down a little bit if he understood Lena a bit more. I sighed and walked out of the room to find Jasper. It didn't take me long to track him down as he was in the living room with Alice. She looked at me and shook her head, I guessed that he was still pissed at Lena, well I was pissed with him so he would have to deal wouldn't he?

"Who the hell could you say that to Ria, Jasper? You know damn well she doesn't take insults lying down!" I spat at an inhuman speed.

"Just because she is your mate, don't think I wont tell her what I think of her, Karson!" Jasper growled back at me.

"Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your thing to tell. You know that Jasper, maybe better then anyone here." I snapped. "So if you cant deal with the way Ria is why don't you go back to your old ways!"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!" A voice behind me screeched. I turned to look at Esme, who was extremely upset. "No one is going anywhere, understood?!"

I looked at the ground, guilt plastered on my face. I knew I shouldn't have said that to Jasper but I wasn't going to say sorry, why should I? After all I was sticking up for Lena, as she would for me.

Carlisle came into the room and sighed, Jasper just growled at me again before walking out of the room and upstairs. I stayed where I was, if something was the matter, Lena would let me know.

I was still angry an hour later when Emmett left the house with me. Esme was keeping an eye on Rosalie for Emmett, but Lena and Bella refused to leave her side, in case the others decided to do something to the baby behind our backs.

I could tell Emmett was just as pissed as me by the way that he uprooted a tree within a minute of being away from the house. I jumped at him thinking maybe we could get rid of our frustration by having a wrestling match, but Emmett just shoved me off and walked away.

A few days ago, you could count on Emmett for a fight pretty much whenever. You didn't have to hit him then – any mild insult would do. It didn't take a lot to flip him out of control. Now, of course, when I really wanted a good snarling, ripping, break-the-trees-down match, he had to be all mellow.

"I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad." my brother muttered, and I frowned.

"Who you on about, Emmett?"

"Bella and Lena. The way they hover around Rose like she is going to drop dead in a matter of seconds instead of having a baby… Having my baby…"

I smirked, I didn't know if Emmett had really taken to the news yet or he was still shocked. Being a protector came naturally to Emmett as he was stronger then the rest of us. He loved a good fight.

Suddenly Edward's loud growl made us turn back to the house in a flash. Something wasn't right, had something happened to the girls.

"If they had even laid one hand on Rosalie then I will rip them all to shreds…" Emmett growled as we ran to the house together. When we got there the whole family was in the lounge.

Rosalie was laying with her head on Lena's lap, Carlie was cuddled into her mothers chest. The disturbing thing was the looks on the face of our family. Everyone had fear plastered on their faces.

"What's happened?" I said, worried now.

"The Nomands have gone to the Volturi…"

"WHAT?!" Emmett and me growled together. "What have they said?"

Carlisle stepped forward and looked at the girls. I turned my head and looked at them. Lena had the look on her face I noticed when she was bracing herself for some sort of danger. Rosalie looked scared and Bella looked like she was going to be killed.

"They have told them about the girls knowing that we are vampires." Carlisle said.

"I should have known." I hissed. "And what are they planning?"

Alice looked at her friends before whispering, "They cant decide… they keep changing their minds. But whatever they plan they wont do until the new year."

I breathed out and Emmett whispered, "Thank god."

Lena still didn't look convinced but I knew we had the date for the wedding set before the new year so we didn't have to worry about that.

"What will they do to Carlie? They cant hurt her can they?" she asked, now I could tell she was holding Carlie so close so that she could defend her. A protector through and through was my Lena.

"I don't know… She is human, and it is forbidden to change infants and young children… with teenagers it is different as they know right from wrong and can be taught. Infants and children cant, immortal children are literally the reason for death… we could say that we are waiting for her to become old enough to be changed…" Carlisle went and decided to have a good and hard think about it.

Lena's POV:

I hardly slept that night knowing that my daughter may be in danger from what I knew about my fiancée. Looking into the mirror to put make up on I winced, I looked worse then the corpses in the morgue in Forks. Karson heard me sigh and laid his arms around me, with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Ria. I promise, I swear I wont let anything happen to Carlie or you." he whispered in my ear.

I just shrugged, "I know, baby. It's just this kind of puts a damper on the wedding."

"The wedding… well, we have our honeymoon, Ria. We could take Carlie and go… the others will be fine… Carlie would be safe and so will you."

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"Edward wont let anything hurt her, sweetie. He's scared of what you would do to him if she got hurt."

"I know, I just don't want to leave here when they are coming. We need to keep the family in one place incase they want to kill you lot as well."

"Sometimes you're a little strange, Ria. Do you know that?" Karson said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and finished getting ready for school, I smiled at Bella and Rosalie as they joined me at the bottom of the stairs. Esme already had Carlie sat in the back of Edward's Volvo as she was taking her shopping in for the day. And she had to pick up Renee.

Alice bounded down the stairs a few minutes afterwards and the boys followed suit. We hurried out to the garage and climbed into our cars. Emmett was refusing to let Rosalie drive her BMW so she was sat next to him in the Jeep. Alice and Jasper were sat behind them, Edward and Bella were in his Aston Martin Vanquish and Karson and I were in my Lamborghini.

Even though we were late leaving we were the first people in school, we parked our cars near the front entrance and started towards our lockers. Rosalie looked stunning in the jumper she had pulled over to conceal her tiny little bump.

Emmett was still hovering at her elbow like she was going to break though. Jasper, Edward and Alice were hardly speaking to me, which hurt a bit. I refused however to back down from my opinion. I knew what it felt like to lose a child and I didn't want anyone else to go through that.

As I reached my locker I could feel Karson's arm tense around my hip, I looked up and saw Rex coming towards us. He looked like he was stoned, I gasped as I saw what he was carrying in his hand. Karson pulled me closer to his body at the sight of the knife.

Bella, Edward and the others stepped over to us, Jasper was somewhat reluctant to join them, but after Alice threw him a killing look he stood next to Karson.

"Lennie…" Rex slurred. I took one look at his eyes and knew he was both high and extremely drunk. The combination of both scared the living daylights out of me. I felt my heart rate pick up in my chest, Karson tried his best to calm me so that I wouldn't send any of them into a frenzy or something.

"Go shot yourself, Rex." I hissed.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." Rex laughed, as he pointed the knife at each of my friends, then finally to Karson. "Wouldn't it be funny if something should happen to his little girl, Lennie? After all the child cant be yours, you cant have any. I made sure of that at that diner…" he was still slurring as he threatened my daughter.

I took a step forward only for Bella to step in front of me. "I wonder – would a bullet through your temple actually kill you or just leave a really big mess for me to clean up?" she snapped at him.

I knew she would never kill anyone if she had the choice, but Rex was threatening her niece, and like me Bella protected her family with whatever means necessary. Suddenly Rex took a swipe at her with the knife, I screamed as my sisters hand flew up to protect herself.

I heard her clothing tear and I felt Bella stumble back into my arms. I grabbed her and pulled her out of Rex's way, when I looked up, I was looking into the eyes of some very hungry vampires.

Without thinking I wrapped my hands around Bella's cuts and squeezed, she yelped at me, trying to pull away but I refused to let go. Rex suddenly turned on his heals and ran for it. Rosalie was trying to get the guys and Alice to move. She was pushing them away from me and Bella.

"Are you alright, Bells?" I asked through my teeth, trying my hardest not to breath. "Don't lie to me, you suck at lying." I hissed as she nodded.

She looked rather green, which of course Rosalie had to pick up on. "Wow, you're green, Bella."

Bella laughed slightly as the teachers started rushing towards us. I refused to let go of Bella's arms until the nurse came, the minute she did and had Bella away from me I was wiping them on my jeans, smearing my sisters blood all over them.

I rushed after the nurse and my sister, I couldn't believe she had been put in danger because of me. I waited outside while the nurse checked the cuts on Bella's arms over. She had advised me to use the sink to wash the blood of my hands. I scrubbed them until they were red raw.

Rosalie stepped into the office and smiled at me slightly, pained. "Why cant the guy just take a running jump?" I growled at her.

"I know, hunny. I know."

"I'm going to kill him… no worse I am going to drive him completely insane, death is way to easy… or though do you think Karson would tear his skin from his body, then his muscles from his bones and then let me kill him?" I whispered.

I knew Rosalie was picturing that as she winced, "Well if you asked him nicely enough I am sure he would do it for you."

The nurse decided that it would be best to send Bella to hospital and had phoned Esme took come and get her. As we had all missed first period due to Bella being hurt, Rosalie grabbed hold of my arms, after noticing the blood on my jeans and said, "Make it harder on the guys… come on, I have a pair of jeans that should fit you in the Jeep."

I just nodded and followed my best friend out to the car. Once I was outside I began to breath again, Karson hurried up to my side. I knew he couldn't run at his vampiric speed as the car park was full with students that were waiting for their next class to start or ditching and he wasn't using his gift.

"How is Bella? Is she ok? Are you ok?" Karson asked, resting a hand on the small of my back.

"I'm fine, a bit shaken up but fine. All Bella's blood, I thought you could tell the difference?" I whispered, accepting the Jeans that Rosalie held out for me.

"You take everything so coolly — it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking, Ria." Karson said, as Edward and the others joined us. Alice and Jasper were holding their breaths and looking at me apologetically.

"Just asked Edward." I said quietly, climbing into the back of the jeep quickly and carefully so that none of the blood would smear on the interior. I disposed of the jeans I was wearing with a little help from Rosalie and pulled the new ones over my legs.

"I'd rather know what you're thinking from you, Ria— even if what you're thinking is insane." Karson said pulling me into his arms.

Bella's POV:

Esme picked me up within ten minutes of being told what had happened. The police was going to be involved, which meant Charlie would find out as well. She rushed me to the hospital, talking to Carlisle on the phone through clenched teeth, I knew she wasn't as practiced with her control as Carlisle was but she refused to give into the scent of my blood.

The minute I was in A&E Carlisle came towards me and pulled me into his office. He sat me down at his desk and started checking me over. Again I was feeling kind of silly being sat here when there was nothing more wrong with me then two cuts on my arms. But I was going to take a chance to speak to Carlisle in private without Edward knowing.

"Carlisle, why is Edward so against me being turned?"

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled, at this point he was taking my blood pressure, not that he needed to, he could here my heartbeat with ease. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask that, Bella." he chuckled, the he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, I need you to do something for me."

I nodded, unsure what he would want me to do. Carlisle dug around in his drawer for a second and handed me a box. "Could you do this for me once I have stitched you up?"

I nodded, taking the box and laying it on my lap without looking at it. I then waited for Carlisle's to answer my question. "You know about my past, don't you?"

I frowned, I knew it of course the others had told us what had happened to each of them. "Of course… but what does that have to do with Edward not wanting to change me?"

"Everything and nothing, Bella. You know my father was a man of the cloth and I didn't agree with my father's particular brand of faith. But never, in the nearly four hundred years now since I was born, have I ever seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in some form or the other. Not even the reflection in the mirror. Edward is with me on that to a point. I'm sure all this sounds a little bizarre, coming from a vampire. But I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It's a long shot, I'll admit. By all accounts, we're damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we'll get some measure of credit for trying. This is where he disagrees. He thinks that when we are destroyed, that there is nothing for us. We are already damned, soulless if you like, monsters…"

"But your not… You are anything but monsters. Kind, loyal, loving…" I interrupted.

"Edward does not agree with that. I, however, look at my… son. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him—and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward?"

I had to agree. Edward may not think so, but I did. Then Carlisle laughed, "Karson is the same, you know. He agrees on the fact we have souls, but he disagrees on the whole live after death bit. I guess living around Edward rubs off on you after a few centuries."

I smirked at this, but when Carlisle finished stitching my arms up in silence I asked quietly, "How can you stand working here, with all the blood?"

"I hardly notice it any more. What I enjoy the very most is when my… enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times. Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given, Bella."

I nodded and stood up, Carlisle said to me, "Can you come back to me with the result of that test, Bella. I just need to be sure I am right."

Again I nodded and left the room, once I did I looked down at the box in my hand. I frowned at it… A pregnancy test? Did Carlisle think this was funny? I shrugged and went to find the nearest bathroom.

Half an hour later I was still sat on the floor, scared to look at the results of the test. Rosalie had become pregnant and Emmett was the father, was it possible that I could be as well? I didn't know… or maybe I didn't want to know.

I took a deep breath before reaching for my phone, I needed Lena here. I rang her, thanking the fact that she would be in a lesson on her own.

"Lena…"

"Bella, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" My sister whispered into the phone.

"I'm at the hospital. Can you come?"

"Sure, give me five and I'll be there." my sister sounded worried now.

"Oh, and Lena… if you see any of the others, tell them I am fine. I don't want Edward to worry…" 'just yet' I added mentally.

"I'm on my way."

As she promised she was there in under five minutes, it took her a few minutes to find me but when she did she frowned.

"Right, fill me in, Bells." She said, sitting herself down next to me on the bathroom floor.

I filled her in and handed her the pregnancy test. "I cant look at it… could you?"

"You pull me out of school because you are too scared to find out if you are going to have a little Edward or little Bella? Jesus, girl… Should I thank my lucky stars or just kill you now?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but when her face paled even more then it was already, I pulled the test out of her hands. In big bold letters there was the word: **PREGNANT! written across the test…**


	14. Differant points of views

_**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**_

_**Right I have seen the trailer for New Moon and I think I am going to die if November 20**__**th**__** doesn't arrive quickly. **_

_**SnappleApple450**__**this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! MY Beta, I love you Jen!!! Go check out her stories!!! I demand it lol no I don't but please check them out!! **_

_For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing. I really, really wish more people would review, but you know I guess being put on someone's favorites list is just as good. So thanks everyone._

_**Summary: **_

_**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**_

_**________________________________________________**_

"_You pull me out of school because you are too scared to find out if you are going to have a little Edward or little Bella? Jesus, girl… Should I thank my lucky stars or just kill you now?"_

_I rolled my eyes at her, but when her face paled even more then it was already, I pulled the test out of her hands. In big bold letters there was the word: __**PREGNANT! **__written across the test…_

__________________________________________________________

Marialena's POV:

I was staring at the pregnancy test in utter shock, my sister, my twin… pregnant… The harder I tried not to think about so that I would not alert Edward the more I thought about it. The journey back to school was worrying, my phone would not stop vibrating. I actually considered just going back to the Cullen's with Bella so that I wouldn't have to face Edward.

It wasn't until I saw him happily joking with Karson and the others at our usual lunch table did I realize how angry I was. Jasper glanced up as I walked over to the table, "Edward, can I have a word?"

Karson looked up at me and frowned, I didn't even say hello to him or anything. Edward sighed and stood. I turned on my heel and walked out into the car park, the rain that was falling hardly bothered me.

"Lena, what's wrong? Has something happened to Bella?" Edward asked confused.

I was glad that he couldn't decipher all of my thoughts because they weren't extremely nice. In my mind I was already deciding if I should hit him or not. My poor sister was at home, with Esme trying hard to stop Renee from coming up. How hell could we explain that Bella was having a baby? Edward's baby?

"What do you mean, Edward's baby? Lena I don't understand…"

I growled under my breath, if I was angry before it was nothing to what I was feeling now. It wasn't until I felt my hand break did I realize that I had punched Edward.

I yelped in pain, clutching my hand to my chest. Edward reached out to stop me from jumping up and down.

"Are you alright, Lena?"

He didn't even look fazed at the fact that he had just been punched by me. Like I hadn't even touched him at all. As he tried to have a look at my hand I snapped, "Touch me and I will see myself forced into breaking my other hand, Edward Cullen!"

Edward frowned at me slightly, I could see he was torn between trying to help me and finding out what was wrong with Bella. I thought it might be best to put him out of his misery and just tell him. Plus I wanted payback for the fact that his rock face had broken my hand. Call me immature but I hissed at him, "You got my sister pregnant, you bastard…"

I didn't even realize that the others had joined us, Karson looked at me clutching my hand to my chest and he hurried to my side. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

I glared at my fiancée. "Do I look alright? I think I broke my hand trying to punch you brother."

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?"

It was like he hadn't heard what I had hissed at Edward, who was stood so still I was sure he would have died if he were human. I glared at him, waiting for him to come out of his shock, but he just didn't resurface.

Even when I stomped on his foot, paybacks a bitch right? He didn't even move. I hissed at him, before looking back at the others. Of course they were looking at me like I had gone mad. My hand was still clutched to my chest, I was in so much pain I could hardly think straight.

"I need to see Carlisle… Can you take me, Karson?"

Karson nodded, his eyes however wondered to Edward, but I wasn't concerned about him. My hand was now swelling up, and my anger was not subsiding. I climbed into the car after Karson held the door open for me and within a matter of minutes we were at the hospital. But instead of getting out, Karson turned to me and grabbed hold of my good arm.

"Care to tell me why you tried to punch my brother." I could tell in his cool voice that he was angry with me.

Sighing I looked out of the windshield. "Bella's pregnant…" was all I said.

Karson stared at me like I had told him I was the pregnant one. I pulled my arm out of his reach and opened the car door. Karson climbed out after me, he was at my side in an instant and had his hand on the small of my back as we talked together in silence to find Carlisle.

It didn't take long for Carlisle's here about us being in the hospital. He called us into his office and when he saw me he said, "What did you do, Lena? Punch a wall?"

Karson smirked before saying, "She might as well have."

Carlisle frowned at this, so I filled him in by saying, "The wall was Edward's jaw…"

Both Carlisle and Karson started laughing, now looking back on it I could kinda see the funny side to what I had said. But I was still too upset to laugh about it. Carlisle checked my hand other and put it in a splint.

I decided that I wouldn't go back to school so Karson just drove me home. But we weren't the only people there, I saw Edward waiting by his Vanquish and I growled. Karson reached over to me as he parked the Lamborghini next to Emmett's jeep.

"Be nice, Ria."

I growled at him before climbing out of the car, throwing my bag over my shoulder. Edward looked up as he noticed us there, he was kinda sidetracked with my sister being pregnant.

"Lena…"

"What do you want Edward?"

Edward's POV:

I stepped over to Lena just as Karson got out of the car, he looked at me and thought, 'Careful, Edward. Don't push your luck today…'

I shrugged, I didn't care if Lena tried to punch me again or if she shouted and screamed at me for days. Her reaction was understandable, her sister was pregnant with a monster.

I didn't even want Bella to have this creature, as I knew it would kill her. I also knew that she like Rosalie would never hurt her unborn child. I had spoken to her about it the minute I got through the door. She had told me what she wanted to do and that she trusted me to do the right thing for both her and the monster inside of her.

Karson went inside, his thoughts were resting on what I knew would hurt Lena the most. If I made Bella get rid of the monster inside of her.

"Next time you want to hit me, use a baseball bat or a crowbar, okay?" I said. I couldn't tell her that I didn't want Bella to have this creature. She would fly at me, and probably hurt herself again.

She looked at me, her thoughts… well what I could hear of them were trying to decide what to do to me. She turned on her heel and stomped into the house.

"Emmett, do you have a crowbar or something equally as hard?" I heard her ask.

I could hear all my family wince, well everyone apart from Emmett that was.

"I don't think that would work, Lena. Sorry."

She growled at him, as I walked into the kitchen I watched as she stormed out of the room and heard her walked upstairs. She slammed the bedroom door behind her and screamed.

Jasper looked at me before saying, "She hates you. She really does, you know that right?"

I shrugged, then I watched as Bella came into the room. She looked kind of pale. I rushed over to her side and pulled her into my arms.

"You should be resting, bella." I said quietly.

She looked up at me, her eyes were wet with tears. Rosalie and Alice had filled her in with what happened at school. Now Bella was scared her sister hated her as well.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

I hugged her gently, scared now more then I was every was that I could hurt her. "It's not your fault, love. Lena is just upset at the moment that is all. You're her sister after all."

Bella just cried in my arms, and I wondered if I was doing the right thing by respecting my girlfriends wishes. I didn't want to see her hurting, for no one and certainly not for this killer child she was carrying.

I picked her up and carried her back into the living room, where Rosalie and Alice were sat at the computer. Alice was working on the wedding gowns for all three of the bridesmaids, but there was no Lena there to direct her as her hand flew over the touch sensitive screen, (Carlisle and I had to tweak them a bit as most of them were heat sensitive).

Once I had sat Bella down and draped a comforter over her legs, I watched as her eyes fluttered shut and sighed as she fell asleep. Alice looked up from the screen and said quietly, "I know you are worried, Edward."

Worried wasn't the word for it, I was sure that I would go insane by the time Bella had given birth to the monster that was inside of her. Once again I wished I could read my love's mind.

"I am more then worried, Alice. This is going to make me insane, I swear it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes before saying quietly, "Drama King…"

Karson's POV:

I couldn't believe my Lena was in such a bad mood that she wouldn't even go near Carlie. She was sat on the bed, constantly running her hands through her hair. I placed Carlie down in the crib that had been placed beside the bed after the last attack on our family.

Sitting down next to Lena I pulled her into my arms and placed a soft kiss on her head. "What is worrying you, sweetie?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, I could however tell she was hurting as well as worrying. "Everything?"

Her answer was more a question then a statement. I stroked her back softly, hoping it would sooth her. "Talk to me, Ria."

Again she sighed. Unlike Edward I couldn't read her mind, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking about.

"It's nothing, baby. Nothing at all."

"Either you're lying, or you are the stubbornest person alive." I smirked at her as she looked up at me.

She was a better actor then Bella was I'd give her that. But I could see that there was something on her mind. Something she didn't want to share with me or anyone else.

Suddenly I heard Emmett and Jasper growling under their breaths, even Alice and Edward seemed like they wanted to growl, so I tensed up.

"Karson, what's wrong?" an edge of panic was in Lena's voice as she climbed off the bed and other to Carlie's crib.

I didn't know so I jumped off the bed and hurried downstairs to my family with Lena hot on my heels. Everyone had gathered in the living room, so I nodded to Lena to go over to Bella. Edward looked at me before saying, "It's the wolves."

I noticed Emmett was stood with Rosalie firmly behind him. He didn't want her to come in contact with the volatile creatures. Not with her being pregnant. Bella was still fast asleep, thankfully.

We waited until there was a knock at the door before anyone of us moved. Esme smiled kindly as she let Sam, Jacob and a unknown guy into the room. They eyed us standing protectively near the girls and the stranger laughed, "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

"Seth…" Lena blew out a breath before smiling at the wolves, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Jacob looked at the others. He noticed Bella asleep and frowned. "Is something up?" He looked around and saw that Emmett had get to move out of his protective stance.

Alice looked towards Jasper who moved to her side. She couldn't see when the Wolves were in our futures, this is what scared us. We did not know how they would react to Bella and Rosalie being pregnant. There was nothing that covered this in the treaty we had with them.

Even if we had agreed that the girls needed to be changed to protect them from others of our kind, I doubted very much that they would like two members of my family mating with human girls.

"Me and Bella are pregnant," Rosalie spat. She couldn't stand Jacob or any of the wolves. I very much doubt that they actually liked her much either. But now she had told them what was going on, every single one of us was ready for an attack.

Sam looked like he had gone mental, Jacob was shaking with anger. The only one of the group that seemed unconcern was Seth. He actually took a step towards us, making Emmett growl fiercely.

It was Lena who jumped up off the couch and handed Carlie to Rosalie. She stepped to my side, her hand now placed in mine before saying, "Look, I know… and I respect, the Treaty that you have made with the Cullen's."

Sam glared at her and snapped, "RESPECT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, SWAM?! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO ONE OF THEM!!"

Alice growled at Sam, her eyes blazing fiercely as she pulled free of Jasper's grasp and stalked up to Sam, "Don't. you. Dare. Speak. To. Lena. Like. That. Sam. Uley." she hissed, poking him in the chest after every word she said. It would have made us all laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

Seth and Jacob realized now how dangerous this whole situation was for them and the girls. Emmett had taken a step forward so that he could protect Rosalie better, even Edward had placed himself in front of Bella. Lena would just project her mind if I tried to protect her, after all she was a protector herself. Jasper was trying to calm the whole situation down, but not succeeding very much.

Sam turned on his heel, after ordering the other two to follow him. I knew this could mean that the wolves were going to start a war with us. I couldn't put my family, my Lena and my Carlie in danger like that. But I knew that Lena would refuse to leave my side if I tried to send her away.

Jacob's POV:

The minute we were out of the house all three of us phased, the rest of them would now know what was going on inside the Cullen's cozy little home. Eight minds were fuming inside my own. We meet up about ten miles away from the Cullen's house. The babble in my head was total chaos. Everyone was shouting at once.

Sam's hackles were sticking up, he was growling none stop as he paced up and down the clearing. Paul and Jared moved like shadows behind him, their eyes flat against the sides of their head. The whole circle was agitated, on their feet and snarling in low bursts.

At first their anger was undefined, then suddenly the confusion of everyone's thoughts lifted.

_How can this be? What does this mean? what will it be?_

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous._

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination._

_We cant allow it._

The pack was now pacing in synchronization, all thinking the same. Apart from me and one other. I sat beside whoever it was, to dazed to look at who it was.

_The treaty does no cover this._

_This puts everyone in danger._

I tried to understand the voices, tried to place them to my brothers, to see where they would lead to. At the moment all they could think about was what Sam, Seth and I had seen. Rosalie's small yet extremely prominent bump, Bella asleep on the settee, looking like death.

_They fear them too._

_But they wont do anything about it._

_Protecting Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Her own sister…_

_We cant let that influence us._

_The safety of everyone here, is more important then two humans._

_If they wont kill them, we have to._

_Protect the families._

_We have to kill it before it's too late._

I struggled to focus, to pick out everyone's voices.

_No time to waste, _Jared thought.

_It will be a mean fight,_ Embry cautioned._ A bad one._

_We're ready, _Paul insisted.

_We'll need surprise on our side, _Sam thought

_If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory, _Jared thought, starting to strategize now.

I shook my head, rising slowly to my feet. I felt unsteady there- like the circle of wolves were making me dizzy. The wolf beside me got up too. His shoulder pushed against mine, propping me up.

_Wait, _I thought.

The circling stopped of an instance, then restarted.

_There's little time, _Sam said.

_But- what are you thinking? You wouldn't attack them for breaking the Treaty a few weeks ago, and now you are planning an ambush when the treaty is still intact?_

_This is not something our treaty anticipated, _Sam said._ This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullen's are breeding, but we know that it is strong and fast growing. And it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the Nomands we thought the last time we were here? Wild, fierce, beyond reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullen's._

_We don't know-_ I interrupted, well tried to.

_We don't know,_ he agreed._ and we cant take chances with the unknown in this case. We can only allow the Cullen's to exist while we're absolutely sure that they can be trusted not to case harm. Those things… cannot be trusted._

Sam pulled the Cullen's faces, Lena's protective body language, Emmett's crouch, from my mind and put it on display for the others.

_Some are ready to fight for them, no matter what they are._

_They're just a baby, for crying out loud._

_Not for long, _Leahwhispered.

_Jake, buddy, this is a big problem, _Quil said._ we cant just ignore it._

_You're making it into something bigger then it is, _I argued. _the only people who are in danger are the girls._

_Again by their own choices, _Sam said. _but this time her choice affects us all._

_I don't think so._

_We cant take that chance. We wont allow a blood drinker to hunt humans._

_Then tell them to leave the country, to move to Europe. _The wolf who was still supporting me said. It was Seth, naturally.

_And inflict the menace on others? We protect everyone we can._

_This is crazy, _I said. _a few weeks ago you were afraid of putting the pack in danger._

_A few weeks ago I didn't know they were going to breed._

_I cant believe this! How're you going to kill these creatures without killing Bella and Rosalie?_

There were no words, but the silence was full of meaning. I howled, _Their human, too! doesn't our protection apply to them?_

_Their dying anyway, _Leah thought. _we'll just shorten the process._

That did it. I leaped away from Seth, towards his sister with my teeth bared. I was about to catch her left hind leg when I felt Sam's teeth cut into my flank, dragging me back.

Edward's POV:

The minute Rosalie said that she and Bella were pregnant I heard what Sam was thinking. They would turn on us, the wolves would attack. The alpha, although he was not rightly the alpha, would declare war on us to try and kill bella and Rosalie's monsters.

I heard Lena hiss in my mind as I thought this. I looked over to her rigid body next to Karson and growled at him.

"Hey, I cant control her. She is her own person after all… and we wanted to know what is going on."

"Lena, get out of my mind. You've heard enough…"

I watched her body shake slightly, then her eyes snapped open and she stalked over to me. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTERS BABY A MONSTER!!! IT IS YOU CHILD THAT SHE IS CARRYING!!!" she screamed.

Karson rushed to her side and clamped his hand over her mouth, she looked at him in blind fury. I didn't know if I was scared of the time when she was newborn or not. Her mood swings were volatile.

"Their going to attack us… they want to kill the… babies…" I said, extremely reluctantly. Rosalie stared at me, her hands shot down to her bump as Emmett growled.

"I would like to see them try." Jasper snarled.

Even if we didn't agree with the girls choices, we were a family and we stuck together.

"If they want the babies, they will have to go through all of us." Alice agreed.

Karson looked at me, his hand still clamped over Lena's mouth. "Do we know when they want to attack?"

I shrugged, that me and Alice did not know. I watched as Lena took a step back towards her sister and settled on the ground. I could hear parts of her thoughts before she looked up.

"Can you hear them, Edward?"

"No, they have gone out of reach of my hearing…" I admitted, much to everyone's dismay.

Lena smirked slightly, I saw what she was thinking of doing. Well more like pieced it together from her thoughts. I growled at her, she was insane.

"Stop growling at me, Edward. If it helps us keep tabs on the dogs, and when they will attack…"

"But what if they notice you, Jacob knows about your gift. Projecting your mind into one of them could mean more trouble for us… they could be waiting on us to try that."

By now everyone had cottoned one to what we were on about. Rosalie and Emmett approved, naturally. Jasper was going over strategies in his mind, and not paying attention, Alice was undecided.

"What about Carlisle, we need to warn him about the wolves." Esme said quietly.

Our father was at work, and as of yet blissfully unaware of the confrontation we had with the wolves. He was bringing hospital equipment home so that we could monitor the girls pregnancies, as they were already so different.

Bella stirred slightly, I hurried to her side and reached out to her, Lena smacked my hand away with her good one and smiled at Bella. She was a fantastic actor, at least bella wouldn't cotton on to the fact that something was going on and then she wouldn't get stressed.

Jasper was trying to keep Rosalie calm, after all stress wouldn't do either of the girls good. Emmett was rubbing her back softly.

"Lena?"

I watched as Lena took hold of her sisters hand then said, "Jesus, Bells. You're freezing."

I looked down at my girlfriend and asked, "Is there anything I can get to help?" I was feeling kinda helpless at the moment, but I needed to stay calm for Bella's sake.

"Yeah, go fetch a space heater or something. Make yourself useful." Lena growled at me, keeping up the pretense that she was still mad at me.

I grumbled, "Go fetch a space heater. I'm not a St. Bernard."

Karson just rolled his eyes at both of us, 'What are you two trying to do? Protect bella from what is going on around her?'

I just nodded, as I hurried out of the room. Silently I thank Lena for being such a good actress and wanting to keep her sister from stress. Knowing that their friends from home wanted to kill her and Rosalie would not keep Bella calm at all. And the last thing we needed was Bella freaking out.

If it came to a fight, then we will be prepared. None of the Wolves but Jacob knew about Lena's gift. I had to admit it would come in handy, so would Karson's illusions.

I pulled the quilt of the bed Bella would sleep in at night and carried it downstairs. Lena snatched it out of my hands and tucked it around her sisters frail looking body.

Carlisle walked though the door at that moment. And we all breathed out in relief.

Jasper took him into the kitchen with Esme and Karson to explain what was going on. I listened to everything.

Karson's POV:

The next month flew around, just like Bella and Rosalie's bumps grew. Edward looked like he was going to snap Lena in half every time the baby inside of her sister hurt Bella. Lena refused to let Edward near Bella's stomach. Carlisle was only aloud to examine her before Lena shoved him away.

The only she would mentally leave Bella's side was when Edward and Carlisle were out hunting. Then Emmett would guard both Rosalie and Bella in case they came home early.

These times were when she would project herself into one of the wolves minds. They still hadn't decided when they would attack us, they wanted to ambush us. It calmed her to know that Seth and Jacob were still fighting to stop them.

On top of everything the girls were still planning our wedding, Lena refused to let anything put a damper on the plans. She was determined that the wedding would still go ahead, with Rosalie and Bella at her sides. The other girls thought the same.

It relaxed Rosalie to be doing something besides worrying about the safety of Bella, the unborn babies and herself. Alice would however be found hiding in the attack with Jasper at her side. She claimed that the unborn babies were giving her a serious headache.

I didn't know if that was true but she was suffering with all that was going on.

On top of the babies, wedding plans and wolves, there was also Charlie's visit at Christmas. Lena was trying to figure out away to keep him from coming but was coming up blank. No one had time to worry about this, we all hope that the babies would be born before he came and that Bella and Rosalie had the same amount of control as Alice did when she was changed.

"Karson?"

I looked other to my fiancée with a smile, she looked tired. "Darling?"

"When will Edward and Carlisle be back?" she said, trying her hardest not to yawn. She hadn't slept probably in weeks, an hour here and there was all she was letting herself have.

"They'll be gone for a while yet, Ria. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

She shook her head, "Do you think I am being silly about all this?"

I went over to her, she was sat on the floor next to Bella, who was asleep on the couch. Carlie was in her arms asleep as well. "Darling, you could never be silly. Overprotective? Maybe. Overdoing things? Certainly. If you try and do anymore, things will begin to slip through the cracks."

She sighed as I sat next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder after passing Carlie to me. It was hard to believe that she was now nearly 5 months old, I was so proud of being a father to such a beautiful baby girl. Human or not she was and would always be my daughter.

"Love doesn't always come in convenient packages, darling. You love Bella and would do anything to protect her from getting hurt. Just like she would for you if it was you laying there."

"Jasper hates me…" she muttered, as her eyes fluttered closed. She would sleep awhile even if I had to knock her out.

"No he doesn't, Ria. Now you are being silly. Why should he hate you?"

"Because of Alice…" was all she got out before she was asleep.

Esme walked into the room followed by Jasper and Alice, "I'm worried about Lena, Karson…" he said.

"So am I, Jazz. She's not sleeping well at all."

"Maybe you should try and keep her from doing everything that she is doing for a few days. Make her rest…"

I scoffed at this, "You know as well as I do, that Lena would never leave bella unless Emmett was in here with her. She doesn't trust you or Edward… she distrusts Edward completely at the moment."

Esme sighed before taking Carlie from my arms. "Maybe Emmett would be ok looking after both Bella and Rose for a few days. She needs rest."

I looked at Esme with a soft smile, she also was trying to help as much as she could. With Emmett and Esme keeping an eye on things, maybe Lena could rest. Sleep soundly maybe for a while. I didn't know.

Suddenly Lena's eyes snapped open, Edward and Carlisle were through the front door as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping on my feet.

"Two wolves… their heading this way…" Edward panted. Emmett was downstairs in a flash, a disgruntled Rosalie in his arms. He placed her down on the spare couch and covered her over with a comforter. I gathered she had been asleep.

Jacob's POV:

I had to leave the pack. I didn't want to kill girls… even vampire girls. Though I might make an exception for Lena, if she was a vampire. With Sam determined to attack and kill everyone from the house, including Lena and Carlie I knew I had a choice.

Take on being an Alpha male or go along and murder my friends. Seth had joined me, much to my distaste as I left the pack. We were getting close to the Cullen's house now. Could Edward hear us yet?

_Maybe we should think something like, "we come in peace". _Seth thought.

_Go for it._

_Edward? _He called the name tentatively. _Edward, you there? Ok, now I feel kinda stupid._

_You sound stupid, too._

_Think he can hear us?_

We were less then a mile out now. _I think so. Hey, Edward. If you can hear me- circle the wagons, bloodsucker. You've got a problem._

_We've got a problem, _Seth corrected.

Then we broke through the tress into the big lawn. The house was dark, but not empty. Edward stood on the porch with Emmett, Karson and Jasper. They were snow white in the pale light.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?"

I slowed and then paced back a few steps. The smell was so sharp through this nose that it felt like it was honestly burning me. Seth whined quietly, hesitating, and then moved back with me.

To answer Edward's question, I let my mind run over the confrontation with Sam, moving through the last couple of weeks backwards. Seth filled in the blanks and showing the scene from a different angle. We stopped when we got to the part about killing the girls and Carlie, because Edward hissed furiously and leaped off the porch.

"They want to kill Bella, Rosalie, Lena and Carlie?" he snarled flatly.

Emmett, Karson and Jasper, not having heard the first part of our conversation, took his inflectionless question as a statement. They were right next to him in a flash, teeth exposed as they moved on us. Karson looked ready to kill us in an instant.

_Hey, now, _Seth thought, backing away.

"Emm, Jazz, Karson- not them! The others. The pack is coming."

Emmett and Jasper rocked back on their heels; Emmett turned to Edward while Jasper and karson kept their eyes locked on us. Karson still looked ready to kill us.

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded.

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it."

_I'm going to take a look,_ Seth said. _run the western perimeter._

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward said in the same dead voice as before.

Seth and I exchanged a glance.

_don't think so, _we thought together. And then I added, _But maybe I should go. Just in case…_

_They'll be less likely to challenge me, _Seth pointed out. _I'm just a kid to them._

_You're just a kid to me, kid._

_I'm outta here. You need to coordinate with the Cullen's._

He wheeled and darted off into the darkness. I wasn't going to order Seth around, so I let him go.

Edward and I stood facing each other in the dark meadow. I could hear Emmett muttering to Carlisle and Esme just behind the front door. Jasper was watching the place where Seth had disappeared into the woods. Alice appeared and then staring at me with anxious eyes for a long moment went to stand by Jasper's side. I guessed that Lena was inside with bella, Carlie and Rosalie. Still guarding them- from the wrong dangers.

"This isn't the first time I've owned you my gratitude, Jacob," Edward whispered. "I would never have asked you for this from you."

I thought about bella, Lena, Carlie and Rosalie. When it came to the girls, there were no lines the Cullen's wouldn't cross. _Yeah, you would._

He thought about that and then nodded. "I suppose you're right about that."

I sighed heavily. _well, this isn't the first time that I didn't do it for you._

"Right," he murmured.

_Is she any better? How is Rose?_

"Worse… Rose is doing fine though…" his voice and eyes went hollow as he spoke.

I didn't want to let that word sink in. I was grateful when Alice spoke.

"Jacob would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked. "I want to know what is going on."

I shook my head at the same time as Edward answered.

"He needs to stay linked to Seth."

"Well, would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening?"

He explained in clipped, emotionless sentences. "The pack think that Bella and Rosalie are becoming problems. They foresee potential danger from the… from what they are carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Alice hissed, leaning away from me. Emmett and Karson exchanged a glance, and then their eyes ranged across the trees.

_Nobody out here, _Seth reported. _all's quiet on the western front._

_They may go round._

_I'll make a loop._

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper said.

Karson nodded. "let's get inside."

_I'll run the perimeter with Seth. If I get to far for you to hear my head, listen for my howl._

"I will."

They went back into the house, eyes flickering everywhere. before they were inside, I turned and ran towards the west.

_I'm still not finding much, _Seth told me.

_I'll take half the circle. Move fast- we don't want them to have a chance to sneak past us._

Seth lurched forward in a sudden burst of speed.

We ran in silence, and the minutes passed. I listened to the noises around him, double-checking his judgment.

Anxiously I raced along the western border. wouldn't it be just peachy if I couldn't take care of Seth for one freaking night? What if something happened to him on my watch? Leah would shred me into kibble.

An hour later I ran up past the house, I could see Edward staring out of the dark window. I ran in, wanting to make sure he got the message.

_There's nothing out there- you got that?_

He nodded once.

This would be a lot easier if the communication wasn't one way. Then again, I was kinda glad I wasn't in his head.

He looked over his shoulder, back into the house, and I saw a shudder run through his whole frame. He waved me away without looking in my direction again and then moved away from my view.

_What's going on?_

_Like I was going to get an answer._

_I sat very still in the meadow and listened. With these ears I could almost here Seth running miles out in the forest. It was easy to hear every sound inside the dark house._

"_it was a false alarm," Edward was explaining in that dead voice, just repeating what I had told him. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."_

"_Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," a deeper voice grumbled. Emmett, I thought._

"_They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle said. "At a great personal sacrifice."_

"_Yeah I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."_

_No one spoke now. I could hear something dripping, something I couldn't place. I could hear the heartbeats of the other girls, Bella's seemed too… fast. I paced it against her sisters and Rosalie's… then my own._

"_don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Lena hissed._

_Someone sighed._

"_Lena," Carlisle murmured._

"_don't start with me Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing." Rosalie hissed as well._

_It seemed like Rosalie, bella and Lena were all talking in plurals now. Like they'd formed a pack of their own._

_I peeked into the living room and watched as Bella choked a little in her uneasy sleep, on the hospital bed that had been brought in for her. Both Lena and Edward moved in to hover over her. Her body jerked and she whimpered. Lena smoothed her hand across her sisters forehead. Edward's body stiffened- his back was to me, but his expression must have been something to see, because Karson wrenched himself between Lena and Edward before there was time to blink. He held his hands up to Edward._

"_Not tonight, Edward. We've got other things to worry about."_


	15. No Words

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**Right I have seen the trailer for New Moon and I think I am going to die if November 20****th**** does not arrive quickly. **

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! MY Beta, I love you Jen!!! Go check out her stories!!! I demand it lol no I don't but please check them out!! **

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing. I really, really wish more people would review, but you know I guess being put on someone's favorites list is just as good. So thanks everyone.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**________________________________________________**

_I peeked into the living room and watched as Bella choked a little in her uneasy sleep, on the hospital bed that had been brought in for her. Both Lena and Edward moved in to hover over her. Her body jerked and she whimpered. Lena smoothed her hand across her sister's forehead. Edward's body stiffened- his back was to me, but his expression must have been something to see, because Karson wrenched himself between Lena and Edward before there was time to blink. He held his hands up to Edward._

"_Not tonight, Edward. We've got other things to worry about."_

__________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV:

I was right on the edge of sleep.

The sun had gone up behind the clouds an hour ago- making our surroundings more grey then black. Seth had collapsed asleep around 1ish and I had woken him at dawn so that I could get some shuteye. However, I still couldn't sleep, even after running all night I couldn't drop off, but Seth's running was helping. One, two-three, four, one, two-three, four- dum, dum-dum, dum- his paws thudding dully on the Cullen's land. We were already wearing a trail in the ground. Seth wasn't thinking, just letting the blur of green and grey pass by him.

It was restful. His sights were keeping my mind away from my own thoughts. Then his piecing howl broke the early morning silence. I shot up off the ground, my front legs pulling my hind legs into a sprint before they were off the ground. I raced towards the place were Seth stood frozen, listening with him at the paws that were running in our direction.

_Morning boys._

A shocked whine came from Seth. Then we both snarled as we read deeper into the new thoughts.

_Oh, man! Go away, Leah! _Seth groaned.

I stopped when I reached Seth, head thrown back ready to howl again- to complain this time.

_Cut the noise, Seth._

_Right. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! _He whimpered pawing at the ground. Leah trotted into sight, her small grey body weaving through the trees and bushes.

_Stop whining, Seth. You're such a baby._

I growled at her, my ears flat at the side of my head. She skipped back automatically. _What do you think you're doing, Leah?_

She sighed heavily, _It's obvious, isn't it? I'm joining your crappy renegade pack. The vampires guard dogs. _She barked out a sarcastic laugh.

_No, you're not. Turn around before I rip out both of your hamstrings._

_Like you could catch me. _She grinned and coiled her body to start running.

I took a deep breath, and when I was sure, I wasn't going to scream I exhaled in a gust. _Seth, go let the Cullen's know that it's just your stupid sister. I'll deal with this._

_On it! _Happy to leave Seth vanished towards the house. Leah whined and she leaned to run after him, the fur on her shoulders rose. _you're just going to let him run off to the vampires alone?_

_I'm rather sure he would rather they took him out then spend another minute with you._

_Shut up, Jacob._

_Why the hell are you here?_

_You think I am sitting at home while my brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy, do you?_

_Seth doesn't want or need your protection. In fact, no one wants you here._

_Oooh, ouch, that's gonna use a huge mark. Ha, _she barked. _Tell me who wants me around and I'm outta here._

_So this isn't about Seth at all, is it?_

_Of course it is. I'm just pointing out that being unwanted is not a first for me. Not a motivating factor, if you know what I mean._

I gritted my teeth and tried to get my head straight. _Did Sam send you?_

_If I were here on Sam's errand, you wouldn't be able to hear me. My allegiance is no longer with him._

I listened carefully to the thoughts mixed in with the words. If this was a trick I had to see through it, but there was nothing. She was telling the truth. Unwilling, almost despairing truth. _you're loyal to me now? _I asked sarcastically, _Uhhuh. Right._

_My choices are limited. I'm working with the options I've got. Trust me, I'm not doing this for fun._

That wasn't true. There was an edgy kinda of excitement in her mind. She was unhappy about this but she was riding on some sort of weird high. I searched her mind, trying to understand. She bristled, resenting the intrusion. I usually tried to tune Leah out and not tried to make much sense of her.

We were interrupted by Seth telling Edward what had happened. Leah whined anxiously. Edward's face looked as dead as it did last night. Not even when Seth thought, _Wow, he looks bad._ Did he show any reaction. Seth turned and raced back to me and his sister. Leah relaxed a little.

_What's going on? _Leah asked._ Catch me up._

_There's no point. You're not staying._

_Actually, Mr. Alpha, I am. Because since apparently I have to belong to someone- and don't think I haven't tried breaking off on my own, you know yourself how well that doesn't work- I choose you._

_Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you._

_Thank you captain Obvious. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth._

_You don't like vampires. don't you think that's a little conflict of interest right there?_

_You don't like vampires either._

_Nevertheless, I am committed to this alliance. You aren't._

_I'll keep my distance from them. I can run patrols out here like Seth._

_And I'm supposed to trust you with that?_

She stretched her neck, leaning towards me up onto her toes, trying to stare into my eyes. _I will not betray my pack._

_This is not you pack! This isn't even a pack. This is just me going out one my own! What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can't you leave me alone?_ I growled.

Seth whined as he came up behind me; great now I had offended him.

_I've been helpful, haven't I, Jake?_

_You haven't made too much of a nuisance of yourself, kid, but if you and Leah are a package deal- if the only way to get rid of her is for you to go home… well, can you blame me for wanting you gone?_

_Ugh, Leah, you ruin everything!_

_Yeah I know, _she told him, despair was loaded in that point. I felt the pain of it and felt bad, I didn't want to feel that way for her. I mean sure the pack was rough for her but she brought that on herself with her harsh and bitter thoughts.

Seth was feeling guilty too. _Jake… you're not really gonna send me away are you? Leah's not so bad. Really. I mean, with her here we can pushed the perimeter out more and this puts down to seven. There's no way he's going to mount an attack that outnumbered. It's probably a good thing…_

_You know I don't want to lead a pack, Seth._

_Then don't lead us, _Leah offered.

I snorted. _sounds perfect to me. Run along home now._

_Jake, _Seth thought. _I belong here. I do like vampires… well the Cullen's anyway. The girls are our friends and they love them. They're people to me and I'm going to protect them, because that's what we're supposed to do._

_Maybe you belong, kid, but your sister doesn't. and she's going to go wherever you are- _I stopped short, I saw something when I said that. Something Leah was trying not to think. Leah wasn't going anywhere, whither Seth went home or not. _thought this was about Seth. _I thought sourly.

She flinched. Of course, I am here for Seth.

_And to get away from Sam._

Her jaw clenched. _I don't have to explain myself to you. I just have to do what I'm told. I belong in your pack, Jacob. The end._

I paced away from her growling. Crap. I was never going to get away from her. As much as she disliked me, as much as she hated the Cullen's and the girls, as happy as she'd be to kill them, as much as it pissed her off to protect them- none of that was compared to what she felt like to be free of Sam. Even if it meant moving in with the Cullen's as their lapdog.

_I don't know if I would go that far, _she thought. She tried and failed to make her thought tough, aggressive even. _I'm sure I'd give killing myself a few good tries first._

Karson's POV:

During the night, Rosalie had taken a sudden turn for the worst and was very much in a similar state as Bella now. Food would settle in their stomachs, their bodies rejecting what we tried to give them, but neither of them would listen to Edward and Carlisle's pleas to remove the babies from their bodies. Emmett just sat next to Rosalie her hand in his and refused to speak to about what was going on. Now with both of the girls strapped to hospital beds with IV tubes trying to feed them we didn't know what else we could do for them but wait.

Edward told me and Carlisle that Jacob was coming to the door, so we decided to go and meet him. Carlisle looked exhausted and defeated. And for a second I heard Jacob's heart freeze.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Is Bella? Rose?" he choked out somehow.

I stepped forward to meet him, "Bella's… much the same as last night. Rosalie's condition has gotten worse… Did we startle you? I'm sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form and we came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave Bella. She's awake."

Jacob looked at me with a pained expression on his face. I knew that even if he didn't like Rosalie he was worried for her as much as for Bella. He looked exhausted as well so when he sat down on the stairs, resting his head against the railings Carlisle did the same on the opposite side, I stayed standing incase something should happen.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate your… compassion. I know your goal is to protect Bella, Rosalie, Lena and Carlie, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well. Edward told us what you had to do…"

"Don't mention it," Jacob murmured.

"If you prefer."

We stayed there in silence, I could hear Alice and Jasper talking in the attic trying to find out about the babies. Esme was humming in the kitchen. Lena, Emmett and Edward were in the living room along with Bella and Rosalie. I could hear the two pregnant girl's hearts, too. They were uneven.

"Their family to you?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"Yes. Bella and Rosalie are already daughters to me, very much like Alice and Lena. Beloved daughters."

I smiled slightly at this, my fiancée was very much beloved in my family. As much as Edward and Jasper might want to kill her at times, they loved her as well.

"But you're going to let them both die."

I growled causing Jacob to look up at me, "I can imagine what you think of Carlisle for that. But we can't ignore their will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for them, to force them."

"Do you think there is a chance they'll make it? I mean, as vampires and all that."

We were all asking that question ourselves. Carlisle sighed and said quietly, "I'd say there's an even chance at this point. I've seen vampire venom worked wonders but there are conditions that even the venom cannot overcome. Their hearts are working to fast now; if they should fail… there won't be anything left for us to try…"

Bella's heartbeat throbbed and faltered, giving an agonizing emphasis to Carlisle's words.

"What are those things doing to them?" Jacob whispered. "They were so much worse last night. I saw… the tubes and all that. Through the window."

"The babies aren't compatible for their bodies. Too strong, for one thing, but they could handle that for a while. The bigger problem is that they are not allowing Bella and Rose to eat any food. Their bodies have started to reject any sort of nutrition. Carlisle is trying to tube feed them but they are not absorbing anything. We're watching them- and the babies-starve to death by the hour. We can't stop it and we cant slow it down. We cant figure out what the babies want." my voice broke at the end.

We had tried every kind of food we had in the house during the night and nothing had stayed down. I was beginning to wonder if the girl's decisions on keeping the babies they were carrying were the right ones. Edward would agree with me but Lena would probably be mad at me for the rest of the century if I voiced this to anyone. Then I heard Edward getting up, and we all listened to what he was saying.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak to Carlisle for a moment. Actually Lena, Emmett would you mind accompanying me?" Edward sounded different. Not quite hopeful but there was the desire to have hope in his dead voice.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked hoarsely.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Lena, Emmett?"

"Esme?" Lena called out. "Would you mind watching Bella and Rose for us please?"

I heard Esme run into the living room, her movements would be silent for human ears. "Of course I'll watch them, Lena." she said.

Carlisle shifted, twisting as I turned to look for Edward, Emmett and Lena. Edward came out first, with Emmett and Lena right on his heels. His face no longer looked dead, like his voice. He looked like he was intensely focused. Lena and Emmett looked at him suspicious.

Edward shut the door behind them and turned to us. I reached out for Lena and she fell into my body. I knew she was exhausted but she tried not to show it as much as she could.

"Carlisle," Edward murmured.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps we've been going about this all wrong. I was listening to you three just now, when you were talking about what the…" I watched as his eyes flickered to Lena before he continued, "fetuses wants, Jacob had an interesting thought."

Everyone but Lens turned to look at Jacob, he looked as confused as we were. What had he thought about? What had we missed?

"we hadn't actually addressed that angle." Edward went on. "We've been trying to get Bella and Rosalie what they need. And their bodies are accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the… fetuses first. Maybe if we can satisfy them, we'll be able to help the girls more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward," I said still just as confused as our father and the rest of the group.

"Think about it, Karson. If the fetuses are more vampire then human, cant you guess what it craves- what it's not getting? Jacob did."

He did? I tried to figure out what Edward was saying. For some reason the others seemed to be able to get it but me as Carlisle looked surprised, "Oh. You think it's thirsty?"

Lena hissed under her breath. She wasn't suspicious anymore. Her beautiful face lit up, her eyes wide with relief. Even Emmett looked happier then he had done when he came out, there was the shadow of his normal self in his face.

"Oh course," Emmett muttered. "Carlisle, we have all that O Negative laid aside for Lena, Rosalie and Bella. It's a good idea." he added not looking at Jacob.

"Hmm…" Carlisle put his hand to his chin, lost in thought. "I wonder… and then, what would be the best way to administer…"

Lena shook her head. "We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way for you guys."

"Wait a minute," Jacob said. "Just hold on. Are you- are you talking about Bella and Rosalie drinking blood?"

"It was your idea, dog." Lena said, scowling at him without actually looking at him. Jacob ignored her and watched Carlisle, as we all were. The same tiny bit of hope was now visible in Carlisle's eyes. He's lips pursed speculating.

"That's just…" Jacob couldn't find the right word.

"Monstrous?" I suggested. "Repulsive?"

"Pretty much."

"What if it helps them?" Edward whispered.

Jacob shook his head angrily. "What are you planning on doing? Shoving a tube down their throats?"

"I plan to ask them what the think. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

Emmett nodded. "If we tell them it might help the babies, they'll pretty much do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube."

"Well we don't have time to sit around discussing this," Lena said impatiently. "What do you think, Carlisle? Shall we try?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and stood up, "we'll ask Bella and Rosalie."

We all walked back into the living room. Jacob followed us, it was like a horror film just starting really. Bella and Rosalie laid on the hospital beds that Carlisle had borrowed from work, their bellies like mountains under the thin sheets they had draped over them. They were both like wax, they looked like death warmed up literally. Rosalie's eyes followed us in exhausted suspicion.

We hurried to the girl's sides, each standing at the end of the beds. Well Lena, Emmett and Edward squeezed in between the two girls. Bella's hands twitched up to her stomach- like she was trying to protect it. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you both…It wont be pleasant…" Carlisle started. Lena interrupted impatiently, "But it will help the babies."

Rosalie coughed up a croaky chuckle. "Not pleasant?"

Bella eyed the IV tube in her arm before looking at her sister, "Gosh, that'll be a change."

Lena smirked slightly, as Bella and Rosalie laughed again.

Edward's POV:

I stepped around my girlfriend's sister, and took the hand that wasn't trying to protect the huge stomach of hers. I didn't want to be exposed to the thing she was carrying.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you both to do something monstrous," I said using the same words Karson had used to help Jacob moments ago. "repulsive."

Bella took a fluttering, shallow breath, "How bad?"

Carlisle answered, "We think the fetuses might have an appetite closer to ours then yours. We think it's thirsty."

Rosalie blinked, "Oh."

"You're condition- all of your conditions- are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test this-"

"We have to drink it," Bella whispered, looking at Rosalie. Rosalie nodded with enough energy to do one head bob. "We can do that. Practice for the future right?" Her lips formed a small smile but I couldn't return it.

Lena started tapping her foot impatiently. The sound was irritating. I wondered what she and Karson would do if I threw her out the window or through the wall right now.

"So who's going to catch us a grizzly bear?" Rosalie asked quietly. She looked even worse then Bella did. Her sudden change of health happened so quickly none of us was sure what was going on, her belly had swollen to twice the size of that of Bella's in a matter of hours and there was only a few days in between the two of the falling pregnant. Carlisle, Emmett and I exchanged a quick glance and Lena stopped tapping.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It will be more effective if we don't cut corners, Bella," Carlisle said.

"If the fetuses are craving blood," I explained, "it's not animal blood they are after."

"It work make a difference to you, Bella and Rose. don't think about it," Emmett encouraged.

Bella and Rosalie's eyes widened. "Who?" they both breathed, their gazes looking towards Jacob. He just frowned at them and grumbled, "I'm not here as a donor, girls. Sides its human blood those things are after and I don't think mine applies-"

"They have blood on hand," Lena cut across him like Jacob wasn't there. he growled at her quietly. "For us- just in case. don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, girls. I think the babies will be so much better."

Rosalie's hand ran across her stomach. "Well," she rasped barely audible. "I'm starving, so I'll bet they are too."

Bella smiled and tried to joke, "Let's go for it. Our first vampire acts."

Carlisle and Karson were off in a flash, darting upstairs to get the blood for the two girls. I held onto Bella's hand even when Lena reached over to stroke her sister's cheek. I still had the urge to bite her head of her stupid neck for what she was putting Bella through. Only because of her that Bella was doing this, because she didn't want her sister to be reminded of the hurt she went through when she lost her own baby. But then again it might be because she wanted this baby. Bella did always manage to surprise me at the worst of times.

Karson was downstairs in a second, stirring the burning smell up, flying through the room in a sharp breeze. He stopped in the kitchen and I heard the creak of a cupboard door.

"Not clear, Karson," I murmured. I rolled my eyes. Bella and Rosalie looked at me curiously but I just shook my head at them. Karson blew back in the room and disappeared again.

"This was your idea?" Rosalie whispered, straining her breaking voice to speak to Jacob. She forgot that he could hear her just fine across the room. He moved closed to the girls so they wouldn't have to work so hard when speaking to him.

"Don't blame me for this one. Edward was just picking snide comments out of my head."

I smirked and Lena looked at him, a cold fury behind her eyes. Karson had filled her in on what had happened after she went to sleep last night, to say that she was upset was an understatement, she was all for Karson tearing Jacob to shreds. Seth on the other hand was a kid in her eyes and she loved him like a younger brother.

Bella smiled a little, "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

I heard Lena mutter so quiet that I was sure only me, my family and Jacob could here her, "I was hoping we wouldn't…"

Jacob didn't look at Lena, but I knew he had heard her by his thoughts. He answered, "Yeah, me either."

"Edward told us what you had to do. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time before I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do anyway." Jacob lied. Lena rolled her eyes and went upstairs to check on Carlie and speak to Alice.

"And Seth," Rosalie whispered.

"he's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble." Bella said, causing Jacob to laugh. Bella sighed faintly, "I guess that's nothing new, is it?"

"Nope!"

"You don't have to stay and watch this," Bella barely mouthed the words, making me want to break Lena's neck once again.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Jacob told her, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. "The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah?" Bella and Rosalie gasped.

"You didn't tell them?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged not removing my eyes from Bella's face. It wasn't exciting news to any of us, not something that I wanted to share with Bella when the other things that were going on were more important. Bella didn't take the news lightly, it looked more like it was bad news to her.

"Why?" she breathed, again she looked more like she was moving the words then speaking them.

"To keep and eye on Seth."

"But she hates us," Rosalie whispered.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone," 'Except me', Jacob added that last bit to himself and I had a hard time keeping my face straight. "She's in my pack," Jacob grimaced at that, "She follows by lead."

Rosalie looked at Emmett who stroked her forehead softly, Bella didn't look convinced at all.

"You're scared of Leah, but you're both best buds with your psychopathic sister?" Jacob pointed at Bella when he said this.

I heard Lena hiss and Karson growl. She had heard Jacob, good. Bella frowned at him then said, "Don't. Lena… understands."

"Yeah," he grunted. "She understands alright… she knows your both going to die and she doesn't care."

Once again I heard two growls from upstairs, it also sounded very much like Karson was trying to stop Lena from finding something that would kill her sister friend.

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob." Rosalie whispered, her eyes on Emmett's face. He was determined that she wouldn't see how unhappy her suffering was.

"You say that like it's possible, Rose." The psycho's voice rang out from the living room doorway, I hadn't really heard her come downstairs, I looked up and saw why I hadn't heard her come down, Karson was carrying her.

Bella and Rosalie tried not to smile as Jacob laughed, but they couldn't help it in the end; their lips pulled up at the corners. Carlisle followed Lena and Karson in the room with two white cups in his hand- the kind with lid and bendy straw. You couldn't see what was in the cups but I could smell it.

Carlisle hesitated, the cups only half-extended to Emmett and Bella. There was no way Rosalie could hold the cup on her own and we all knew it. Bella eyed the cup and looked scared again. Rosalie looked like she was dying to get it over with.

"We could try another method." Carlisle said.

"No," both girls whispered. "No, we'll try this first. We don't have time…"

Bella reached out and took the cup from Carlisle, Emmett also took the cup and looked uncertainly to Rosalie. Bella's hand shook a little and I could hear the sloshing of the cups contents. She tried to prop herself up on one elbow but she could hardly lift her head.

Emmett lifted Rosalie up gently to support her body weight, I watched as Lena did the same to her sister.

"Thanks," Bella whispered. The girl's eyes flickered to the rest of us. They were still aware enough to be self-conscious. If they weren't so drained I was sure that Bella would have blushed beetroot red.

"Don't mind them," lena murmured to her sister.

Bella lifted her cup to her face and sniffed the end of the straw, she flinched and made a face. "Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," I said to her, holding my hand out for the cup.

"Plug your nose," Rosalie suggested after she had taken a few sips of the content in her cup.

"No its not that. It smells good," Bella admitted in a tiny voice. Rosalie muttered, "Tastes just as good…"

Lena smiled at her sister, "That's good, we're on the right track. Why don't you try some."

Bella shoved the straw between her lips and sucked, her eyes were squeezed shut and her nose was wrinkled. She sipped some of the blood and moaned quietly. Jacob, Karson and I stepped forward together. I touched Bella's face, while Karson backed off again, I saw that he thought I was going to hurt Lena for putting Bella through this. Jacob clenched his hands behind his back.

"Bella, love-"

Lena's POV:

Bella cut Edward off quickly, "I'm ok… it does taste good…"

I smiled down at her before looking at Rosalie, who was sucking away on the cup that Emmett was holding for her. "That's good."

Bella followed our friend in suit and started taking proper sips of the blood in the cup. It wasn't a weak motion like everything else about her more like some sort of instinct had taken over her.

"How's your stomachs? Do you feel sick?" Carlisle asked

Rosalie and Bella shook their heads, "Nope," Rosalie whispered. "There's a first, eh?"

Emmett and I exchanged a beaming look. "Excellent." Emmett said with a huge Emmett sized smile on his face. That was ten times better then the look he was wearing all day.

The next couple of weeks seem to fly by, Bella and Rosalie were getting stronger by the day with all the blood they were taking into them. This was a good sign. Carlisle was going to perform a c-section on them when he got back from the hunt tomorrow, we had just over a week until Charlie and Renee arrived for the wedding.

Edward was thankful now for the distraction the wedding had provided for my sister and best friend. We were working hard on getting everything right and it gave Bella and Rosalie something to think about that wasn't worrying. I looked up when Seth walked in the room, we hadn't seen him at all in the last couple of weeks, Carlie was laid on the floor, Karson playing with her as she cooed at him.

Seth looked towards me and smiled, "Hey, Lena. Bella, Rose." Then his eyes flickered around the room and caught hold of my daughters.

I frowned as I saw the sudden look on his face, the same face that I had seen on Sam when he looked at Emily. The look of total devotion, Karson picked up on the confusion on my face at the same time as Edward looked away from Bella.

Suddenly it clicked, I knew what was going on, Seth was imprinting on my daughter. MY DAUGHTER for crying out loud! I jumped off the couch were I was sat talking to Rosalie about flowers and grabbed Carlie off the floor. "No…" was all I whispered.

Seth looked at me, his eyes traveled back down to Carlie. She looked at him, her arms slightly raised for him to hold her but I pulled her closer into my chest. Seth looked at me again, his face apologetic.

"You haven't… no… Seth, she's my daughter…"

The others were watching us totally confused at what was happening. I was fuming, Karson jumped off the floor and laid a hand on my shoulder, as much a soothing one as a restraining one.

Seth said, "It's not something I wanted to do, Lena, I swear… you know that."

"Ria, honey, what is it?" Karson asked me.

"That stupid mutt has imprinted on our daughter!" I nearly screeched at my fiancée. Karson looked at Seth and growled at him. Bella, Rosalie and Alice laughed quietly at my outrage. It was ok for them they didn't have to worry about their child being claimed by some sort of wolf thing.

"Lena, I'm sorry…"

"I. DON'T. CARE!" I screamed, Karson took Carlie out of my arms as Jacob and Leah ran into the room. Jacob looked like he was going to burst out laughing, Leah was looking at me like she wanted to shred me to kibble. Then she looked at Seth and said, "A blood sucker's daughter? Whoa, Seth… I mean I knew you liked the leeches but this is going a bit too far don't you think?"

Seth growled at his sister, "Shut up Leah, it's not like I can help it. At least she's the best protected baby there is."

Again Karson growled at him, I wondered if he was going to shred Seth to pieces. Edward stood up and said quietly, "Would you lot calm down please?"

I looked at my sister who was watching me and Seth with a guarded expression, like she didn't know what to think at this moment in time. Then Seth took a brave step forward, Karson looked at him like he was mad.

"Can I hold her please, lena? I wont hurt her I promise…"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked again.

Leah laughed and said, "Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby."

"On his head apparently." I answered. Jacob was roaring with laughter as were the rest of my family.

"He used to gnaw on the crib bars, too…" Leah continued.

"Lead paint?"

"Looks like it."

I gathered this was a subject me and Leah would forever agree one. A werewolf imprinting on a vampires daughter. Seth whined, "Funny. Now can I please hold her?"

Karson looked at me and sighed, I could tell he wasn't going to like any of this. Sharing wasn't exactly his strong point. I looked at Carlie who was still stretching her arms out to Seth. "I guess Seth is better then Jacob," I muttered.

Karson nodded in agreement before he stepped over to Seth, his eyes seemed to darken before his growled, "You hurt her and I will shred you to kibble and feed you to the sharks. You even think about changing near Carlie and I will kill you got it!"

Seth nodded, he looked terrified of Karson all of a sudden, "Yes, sir…"

I smirked before walking over to him and letting him take Carlie out of my arms, I waited until he had tight hold of her before saying, "And you so much as think something indecent, I will know about it, and you will lose severely parts of your anatomy, including your head, you got it?"

Seth gulped and nodded. He looked at Carlie who was smiling brightly at him and smiled down at her again. I turned to my sister as she pulled a face, "Lena?"

I had to chuckle, "Again?"

"I think I've drank about two gallons in the last hour," bella sighed.

Edward and Emmett got out of the way so that I could help my sister to the bathroom. I would have carry her there and I would do that same with Rosalie, was it any wonder my back was always killing me?

"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are kinda stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, the constant pessimist.

"Lena will catch me if I trip other my feet. Which could happen real quickly considering I cant see them." **(AN: I know that feeling lol… I don't think I could see my feet for about two months before I had my daughter lol)**

**I moved so that my sister could carry all her own wait, my hands were right at her shoulders so that I could catch her if need be. Bella stretched her arms out in front of her and winced. "That feels good," she sighed. "Ugh, but I am huge!"**

**That was true, her stomach could have been its on continent. Then again Rosalie's would be it's planet entirely. I was sure she was having more then one of these babies.**

"**One more day," Bella said patting her belly. I smiled at my sister, resisting the urge to laugh at her expression. "All righty then. Whoops- oh no!"**

**The cup Bella had left on the couch had fallen over, the dark red blood spilling out onto the pale fabric. Automatically though three sets of hands beat her there, bella bent over reaching to catch it. There was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body.**

"**Oh!" she gasped, and then my sister went totally limp, slumping to the floor. Karson caught her in the same instant, before she could fall. Edward and Karson were there, too, hands out, the mess on the sofa forgotten.**

"**Bella?" Edward asked, and then his eyes unfocused, and panic shot through his face.**

**Half a second later Bella screamed.**

**It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body twitched, arched in Karson's arms and the Bella vomited a fountain of blood.**

**Her body was jerking in Karson's arms like she had been electrocuted. All the while her face was blank- unconscious. It was the wild thrashing from inside her was making her body snap and break loudly. Everyone froze for half a second before Karson and Edward rushed her up to the second floor. Jacob and I followed.**

"**MORPHINE!" Edward yelled at Karson.**

"**ALICE- GET CARLISLE ON THE PHONE!!!!" I screeched, rushing to my sister's side. **

**Bella was on a table in what looked like an emergency room setup. Her body flopped and convulsed as karson pinned her down and yanked off her clothes, while Edward stabbed the syringe into her arm.**

"**What's happening, Edward?" my panic could have covered that of the whole room.**

"**He's suffocating!"**

"**The placenta must of detached!"**

**Somewhere in all this Bella came round, she grabbed my hand in an instant of pain. She responded to their words with a shriek that made my eardrums want to burst. The hand she was holding was broken within a minute of her having it, the pain unbearable as she squeezed it tightly.**

"**GET HIM OUT!" she screamed. "HE CANT BREATH! DO IT NOW!"**

"**The morphine-" Edward growled.**

"**NO! NOW-" another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking. Edward held her up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breath again.**

**Alice darted into the room and slipped a little blue earpiece under my hair before backing out of the room her gold eyes burning, while I hissed into the phone at Carlisle. Karson brought a scalpel up.**

"**LET THE MORPHINE SPREAD!!" Edward shouted at him.**

"**There's no time," Emmett hissed. "He's dying!"**

**His hand came down on Bella's stomach and blood shot out of her like a fountain. Bella jerked but she didn't scream, she was still choking. And then Karson lost his focus. I saw the expression on his face shift, saw his lips pull back from his teeth and his black eyes glint with thirst.**

"**NO KARSON!!" Edward and I screamed together, but our hands were tired. He was still trying to hold Bella up so that she could breath and my sister was still crushing my hand.**

**Jacob launched himself at Karson, jumping across the table without bothering to phase. As hit into his stone body, knocking him towards the door I saw the scalpel stab deep into his left arm. He used his right hand to block Karson's airways. Jacob kicked Karson into the doorframe, buckling one side of it. Then Alice was there, yanking him by the throat to get him into the hall.**

**And I had to give it to Karson- he didn't put up an ounce of fight. Her wanted us to win. He let Jacob trash him to safe Bella. Jacob ripped the blade out of his arm**

"**ALICE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Edward shouted. "TAKE HIM TO JASPER AND EMMETT AND KEEP HIM THERE!!! JACOB, WE NEED YOU!"**

**Jacob didn't watch Alice finished the job. Her wheeled back to the operating table, where bella was turning blue, her eyes wide and staring.**

"**CPR?" Edward growled at him, fast and demanding.**

"**yes!"**

**I judged his face quickly, looking for any sigh that he would lose it like Karson. There was nothing but single-minded ferocity.**

"**Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"**


	16. Babie's and a wedding

**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!!!**

**Right I have seen the trailer for New Moon and I think I am going to die if November 20th**** does not arrive quickly. **

**SnappleApple450** **this chapter is dedicated to you for sticking by me from chapter 1!!!! MY Beta, I love you Jen!!! Go check out her stories!!! I demand it lol no I don't but please check them out!! **

For all the people that have put me/this story on their favorite lists would you please review as reviews make me a very very happy mummy, and this is my baby. I really enjoy reading what people tell me about what they think about my writing. I really, really wish more people would review, but you know I guess being put on someone's favorites list is just as good. So thanks everyone.

**Summary: **

**When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a years school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Karson anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-------Right?**

**________________________________________________**

"_ALICE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Edward shouted. "TAKE HIM TO JASPER AND EMMETT AND KEEP HIM THERE!!! JACOB, WE NEED YOU!"_

_Jacob didn't watch Alice finished the job. He wheeled back to the operating table, where Bella was turning blue, and her eyes wide and staring._

"_CPR?" Edward growled at him, fast and demanding._

"_Yes!"_

_I judged his face quickly, looking for any sigh that he would lose it like Karson. There was nothing but single-minded ferocity._

"_Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"_

__________________________________________________________

Edward's POV:

Another earth-shattering crack inside Bella's body, the loudest yet, so loud that all of us froze as we waited for her answering scream. Nothing happened though, her legs went limp and I knew what had happened, the baby had broken her back.

"Her spine," I croaked in horror.

Lena gasper but Jacob snarled, "GET IT OUT OF HER!!!" He flung the scalpel at me. "SHE WON'T FEEL ANYTHING NOW!!!"

He bent over Bella's head and started blowing air into her lungs, it expanded so there was nothing in her airways that was a good sign. I took the scalpel and looked at Lena, her hand had broken and was going blue but she stood next to her sister, trying to block the pain I knew she was in. She looked back at me and hissed, "Get the baby out, Edward. You're the only person who can help her now."

I nodded and cut across my girlfriends bulging stomach, I ignored Jacob's silent pleas for bella to keep her heart beating, Lena's mind was thankfully blank she didn't want to think by the looks of things. It worried me that she would be this shocked, numb even that her mind was blank. More blood dripped onto the floor.

I knew what I had to do next, I had to bite open the bag that was holding the baby inside of Bella so that I could free her. I pulled her out as I heard Lena say, "It's nearly over, Bella. Stay with us…"

I heard a cough and then as I pulled the baby out of her Bella's breath picked up and her heart continue to beat. I looked at the baby now in my arms, it was a girl and she was gasping for breath frantically. Bella was wrong but then again what hadn't see been wrong about?

"Renesmee." I whispered.

Bella lifted her hands up weakly, and croaked, "Let me… give her to me."

Both Lena and Bella were staring at Renesmee as I placed her onto Bella's chest. Bella smiled at our daughter and managed to say, "Renes… mee… sp beautiful." before she gasped out in pain.

Quickly I lifted Renesmee off bella and turned her so that she was facing me, "No Renesmee." I murmured, I didn't see Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head until her heart faltered and went silent. Jacob went into panic mode trying to get it started again. It wasn't until Lena spoke that I reacted.

"What are you waiting for, Edward?!" she choked out.

"Jacob, take the baby," I said urgently. He didn't need to be here for this, he had given his permission for this but he didn't need to see it.

"Throw it out the window."

"Give her to me," Lena said.

Jacob and I snarled at the same time, more because she was human and Renesmee was part vampire.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I'll hand her to Karson or Alice if I have to. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until bella…"

I handed Renesmee over to her aunt and watched as she bundled her up into a blanket that Alice handed her once she got out of the door.

"Move your hands, Jacob."

He looked up at me as I pulled a syringe out- it was sliver steel and had my venom in it.

"What is that?" Jacob didn't remove his hand. I knock it out of the way, I think I broke his little finger doing it but I didn't care. I plunged the needle straight into her heart in the same instance.

As I pushed the plunger down into Bella's heart I said, "My venom." I heard the jolt in Bella's heart, like I had shock her or something. "Keep it moving." I hissed at Jacob. My voice cold, unthinking even.

I started my brushing my lips across her skin and biting her, her throat, her wrists and the creases in her elbows everything to get the venom into her system. I could hear Jacob giving up as I tried to work on Bella, he didn't think there was a chance of her surviving.

"Go then!" I snapped, slapping his hand of her chest and taking his place. I thought I heard three or four fingers break this time. He straighten the broken fingers then watched me as I tried to get Bella's heart beating again. "She's not dead. She's going to be fine." I growled.

I wasn't sure if I was talking to Jacob or myself anymore but I kept pumping her heart faster then he could or even Lena could of if she was here. I knew she wouldn't give up on her sister, she would make me work on her until I heard Bella's heart beating.

It was five more minute before I could here in frantic pounding of a racing heart. A heart that was changing.

Rosalie's POV:

The minute Lena walked down the stairs with Alice next to her and the baby in her arms I wondered how Bella was doing. Nobody had told me anything just yet, I could trust Lena to tell me. Karson rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms carefully. I noticed she wasn't moving one of her hands, Karson said that Bella broke it for her when they were upstairs. Alice looked at the two of them as Karson stroked my best friends face and calmed her down.

Once she had done this she turned and looked at me, "Renesmee…" she said.

Emmett and jasper smiled slightly and Karson said, "Her hearts beating again, it's started. Alice start keeping an eye on the time."

I wanted to get up and see Renesmee but just then Carlisle rushed in, he hurried upstairs to Edward and Bella first. Esme came to Lena and looked into the blanket towards the baby in her arms. Then I noticed Jacob at the bottom of the stairs he was staring at Renesmee like she was nothing he had ever seen before. Suddenly it hit me what had happened.

Jacob Black hat imprinted on Renesmee Cullen.

"Shit…" I whispered staring at him. "Jake, your gonna die."

Seth looked up from where he was playing with Carlie on the floor, she loved her new playmate. This was fantastic news for her but not so much for Lena and Karson because they were annoyed with Seth for trying to take over their parenting. Lena couldn't wait to be able to kick his butt out of the house so that she could look after her own baby.

Everyone else turned to look at him and I swear I saw Lena smirk, "Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake, Rose. I hope Edward and Bella tear you to shreds, Jacob Black. I know that I would."

She turned and walked over to the couch to sit down next to me so that I could see Renesmee. I was shocked at how beautiful she was, better looking even then Edward. Her eyes were Bella's chocolate brown, she had bronze colored curls as well this made me smile she had both her parents in her.

I laid my hand on my huge bump and looked up at Emmett, just as Carlisle walked into the room.

"I think we should do the C section on Rosalie now, rather then wait until tomorrow, Emmett. Rosalie, what do you think?"

I nodded, I didn't want to end up like Bella and have to be rushed. I looked back to Carlisle as Esme said, "Could you sort Lena's hand out first, Carlisle. It's going blue."

"It is?" Lena asked, she was feeding Renesmee with the help of Alice.

Alice pulled Renesmee into her arms, went, and sat on the couch on the opposite wall to feed her. Lena looked at her hand and went pale. It was covered in blood just like the rest of her. Even her face had blood smears on it. She followed Carlisle as he showed her upstairs into his office. I waited for her pained scream or curse and wasn't disappointed.

"SHIT!! Carlisle have you lost your mind? That does hurt you know!!" She screamed at him.

Ten minutes later they were both in the living room again, once again Lena had her arm in a splint and I knew she would have it off on her wedding day until the reception that is, then karson would make her put it back on and suffer for the rest of the day.

I knew what was coming now and I was suddenly feeling anxious. This was the day I would be turned into a vampire. Unlike Bella who didn't get much of a choice of she would have Renesmee I knew that change was coming. Emmett scooped me up into his arms and whispered, "I love you and won't let anything happen I promise."

I smirked, "You're just scared that Lena will skin you alive."

"Well, yeah, there's that too."

Len rolled her eyes as she looked at Renesmee, then she said, "Do you need me up there holding your hand or is it alright if I look after my niece and daughter for a little while. Esme is cleaning up the library so that I can take Renesmee up to him and Bella. After Alice has got her dressed again."

Alice rushed upstairs, Esme was already up there. I heard Edward growl at Alice as she walked into the library with whatever Bella was going to wear when she woke up.

"Don't growl at your sister, Edward Anthony Cullen." I heard Esme say as I was carried up the stairs. Carlisle looked at Lena and said, "We'll call if we need anything."

Emmett carried me into the room that they were going to use to operate on me and Bella tomorrow. Once Carlisle was in the room, I looked at him and said…

Emmett's POV:

"I want to be awake when you get the baby out, Carlisle. I want to see it."

I stared at me girlfriend, she was worried about not seeing the babies before I let Carlisle change her. I knew that I couldn't do it and after explaining this to Rosalie, she agreed to let Carlisle do it. Carefully I placed her on the operating table and stroked her hair.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Rosalie." Carlisle said as he started getting things ready.

It was half an hour later before Carlisle started the operation, Rosalie was staring up at the ceiling trying to not think about her stomach being cut open I presumed. I smelt the blood the minute Carlisle cut into her skin. Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring. Not a full second had passed.

I reminded myself quickly to stop breathing, Rosalie looked up at me and saw the torment in my face even as Carlisle opened her up and started tearing the bag of waters open that surrounded our child.

"Emmett, you don't have to-"

"Oh sweet Jesus…" came for Carlisle making Rosalie stop and look at him, I turned my head as well just as he lifted a baby out of her stomach.

Rosalie's face lit up but just then, the door opened and in strode Lena with Karson.

"You called, Carlisle?" Karson asked.

"Here take the baby, there's two more to get out."

Everyone froze for a second, then I said, "Two more? Don't be silly Carlisle."

Lena rushed over with karson a second after that, Karson handed Lena the baby, which she walked around so that Rosalie and me could have a look. He was blood smeared but you could see Rosalie's violet eyes and my curly hair, it was however blonde like Rosalie's hair, under all of that. Rosalie held her arms out for him and Lena handed her our son.

I looked up as Carlisle handed Karson another baby, I gasped. "Rose… there another one…"

"Yeah someone was rather busy." Karson said dryly as he looked at the wriggling thing in his arms. "It's a girl."

Then there was a same cry as Carlisle pulled the last baby out of Rosalie's body. She slightly glassy eyes "That was why I was so big… wow…"

"Another boy." Carlisle said. "Have they got names yet or do you want be to wait until you have gotten to know them, Rose."

"Give us a few minutes, Carlisle. They'll still be here once I wake up." Rosalie said. She looked down at our son and whispered, "Mummy's little Robert Jasper McCarty Cullen."

She handed me our son and took the next bundle off Karson, who looked like he was willing to hand the little girl over. The minute he did, he bolted out of the door and downstairs to the others. I heard him say, "Triplets…"

In addition, everyone downstairs froze as well, all I could hear was Carlie's giggling at something Seth must have been doing. I looked at my daughter, her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was straight and dark. Daddy's girl.

"Alexis Maria McCarty Cullen." Rosalie then said.

Lena frowned at her best friend, "What the hell?"

"Alexis because it's a nice name and Maria after my best friend." Rosalie stated and I smiled. Lena looked at the baby in Rosalie's arm and smiled slightly.

"Guess we're even now then, huh?" she said, she had named Carlie, Carlie Rose for a reason. Carlie for Charlie and Carlisle and Rose for Rosalie her best friend.

"Something like that." Then Rosalie handed Alexis over to Lena and took our other son into her arms, she looked at him and said "That's a nice mix."

I looked down at him and smiled, he had my dark eyes and Rosalie's blonde hair. "Do you mind if I name him, baby?"

"If it's not anything stupid." she smiled at me.

"I was thinking about maybe William Edward?" It was more a question then a statement but I could see by the smile on her face that she was happy with it. Just then, William turned his head into his mother's chest and I heard her gasp out in pain. Carlisle had him away but he wasn't quick enough.

"I can smell venom…" I said as Rosalie stared at me.

"The boy is venomous, Emmett. Alice, could you come and get William please? Don't let him near Carlie."

Alice was in the room like a shot, she held her arm out for Robert as well and I handed him over to her. For some reason Rosalie was quiet as a mouse. Carlisle bent down to her and said quietly, "This is going to hurt you more, Rose. I am so sorry."

She managed to nod before Carlisle bit her and sent more venom into her body. I watched as her body started to twist in agony, her heart started to beat like mad in her chest and she let out a piercing scream of pain. Lena looked at her friend while she held Alexis. I reached over the bed and took her off lean as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Marialena's POV:

It was two and a half days before either Bella or Rosalie woke up from being transform. We now had two days until the wedding and I was starting to get really excited. Charlie was meeting us in Quebec so that we could get things sorted. Now with five babies, nine vampires, three wolves and me the only human in the group this was going to be a fun journey.

My sister was so happy when she came round and we found that both she and Rosalie had the same control over themselves as Alice had. I knew that when I went to bed tomorrow night that I would be waking up to marry the best husband anyone could have. In addition, with all the snow on the ground it would be perfect. Just like, I wanted it.

Alice was going to do my hair and Rosalie my makeup to make me look perfect and then they were going to sort Bella and themselves out. I had let them decide what colors there bridesmaids dresses. We were now sat in the lounge with our babies on our laps or sat on the floor. Renesmee, Alexis, Robert and William were developing extremely fast so they were catching up with Carlie in a matter of days.

Now that they understood that, they were not to bite me or Carlie or the wolves we could let them all interact with each other. They were sat cooing to each other and I kinda wondered what they were saying. Bella was watching her daughter with so much affection in her face I was glad she decided to do what she did. Rosalie was smiling as well, she had expected one baby and got three. I was waiting for her to come done from her weird high that she was on. Even Emmett was in fits of giggles watching her flit from baby to baby to baby when it came to feeding time.

The next two days went by so quickly I was surprised when I woke up with Alice, Rosalie and Bella jumping on the end of my bed.

"Come on, Mrs. McCarty Cullen. Up, up, up!!! We have a wedding to go to." they chanted.

Esme and Renee laughed from the doorway, as I sat up with a shot. "Wedding already… I think I'm going to be sick…" I was out of bed and in the bathroom like a shot. I could hear Bella behind me and she shook her head.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"I think I left my stomach back in Wabush."

Bella laughed again and pulled me into a gentle hug. "My little sister getting married."

"You know you and Edward could join us. We could make it a family event."

Alice shook her head, "Oh no, Lena. Karson is going to be waiting for you in the Cathedral. Let's get started. Esme have you got some bubbly for us?"

Esme smiled as she crossed the room, "Remember this is the only time you will be able to drink until you are twenty-one so please don't get drunk and ruin the wedding."

We all shook our heads and Alice chucked me into the shower with the strict order to make myself look human. I smirked at this, as I was the only human left out of all four of my closest friends. Even Seth wasn't human. As of last night, Charlie was trying to get me to back out of the wedding and I refused, I guess he didn't want to make his speech at the reception.

After three hours of grueling Alice and Rosalie torture, which was well worth it, I was ready. My hair was in some kind of twist and curl arrangement, a tiara placed in there perfectly as was the veil. My dress was long-sleeved, with a tight fitting corsage and white fur collar. The skirt was spilt from my breast to into a upside down V shape with the same white colored fabric underneath so that you couldn't see anything.

I was wearing white boots underneath my dress, with heels on so that meant I would be holding onto Esme when I crossed the street so that I wouldn't slip on ice or something. As I was going to step to the hotel room door Alice screeched, "WAIT!! We've forgotten something!"

Renee pulled something out of her bag, and handed it to me, "It belonged to your grandma."

I looked at the necklace with what looked like rubies encrusted in it. I smiled and let Rosalie put it around my bare neck. No wonder Alice refused to let me buy any jewelry for my gowned.

"Something old, something new… Bella?"

"Something new. Just a little something I thought you would like, Lena." my sister smiled as she clasped a small bracelet around my wrist. I looked at it and it read, 'My baby sister, Lena Swan'. I felt my eyes starting to tear up and had to look away before I ruined Rosalie's handiwork. I hugged Bella and looked at Alice as she spoke again.

"Something old, something new…"

"Something borrowed." Esme said walking forward. "As it is tradition for a happily married woman to do this I thought I should give you these."

She handed me a pair of short gloves. I looked up at her and she said, "I wore them when I married Carlisle."

I almost said 'which time.' but then I realized that my mother was still in the room. Alice looked as Rosalie who said, "Something blue."

Trust my friend to hand me a garter, and it was a light blue one as well. Alice snatched it out of my hands and pulled it up my leg. I laughed slightly as she straighten herself up. "Esme have you got the silver sixpence?"

"Silver what?"

"Lena, it's something old. Something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver sixpence in her shoe." Rosalie smirked and lifted my leg up slightly so she could slip a sixpence into my shoe. I should have known Esme and Carlisle would have something like that in their house.

I had to wait ten more minutes before I could walk over to the church to finally get married to my Karson and start the first day of forever. When Edward started playing my favorite song 'Can you feel the love tonight' by Elton John, I knew it was time for me to go out there a pledge my love to the father of my daughter, who was being carried down the aisle by Alice.

Charlie took my arm and walked me towards the door, "You ready for this, Lena?" he asked on last time.

"I was born ready, dad." I said, causing my sister and best friends to laugh, even Charlie chuckled.

Together we started walking towards the front of the aisle, I looked at Karson and it took everything I had not to run up to him and throw myself into his arms. Luckily, the walk was short and soon Charlie handed me over to Karson.

I blushed as karson smiled at me, 'here we go, the blushing bride.' I thought. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk. 'Not today Edward.'

He nodded and carried on watching me and Karson as the Minster started speaking. When he got around to the vows part, which seemed to take forever, he said, "The bride and groom have requested to do their own vows so Marialena would you please start?"

I nodded and swallowed once, took the ring that Bella handed to me and then I smiled at karson before saying the words I had memorized. "These are my desires, my beloved Karson. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness.

To be wounded by my own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in my heart and a song of praise on my lips.

Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding.

I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Karson McCarty Cullen. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you.

Now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Karson, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you.

Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for as long as we both shall live."

With these words I slipped the ring onto his finger, he looked at me and I could hear my mother crying somewhere, I was sure that Esme was crying as well. I didn't understand how a vampire could cry but I refused to let that bother me until I had gotten through today.

Karson took the ring he hand brought me from Emmett and smiled at me, "I thank you for letting my heart know these desires, and I promise you that with each day of my life, my heart shall always be this way. You are my one and only, and I shall cherish every part of you with my heart, my soul and my spirit for all my days.

I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are.

I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own.

I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.

I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting.

And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how Marialena completely and forever.

My beloved Marialena Belle Swan, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for as long as we both shall live."

I felt tears roll down my shoulder as Karson gently pushed my ring onto my finger a symbol that we were now together.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Karson lifted my veil and gently stroked the tears away from my face before pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly. I smiled as he pulled away and looked towards our clapping and cheering friends and family. I was shocked I had got through this service without emptying my stomach contents.

Karson pulled me close again as we walked outside together, it was snowing just like Alice said it was when we got attacked by not only now but also confetti and rice. We only really had to walk across the road to the reception area but Karson still carried me and Carlie, after I had kidnapped my own daughter off Alice across the road and into the hotel. I smiled at him before nestling my head on his shoulder.

My heart was beating like crazy and I was glad that my vampire family had hunted before we came here. Once we were inside the reception area Karson put me down and we started the evening off. Everything was red, white or gold. The Cullen's had spared no expense to get this place and the church looking like it would at a royal Russian wedding.

I sat down in between both my father and my husband, Carlie sat on my lap until Alice came to claim her once again. On Karson's other side was his Best man Emmett and his father Carlisle with Esme. Renee sat next to Charlie on his other side. After an hour of people talking, the food was brought in and after everyone had something to eat and drink Charlie stood up.

I looked up at him as he waited for the room to quieten down. Once it did, he cleared his voice to speak, "As the father of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech and paving the way for the star speakers, the groom and best man.

I would like to welcome every one of you here as you have all played some part, however small, in the lives of Karson and Lena and are valued because of that. Your presence here is important to them.

So important in fact that in the run-up to today Karson and Lena had a bit of an issue with the seating plan, because they really couldn't decide who to put where. Therefore, as father of the bride, I offered to step in and help work something out. What we finally decided was to use the wedding present list, and put those who bought the biggest items nearest the front, and work back from there. So if they can hear me at the back there, thank you to Harry and Sue … for the oven glove."

Everyone laughed at this and I could here Harry say, "You sure that wasn't from you, Swan?" making everyone laugh again.

Charlie continued, "You know, if you want to make time fly, have a daughter. It seems not long ago I was holding a newborn eight-and-a-half pound baby girl with red streaky hair in my arms. It was my proudest moment, until of course, today. One only has to look at the centre of the table to see the radiance that I hope is a reflection of Renee's and my own contentment.

Lena always claimed that she would never get married, but she never reckoned on meeting my new son-in-law. In Karson, she has found the perfect partner, and I am delighted he has become a part of our family. There are many things I admire about Karson: he is levelheaded, conscientious and, along with his generosity and determination, it's clear that he appreciates the finer things in life. Well, he married my daughter, didn't he? In addition, when it comes to talking about Lena's qualities, where do I start? She's intelligent, generous, hard working and popular – she's her father's daughter all right! Over the years, I have seen Lena develop many talents. She has won awards for music, for sports, learned how to surf, and followed her interests in traveling, as well as finding time to become a mother for an orphaned child.

Karson, if Lena is half as good a wife as she is a daughter, then you will have left here with a woman who epitomizes honor and respect both for herself and for those she loves.

Having been in the single state for much of my life, I am in a position to offer our newlyweds some timely advice: give and take. That's the secret of a happy marriage, I have found. Give and take. They're the key words. The wife gives the orders and Karson, that's right ... you take them.

Lena was a little apprehensive about what I might say during this speech and truly terrified when I mentioned that I intended to end with a few verses of 'Take good care of my baby'. However, don't panic, I can't sing, and in any case, we have no doubts whatsoever that Karson will take very good care of our baby as he has always done.

We have a radiant bride. We have a charming and handsome groom. Please join me in a toast to Karson and Lena."

I heard the murmur of people toasting us as my father sat down, I threw my arms around him und hugged him tightly, "I love you, daddy." I whispered before letting him go.

Karson looked at me and stroked my cheek again, he knew that I was happy to have my whole family around us as well as his own. Then Karson stood up to do his speech, he held my hand in his as things quieten down again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to witness a unique event in history. The very first and very last time that the wife is going to let me speak on behalf of us BOTH. It is a privilege and an honor to do so. I just hope that, so soon into our married life, I don't let Lena down." I slapped at his arm laughing with the rest of my family and friends.

"I'd like to start by welcoming you all here to celebrate our wedding. Some of you have traveled a long way, but whether your journey was 5,000 miles or 5 miles, we thank you all sincerely for sharing this special day with us.

From the moment, we got engaged Lena has hardly stopped planning and arranging things to make sure it all went as smoothly as it did today. Even yesterday, I overheard her say to her mother, 'Mum, I've still got so much to do and I want everything to be perfect. I'm determined not to overlook even the most insignificant detail.' And her mother replying, 'Don't worry, Emmett will make sure he's there.'"

Once again, everyone laughed at this, Emmett smirked at his younger brother.

"Seriously, I've been so proud of the way Lena has juggled organizing this wedding with being a mum and everything else and still remained calm and understanding. She is a strong and independent woman, something I realized the first time we dated – when, not only did she insist on buying the drinks, she drove me home, told me to phone her, told me when to phone her, then gave me a full account of what she expected me to say when I did phone her."

I rolled my eyes at this; Bella looked at Karson and smirked slightly. We knew what the real story was.

"Of course, I appreciate just how lucky I am. She is a beautiful woman and a gorgeous bride. Nevertheless, I still do not know how I got her to say yes, because all she seems to say now is 'No! Karson, no!'

Quite rightly, this is the happiest day of my life. However, Lena's father, Charlie, on the other hand, who is picking up the bill for dinner, is completely distraught. When he saw the guest list, with addresses in Ireland, Egypt, the USA, Italy as well as the four corners of England, he was delighted, since he felt sure that most of you wouldn't make the effort to turn up. Moreover, it is to his credit that during his speech you would never have guessed that he is, in fact, a broke, or rather a broken, man.

Naturally, I am extremely grateful to Lena's' parents, not only for their generosity today but also for allowing me to marry their daughter. I feel honored that they have taken me into their family. My sincere wish is that together Lena and I can build a home that is as welcoming and as full of love and happiness as Charlie and Renee's are … personally speaking, I quite like the idea of five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a big garden too.

With all the gratitude being expressed, this seems like an appropriate time to thank my mum and dad for the upbringing, the guidance and the support. It's impossible to sum up adequately what my wonderful parents have given me."

I smiled at Carlisle and Esme, the Cullen's, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and I knew the hidden words behind this.

"They've put up with years of moaning, tantrums and huffs, and this is the pay-off … now it's Lena's turn to put up with it.

Finally, I need to thank my brother and best man. Every bridegroom needs a best man he can totally rely on, somebody organized, who can take charge and make the day run smoothly – a person who is very serious and responsible. However, what do you do if you do not know anybody like that? Well, in my case I picked Emmett – who, I should point out is engaged to one of Lena's bridesmaids. Nevertheless, my guess is he will not please anyone … especially, Rosalie. Which reminds me, I am supposed to end this speech by proposing a toast in their honor.

Therefore, ladies and gentlemen, could I ask you all now to raise your glasses in recognition of Rosalie, Alice and the bride's sister Bella, for performing their role so gracefully and for looking fantastic throughout the day. I would also like to congratulate them for doing such a great job in making sure that Lena went against her better judgment and did not change her mind.

To the Bridesmaids!"

Everyone toasted the bridesmaid and Rosalie said, "You were very lucky we didn't tell her to make a run for it this morning, Karson."

Everyone laughed once again; I stopped when I saw Emmett getting up. Karson noticed this and smiled at me, "Don't worry. Edward has kept an eye on things for us."

I just nodded and waited for Emmett to start his dreaded speech. In addition, he did not disappoint, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the bridesmaids, I would like to thank Karson for his kind words. For once in my life, I find myself agreeing with him - they look stunning, and only rightly outshone by our bride, Lena. Moreover, I am sure you will agree with me gentlemen, today is a sad day for single men, as another beauty leaves the available list. And ladies, I'm sure you'll agree that today's passing by without much of a ripple.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Emmett. I've been Karson's big brother for nearly 19 years. I've been his best friend him for a similar period.

And all the time we've spent growing up together means that he's had as much of a part in developing my sense of humor as anyone. So, whilst I have tried to make this speech funny, it's his fault if it's not.

I have very fond memories of growing up with Karson. I've been his partner in crime on many a wild occasion and, in quieter times, a close confidant to whom he could tell almost anything. And I do mean anything – which has provided me with ample material for my speech this afternoon.

Although I did agree not to divulge any details of the stag night. Oh, and that reminds me, Karson – you still owe me forty quid for those last two dances you had. So I won't.

Karson and I have done many things together during our life-long friendship. Over the years we've built go-carts together, rode our bikes together, played football together, bunked school together, tried to chat up girls together – note the word "tried" there – fixed up cars together, occasionally got drunk together and now we are sharing a top table together.

And like all friends, we've certainly had our downs as well as our ups. I remember back to times when a petty argument would arise from nowhere. Then Karson would call me smelly, and I'd call him 'big ears'. And then it would spiral out of all proportion and we'd each end up running home in tears. But sure enough, the next day, Karson would drop me an email from school and we'd make up. As good brothers do, however old.

But it was particularly in our teenage years that these little spats became quite frequent, and would often arise over a young lady. They'd generally be of the 'I saw her first', 'no, I did' variety. I'd like to say we worked these disputes out equitably, but Karson was the smooth-talking, early-developer of the two of us and he genuinely believed he could have any girl he pleased. Unfortunately for him, though, he never managed to please any.

Until, that is, he met his lovely bride. Since then I've never known him to be happier. And, considering he's now spending less time down the pub and less time on the baseball field, it's certainly a testament to the way he feels about Lena.

Now, as Karson's chief baseball partner and drinking buddy, it's not that great for me. But I'm man enough to stand here today and tell you that I don't resent it. And how could I when I see how very happy they are together.

And I, as much as all of you, want that happiness for myself. Err, sorry, I mean, I want their happiness to last forever. And I do.

So although I'm not actually married yet myself," he turned to Rosalie with a huge smile before turning back to the guests, "I thought it might be helpful if I offered them each a little piece of advice.

Lena: you can either tell Karson to do something or tell him how to do something. But please, not both.

And Karson: getting married bestows upon you many, many obligations. But remember, foreplay is only optional.

Ladies and gentlemen, on a final and serious note, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to my very best friend and his beautiful new wife. To Karson and Lena."

I couldn't help but laugh at my brother-in-laws speech. I leant passed Karson and said to Emmett, "You wait till you and Rose get married, paybacks a sucker, Emm."

I only edited because Esme was near us and could hear every word that I was saying. Now it was Bella's turn and I wondered what she had up her sleeve. I looked at Karson and muttered, "This one I couldn't keep an eye on…"

He smiled at me before turning is attention back to my sister, who was just starting her speech.

"Thanks to Emmett for his enlightening speech there. I think I speak for a couple of us who have learned something new about the groom there. I don't quite know how I'm going to follow what the best man said, but I'll give it a try. I'd like to start by saying thanks for the compliments but all the bridesmaids that are over a certain age are all spoken for, sorry!

But me and Emmett, the best man, do agree on two things: firstly, Marialena, she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it. Only joking Karson it wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife combined look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that the couple are a match made in heaven - the perfect couple.

Every couple will have their ups and their downs; it's inevitable, and they're bound to have their differences.

For example, I asked Karson what he wanted from the marriage. He said to me that he wanted happiness, a family and to be with his lovely wife until the end of time. And when I asked Lena what she wanted from the marriage, she replied a new car and a horse. Not quite the same as Karson, but still at least she is easy to satisfy.

I've known Lena for 18 years now. I've seen her with old boyfriends, but never happy, or in love. That's how I knew that Karson was the one for her. The first time I saw them together, she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy and carefree. This must have been the way that Karson made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. I know that if I am half as happy and loved as Lena is when I get married, I will be blessed. And Lena and Karson, it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever.

I know how insecure the bride has felt in relationships before and this morning she was a bag of nerves, wondering if Karson will show and listing all the things that may have gone wrong. So Lena, I'll tell you again what I told you this morning; Karson loves you. Your new life as Mrs. McCarty Cullen is just starting, so enjoy it.

Lena, it is a real honor to be your Maid of Honor. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the "Bride and Groom".

"Long may their love and happiness last"."

Everyone toasted me and karson again and I blew my sister a kiss, she smiled at me softly then nodded as she raised her glass to me again. This was my cue, the speech that I wasn't suppose to be making but had to. I couldn't let my sister, Emmett, Charlie or Karson out stage me on my own wedding now could I?

I stood up and when everyone looked over I said, "Not for the first karson has been wrong about something."

They all laughed and once they were quiet I started speaking, "Friends and family – I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially since many of you knew that I'd want to say a few words … it's very touching that you still decided to come.

From the moment we got engaged I've been thinking about this wedding. I just wanted everything to be perfect and was determined not to overlook even the most insignificant detail. But I needn't have worried, his brother made sure he was there.

I'm so glad to be married to Karson; caring, talented, modest, charming – I can see why he picked me. Seriously, I don't think there could ever be anyone in this world more perfect for me than Karson is and I appreciate my good fortune in marrying such a warm-hearted and loving man. When we first started going out together I was attracted by his ambition, drive and determination. Three months later, when he proposed to me, I realized that without those qualities our marriage would still be as strong and I'd love him just as much. Karson brings out the good in me, he makes me laugh and he makes me enjoy each and every moment of life just by being a part of mine. They say that you don't marry someone you can live with – you marry the person who you cannot live without. This is certainly true with Karson, I simply couldn't live without him and I look forward to spending forever with him at my side.

But a lot of people seem to think there is a big difference to your relationship once you are married. Someone told me that before marriage a man will lay awake all night thinking about something you said, while after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. Well, Karson has talked to me about marriage and how life is going to change. He spoke about the hours in front of the kitchen sink, the washing of socks, unpaid secretary, social organizer, babysitter, cook, etc … and for the first couple of months asked if I'd be willing to help him out.

Today would not have gone nearly so well without the generous help of so many people – and whilst my husband has already taken care of the 'thank yours', I would like to single out a few of you for my own praise.

Firstly, my wonderful mother Renee, who has been a pillar of strength over the last two months and the rock of the foundation on which this whole day has been built. In my life she has made me very happy and I must take this opportunity to thank her not only for her enduring and mostly patient love, but also for planning and executing such a wonderful day as today.

Moving on to my father Charlie, who wanted to give me the wedding of my dreams and succeeded. I understand there was a bet going on as to whether he would have tears in his eyes when he walked me down the aisle today. He did have tears in his eyes, but that might have been because he was worrying over what he would say to his bank manager on Monday morning. My dad is a formidable character as well as a devoted family man. We are very close and, not surprisingly, given his spirit, his generosity and his wisdom, I've always looked up to him. It would take quite a man to live up to my father, but in Karson, I have found that man.

There are other parents I want to thank too – my husband's, for their generous contribution and their continuous support in the lead up to the wedding. Esme and Carlisle made me feel so welcome right from the very first time I met them and I feel immensely fortunate to have married into such a great family. My sincere wish is that together Karson and I can build a home that is as welcoming and as full of love and happiness as theirs is – personally speaking I also quite like the idea of six bedrooms, five bathrooms and a big garden too.

Of course, I have another special reason to thank Esme and Carlisle – their care and guidance over the years has had a very positive influence over Karson and their very best qualities have rubbed off on him. They raised him so he'd grow up to be a perfect husband. Look how well he did today saying, his vows at the right place in the ceremony. As long as he keeps saying 'Yes dear' we'll have a wonderful marriage.

Our supporting cast deserves recognition as well. And they are all of Karson's brothers, Jasper and Edward – our ushers. Karson's best man and big brother, Emmett … after the contents of his speech I think they might even stay friends. My bridesmaids, Alice, Rosalie and my big sister Bella – who have been a terrific help to me, not only today, but throughout the many weeks of intense wedding preparation. And last but not least, I'd like to make a special mention of Bella, my chief bridesmaid. She is the unsung heroine of this wedding, without all her effort today would not have been half as enjoyable for me. She is my big sister, if only by a minute and we have been through some bad times and we have been through a lot of good times. Her friendship has been a source of strength to me throughout the years and I felt honored to have her standing with me today.

Finally, let me end as I began, by thanking you all once again for coming tonight. I can honestly say that today would not have been the same if we had not been in the company of our dear friends and family. At wedding's it is the guests that create the party atmosphere and you good people have certainly done that for us. May I propose a toast to love, laughter and friendship. Cheers!"

I lifted my glass and sat back down next to my husband, he pulled me close and kissed me gently, "I love you, Mrs. McCarty Cullen."

"As I love you, Mr. McCarty Cullen."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing with our families and many hugs. By the time it came for me to give Karson's his wedding gift from me, my stomach was back in Wabush. Bella stood next to me and she said, "You've done this many time before, Lena."

"I know, Bells. I know." I smiled as she handed me the micro phone and helped me up onto the stage. Everyone turned to looked at me as I said, "There was a little something that I wanted to give my husband now so if you don't mind holding your hands over your ears if you don't want to go death."

Everyone laughed and I watched as Alice dragged Jasper and Karson to the front of the room where our families were stood together. I took a deep breath before…

Karson's POV:

I heard Lena take a deep breath before she started to sing, her voice was magical. I listened to the words that was sang, the words that were meant for me, "We were strangers starting out on our journey, Never dreaming what we'd have to go through, Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you.

No one told me I was going to find you, Unexpected what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you were there to remind me, this is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road now and forever A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure never dreaming how our dreams would come true now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road now and forever A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark I know that my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road now and forever A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing on

Starting of a wonderful journey.

And Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

If I could have cried then I would have, I hurried up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her body. I placed little kisses all over her face as she laughed, then I kissed her mouth hard and she pulled me into her arms.

I broke our kiss and muttered, "I love you, Ria."

"I know, baby. I know…"


	17. Coma

_**ROAD TRIP TO SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAMME**_

_**Special Shout-Out to: ronOreds, without her wonderful idea I would never a started this story at all. Her story "Into the Wild" inspired this, please, please read it as well as reading this story. I will love u all forever for doing it!**_

_**Authors note: Ok so the rewrite is taking its time… so I've decided to give u a new chapter for the time being ^^ hope u all enjoy cuz I have had so much fun writing this…**_

_**As always all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**_

Summary:

When best friends Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and twins Bella and Lena Swan get picked for a year's school exchange program and meet the Cullen brothers Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jeremy anything could happen- Like getting lost in the middle of Canada whilst on their way back to where the Cullen's live… what else could possible go wrong-Right?

**FLASHBACK:**

If I could have cried then I would have, I hurried up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her body. I placed little kisses all over her face as she laughed, then I kissed her mouth hard and she pulled me into her arms.

I broke our kiss and muttered, "I love you, Ria."

"I know, baby. I know…"

Bella's POV:

Thank god High school was almost over! We had 2 weeks left we leave School forever… well apart from going to college of cause. But now we had been accepted to an Ivy League University, were we could all stay together that was the least of our worries.

We were still worried that somebody would find out about our children and mistaken them for immortal children. Then we would have the Volturi after us, and that wasn't something that we wanted to happen. That would mean the death of us all… even Marialena and Carlie, the two last humans in our Family.

But on top of that, someone was creating an army of Vampires in a city close by. It started a few weeks ago, people going missing, others being bled dry. If it hadn't been for Jasper we wouldn't have noticed the signs. We were sat in the living room watching the news, when I saw Jasper look towards Lena and Carlie, it was only a flicker of the eye but I knew he was worried.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, but voice quiet. But not quiet enough as Lena looked over to me, then turned to look at Jasper. As we all knew his story he didn't need to explain much.

"It has something to do with you upbringing, doesn't it?" Alice asked. She knew her mate, like the back of the Armani Jeans she was wearing. "It's an army, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me?"

Now I had noticed everyone had their faces locked on Jaspers, apart from Karson, who was staring at my sister, listening to every word, worried something bad was going to happen to my sister and her daughter.

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because what is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Montréal? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to FIGHT for it. No one to defend it from," Jasper looked over to Carlisle and Esme who were thinking. "But I've seen this before and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborns in Montréal. Fewer than 20, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

Lena started at Jasper deep in thought, while the children were upstairs sleeping, we could talk openly, because our half vampire, our human children quickly noticed when something was wrong. Even more so, they knew what was going on.

Karson tore his worried look off Lena and looked at Jasper, "What can we go?"

"if we want to avoid the Volturis involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper's face was hard. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"maybe we won't have to." Edwards's voice was bleak. "does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is…?"

"…us…" Lena finished Edwards's sentence, like she was sharing his thoughts.

Jaspers eyes narrowed; Carlisle's widened, shocked. Karson stood up and walked over the window to glare out into the night. Everyone seemed to be tense, thinking of the children and Lena made us all tense. They could get hurt, if not killed. And Karson would never forgive himself if something happened to my sister. I could see it in his eyes as the reflected in the glass. Edward went stiff next to me, even Alice frown worried. But no one said a word about it, and I knew it had nothing to do with the newborns in Montréal.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly.

Lena stood up and looked at her, "Montréal and Anchorage are a long way apart. How would set up and army here to attack Tanya?"

Edward nodded in agreement, his voice was stiff, and it sounded like an underlying warning, and looked like one as well, as his eyes were on his brothers back, "I think we have to consider the idea that WE are the targets."

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, her visions would have told us this.

But Karson shook his head and turned towards her, "Not if they don't know that they are."

"What was that?" Edward asked, curious and tense. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers." Alice explained. "I can't see a clear when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view…"

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…"

"Not indecision," Edward growled. "Knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Some who is hiding from us? Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know about that?" Alice whispered.

But no one knew, after all, the only other vampires we had seen in a long while were Tanya's family. The Nomads had vanished, hadn't bothered us since they had changed Alice. Everyone just stared trying to come up with a good answer, which no one seemed to have. Everyone but Lena seemed frozen with stress, even me.

Emmett suddenly moved, exchanging a look with my daredevil sister, "Then let's go," he almost roared. "what are we waiting for?"

Now it was Carlisle and Edward that exchanged looks. Edward nodded once, and then turned away, his eyes resting back on those of Karson.

Lena's POV

It had been decided that Jasper would train everyone, everyone about from me that was. After all I would be more of a hindrance then a help, as Karson yelled, when I said I could help. Everyone seemed to agree with him so I let I slide. For the time being.

And for some reason everyone cleared out and left me and Karson alone as soon as it was decided. Normally the only alone time that we had, was when we went to bed so I could sleep. I walked up to my vampire, who was staring out of the living room window. I went to touch him, but he moved away from me so quickly my hand touched nothing but cold glass. I turned and saw him looking back at me from across the room.

"Ok, what have I done?" I asked, sounding majorly pissed off. He had never done that before.

He took a deep breath, looked me dead in the eye and said, " You and Carlie going to Forks."

I glared at him, my mouth fell open in shock. He was sending me and Carlie away? I didn't understand. "Why?" I asked, when I managed to get my voice working again.

"Ria, it's too dangerous. You two can't stay here… the newborns, the Volturi… everything…"

He confused me. I didn't quite understand what he was saying, after all we had been together since we first met, since we got married just past December and now he was sending me away? I stared at him, trying to understand what was so dangerous.

He stared back coldly. Then suddenly along with the feeling I was going to be sick. I understood what he was saying. He wasn't just sending me away for a little while. He wanted me gone. Back in Forks with Carlie, all on my own.

"No." my voice shook slightly. "No, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are, Ria. You don't belong here, Carlie doesn't belong here… it's not the right place for you both."

"We belong here. This is the right place for us. With you."

"I'm not good for you, Marialena."

I laughed, shaking my head, "You've lost your mind. You're the best part of our lives."

"No, I'm not. I'm not for you, my world is not for you."

"What has gotten into you?" I snapped, walking towards him now that I had found my anger once again. "You promised me… you married me!"

"I know that, Ria…" he interrupted my rant, growling at me.

"You are not making me leave! I won't go back to Forks, just because of a little bit of danger!"

"Lena, you have almost been killed more times than I can count! I want what is best for you and Carlie. And that is not this life!"

"NO, KARSON!" I screeched at him. "I AM NOT LEAVING!"

He took a deep breath and stared past me, out of the window. It looked like someone was there watching what was going on, but I knew I wouldn't be able to see whoever it was. He looked pained, but with all the anger we had built up, I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want me and Carlie to go, or if it was because I was refusing to leave him. When he looked at me again, his expression was hard, the gold was frozen, making my heart sink to my feet.

He walked towards me, lifting my face with his gentle hand so that he wouldn't lose eye contact. "Ria, I don't want you to stay here."

The words were like a forty ton truck. They slammed into me, making me lose all of my anger, turning it into the worst pain I had ever felt. "You… don't… want… me?" I stammered, feeling tears fill in my eyes.

"No." was the cold reply from my husband.

I didn't, couldn't understand what was going on. I stared into his eyes, blinking, trying to keep the tears from fallings. But nowhere in the endless color of gold, could I see what was going on inside of him. Nothing to contradict what he was saying to me.

I forced out a breath, "Ok… that changes things…"

My voice still shook, then I realized it wasn't just my voice, my whole body was shaking. I felt numb, dead in a way, just like he was. Like he was sucking the breath out of me with every word he was saying. It just wouldn't sink in, that he didn't want me, didn't love me anymore. He was still staring into my eyes when he spoke again.

"I'm not human, Ria… I'm tired of pretending to be human. Once school finishes, Edward will take you back to Charlie's."

I felt the first tear fall down my cheek, felt the pain finally seep through. It was like what he was saying, had just struck me and in a way it had. "Karson, please… don't do this."

But he already had. I knew I could beg as much as I wanted, he wasn't going back on his decision to send us away. It was far too late to beg him for anything. I looked away, only for him to make me look at him again, making me pull out of his reach. None of us said anything for a while, I just stared into those amber eyes, wishing and praying this was just a bad nightmare. That I would wake up at any moment.

"If… that's what you want…" I surprised myself into sounding calm, collected even. Although I was breaking inside.

He nodded and I knew that he had killed me. I might not be dead, not be a vampire. But I was dead. I pulled away from him and turn away. My car keys were lying on the table near me, so I grabbed them. "I need fresh air…" was all I managed to say, before I walked away from him, leaving him to stare out of the window.

I reached the garage, climbed into my car and speed away from the house. Once I reached the Highway it hit me, the tears just fell and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't keep my composure. That's when I say the beaming of the headlights from straight ahead of me. I tried to get out of the way, but my car just didn't want to. The truck hit my side of the car, and that's when I blacked out.

Alice's POV:

I knew Karson would want to send her away, but I couldn't believe that she would let him. That she would believe what he was saying to her. I could see her reaction to everything, but after she went for a drive anything went black. I didn't realize what was going to happen, until I saw her decision to swerve, the headlights. I screamed out making everyone stare at me. Edward looked at me for a second before he started back towards the house. I followed leaving the others to wonder what was going on. I could hear Edward snapping down his phone, as he raced towards that house.

"Where's Lena?" I snapped as I shot through the doors, not noticing that Karson had trashed a cabinet in rage.

He looked at me and Edward like a deer caught in headlights. "She went out." He tried to sound like he didn't care, but none of us believed it. He looked at Edward then towards me, the sudden panic in his face was the same as in Bella's. "What did you see?"

"She's had an accident… I can't see her anymore…"

The others had reached the house by now. All angry that I hadn't explained what I had seen beforehand.

"What do you mean she's had an accident?" Bella asked, and I saw her face went paler then it already was.

I didn't have time to explain, the phone rang in the moment I opened my mouth and Carlisle answered it. We could all hear what was being said, Karson froze when he understood what was going on. How badly Lena was injured. They didn't think she would make it.

"Ok, I'm on my way…" Carlisle replied, and put the phone down, he then looked at us all. "You stay here, until I call." With that he left us standing in the living room…

Carlisle's POV (Hey first time here xD)

I raced to the hospital and arrived a second before the ambulance did. My unbeating heart dropped to the fall as I reached Lena. Her breathing needed to be assisted and she was covered in her own blood.

The paramedic looked up at Carlisle, "This is bad, Dr Cullen. The patient is unresponsive, breathing shallow and erratic, no breath sounds on the right side, possible collapsed lung. Pupils are fixed and dilated. Cranial swelling noted…Abdomen tender and hot, pulse and BP dropping."

"I gathered that from the phone call." I looked down to Lena once again as we rushed her inside. "What happened?"

"From the sights of things, a drunk driver… he ended up on Mrs. Cullen's side of the road, she tried to swerve and he hit the driver's door. The cars a wreck and she's lucky to be alive."

I could tell that Lena was lucky. Lena was the strongest girl that I knew, and I would have been very much surprised if she couldn't keep up the fight until the end. She was raced down to theatre and I followed. Not once did I leave her side, making sure she was going to live. If for one second i heard her heart falter, I would have panicked, but she fought against the pull to die, and I knew the pull was there. She could have just let go and went, but she was hanging on, even by a thread…

Karson`s POV:

It had been hours, and there had been no news. I felt guilty… my only thought being this was my fault. I shouldn't have left her leave, it should have been me who left her. I should have gone to Tanya's until she had calmed down and understood that I only wanted the best for her and Carlie. I stroked my daughter's hair softly before turning to look into Bella's accusing eyes.

"How could you, Karson?" her voice was caked with anger.

"I just wanted them safe…" my voice broke with tears that I couldn't let fall. "I didn't want them in the middle of things."

Bella just shook her head, "If I couldn't understand what you were saying… then I would rip you to shreds right now."

"Look after Carlie… I need to go to her… I need to be near her…"

Bella just nodded as I left the room and the house. Nobody dared to stop me, even though I was sure they wanted to. I raced across town to the hospital, but even there nobody could really tell me what was going on with my wife. If she died I would never forgive myself.

"I want to know what is going on with my wife?" I snapped, once again at the receptionist, although it wasn't her fault that she couldn't get through to theatre. It wasn't until I heard Emmett behind, that I knew Carlisle knew I was here. The last three hours I had been stood waiting for someone to tell me what was going on.

"Hey, Dad called to tell me to get you to calm down." Emmett said quietly, taking my arm and half dragging me away from the front desk.

"I've been here hours and they still haven't told me what is wrong with Ria, Emm…" I broke down slightly.

"Don't worry, Karson. I'm sure she's just fine." Emmett tried to smile at me, then he walked up to the receptionist and asked how long it would be before they could tell us when Marialena would be out of theatre, or at least tell us what was going on.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment, Sir. Please, just sit down and wait."

"You said that hours ago…" I muttered, Emmett smirked slightly, as he was the only one who understood what I had just said.

"Karson, Emmett." Carlisle's voice rang out from behind us, he nodded that we should follow him, which we both did without an instant thought.

Once we had reached his office, he shut the door behind him, and sighed. "I'm not even going to cut into you for what you did, Karson. But Lena's in bad shape."

"How bad?" I asked, automatically.

" She had some internal injuries…damage to one of her kidneys and a lacerated liver and she suffered some blood loss. But the most concerning injury is the one to her heart. The force of impact caused a tear in the main artery to her heart. But that's the least of my worries."

Emmett looked worried, "Then what is the biggest problem, Carlisle?"

"Well apart from the usual injuries, after an accident; she's took a nasty hit to the head. We don't know what damage that has down, and wont until the swelling goes down."

"I need to see her." I muttered.

"She needs rest, Karson. She's in a coma and I don't know if she'll wake up from it."

"You didn't induce her into one?"

Carlisle shook his head, "She was already a long way away, when she arrived, Karson. Its Lena's way of protecting herself I guess. Edward would be helpful, but i can't have you all in her room with her. Someone has to let Charlie know what's going on…"

Emmett looked at our father, "Esme was already on the phone to Charlie, when I left. I got the impression it's time to tell him the truth, well part of the truth anyway."

"We'll discuss this when I get home. Karson, you get five minutes. Lena needs rest." Carlisle said, standing up. "Just be warned, Karson. You might not realize it's her, under all the bandages and bruises."

I just nodded and followed him into intensive care. I stopped as we reached Lena's room, my undead heart fell to the floor and I just shook my head. "I don't know if I can do this, Carlisle. What if she…"

Carlisle looked at me, the pain that I felt reached across his face and he said quietly, just for me and him, "We can't change her until she comes back. She needs to get out of this coma and then the rest is easy, Karson."

I knew it was, but we still didn't know if she was ever going to come back out of her coma. Lena's way of protecting herself, like Carlisle said was to retreat inside her mind, and now that was exactly what she was doing. Carlisle reached Lena's door and repeated what he had said before, "Five minutes, Karson. Lena needs as much rest as she can get."

I took a deep breath and walked into the room, only to let it out again in shock. If it wasn't for the slight smell that I would always be able to pick out of a crowd full of humans, I wouldn't have believed the girl lying in the bed, was my Marialena. I reached the bed and touched her hand, a dry sob escaped my lips as I stroke of the back of her hand. Wires, bandages, tubes… they were everywhere. I leant down and touch my lips to hers, before mumbling in her eye, "Wake up, Ria… please wake up…"

I got no response, about from a unsteady beep when I kissed her lips again. Even when she was so fast asleep like now, her heart always gave what she was feeling away. I could hear it, without the machine, but I had to smile as I looked down at her, "That's going to be embarrassing when you come round, baby…"

Still I got no reply. A couple of minutes later, Carlisle reappeared in the room. He checked her stats before looking at me, "Five minutes are over, Karson. Come on the others are waiting at home. Carlie needs you."

I nodded and looked down to Lena once again, I stroked her hair before kissing her once more. Once again her heart jumped slightly, and I whispered, "We certainly have to do something about that, Ria."

One more kiss, one more touch and I followed Carlisle out of the room.

Three long weeks had so far gone by, and there was still no sign of Lena coming round. Even with Alice looking into the future and Edward listening to her thoughts. The best thought he had caught so far, was when she told Rosalie to get lost, after she rimmed into her. I only left her side, when Charlie and Renee were there. After we had explained some things to Charlie he seemed to blame me for everything, even though I blamed myself for the accident more than anyone else could ever. I hated myself and in the last weeks everyone seemed to be giving up at the hospital, that she would make it. But I couldn't bring myself to give her up. Being her husband I was the person who needed to sign the forms to unplug her life support, and even if I wanted to nobody would let me. Alice was getting stronger visions every day. Edward still wasn't getting clearer thoughts, but I wouldn't bet against Alice, when she said she knew Lena was going to come round soon. They had took her breathing tube away from her, a couple of hours ago, but some doctors still thought she still wasn't going to wake up, even if she was breathing on her own now.

Now I was sat next to Lena, stroking her hand and telling her stories. Carlisle thought she would like to hear more about our pasts, so we would all take in turns to tell her how we became a vampire and what had happened since. I had just got to the point where we landed in Seattle nearly a year ago. What went through my head when I first laid eyes on my beautiful wife, it wasn't so hard to say, as I had thought.

That was when I noticed a change in her, it was only a small twitch, but she moved. I looked at her, my eyes resting on her face as I eye lids fluttered. I grabbed hold of her hand, a pressed the buzzer to her room. Suddenly it was crowded. Family, nurses, doctors. Carlisle came into the room and looked at me, I nodded slightly as he and Edward emptied the room, so that only family was here. That even meant Edward and so on had to stay outside. I stroked Lena's hand again and spoke, "Ria, baby, come on… it's time to wake up now."

Once again her eye lids flickered. It was like she was trying to fight whatever was holding her and couldn't win. Carlisle was watching her like a hawk, his eyes were on the monitors when she suddenly groaned.

"Ok, she's coming back." He said, for the first time in weeks I managed to smile. "Lena, darling… come on, you need to wake up, Sweetheart."

Nothing.

Carlisle's frowned slightly then looked towards me, I touched her face, bent down to her and whispered, "Come on, baby… "

I could hear Edward laughing behind me and when I turned to look at him he spoke, "She's pretty much thinking down the lines of ripping you to shreds when she comes round, for treating her like a baby."

I looked down towards Lena, "That's my girl."

I had to stop myself from laughing, but she was on her way back to us. Even if it was slowly, she was coming back. My wife was coming back to the living, I looked at Carlisle who was still monitoring her.

It wasn't until I heard her voice, quietly barely audible with all the machines in the room beeping, "Karson?"

Lena's POV:

For days I was trying to fight through all this fog that was blocking my mind. I couldn't remember what had happened, after I argued with Karson, it was all a blur. But once I managed to get passed the fog, I tried to move. My body ached, I could feel the drugs in my system, so I figured something was going on, and this something I wasn't going to like very much.

It wasn't to a couple of days ago that I could hear Karson next to me, or whoever was visiting me at the time when I tried to push further through the fog. But today I managed to open my eyes. I was still drugged up to both eyeballs but I could see what was going on around me. I could see Karson, I felt the pain of remembering his last words to me before I ended up here. I could hear the beeping of the machines around me, and figured I was in hospital.

"Karson?" speaking hurt my throat. It felt dry, like I hadn't drunk anything for months. Every breath I took burned my lungs.

He turned to looked at me, and my heart hitched. Something I could now here thanks to the monitor that represented my heartbeats. Gone was the hard look, the one he used to try and send me away. Back was the look I loved to see, the one that made me weak in the knees. He bent down to me and kissed my forehead, "God, it's good to see your eyes, baby." He whispered.

I tried to smile but couldn't. I could still remember every word he had said to me when he wanted me to leave him for Forks. That he didn't want me anymore. Thinking of those words, my heart started to beat in panic. I didn't want to leave. "Karson…" I whispered again.

"Shhh, calm down, Ria. You`ll give yourself a heart attack." He stroked my face, trying to calm me. Then he seemed to realize what was making me panic. "Shhh, Shhh… you're not going anywhere, Ria. You're staying with me, you and Carlie. Esme`s built us a little house, while you've been sleeping. Just for us three."

Carlisle stepped into my line of sight and flashed his stupid flashlight in my eyes, making me shrink back against the pillow. Jesus, were those things always so bright? I couldn't remember, but it didn't matter. Someone pulled Karson out of the way and pulled me into a hug. I was hurting but I hugged whoever it was back.

It wasn't until she pulled back that I saw that it was Bella. And that it was more than one person. Rosalie and Alice had assaulted me as well. They were all sobbing tearlessly, as they looked down at me.


End file.
